


uma rapsódia para nós duas

by missdreaded (Nagiru)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: (e algumas menções de Doctor/River), (mais algumas menções de companheiros passados), (mas escrita antes da 12ª temporada), (mas regenera), (não pro Dhawan!Master porque ele nem existia ainda), (porque É Complicado), A Doctor dança, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Missy sobrevive, Other, Pós-11ª Temporada, Romance, Tradução (de minha própria história), leve whump, mas também é um Established Relationship, não foi betado, ou mild simmer talvez, personagens podem estar um pouco OOC, pode talvez ser considerado um slow burn, sexo implícito em alguns capítulos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/missdreaded
Summary: A Doctor sabia que ela era A Última Lorde do Tempo outra vez (apesar de Gallifrey ainda existir), mas, por motivos os quais não queria admitir, ela ainda mantinha a canção em sua mente, o som dos tambores em quatro-partes. Pena que sua melhor amiga tenha morrido naquela Nave Mondasiana, certo?
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Kudos: 2





	1. pensamentos devoram (pensamentos sobre você consomem)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a rhapsody for you and me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758517) by [Nagiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru). 



> Eu fiquei com preguiça de postar essa fanfic toda de novo? Sim. Eu traduzi isso há MESES? Sim... (pra ser honesta, eu TERMINEI de traduzir dia 27 de fevereiro. Antes mesmo da 12ª temporada ter terminado, acho)  
> Bem. Aqui estou eu! Vai demorar um pouco pra postar tudo, porque tem notas de autor para traduzir ainda, mas na verdade a fic em si já está completamente traduzida. Eu só... não gosto muito da formatação, mas não sei mexer no que eu quero, então... vai ficar assim, suponho. Poderia ser pior ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Ok, pras notas traduzidas!  
> Antes de mais nada... essa é uma fic Thoschei (Theta/Koschei, Doctor/Master, Doctor/Missy...), caso não tenham notado. Principalmente 13/Missy (mas uma Missy regenerada. Ainda é majoritariamente mulher, preferindo pronomes femininos na maior parte do tempo), então, algum fem slash é esperado.  
> Seguindo em frente! Em geral, essa história é majoritariamente feliz, já que comecei a escrever com a intenção de escrever fluff; sejamos honestas, porém: eu não escrevo fluff. Então, é feliz, mas também tem uns pontos de enredo que, nesse caso, se apresentam como a Doctor e a Missy tentando se ajustar uma a outra. O que causa certo angst e whump e discussões que deveriam ter ocorrido anos atrás.  
> Essa história também começou por causa de um "30 Day OTP Challenge" que eu achei, mas aí eu... mudei tanto do prompt original que nem parece, mais. Uma das coisas que eu mantive é que tem 30 capítulos. — e aqui acho que deveria dizer que a história está COMPLETA. (e completamente traduzida) Sim, bem. Essa história tem 30 capítulos e mais de 70k palavras. (que é um recorde, eu diria, ainda mais porque eu escrevi isso em 1 mês e 4 dias... e traduzi em menos de 1 mês???)
> 
> Então, é, eu vou postar... rápido. Quero ver se consigo terminar em uma semana? Talvez demore um pouco mais, já que estou traduzindo as notas necessárias, mas... planejo terminar o mais rápido possível, de qualquer forma.
> 
> Últimas notas gerais (que eu me lembre)... o título da história e de cada capítulo vem de uma música. Bem, músicas. Músicas as quais eu ouvi enquanto escrevia essa história. Eu vou falar qual é cada música nos capítulos, caso tenham interesse. Eu também traduzi os títulos, por sinal... mas não procurei a tradução das letras, então foi tradução pessoal.  
> No caso, o título da história em si é "a rhapsody for you and me", que é um fragmento de "Symphony" de Clean Bandit ft. Zara Larsson.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** como sempre, Doctor Who e os personagens não são meus (talvez alguns OCs, mas acho que só tem 1 na história toda?). As músicas também não são minhas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fotos antigas são achadas, e memórias antigas vêm junto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo tem um pouco de angst, mas não muito. Tem alguns toques nostálgicos, alguns comentários sobre Amy e Rory (porque eu amo eles), e alguns... momentos estranhos para o final do capítulo.
> 
> (Título de "War of Hearts" de Ruelle)

**Capítulo 1 — pensamentos devoram (pensamentos sobre você consomem)**

A Doutora estava ocupada _não_ dormindo há apenas um minuto e se sentia completamente desculpada por gritar um pouco e não exatamente se debater quando Ryan apareceu do _nada_ e lhe perguntou...

O que ele lhe perguntou mesmo?

— Eu não entendi, — ela admitiu do chão aonde ela _pode_ ter caído depois de seu gracioso momento de... _se defender_. Após um minuto de deliberação, ela também franziu o cenho na direção do garoto, tentando lembrar se sua dignidade requeria que ela ficasse irritada pela situação.

— Desculpa, Doc, — ele murmurou, abaixando a cabeça com um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas. — Eu... uh... eu deveria pegar algo, ou...?

Ela ficou quieta por um segundo e então decidiu que sua dignidade estava satisfeita, muito obrigada. Ela sorriu, bufando levemente ao se erguer; ele _poderia_ ter lhe oferecido uma mãozinha, ela supunha, mas. Não era necessário, também.

— Não, não se preocupe. Você simplesmente me surpreendeu, isso é tudo. — Ela se tateou distraidamente, encarando a sala ao redor do Ryan por um momento antes de lhe encarar de novo. — Você precisava de algo?

Houve uma pausa, e ela ficou curiosa com como Ryan coçou sua nuca e encarou para longe dela, em direção à porta que abria para o interior da TARDIS, em vez de lhe encarar.

— Nós, uh, eu e Yaz, digo, nós... nós estávamos andando e... e nós achamos uma sala? Ela simplesmente abriu, e como você disse que podíamos entrar em qualquer porta que se abrisse, e uh, desculpa? Uh... é, bem, mas nós estávamos nessa sala... e eu acho que pode ser uma biblioteca? Se bem que tem uma _piscina_ nela, então não sei?... e Yaz achou... algo. E me pediu para vir te buscar?

Ela murmurou, curiosidade forte em seu peito, e inclinou a cabeça levemente, sentindo a TARDIS roçar contra sua mente, cintilando e alegre. Ela conhecia a sala, é claro; a biblioteca com a piscina era uma de suas favoritas. Mas o que Yaz poderia ter achado lá?

A resposta veio na forma de uma caixa de papelão fechada, e ela riu com deleite:

— É claro, — ela murmurou, batendo carinhosamente no painel da TARDIS ao que ela passou por ele, andando em direção ao Ryan. — Não se preocupe, Ryan. Se a TARDIS não confiasse em vocês, a caixa nunca teria aparecido.

Ryan tinha a expressão de alguém que não tinha _a mínima ideia_ do que estava acontecendo, e a Doutora sorriu alegremente, cutucando de leve seu ombro para lhe chamar a atenção. Ele lhe encarou por um momento — ainda completamente perdido, claramente, com a boca entreaberta e tudo —, mas acenou obedientemente, seguindo atrás dela quando ela continuou andando.

Por um breve momento, parecia que ele queria dizer algo, ou talvez entrar em sua frente e lhe guiar para a biblioteca que ele havia mencionado — mas ela andou direto por ele, queixo erguido e um sorriso no rosto, e ele lhe seguiu rapidamente, sem falar um A. Apenas quando eles se aproximaram de uma porta, uma que a Doutora sabia perfeitamente não dar para a biblioteca, que ele protestou, dando um passo a frente com um pequeno tropeço.

— Essa... não...

Ela riu, abrindo a porta com toda a dramaticidade de um mágico, e adiante se abriu a familiar visão de fileiras mais fileiras de estantes, cheias até o ponto de esburrar e cheirando a poeira e tempo e tantas _estrelas_ que elas _brilhavam_ (às vezes, literalmente). E, no meio de tudo isso, se ela virasse a cabeça da maneira correta, ela podia ver Yaz, tranças jogadas sobre seus ombros e sentada aconchegada perto da lareira apagada.

— Sim? — Ela implicou amigavelmente, olhando na direção de Ryan novamente.

Ele parecia perdido e sem palavras, gesticulando sem sentido até sua mão cair de volta contra seu corpo, um cenho presente em seu rosto.

— Mas...

— Quanto antes você aceitar que a TARDIS está viva, Ryan, — ela sussurrou como se fosse um segredo, tentando não rir e sabendo que estava falhando. — Melhor para você.

Ela lhe deu tapinhas no ombro e continuou seguindo adiante, passando por prateleiras e livros que cheiravam a conforto e _lar_ , uma sensação como um aconchegante edredom caindo sobre sua mente.

Ela andou calmamente entre prateleiras, procurando seus livros favoritos por reflexo — os livros que cintilavam sob seus sentidos como pequenas lanternas, muitos deles cheirando a coisas que ela gostaria de ver novamente. Quando ela dobrou depois das primeiras prateleiras, ficou muito mais fácil de ver Yaz, que parecia muito mais em casa do que Ryan, com seus tênis no chão e seus pés sob seu corpo.

— Ei, Yaz! — A Doutora chamou antecipadamente, tentando não surpreender sua amiga. Ainda assim, Yaz ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que _deve_ ter doído. — Desculpa, — ela adicionou.

— Não, eu deveria estar te esperando; eu _pedi_ que Ryan fosse te buscar, afinal. — Yaz, ainda bem, apenas deu de ombros, batendo na almofada vaga do seu lado.

A Doutora lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, sentando no lugar oferecido. Daqui, ela podia ver a caixa de papelão sobre a mesa de centro em frente ao sofá e o álbum nas mãos de Yaz.

— Então. Você achou as fotos. — Ela comentou, deitando contra as costas do sofá. Ela olhou rapidamente em direção à capa do álbum nas mãos de Yaz, e sentiu a pressão em seu peito aliviar levemente. — Algo interessante?

— Uh, eu não sei. Eu não conheço nenhuma dessas pessoas. Eu acho... que eu estava tentando te encontrar? — Yaz admitiu, corando levemente e tentando se esconder entre seus ombros. — Desculpa. Eu deveria ter pedido permissão.

— Eu disse. — Ryan adicionou, se jogando no sofá do outro lado de Yaz e olhando pro álbum em suas mãos com uma expressão aberta. — E me desculpei, também.

A Doutora riu, deitando sobre os ombros de Yaz para poder ver o conteúdo do álbum.

— Não se preocupe. A TARDIS esconde tudo que não queremos que seja achado. Se você conseguiu achar isso, não tem nada muito ruim.

Ela podia ouvir vagamente Ryan repetindo suas palavras, e escondeu um pequeno sorriso, focando nas fotos em vez disso. A maioria tinha sido tirada com uma câmera terrestre o que, na verdade, fazia sentido, já que... ela olhou para a capa novamente... esse era um dos álbuns que ela havia mantido quando ainda era o Queixudo, e Amy tinha _amado_ tirar fotos de _tudo_.

( _Um pequeno álbum de família,_ ela podia lembrar de Amy falando, um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela havia amado a ideia _tanto_. Merda.)

— Então. O que querem saber? — Ela perguntou, descansando o queixo no ombro de Yaz.

Sob seu queixo, ela sentiu Yaz estremecer de leve em uma inspiração profunda. Finalmente, Yaz abaixou o álbum para que ficasse em seu colo e todos pudessem ver com facilidade.

— Bem, ah... quem são essas pessoas? Se estiver tudo bem.

Ela fez um som pensativo, e apontou para a primeira das fotos.

— Essa é Amy. — Ela explicou; era uma foto incrivelmente boa, também, com Amy rindo abertamente em uma praia em algum planeta com água dourada (possivelmente Eteria? Mas ela não achava que tivesse levado Amy para Eteria, então talvez não), vestida em roupas de inverno porque ele _não_ tinha tentado ir para a praia, oops. — Ela era minha melhor amiga, também. Amelia Pond. Bela menina. Conheci ela quando ela tinha 5 anos de idade. Cabelo mais ruivo que eu já vi. Até Van Gogh disse o mesmo!

— E por que ela estava vestindo um casaco na praia? _É_ uma praia, certo? — Ryan riu.

— Bem, eu quero que saiba que existem _muitas_ praias geladas, okay! — Ela protestou rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que um sorriso estava em seu rosto. — Quero dizer, é só olhar pra Inglaterra!

— Uh-huh. Mas essas outras pessoas na foto todas estão usando roupas de banho, — ele implicou de volta.

— Bem, sim. — Ela riu. — Eu planejava levar ela pra patinar nos mares congelados de Ghal-gul-a. A TARDIS não concordou com isso.

Se ela se concentrasse direito, ela ainda podia ouvir o riso que ecoava na foto. O modo que Amy se divertiu tanto com o fato de ter sido levada para uma praia exatamente quando ela tinha _finalmente_ parado de pedir para ser levada para “um lugar quente”.

Ela nunca ficava irritada com ele por ter ido parar no lugar errado.

Ela sorriu quietamente e tentou se concentrar de volta no presente — ela não estava lá com Amy e Rory mais. Ela não era nem mesmo um homem, mais. Ela era... ela estava aqui, na TARDIS, com Yaz e Ryan.

Ela piscou, voltando ao tempo correto bem quando Yaz apontou para outra foto, aonde Rory podia ser visto ajudando Amy a se levantar depois que ela havia tropeçado em uma concha enorme.

— E ele?

— Esse é Rory. Marido da Amy. — Ela respondeu, sorriso nunca sumindo de sua vez mesmo enquanto uma dor crescia em seu peito. — Ele insistia que era chamado de Rory _Williams_ , mas todos sabiam que ele era um Pond. Ele era da _Amy_ , afinal de contas, e ninguém podia ter a Amy.

— Isso nem faz _sentido_! — Ryan exclamou, mas havia um riso em sua voz e a Doutora não se importou muito: afinal, se ela fosse honesta, ela supunha que _realmente_ não fazia sentido, dito desse jeito, mas então, isso havia sido uma de suas intenções, não?

Pelos próximos momentos (minutos, horas, dias), eles continuaram lá, sentados juntos. Yaz passava as páginas devagar, apontando para vagas aparições de outras pessoas em diferentes fotos, e ela respondia qualquer pergunta que aparecia. Haviam muitas fotos de Amy e Rory, principalmente, e depois de um tempo eles começaram a lhe perguntar sobre as viagens mostradas nas fotos, já que as outras pessoas não eram foco das fotos.

E então, eles caíram numa foto _dele_.

— Huh. Quem é esse? — Ryan perguntou bem quando a Doutora torceu que eles passassem direto.

Ouvindo a pergunta, Yaz parou, dedos quase passando a página, e focou aonde Ryan estava apontando.

Ele tinha tentado não aparecer na foto (e costumava ter _mais_ , na verdade, mas então ele havia tentado se apagar do mundo, e...), e a maioria do que estava visível era seu casaco e sua gravata borboleta, mas também dava para ver o suficiente de seu rosto para que eles vissem o queixo e o cabelo longo.

— Ele aparece em algumas outras fotos, sempre no fundo. Eu não _reparei_ , a princípio, mas... — Ryan murmurou, focando ainda mais na foto.

— Agora que você mencionou, é verdade. — Yaz concordou, acenando devagar. Ela voltou uma página e, como esperado, lá estava ele, no fundo de uma foto do casamento de Amy e Rory, dançando sua... _infeliz_ versão da Dança da Girafa. — Bem notado, Ryan!

Ryan sorriu, e eles se viraram esperançosos na direção da Doutora.

Era apenas justo; eles tinham achado ele, afinal. Eles tinham achado _ela_.

— Esse... — ela fez uma careta, lambendo os lábios. Ela passou algumas outras páginas, tentando achar a foto certa... a foto que ela _sabia_ que estava aqui em algum lugar... _ah-há_. Ela lhes mostrou a foto; ele, sorrindo carinhosamente na direção de Amy, que dormia perto do painel de sua antiga TARDIS, um salto vermelho de suas últimas aventuras caído ao seu lado. Ela tinha escondido a foto, quando ela... quando ela a viu, pela primeira vez... mas era um simples filtro de percepção, e era fácil desativá-lo agora. — Esse sou eu.

— _Huh?_

— Você não disse que costumava ser um escocês de cabelo branco? — Yaz perguntou confusa.

— Sim. — Ela acenou. — Antes de eu ser uma mulher. — Ela apontou para a foto novamente, onde Queixudo podia ser visto perfeitamente, péssima escolha de roupas e tudo. — Esse foi _antes_ do Escocês.

Um lento e demorado momento se seguiu a isso, antes de Ryan murmurar, confuso:

— Oooo-kay...

Ela riu e se deitou de volta contra o sofá, longe de Yaz e do álbum de fotos. Ela fechou seus olhos e ouviu calmamente seus corações batendo.

— Eu disse, eu tive vários rostos, e eu nunca fui uma mulher, antes.

 _Não de forma que eles fossem entender, pelo menos,_ ela adicionou mentalmente com outro riso quieto.

— Antes do Queixudo, — ela gesticulou amplamente na vaga direção de Yaz, apesar de ela nem saber se eles estava olhando para ela. — Eu costumava usar ternos. Não era uma opção terrível, suponho, mas o _cabelo_. E os sapatos. Mas o _cabelo._ — Ela estremeceu. — Eu costumava passar tanto _tempo_ naquele cabelo... — ela resmungou para si mesma, arrependida de cada segundo, como ela costumava ficar sempre que se regenerava.

— Oh, você parecia um pouco com uma cacatua? — Yaz perguntou com a brilhante compreensão que só podia significar uma coisa.

 _Qual_ foto dele ela havia visto?

Ela abriu seus olhos de imediato, encarando a parte de trás da cabeça de Yaz com cuidado.

— Sim... — ela concordou hesitante. — Por quê...?

— Têm umas fotos suas no início do álbum. Aqui, espera...

Ela se ergueu novamente, observando como Yaz passou pelo álbum inteiro, voltando à primeira página e então parando.

Ela _não_ gostava dessa reação.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, tentando se convencer de que não era nada. Talvez ela estivesse tentando não rir. Ela costumava ser _ridículo_ , naquela época. Claro, isso era tudo.

Mas, não, Yaz estava franzindo e mordendo seu lábio inferior, e esses não eram sinais de que ela estivesse prendendo o riso. Esses eram sinais de _preocupação_.

Ela se inclinou, apoiando-se com uma mão no ombro de Yaz para manter o equilíbrio enquanto tentava ver o que havia deixado sua amiga tão preocupada.

— Oh.

— Isso... não estava aqui, antes. — Yaz disse, voz cuidadosamente neutra ao que ela empurrou o livro para a Doutora.

Ela olhou para baixo, tocando de leve a foto em questão, e pode sentir o leve vibrar de um filtro de percepção sob seu toque. Parece que quando ela cancelou o filtro sobre suas fotos como Queixudo, ela cancelou o filtro sobre _todas_ as fotos no álbum.

Ela encarou a foto por um momento a mais, quase... _querendo_...

Mas, _não_. Ela fechou o livro com resolução, tentando não pensar no rosto que lhe encarava de volta, na delicada escrita se estendendo ao redor da foto. Pequenas bênçãos, algumas coisas.

Ela não jogou o livro de volta no interior da caixa, mesmo que ela duvidasse que alguém jamais fosse ser capaz de encontra-la novamente, depois disso.

— Desculpa. — Yaz sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça.

A Doutora se forçou a expirar devagar e acalmar seus corações, antes de lhe oferecer um sorriso:

— Não se preocupe, Yaz. Eu sei que não fez de propósito.

Ryan lhes encarou, erguendo-se do sofá com dificuldade, tão perdido agora como ele havia estado no início de tudo isso, e a Doutora percebeu que ainda estava segurando o álbum com muita força, e tentou se forçar a relaxar.

Quando isso não funcionou, ela se forçou a levantar, em vez disso.

— Eu acho que vou guardar isso em outro lugar, de qualquer forma. — Ela disse, sabendo que Yaz não acreditaria em nenhuma de suas mentiras usuais.

Yaz acenou em silêncio, ainda evitando seu olhar, e a Doutora soltou um leve suspiro antes de acenar de volta e oferecer um último aceno para Ryan.

— Nos vemos mais tarde? — Ryan perguntou tentativamente.

— Claro. — Ela concordou facilmente. — E se o Graham voltar antes de vocês me verem novamente, só pedir pra TARDIS me avisar.

— É claro. — Yaz concordou de imediato.

A Doutora sorriu em suas direções, contente, e saiu.

Nos corredores da TARDIS, ela se permitiu abrir o álbum novamente e olhar para a foto.

Ela — ou, bem, ele, em seu 10º rosto, o com um caso sério de narcisismo — lhe encarou de volta de onde estava ajoelhado no chão, lábios vermelhos e molhados, com marcas por todo seu pescoço e ombros, mas sorrindo de uma maneira que ela lembrava perfeitamente. Atrás dele, pernas cobertas por uma calça preta lhe cercavam, uma mão com luva de couro agarrada a seu cabelo, a outra claramente responsável por tirar a foto.

Não havia sequer uma ideia do rosto da outra pessoa, nenhuma dica da _identidade_ da outra pessoa, mas ela sabia quem era perfeitamente; ela ainda se lembrava de tudo claramente, afinal, de como ela havia se sentido a um segundo de se despedaçar, no ápice de se perder em uma euforia incomparável. Ela podia reconhecer aquelas luvas com perfeita claridade, também, memórias de vidas há muito passadas zumbindo em sua mente, de vozes profundas e ordens claras, e de tanta _dor_ escondida em olhos que geralmente rolavam em fúria que beirava a insanidade.

Ela pensava que havia perdido todas essas fotos junto com aquele um ano, mas... bem. Uma máquina paradoxal. O que era uma foto, comparada a um universo inteiro?

Ela sorriu, tirando a foto do álbum para esconder em seus bolsos.

As mensagens, porém, ela deixou esquecidas, escritas familiares curvando juntas em palavras às quais ela ainda não se sentia pronta para ler.


	2. eu me convenci que nunca iria te encontrar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Doctor leva Graham para um baile no futuro. Danças ocorrem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeira vez em que Danças ocorrem nessa fic (várias mais ocorrerão até o fim).  
> A Doctor e o Graham decidiram ir numa aventura sozinhos porque eu não consigo escrever o grupo inteiro, oops. (Apesar de que eu tento, mais pra frente)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. Nem "Venus", a música da vez, que é cantada por Sleeping At Last (banda mais própria para DW que eu já ouvi).**

**Capítulo 2 — eu me convenci que nunca iria te encontrar**

A Doctor estava embaixo do console na TARDIS, agarrando cabos e peças soltas e as soltando pouco depois com uma careta — _tentando_ consertar, ou, pelo menos, _achar o problema_ no Rotor Refrescante (ou Sistema de Congelamento? Ou Circuito de Resfriamento?) — quando ela ouviu os passos pesados que geralmente antecedem a chegada de Graham.

Não demorou nem mesmo um minuto para que a voz de Graham lhe alcançasse de cima.

— Doc?

— Aqui embaixo, Graham! — ela respondeu sacudindo sua perna livre no ar. Ela estava _quase_ encontrando! Talvez. Se ela só... se esticasse... mais um _pouquinho_... ela pegaria... bem. Talvez fosse mais fácil se ela ao menos se lembrasse de como o Rotor-Sistema-Circuito de Gelo (e variáveis) era suposto de parecer?

— Ah. Desculpa. Você tá ocupada. — Graham respondeu, voz cheia de algo que parecia culpa, e ela suspirou, encarando frustrada aquele pedaço de... algo... metálico... que escorregou por seus dedos e caiu com um barulho terrivelmente alto para seu tamanho.

Certo. Ela não conseguiria fazer isso hoje, então.

— Nah, já vou sair, só um minuto, — ela prometeu, encarando a bagunça de fios sobre seus olhos mais uma vez antes de tentar se arrastar para fora.

Era ainda mais difícil sair do que tinha sido entrar, o que tinha sido quase _impossível_ , então ela não conseguia ver _como_. Ainda assim, com um pouco de esbarrões (e leves hematomas, _ai_ ), um uso criativo de suas pernas e vários xingamentos em línguas que ela sabia que a TARDIS nunca traduziria, ela conseguiu sair.

— Tudo bem aí, Doc? — Graham perguntou, agachado na sua frente, lábios tremendo de uma forma que ela sabia que significava que ele estava tentando não rir.

— Ótimo! Tudo perfeito! Oi, Graham. Quer chá? — ela sorriu de volta, tirando seus óculos protetores com uma mão enquanto verificava se tudo estava no lugar que deveria estar, e não perdido lá embaixo (estava, ainda bem, ela preferiria reconstruir sua sônica a entrar lá pra procurar. _De novo_ ).

Ele acenou, dando um passo para trás quando ela tentou se levantar. Ela apreciava o espaço; ela não era tão... ah, _sem jeito_ , dessa vez, mas ainda assim, _Graham_. Ele era... mais velho que a maioria de seus amigos (humanos, pelo menos), e ela sabia que isso geralmente não significava nada bom para humanos, e ela só... bem.

Ela conseguiu encontrar equilíbrio bem a tempo, se apoiando no console por um segundo enquanto suas pernas tentavam se acostumar a terem uso novamente, em vez de serem desperdícios de espaço. Quando ela se sentiu confiante de que seria capaz de andar sem parecer um filhote de girafa, ela acenou mais uma vez e gesticulou na direção dos corredores da TARDIS.

— Vamos lá, então! Duas xícaras de chá saindo.

No caminho, Graham falou vagamente sobre seu dia, contando a ela sobre os amigos que ele tinha ido visitar e o livro que ele estava lendo. Ela ouviu, murmurando e acenando quando necessário, mas ela principalmente esperou, sentindo que tinha algo em sua mente.

Ainda assim, o não-silêncio era confortável e ela não se incomodou com sua persistência por todo o caminho. Apenas quando eles estavam na cozinha, cada um com sua própria xícara (Darjeeling com dois cubos de açúcar e um tiquinho de leite pra ele. Jasmim com menta com um pouco de mel e uma pitada de pimenta que talvez beirasse em _muito ardida_ , pra ela. Ninguém nunca _queria_ beber o dela, além dela).

— Você acha... — ele começou, apenas pra parar e tamborilar seus dedos contra sua xícara. Por um segundo, memórias surgiram na mente da Doctor, reacendidas por fotografias que ela pensou terem se perdido para sempre. Ela as enxotou com a prática de quem tinha feito isso milhares de vezes, e bateu de leve duas vezes na mesa em uma maneira que ela tinha aprendido anos atrás, interrompendo o tamborilar de Graham. — Você acha que os outros ligariam muito se nós só... saíssemos, por um instante? Só nós dois?

Ela deveria lhe falar não. Mas, bem, ela nunca fora muito boa em ser _responsável_.

— Aonde você quer ir? — ela perguntou, em vez disso.

Ele sorriu, levemente, cenho ainda franzido e ombros tensos demais para ele estar feliz, mas ela levaria o que tinha.

— Eu... estava pensando em uma festa. Talvez algo no futuro. Mas... Terra. Ou, bem, algo relacionado à Terra. Algo familiar, pelo menos, — ele explicou, lambendo os lábios e quase _irradiando_ nervosismo. — Algo... não tão gritante. Pra algo assim, nós podemos esperar os outros.

Ela podia lhe oferecer dar um pulo temporal curto, agarrar Yaz e Ryan e acabar com todos esses “e se”... mas ele não parecia _querer_ os outros dois junto, na verdade. Talvez... algo que não servisse tanto para pessoas mais jovens, então. Algo... mais tradicional.

Ela olhou ao redor, pensando sobre. Ela podia pensar em muitas coisas para fazer, vários lugares aonde ir... mas esse era _Graham_. Não Yaz ou Ryan, que buscavam aventura e o incomum. Graham gostava de coisas que eram familiares, aconchegantes, que lhe lembrassem da...

 _Grace_. Claro.

Daqui a uns dias seria o aniversário da morte dela, não é?

— Eu sei exatamente onde ir, — ela prometeu, pensando em longas noites sentados nas portas da TARDIS; em estrelas rodopiando ao redor e vozes baixas para não acordar os companheiros mais jovens deles.

— Obrigado, Doc.

Ela lhe deu um tapinha na mão — tão macia, tão enrugada, tão _velha_ sob a sua, e ainda assim tão, tão _jovem_ — e se ergueu da cadeira.

— Termine seu chá, Graham! — ela ordenou, terminando o seu. — Nós temos um guarda-roupa pra visitar e um planeta pra encontrar!

**.**

Graham parecia muito bem em seu smoking, se alguém quisesse a opinião da Doctor. Infelizmente, ele não parecia muito feliz quando ela lhe ofereceu esse mesmo elogio, o que era uma pena, porque ela tinha sido _honesta_.

Ela também achava que estava muito bem vestida, ela mesma. Não que ela se _importasse_ muito, mas, bem. Ela tinha decidido _ser_ uma ela, dessa vez, e queria provar uns vestidos enquanto aqui, e essa coisa de tecido flutuante era bem interessante. Estranho. Mas interessante. Ela evitou os saltos, claro, porque ela nunca confiou em si mesma naquelas _coisas_ , mas, ainda assim. Progresso.

— Bem! — ela exclamou, apertando um último botão na TARDIS para ter certeza de que eles iriam ficar longe de problemas, só dessa vez. — Se tudo der certo...

— Eu certamente _espero_ que dê...

— Nós devemos parar em Therraria, uma Colônia Terrestre, no Século 52. Eles gostavam de recriar séculos “famosos” da Terra, e eu estou _tentando_ pousar em um encantador baile do século 18, — ela terminou, ignorando os comentários do Graham.

— Bem... — Graham resmungou, mexendo com sua gravata-borboleta. — Eu espero que você esteja certa. Porque se eu tiver que correr nessas roupas, não sei se vou conseguir.

Ela lhe deu um tapinha amigável no ombro.

— Mesmo se eu _acertar_ , nós ainda podemos terminar tendo que correr, Graham!

— _Não está ajudando!_

Ela riu e se agarrou no console quando a TARDIS sacudiu ao redor deles, pousando barulhentamente em — ela verificou o monitor, apesar de preferir _não_ — Therraria, Século 52.

_Lugar certo. Tempo certo._

Ela se deu um high-five mental e girou no lugar.

— Estamos aqui! Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Graham resmungou algo atrás dela enquanto ela abria as portas, mas ela pode ouvi-lo ficar quieto quando eles tiveram seu primeiro vislumbre do baile.

 _Momento certo, também,_ ela adicionou com um sorrisinho orgulhoso.

O lugar estava... decorado ricamente, ela decidiu; cortinas douradas pesadas, lustres brilhantes, um palco elevado para a banda (que emulava uma banda da Terra do século 18 perfeitamente), chão de vidro e janelas enormes ao redor do cômodo levemente arredondado. Tudo _cintilava_. Até mesmo alguns dos participantes, ela notou ao ver um casal de alienígenas andando com cabelos flamejantes e pele tão brilhante quanto joias.

— É certamente... _brilhante._ — Graham comentou, se aproximando mais um pouco. — _Realmente_ brilhante.

— Feliz por ter mudado as roupas, agora? — ela perguntou com um sorriso.

Ele riu, sua voz ecoando estranhamente no espaço apertado aonde ela tinha pousado sua TARDIS (talvez um armário de casacos?).

— Bem, _você_ certamente combina, — ele murmurou, puxando sua saia de leve. — Eu só pareço... _velho_.

Ela franziu, encarando ele.

— Graham. Se _eu_ não sou velha, você _certamente_ não é. — Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela agarrou seu pulso e saiu lhe arrastando. — Agora, vem. Vamos nos divertir!

A música tocando era boa — não era _realmente_ uma música do século 18, mas emulava uma bem o suficiente, ela supunha. Lembrava ela de uma valsa. Ou uma mistura de valsa e alguma outra dança. Ela nunca foi muito boa com nomes, na verdade. _Ou em dançar, na maioria das suas regenerações,_ ela lembrou com uma careta. Ela torcia para não ser _tão_ ruim, dessa vez.

— Me dá a honra? — Ela pediu, oferecendo uma mão para Graham.

— O que? Você quer dançar? _Comigo_? — ele perguntou, recuando um passo com olhos que encaravam tudo menos ela. — Existem... _milhões_ de pessoas aqui. Você poderia dançar com qualquer um deles, Doc! — ele continuou protestando levemente, gesticulando ao redor. — Eu fico feliz só de assistir.

— Eu não quero nenhum deles. Eu quero dançar com _você_ , — ela deu de ombros.

Ela podia ver em sua garganta quando ele engoliu, mas, por fim, Graham lhe deu a mão de volta, tocando-a tão levemente na da Doctor que ela temia que ele ainda ia sair correndo.

— Vamos. Você sabe dançar a valsa, certo? — ela perguntou, puxando ele para um lugar que fosse tanto vagamente vazio quanto próximo da banda, para que eles pudessem ouvir a música melhor. E para que eles pudessem ser _parte_ do baile, pra ser honesta. — Eu não danço há um tempo, então eu posso estar um pouco... _enferrujada_ , — ela admitiu, lambendo seus lábios com nervosismo.

Ele acenou, cautelosamente, e tomou posição. Ela precisou de um momento pra lembrar que ela era uma mulher, dessa vez, e suposta de ser guiada; ou melhor, que _Graham_ esperaria que ela se deixasse ser guiada na dança. Ela tinha aprendido ambos os lados da dança, é claro, há _muito_ tempo, mas seus últimos parceiros preferiam ser guiados, e ela... tinha ainda menos experiência desse lado das coisas. Talvez fosse... _interessante_ , pelo menos.

Ela respirou fundo e ofereceu um pequeno sorriso a Graham quando ele começou a se mexer.

Ela lhe seguiu; era estranho, de princípio. Ela sempre tentava ser a primeira a se mexer, e era _estranho_ deixar alguém guia-la assim, mas... quando ela se permitiu relaxar, só se deixar levar e sentir a música, em vez de tentar pensar mais rápido que seu parceiro, ela começou a sentir um pouco de... _felicidade_ , nisso.

 _Não sou tão ruim em dançar, dessa vez,_ ela decidiu com um sorriso.

Quando a segunda música terminou, Graham parou por um instante mais longo que apenas uma pausa, suado e sem ar, e a Doctor lembrou que ele era apenas humano, e não um inteiramente saudável, além de tudo.

— Quer pegar algo pra comer? — ela perguntou, já guiando ele para fora da pista de dança. Eles tinham acabado ainda mais adentro da multidão, e ela teve que rosnar para algumas pessoas para que eles lhe dessem licença, mas não era nada difícil de fazer. — Algo para beber, talvez. Pegar uns refrescos, dar uma pausa, observar outras pessoas dançando por um momento...

Graham concordou com uma voz quieta, relaxando sob seu toque, e ela finalmente encontrou o buffet, guiando eles até lá. Ainda bem, a mesa estava cheia até onde dava, empilhada com comidas baseadas na culinária terrestre (apesar de que a Doctor podia ver algumas coisas que ela nunca tinha visto em lugar _algum_ da Terra, nem mesmo depois dos humanos terem viajado para o espaço).

— Obrigado, Doc, — Graham murmurou, sentando-se em uma cadeira disponível. — Desculpa; eu não consigo durar tanto tempo, mais.

— Não se preocupe, — ela deu de ombros. — Você gosta da valsa, certo? Eu te trouxe aqui pra se divertir. Não seria muito divertido se você se forçasse a fazer algo que não se sente confortável em fazer.

Ele sorriu brevemente e acenou:

— É, eu... gostava de dançar. Com...

— Grace, — ela terminou, sentando ao seu lado e esticando as pernas para descansar seus joelhos por um tempo. Ela se inclinou para trás, virando um pouco para conseguir alcançar a comida na mesa do lado deles. Ela preencheu um prato para o Graham, empilhando várias coisas que ele pudesse achar familiares. — Aqui.

Ele acenou, murmurando outro vago agradecimento, e ela voltou a se virar para a mesa para encher seu próprio prato. Ela queria algumas das comidas do _outro_ lado da mesa, mas não estava a fim de se levantar no momento, então decidiu se contentar com algumas das comidas-da-Terra-mas-não mesmo. Mesmo assim, ela encarou a _tarte_ do outro lado por mais um momento.

— Então. Gostando? — ela perguntou, apoiando o prato em suas coxas e tomando cuidado para não sujar o prateado de seu vestido. Os brilhos tinham sido bonitos, no início, mas aqui sob a iluminação desse lugar, ela não sabia se gostava deles tanto mais. — Da festa.

— Uh. É... legal. Mais chique do que eu estou acostumado. E eu não sou tão... _jovem_ , mais, mas...

— Graham, — ela lhe cortou. — Você ainda tem muito pra viver!

Ela viu ele esconder o rosto com o canto dos olhos e decidiu comer, enfiando algo vagamente parecido com carne em sua boca. Era... apimentado. Mas... apimentado _demais._ Ela devolveu no prato. Não, não era algo que ela gostava, mais. Ela tentou outra carne — pássaro, talvez? — e preferiu muito mais essa, já que era algo meio doce.

— De qualquer forma, — ela retornou, feliz. — Quer que eu pegue algo mais para você?

— Nah, tá tudo bem, Doc. — Graham sacudiu a cabeça. — Eu só... vou sentar aqui, por um tempo. Se quiser, você pode voltar a dançar?

Ela lhe encarou por mais um tempo, tentando decidir se ele estava sendo honesto ou não. Ele... _parecia_ , pelo menos?

— Talvez, — ela concedeu. — Mas depois. — Depois que ela terminasse esse prato, no mínimo.

A... _carne-apimentada_ não era pra ela, mas ela gostou do pássaro-doce. E a salada não era... _tão_ ruim, dessa vez, mas ainda não era uma fã, também. Ela _realmente_ gostou dos pequenos cubos de algo-doce. Parecia um pouco chocolate, mas era bem, _bem_ macio. Como pudim. Mas com algumas coisinhas crocantes, dentro, que eram cítricas e _incríveis_.

Ela terminou com o prato mais rápido do que pensou que iria, e estava pensando em pegar mais algumas daquelas coisas-cubo, mas também estava pensando em dançar de novo. Ela não tinha muita certeza.

Ela olhou para Graham de novo, mas ele ainda estava comendo sua própria comida — bem, talvez ele tenha pego mais, porque ela não se lembrava de ter pego aquelas coisas verdes pra ele — e não parecia estar interessado em dançar, no momento. Então, talvez não?

— Olá, — uma voz estranha lhe chamou.

Ela olhou ao redor, focando rapidamente na mulher em sua frente. Ela era alta — mais alta que seu corpo atual, provavelmente — e parecia ser bem... bela, ela supunha. Toda angular e afiada e vestida em um terno que lhe envolvia perfeitamente.

A Doctor nunca tinha visto ela antes em sua vida, mas, olhando naqueles olhos — cinza, tão _cinza_ —, ela sentiu... _algo_. Uma... _coceira_ no fundo de sua mente.

— Olá, — ela respondeu, cautelosa.

Lábios vermelhos ( _bem_ vermelhos) se esticaram em um sorrisinho que beirava arrogância, sua curvatura lhe lembrando de coisas há muito perdidas, e ela se sacudiu mentalmente, tentando focar nessa mulher — nessa terrivelmente _bela_ mulher, na verdade. Essa mulher que estava falando, não é?

Sim, sim ela estava.

— Você me daria o prazer de ter essa dança? Eu prometo não lhe incomodar novamente se você se arrepender, — a estranha lhe perguntou, educada e charmosa, oferecendo uma mão com unhas bem feitas.

A Doctor olhou para Graham uma última vez — recebendo em retorno um aceno preguiçoso — e deu de ombros:

— Por que não?

Claro, muitas de suas aventuras começaram com coisas ainda mais comuns do que isso. Mas, bem, só dessa vez ela decidiu se divertir sem terminar em problemas.

A estranha — a Doctor realmente precisava de um nome para ela — curvou seus dedos obviamente, fazendo até isso parecer natural. Alguns segundos depois, a Doctor lembrou de suas maneiras bem a tempo (com um pouco de tosse falsa do Graham, talvez) e aceitou a mão oferecida.

— Vamos? — Lábios Vermelhos lhe perguntou docemente, lhe erguendo em um movimento que parecia muito mais fluido que qualquer uma das tentativas da Doctor de erguer pessoas. Claramente, essa mulher não apenas era bonita, mas _forte_ também.

 _E_ , a Doctor adicionou mentalmente, _não-humana_.

Não era incomum, claro; poucos nesse lugar eram _realmente_ humanos, afinal. Mas, ela parecia _perfeitamente_ humana, mesmo de perto. Ainda assim, ela era... muito fria, para um ser humano. Mais fria do que esperado de alguém dançando, também.

Isso lhe lembrava de algo, novamente, mas então a mulher estava sorrindo para ela e dando um passo fluido para trás, e a Doctor não tinha escolha se não segui-la.

— Vem aqui com frequência, querida? — Lábios Vermelhos lhe perguntou, girando levemente.

A Doctor tropeçou por um momento, precisando de um segundo para se situar na pista de dança e perceber que já estavam dançando, antes de sorrir.

— Não muito frequentemente, não. Mas meu amigo quis vir.

— Oh? Apenas um _amigo_? — Lábios Vermelhos perguntou levemente, olhos cintilando sob as luzes.

 _Ela realmente é mais alta,_ a Doctor pensou vagamente. Era estranho, ser mais baixa que mulheres. Seus últimos corpos tinham sido tão _altos_ , isso era uma... novidade.

— Sim. E você? Veio sozinha?

Lábios Vermelhos fez um pequeno som no fundo de sua garganta e a Doctor teve um instante para focar nisso antes de ser solta em uma pirueta, a valsa facilmente se transformando em algo com uma batida mais rápida quando a música ganhou velocidade. Ela girou de volta para o lugar com um sorriso largo, se sentindo boba por estar tão feliz com algo tão simples, mas sem vontade de tentar e mudar o que sentia.

— Sim.

Ela precisou de um momento para lembrar qual tinha sido a pergunta, mas inclinou a cabeça quando lembrou.

— Eu não esperava isso. Veio para dançar, então?

O riso dela era pouco mais alto que um sussurro, algo do fundo da garganta novamente, rouco e mais encorpado que a Doctor esperava, mas combinava com ela, também.

— De certa forma.

O que _aquilo_ deveria significar?

A Doctor piscou, evitando um casal rodopiando em sua direção, e se jogou para frente, inclinando Lábios Vermelhos para trás com uma mão em suas costas.

Apenas quando a mulher se ergueu novamente com um pequeno riso que a Doctor percebeu que ela havia começado a guiar a dança em algum momento, e que a mulher não havia precisado de um segundo sequer pra se adaptar.

— Desculpa, — ela pediu, abaixando o rosto com a sensação estranha de calor se estendendo por suas bochechas.

Por um momento, ela jurou sentir um toque em suas bochechas, mas havia sido tão de leve, e ela ainda podia sentir ambas as mãos da mulher em sua cintura, que ela devia ter imaginado.

— Não se preocupe com isso, — a mulher respondeu com um tom desinteressado que não combinava com seu sorriso ou o brilho em seus olhos. Sua respiração sacudia o cabelo da Doctor com a proximidade, e, de novo, _estranho_. — É muito mais interessante desse jeito.

Ela sorriu amplamente em resposta, sentindo algo dentro de si se iluminar.

Nas próximas músicas, ela dançou sem se preocupar com mais nada. Ela só se deixou focar na mulher em seus braços, a mulher lhe guiando, a mulher que ela estava guiando, e o jeito que a música reverberava em seus ossos. Era terrivelmente _libertador_.

Pode ter sido um minuto, uma hora ou um dia inteiro depois, e parecia ter sido tempo de menos e tempo de mais quando a mulher deu um passo para trás, olhos brilhando com o exercício e algum tipo de humor.

— Desculpa, querida, mas sinto que preciso ir, agora.

— Oh, — a Doctor respondeu automaticamente. Então, ela se lembrou de Graham, pobre Graham, pra quem essa viagem deveria ter sido, pra início de conversa, e se sentiu corar novamente. — Oh. Certo. Certo, faz sentido. Uh... prazer em lhe conhecer. Obrigada pela dança.

Dessa vez, ela tinha certeza de que não havia imaginado o toque em sua bochecha, leve e carinhoso, mas ainda tinha sido muito breve, apenas um resquício, antes da mulher se afastar e a Doctor ficar com a incerteza do que pensar.

Ela decidiu não pensar em nada, então, voltando para Graham em vez disso.

— Ei, — ela sorriu, vendo ele ainda sentado na cadeira aonde ela havia lhe deixado, um prato e um copo vazio em suas mãos. — Desculpa por ter te abandonado.

— Oh, não sei, eu não fui levado por nenhuma moça bonita, mas essas coisas são _incríveis_ , — ele respondeu, palavras se arrastando um pouco, e ergueu seu copo. A Doctor olhou ao redor, vendo vários copos exatamente como os dele cheios de uma bebida rosa-prateada que brilhava e espumava. Ah; bem, ele pelo visto encontrou o álcool, então. — E, bem, foi legal. Só. Vendo você relaxar.

Ela piscou, confusa com o que ele estava dizendo. Ela não tinha...

Mas então, ela percebeu, ela _tinha_. Ela tinha se... _divertido_ com aquela mulher, aquela estranha. Ela tinha _confiado_ nela, de uma maneira. E tinha sido... emocionante, e divertido, e só... _bom_ , em geral.

Mesmo que _tivesse_ lembrado ela de tempos passados, de dançar para uma batida que era só dela, só _deles_. De coisas que ela havia amado tão ternamente e perdido tão abruptamente que ela ainda sentia saudades de, ainda hoje. De tempos de felicidade e maravilha, de se sentir _completa_ pela primeira vez... e de tempos de medo e desespero e odiar cada segundo de felicidade que borbulhava por dentro.

De uma música feita por batimentos cardíacos e o virar do tempo.

Ela limpou sua garganta com um terrível sentimento de constrangimento.

— Uh. Bem. Quer dançar mais uma música, antes de voltar para Yaz e Ryan?

— Nah, — Graham sorriu. — Vamos só ir?

Ela corou, coçando seu pescoço de leve; ela realmente não deveria ter _esquecido_ dele.

— É. Vamos.

Ainda assim. Ela não conseguia se forçar a se arrepender, não quando tinha sido apenas um pouco de diversão sem qualquer perigo, pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

(Ela ainda roubou uma tarte antes de ir para a TARDIS. Era maravilhosamente doce. Como batom de cereja, a Doctor decidiu com um riso em seus corações. Batons vermelhos de cereja.)


	3. limpar os ecos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Doctor, Yaz e Ryan saem pra beber. Digo, pra cantar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segurem-se! Aqui vem angst! Ah, e um dos temas principais da história, porque é assim que acontece, às vezes.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. E "Drumming Song" é de Florence + the Machine.**
> 
> _(originalmente, o nome dessa fic seria "the drumming song" porque é uma das músicas mais próprias para Thoschei que já ouvi, maaaaaas. O nome era meio estranho, então eu mudei.)_

**Capítulo 3 — limpar os ecos**

Depois de voltar do baile com o Graham, a Doctor teve que prometer Yaz e Ryan que não sairia em outra aventura com apenas um deles — ou, pelo menos, se ela _fosse_ , ela faria isso com cada um deles.

Logo, aqui estava ela.

— _Karaokê_? — ela repetiu, só pra ter certeza de que estava ouvindo bem, encarando de Yaz, que parecia extremamente esperançosa, para Ryan, que parecia extremamente _cauteloso_.

— Sim. Vai ser divertido! — Yaz concordou, acenando com um sorriso largo. — Só imagine; nós três, cantando músicas idiotas, bebendo juntos...

— Eu fico com as bebidas, — Ryan resmungou, passando o peso de um pé para o outro franzindo. — E eu vou evitar as músicas.

A Doctor pensou sobre, vibrando a garganta vagamente enquanto isso. Ela não estava... _acostumada_ a karaokê. Ela tinha quase certeza de que a última vez que tentara isso tinha sido com... _Rose_. _Séculos_ atrás. Mas ela lembrava que, por um tempo, ela realmente gostava de cantar; não era particularmente _boa_ nisso, mas tinha _gostado_ , pelo menos. E, de qualquer forma, qual o pior que poderia acontecer? Um alienígena atacar eles?

— Eu suponho... — ela concedeu, devagar, mordendo seu lábio inferior. — Eu suponho que Graham não vem junto?

Ryan sacudiu a cabeça, encarando vagamente na direção da porta da TARDIS e a Doctor imaginou, por um instante, se ele estava pensando sobre o apartamento que ele dividia com o Graham.

— Não, Vovô... Graham disse que ele ia visitar o túmulo da Vó.

 _Ah_. Ela acenou, corações pesados com a familiar mistura de dor e culpa da qual ela nunca conseguira se livrar, não importa quanto tempo passasse. Andando em direção ao console, ela decidiu focar no agora, em vez de falar uma das muitas coisas que passavam por sua cabeça.

— Então. — Sentindo o metal vibrando sob suas mãos, ela limpou a garganta. — Prontos? Nós podemos ir direto pra lá, se preferir, ou parar na casa da Yaz e pegar o que quiserem. Se precisarem de algo, digo.

— Nah, estamos bem, — Yaz respondeu, voz ligeiramente mais baixa que antes, mas ainda vagamente esperançosa. — Vamos beber e cantar um pouco.

Olhando por cima de seu ombro, ela pode ver a mão de Yaz no cotovelo de Ryan. Fora isso, ambos pareciam terrivelmente normais — sorrindo, encarando ela com curiosidade, _acreditando_ nela.

Ela soltou todo seu ar de uma vez só, o barulho soando alto para seus próprios ouvidos.

— É claro. Agarrem-se em algo, então!

Ela dançou ao redor do console, ouvindo o bater de seus corações em um ritmo que lhe lembrava da música à qual ela havia dançado, há não tanto tempo. Suas mãos voavam sobre a TARDIS, apertando o que lhe viesse à mente e acreditando em sua Sexy para manter o curso de acordo com o que ela tinha em sua mente. Ela não estava no humor para _pensar_ , no momento. Ela apertou alguns botões grandes que pareciam importantes e que ela achava que deveriam ser pressionados — os estabilizadores-vermelhos (em contraste com seus antigos entediantes-azuis), os destinadores brilhantes, os mudadores-de-espaço vibrantes, a... _coisa_ azul que deixava a TARDIS impenetrável, e coisas do tipo.

(Ela tinha quase certeza de que existia uma menor quantidade de botões em sua TARDIS dessa vez do que tinha na sua regeneração anterior. Ela se perguntava se aquilo sequer importava.)

A melodia em sua mente ganhou um ritmo diferente; algo excitado, impaciente, e ela abaixou a última alavanca, desmaterializando a TARDIS ao ritmo de uma valsa de quatro tempos.

Eles foram arremessados através do tempo e espaço, e ela riu, solta, agarrando-se ao metal de sua confiável nave. Ela amava essa emoção, amava...

A sensação de estar caindo enquanto a TARDIS se materializava ao seu redor outra vez com um baque pesado e um cantarolar chiado.

Ela riu novamente, sem fôlego, e puxou o monitor mais para perto para fazer verificações do ambiente.

— Então... — Yaz começou, maravilhada, alguns segundos depois de eles terem chegado. — Onde nós _estamos_?

A Doctor sorriu, olhou na direção de seus amigos, e empurrou o monitor para que eles pudessem ver.

— Eurysjianf 23, o planeta do karaokê.

— Eur...Euro... _o quê_? — Yaz perguntou, piscando lentamente. — Espera. Planeta do _que_?

— Existe um _planeta_ inteiro de karaokê? — Ryan adicionou em um tom baixo.

— _Bem_ , — a Doctor se corrigiu com um dar de ombros. — Não é _tecnicamente_ um planeta. É chamado assim porque... soava melhor, acho? Mas, bem, é uma lua bem pequena, na verdade. Eles queriam chamar de _Estrela_ do Karaokê, mas aí seria ainda menos correto, então ficou como Planeta. É mais ou menos do tamanho de Londres, na verdade.

— Ainda assim. Uma _cidade_ inteira para karaokê. — Ryan sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixo. — O que, só existem bares de karaokê aqui?

— É claro que não. — Ela franziu. — Existem bares. E lojas de karaokê. E lojas designadas para músicos, de forma geral. E parques, aonde é normal ter apresentações públicas. E restaurantes, é claro, porque você não pode ter um ponto turístico _sem_ restaurantes. E lojas de chá, porque são terrivelmente populares com cantores, parece. E agências de viagem. E hotéis. E... — ela parou, repassando a lista inteira em sua mente. — Não, é isso. Outro lugar sem uma lojinha de lembrancinhas.

— Mais do que eu esperava, — Ryan admitiu, oferecendo um sorriso em sua direção.

— Você sabe bastante sobre ela. Vem aqui com frequência? — Yaz perguntou, se aproximando para ver melhor o monitor. — Não parece ser o tipo de lugar que atrai muitos problemas.

— Você se surpreenderia! — ela sorriu, feliz. — Uma vez, eu encontrei uma disputa entre dois cantores em um parque, onde ambos queriam a maior atenção para suas apresentações, e eles acabaram em um grande debate que durou _dias_.

— Isso nem mesmo... Como que isso sequer...? — Ryan murmurou, provavelmente para si mesmo.

— Mas, não, eu não venho com frequência, — ela admitiu. — Acho que da última vez que eu vim aqui eu ainda estava na minha adolescência?

Ryan e Yaz pararam e lhe encararam.

— O quê?

E _lá_ estava aquela ridicularmente familiar sensação de estar corando.

— Então... você não vem aqui há... o que, 20-30 anos? Como você sequer sabe se o planeta... estrela... lua... _cidade_ , que seja... ainda está igual? — Ryan perguntou.

Esquece essa pergunta:

— 20-30 anos? — ela repetiu duvidosa.

— Uh, sim? Desculpa, eu sei que não se deve perguntar a idade de uma mulher, só...

— Ryan. Eu sou uma _alienígena_. Eu já falei isso antes. — Ela os lembrou lentamente.

— É, nós sabemos disso. E _eu_ consigo lembrar que você viaja no tempo, então estou supondo que simplesmente nos trouxe pro tempo-espaço em que você _conheceu_ esse lugar, pra início de conversa. — Yaz respondeu, batendo no ombro de Ryan levemente quando ele parou do seu lado.

— Não... bem, sim, absolutamente perfeito, uma estrela dourada pra você, Yaz. Ou estamos contando pontos? 10 pontos pra você, então. — Ela respondeu automaticamente. Honestamente, eles estavam esquecendo a questão principal! — Eu sou uma _alienígena_. Eu não sou... _humana_. Eu não... — ela franziu o rosto. Como falar isso de uma maneira que não parecesse rude? _Sempre tente ser gentil_ , ela se lembrou. — Minhas regras são _diferentes_. Eu te mostrei as fotos, certo? De mim mesma. No passado.

Yaz acenou:

— Sim, como um homem. Aquele que usava gravata-borboleta. E a cacatua. E você mencionou um Escocês?

— _Sim!_ — Ela acenou rapidamente. — Eu fui _todos eles_. E eu sou... — ela gesticulou para si mesma, — _isso_ há... o que? Um ano? Dois?

— Um ano e meio, Doctor. — Yaz respondeu de prontidão.

— Mais dez pontos, Yaz! — ela bateu uma palma rápida. — Sim, bem. Então, o que, você achou que eu só... vivesse em um mesmo corpo por, não sei, cinco anos e então ia e trocava de corpo?

Ryan e Yaz encararam um ao outro, expressões idênticas em seus rostos, e ela observou com uma mistura de curiosidade e culpa como eles deram de ombros, lábios apertados em uma linha fina.

— Eu _suponho_... — Ryan murmurou, olhando para baixo em vez de olhar em sua direção.

— Eu... isso nem mesmo... — ela passou uma mão por seu cabelo, suspirando. Ela tocou o console da TARDIS, desligando o monitor e cortando todas as vibrações que ainda passavam por baixo de seus pés, deixando eles parados em ponto de repouso. — Eu não sou _jovem_ , gente. Eu... bem, eu não sou exatamente _velha_ , também, eu acho. Eu _deveria_ estar morta, mas eu não sou _velha_. Eu estou... no auge da minha vida? Se nós... realmente pensarmos sobre matemática e tal?

Yaz acenou rapidamente, mas ela também não estava olhando nos olhos da Doctor:

— Sim! Sim, você... você não é velha, Doctor! Não estamos falando que seja!

Ela bufou levemente.

— Mas eu estou falando que eu _sou_. Para vocês. Eu não sou _humana_ , Yasmin Khan, — ela repreendeu Yaz com um leve toque em sua testa. — Eu não _envelheço_ como vocês dois, não exatamente. — ela gesticulou para si mesma de novo. — E esse corpo é _novo_ , então mesmo se eu _envelhecesse_ no mesmo ritmo, não iria parecer. Não, em vez disso, esse corpo é bem recente, sim, um ano e meio, você disso. Mas _eu_... eu tenho mais de dois mil anos de idade. Minha _adolescência_ foi há um _bom_ tempo, eu temo.

O que seguiu foi um silêncio curto antes de Ryan rir e Yaz encará-la diretamente nos olhos e perguntar:

— Desculpa. Eu acho que ouvi errado? Eu acho que você disse _dois mil anos_?

Ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso amargo; _melhor não mencionar os quatro bilhões extras_ , pensou ironicamente:

— Sim.

Ryan parou de rir imediatamente, lhe encarando como se nunca tivesse visto ela antes:

— Dois mil anos de idade.

Ela acenou em silêncio e fez uma pequena careta quando ele soltou um palavrão baixo e sem ar em resposta.

— Como que isso sequer... — ele gesticulou uma mão no ar, lhe encarando boquiaberto.

— É possível? — Yaz ofereceu, um pouco pálida e de olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Ela sorriu e gesticulou para si mesma de novo:

— Alienígena.

Eles lhe encararam — e então acenaram.

— É. É, acho que estou começando a entender o que você tá dizendo.

Ela riu. Eles não estavam nem _perto_ de “entender”.

**.**

Ela achou que talvez eles fossem acabar voltando para Sheffield, desperdiçando o dia inteiro por causa do choque — às vezes humanos eram desse jeito mesmo, ela sabia. Eles nem sempre... _lidavam bem_ com algo além de sua compreensão.

Em vez disso, Yaz tinha respirado fundo nem mesmo cinco minutos depois, e resmungou:

— Okay. Eu provavelmente vou continuar pensando nisso por anos, então não faz sentido parar por aqui. Bebidas? E cantar. Nós viemos pelo karaokê, afinal!

E... bem. A Doctor sorriu, tocada e feliz em deixar seus amigos lidarem com isso em seu próprio ritmo, e acenou — é claro, ela deveria ter imaginado. Seus amigos _sempre_ foram a melhor parte dela, afinal.

Então, eles terminaram vagando pelas ruas de Ugh-dar até encontrarem uma loja de karaokê que não estava muito lotada e que lhes permitiu pagar pelo dia inteiro, em vez de cobrar pela hora. Além disso, com um pouco de moedas extras, eles conseguiram uma ampla variedade de comidas e bebidas entregues diretamente para seu quarto e a segurança de que _ninguém_ iria incomodá-los.

Ela estava particularmente satisfeita com essa última parte, na verdade.

Especialmente porque a primeira coisa que eles fizeram depois de se aconchegar foi ordenar uma bandeja cheia de bebidas alcoólicas borbulhantes, rindo com cada tentativa de cantar músicas das quais eles nem conheciam as línguas (apesar de que a Doctor tentou assegurar apenas músicas terrestres para seus amigos. Ela, por outro lado, conseguia cantar em uma grande variedade de línguas, mas acabou percebendo que não tinha interesse nisso, mais), até que eles estavam bebendo mais do que cantando. Não era de se espantar que seus humanos tenham terminado tão _bêbados_.

— S...sabe... — Ryan arrastou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa e quase caindo do sofá aonde estava sentado.

Ainda bem, apesar do estabelecimento não ser tão popular quanto alguns outros, ele ainda era moderno o suficiente para lhes oferecer três grandes sofás que pareciam nuvens ao redor da mesa, e telas com letras da música atual em todas as paredes e no teto de forma que, mesmo deitada como Yaz estava, ela conseguia cantar junto com as músicas. A Doctor também, mesmo estando deitada sobre a mesa procurando uma posição confortável. Não que ela _estivesse_ cantando; em vez disso, ela só estava ouvindo Yaz cantar _horrivelmente_ , rindo de uma forma meio boba a cada outro minuto, tão bêbada quanto Ryan.

Que, aparentemente, finalmente se lembrou do que estava tentando perguntar.

— Eu... q’ria perguntar... — ele limpou a garganta, o som soando alto e molhando. Ele gemeu um pouco. — Se você é tão... tão... _velha_... ‘cê já... _casou_?

Ela riu de leve, lábios se curvando em um sorriso e sentindo levemente embriagada, também, mesmo que ela mal tivesse bebericado de um drink antes de desistir, não gostando do gosto; deve ser o ar aqui, com o sabor tão forte de álcool e... _embriaguez_.

— Oh sim, — ela respondeu, voz seca mas cheia de divertimento. _Mais de uma vez,_ adicionou mentalmente, pensando nas muitas faces e em um debate que nunca chegou a ponto algum.

— Ohhh? — Yaz interrompeu seus pensamentos, sua voz alta e sem fôlego de uma forma que a Doctor já tinha reparado que sempre ficava depois que ela bebia um pouco. — Fala, fala!

— Bem... — ela passou, e então decidiu. — Eu me casei com Marilyn Monroe, por exemplo.

Yaz riu alto disso, apesar de que a Doctor duvidasse que tivesse sido tão engraçado assim. Pessoas bêbadas são _estranhas_ , ela decidiu, sorrindo enquanto mexia as pernas de novo.

— E... eles ainda... vivem? — Ryan perguntou em uma voz quieta. — Você disse ‘por exemplo’. Se casou mais?

Ela virou o rosto para conseguir vê-lo direito. Seu rosto estava fechado, olhos voltados para baixo enquanto ele desenhava algo na superfície da mesa, passando várias músicas no processo até que ele percebeu que era sua culpa e começou a remexer com seus dedos, em vez disso.

— Sim, — ela admitiu suavemente. Em uma parte distinta da sua mente, ela percebeu que Yaz estava quieta _demais_ , ainda mais para seu nível de embriaguez, e precisou olhar ao redor da mesa para reparar que ela estava quase dormindo, roncando de leve de tempos em tempos. — Me casei.

Ryan continuou a encarar suas próprias mãos, lábios pressionados juntos e cenho franzido em algo triste.

Ela podia perguntar; ele não era o tipo que evitava perguntas diretas, mesmo quando sóbrio, e no estado em que estava agora, ele provavelmente seria sequer _capaz_ de evitar, se quisesse.

Mas parecia um tipo de intrusão para o qual ela não estava preparada, perguntar se ele estava pensando na Grace, então ela se manteve em silêncio e apenas lhe respondeu, em vez disso.

— Não, — ela suspirou, inclinando-se contra as costas de seu sofá em vez de continuar deitada sobre a mesa. — Não, a maioria deles não vive mais, pelo menos.

 _Ou qualquer um deles_ , ela se corrigiu amargamente, pensando em cachos dourados e um sorriso vermelho brilhante. Em uma energia vibrante e furiosa e dor que corria tão fundo quanto seu sangue. Em palavras familiares, vozes familiares, em promessas as quais ela nunca conseguiu manter, e em estrelas as quais nunca seriam o _suficiente_.

— Sinto muito, — Ryan murmurou, ainda mais quieto que antes, pressionando suas mãos contra a mesa. — Eu não quis... eu só...

— Queria saber como ajudar o Graham? — ela perguntou, apesar de ter se prometido que não faria isso. Deve ser a embriaguez, ela decidiu.

Ryan acenou, taciturno, ela suspirou de novo.

— Bem... tempo é suposto de curar tudo, — ela ofereceu, tentando soar indiferente e torcendo que Ryan estivesse bêbado demais para perceber quão _machucada_ ela realmente estava.

— Suponho...

Ela lhe encarou por mais um minuto. Então, ela rolou a cabeça para o lado, repousando o pescoço contra o apoio do sofá. Ela queria ir pra casa. Pra sua TARDIS. Para se sentir... _segura_. Tudo isso... esse planeta, essa conversa, essa...

Essa _música_ , ela percebeu lentamente, permitindo-se _ouvi-la_ ; notas baixas e assombrosas que vibravam no fundo de seus corações, uma voz rouca que pertencia a uma raça que nenhum humano jamais conseguiria imitar, mas que soava terrivelmente bela por isso.

Terrivelmente _desoladora_.

Ela soltou o ar tremulamente e pressionou seus olhos fechados. Era tudo... _de mais_. Ela lhe lembrava demais de coisas que ela sempre conseguira ignorar, muito acostumada a ignorar os sinais para realmente se deixar _senti-los_. Mas aqui, basicamente sozinha quando rodeada por amigos que dormiam e resmungavam sozinhos, ambos bêbados demais para sequer se _lembrar_ das coisas (e, bem, ela sempre tinha outra opção, se eles _lembrassem_...), com uma música a qual ela nunca havia ouvido antes, mas que soava como... como algo que ela _deveria saber_. Como algo da sua maldita _infância_. Em um planeta o qual ela havia visitado... _eras_ atrás, com...

Bem.

Não tinha nenhuma forma fácil de dizê-la em qualquer língua terrestre — nenhuma delas possuindo os tempos verbais requeridos, afinal —, mas ela ainda se encontrou traduzindo ela silenciosamente, precisando preencher o silêncio em sua mente.

_Eu me dou para sempre / mesmo quando tempo deixar de ser_

Não... não, era mais uma ideia de _permanência_ , de uma eternidade na falta de tempo, de uma infinidade que já havia finalizado. Era um tempo que era ambos passado e futuro; _para sempre_ , feito verbal.

Ainda assim, como alguém conseguia traduzir _aquilo_ , quando todo seu ser desconhecia qualquer forma de expressar isso se não por um contato mental com outra pessoa?

— Isso é... uma canção de ninar? — perguntou Yaz, claramente acordada, apesar do que a Doctor tinha pensado.

— O que? — ela perguntou, observando como Yaz se sentou, lenta e com um leve gemido.

— Sua música. — Yaz explicou. Riu. — Ou poesia. Mas soava como uma canção de ninar.

Ela piscou devagar e virou-se para Ryan, que estava acenando, olhos escuros e abertos enquanto eles lhe encaravam.

— Oh, — ela murmurou. Ela não tinha percebido que estava cantando em voz alta. Agora que ela estava ouvindo, ela podia perceber que _ainda_ estava cantarolando a melodia, no fundo de sua garganta. A melodia do tempo, um eco da TARDIS em sua mente, mas também uma melodia de amor e dor e luto, assim como seu batimento cardíaco de quatro partes.

Ela tentou parar, por um instante, mas a sensação era... _sufocante_. Parar algo tão natural como isso, especialmente quando ela não estava completamente... _em controle_ de susas defesas. E, de qualquer forma, eles estavam em um karaokê, e seus amigos estavam _bêbados_... quais eram as chances de que eles sequer pensariam sobre isso como sendo algo mais que...

— Sim. Uma canção de ninar, — ela concordou, mas não era bem verdade. — Ou... bem, _é_ cantado para os pequenos, às vezes. — Mas não _principalmente_ para eles, não. Ela se lembrava de ter ouvido isso pela primeira vez em um campo de grama vermelha cintilando sob um céu laranja.

— Um juramento, basicamente, — ela murmurou sem pensar, e fez uma careta um segundo depois.

— Um juramento? — Yaz perguntou, ainda bagunçada de sono, e. Bem. Ela simplesmente parecia...

A Doctor sorriu apesar de tudo, e repetiu os versos os quais já havia conseguido traduzir.

— _Eu me dou para sempre / mesmo quando tempo deixar de ser,_ — então, ela pensou no conforto de alguém que não estava mais lá, alguém que havia queimado tão brilhante quanto uma estrela e tão fria quanto ela mesma. — _Eu sou seu / por quanto tempo você me der espaço._

Yaz riu, olhos grandes e brilhantes, parecendo terrivelmente bela.

— É uma _canção de amor_! — Os corações da Doctor se aceleraram, canção cantarolando no fundo de sua mente, uma melodia de quatro batidas e o respirar de vozes gorjeantes. — É um juramento de _casamento_? É _lindo_.

 _Me tome, e eu te mostro minha alma,_ ela terminou em seus corações.

— É, — ela acenou, nauseada. — Às vezes.

Outras, era apenas uma promessa. Algo para o qual você estendia uma mão sem nunca alcançar. Algo sussurrado à noite, sob o brilho das estrelas e mundos desconhecidos, que nunca poderia ser mantido.

Outras ainda, um panegírico.

Ela cantou novamente, em seus corações, cantarolando suavemente ao som de harpas e flautas, uma canção que não combinava com nenhuma outra comunidade que não a sua, e se perguntou o que _sua_ música representava.

 _Uma promessa,_ sussurrou o otimista dentro de si.

 _Um panegírico,_ sussurrou o realista, observando o rosto doce de Yaz enquanto ela dançava quietamente no lugar ao som de sua música.

 _Uma canção de amor,_ adicionou o pessimista, encarando Ryan que parecia projetar, com todo seu corpo: _Sinto muito._


	4. eu estarei são com seu salvo até eu voltar a mim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Doctor é uma donzela em perigo.  
> (alguém está surpreso?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é basicamente um capítulo de whump, porque eu queria. E porque isso foi quando eu ainda estava tentando seguir (vagamente) os 30 Day Challenge, e esse era sobre "Princesa e Cavaleiro", e eu queria que a Doctor estivesse em perigo. Então; whump. Mas, ei, pelo menos temos Missy nesse capítulo!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who não é meu, nem os personagens. A música da vez é "Someone You Loved" de Lewis Capaldi (ótima música. Clipe ainda melhor, com participação do Peter Capaldi).**

**Capítulo 4 — eu estarei são com seu salvo até eu voltar a mim**

Começou perfeitamente bem. Após algumas outras viagens com partes seletas de sua gangue (time? Família?), ela finalmente conseguiu reuni-los novamente e, enfim, saíram em outra aventura juntos; uma aventura _incrível_ , se ela pode dizer.

E então, ela decidiu viajar sozinha. Só por um tempinho. Só pra... _ver_. Se ela conseguia.

Seus corações se apertaram e relaxaram tudo ao mesmo tempo, pesados e leves igualmente, enquanto ela apertava os botões de sua TARDIS, ativando o Aleatorizador com deleite. Ela meio que pensou em ir para o “planeta da chuva-roxa” a que tinha planejado levar seus amigos... mas ela não tinha inserido as coordenadas. Só meio-que pensou sobre, e então deu de ombros e decidiu que não valia o esforço.

O destino ao qual chegou, óbvio, não foi aquele no qual ela pensou, e ela nem estava surpresa, mais. Sua TARDIS materializou em uma terra estrelar, iluminada por fios prateados de fogo entrelaçados, espalhados por uma cidade que cheirava maravilhosamente bem com uma mistura de doces e uma brisa do mar floral. Não era o planeta da chuva-roxa, mas também era _belo_.

A Doctor achou que estava tudo ótimo. Ela estava em algum lugar que ela desconhecia, experimentando coisas que ainda lhe eram novidade, e ela se deixou ser, rindo alegremente ao explorar mercados de comida e todo tipo de bugigangas.

Até que ela entrou em uma... livraria, talvez — Ryan certamente chamaria disso, pelo menos — e as coisas foram _ligeiramente_ ralo abaixo.

— Eu sinto muito? — ela se desculpou novamente, recuando devagar para se dar tempo para pensar em _algo_ ou Fazer Algo, se ela fosse sortuda. — Eu juro que eu não pretendia fazer o que quer que eu tenha feito pra te ofender!

O alienígena em sua frente — com longas cordas de cabelo trançado que se fundiam facilmente em sua cabeça, e com longas presas que não faziam o entendimento de sua língua muito fácil — rosnou, um rosnado profundo que nascia na garganta de alguém e terminava na garganta de outra pessoa.

— Você pretendeu, Nascido do Tempo, — éle corrigiu, seus olhos brilhando com algo próximo a ódio. — Você veio em nossas casas, séculos atrás; você com seus olhos velhos e sua _caixa azul mágica_ , — éle cuspiu, avançando tão lentamente quanto ela, seus membros pesados se arrastando no chão de pedra. — E você tomou. Tomou e _tomou_. Tudo que tínhamos. Tudo de que gostávamos. Você _tomou_ , e você destruiu. Até. O. Último. Resquício.

Éle continuou com um chiado longo e angustiado que era meio-cobra e meio-algo-outro. Era um som perigoso e terrivelmente assombroso, e a Doctor...

Ela parou, gelo em suas veias.

— Você... — ela pausou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e tentando pensar através de sua memória, se forçando a ver o que estava em sua frente e o que estava _além_ , tentando se forçar a ver o que uma vez fora, há tanto tempo atrás.

A pele cinzenta-clara deu lugar a um tom verde brilhante com facilidade, em sua mente. Uma boa cor para lhes esconder nas florestas de seu planeta natal. Um planeta que um dia brilhara com folhagens paradisíacas e uma variedade impressionante de aves.

Um planeta que agora era nada mais que cinzas e as sobras de uma comunidade cheia de vida. Um planeta que fora destruído há muitos anos, pelo bem de uma Guerra.

 _Sua_ Guerra.

E a Doctor tinha estado lá. Incapaz de salvar-lhes quando éles mais precisavam de ajuda.

— Eu sinto _tanto_ , — ela murmurou com muito mais sinceridade que antes, a verdade de seus sentimentos ecoando em cada espaço de seu ser.

— Bem, — éle sorriu com todas suas presas. — Você está com sorte. — Éle se aproximou ainda mais, erguendo-se à sua altura máxima, e ela engoliu em seco, mas manteve-se parada. — Você terá a oportunidade de corrigir seus erros!

Ela deveria ter percebido o que ia acontecer antes disso, mas, bem, ela tinha focado toda sua atenção ao alienígena em sua frente, aquele que lhe encarava com olhos beirando a insanidade e com uma _maldita arma em suas mãos!_

Então, é claro, ela caiu ao chão, segurando-se a seus últimos resquícios de consciência bem a tempo de sentir dor em sua nuca e ver suas mãos tremerem contra as pedras sob si como se fossem de outra pessoa. Tinha outra pessoa na loja. Mais alguém tinha estado lá, mais alguém tinha lhe atacado. Mais alguém...

**.**

Ela acordou lentamente, se sentindo grogue e dolorida e com um gosto terrível no fundo de sua boca.

Ela tentou se mover, tentou se sentar, sabendo que tinha que estar em algum lugar (não que ela soubesse _aonde_ ), mas era tudo impossível. Seus membros não lhe obedeciam. Na verdade, eles pareciam pertencer a _outra pessoa_ , ou pelo menos como se ela tivesse regenerado — e ela parou por um momento, com medo de que isso tivesse _mesmo_ acontecido. Ela tinha aprendido a gostar desse seu último corpo, ela pensou; tinha sido uma novidade, tinha sido _divertido_. Ela ainda não estava _pronta_...

Mas, quando ela finalmente conseguiu virar o rosto, suas mãos ainda eram suas, e suas pernas ainda cabiam perfeitamente em suas calças. Nada diferente ali. Só...

Muito, _muito_ pesados.

Um gemido ecoou no cômodo onde ela estava, e ela só percebeu que tinha vindo de si mesma quando percebeu que não tinha mais ninguém ali, com ela.

O que éles _fizeram_ com ela? (E — não que ela estivesse reclamando, mas, bem, sua _sorte_ —, por que éles não tinham lhe _matado_?)

Ela piscou, devagar ( _tudo_ estava tão devagar), e focou em suas mãos o suficiente para notar que elas ainda estavam tremendo — eles tinham dado um choque nela, então? Mas um choque elétrico não _deveria_ ser capaz de tudo isso...

Ela tentou se mexer, de novo, e seus braços caíram ao seu redor, inúteis. Algum tipo de... choque _biológico_ , talvez? Alguma radiação? Uma injeção ou algo? Será que eles estavam tentando fazer com que ela morresse devagar, para que ela pudesse sofrer por tudo? Merda, era difícil focar em coisas...

Com muito esforço, ela conseguiu se forçar a rolar de lado, respirando pesado enquanto ela apoiava sua testa no chão de pedra gelado. Ela se sentia tão, tão... _quente_. E tão malditamente _inútil_.

Ela gemeu de novo, e se sentiu feliz em perceber isso com apenas um pouco de atraso. Isso era horrível. Ela não queria _nunca_ repetir isso. Ugh.

— Oh, querida.

... Isso não veio dela, veio?

Ela se arrastou o melhor que podia, rolando só mais um pouco — cerrando os dentes com o esforço, sentindo dor e _fogo_ por todo seu ser com o movimento; o que quer que tenham injetado nela, claramente estava perdendo efeito; não uma morte lenta, então —, até que conseguiu finalmente virar o rosto na direção geral da voz. Ali, ainda bem, ela _encontrou_ outra pessoa, de pé (talvez?) em uma abertura no cômodo.

Sério, ela deveria estar chamando isso de uma cela. Era uma maldita cela.

Ela se esforçou para formar palavras, palavras _de verdade_ , também, não só outro gemido, mas ainda soou como um ganido alto do que qualquer outra coisa, o que quer que ela tenha feito.

— Sim. Eu posso ver.

Ela achava que conhecia a voz, mas era difícil dizer. O som aqui viajava de maneira estranha, ela achava. Ou talvez fosse apenas suas orelhas? Será que elas estavam zumbindo? Ela ergueu uma mão — ainda trêmula, mas agora ela conseguia mexê-las, meio que, e ela conseguia _sentir_ o tremor em nas pontas dos seus dedos, pelo menos.

— Só um segundo, querida. Já vou te tirar daí.

Ela pode ter dito algo. Ou talvez ela tenha gemido de novo, mas ela não conseguia nem dizer se tinha conseguido fazer isso ou não, porque as coisas em sua frente pareciam estar _cintilando_ , pedras flutuando juntas em um display terrivelmente nauseante de pura merda.

— Vamos, querida; respire fundo. Você está perdendo consciência.

Isso... parecia estar certo.

Ela se focou em respirar fundo, mesmo que sua respiração ainda estivesse trêmula e parecesse _errada_ , e tentou apertar seus dedos em um punho, tentando se focar no físico de tudo isso e não na sensação de frio-quente-fogo correndo em suas veias ou no jeito que seus dentes estavam batendo enquanto ela tentava descobrir se estava sentindo frio ou calor.

— Ainda me ouvindo, querida?

Ela piscou novamente e percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos em algum ponto. A figura na entrada tinha se mexido — se aproximado, ela achava —, e ela podia vê-la mais ou menos, agora. Ela parecia... feminina. A voz tinha soado feminina, também, ela achava, e estranhamente familiar, mas ela se sentia feliz com a confirmação de que _não_ era um dos alienígenas que...

Ela arfou, tentando se mexer para frente, e só conseguindo se debater inutilmente no mesmo lugar, batendo seus cotovelos e joelhos de todas as piores maneiras. Ela gritou (talvez?), mas ignorou a sensação, forçando _palavras_ a saírem de sua boca, usando da dor para se forçar a focar no que era real.

— M-Meus amigos! — sua boca estava tão _seca_. O que quer que tivessem usado nela, ela precisava achar e _destruir_. — Eles... estão bem?

A mulher na porta pausou, e a Doctor temeu o pior, por um momento...

— Eu vi sua TARDIS, — a mulher respondeu, em vez disso. Como ela conhecia a sua TARDIS? A palavra? Como ela sabia que era _da Doctor_? — Eu não vi nenhum humano, porém. Eles eram pra estar lá?

Ela soltou o ar e lembrou, aliviada, que não, não eram. Ela tinha vindo sozinha. Ela se permitiu fechar os olhos novamente:

— Não, você está certa. Eles... não. Obrigada.

Ela respirou em silêncio — ou talvez não fosse silêncio? Ela achava estar ouvindo algum tipo de zumbido ou _algo_ , mas ela não conseguia se forçar a ouvir, não quando seus corações estavam batendo tão alto que ela não conseguia ouvir mais nada, e seus membros finalmente estavam voltando a vida, trêmulos e cheios de _gelo_ , e ela se sentia tão horrivelmente _viva_.

— Pronto.

Ela voltou ao aqui-agora com o som da voz da mulher e o barulho alto de metal batendo em metal. Ela abriu seus olhos, e a mulher estava _logo ali_ , na sua frente, parecendo mais alta e maior que qualquer coisa que já tivesse visto em sua vida, e suas mãos — tão quentes, pegando _fogo_ , tocaram seu rosto, e ela tremeu e se afastou; e então, lentamente, se aproximou delas novamente, sentindo alívio em seu corpo com o toque.

— Obrigada, — ela conseguiu falar, sabendo que essa mulher não _precisava_ salvá-la. Ela era apenas uma estranha, afinal.

Ela ouviu algo não muito diferente de um riso, ou talvez um soluço preso, e as mãos em seu rosto se tornaram mais firmes contra sua pele, _ainda mais quentes_ , e nem próximo de ser o suficiente, e ela fechou seus olhos de novo e se deixou respirar.

O cheiro. O cheiro era... _familiar_. Era... tempo e pó e...

Ela sentiu as mãos se afastarem e soltou um som de protesto, inclinando-se na direção da qual elas vieram, mas logo elas retornaram, tomando suas mãos entorpecidas entre elas, e lhe puxando.

Perto assim, o cheiro era impossível de errar.

Tempo. Pó. Espaço.

 _Lar_.

Ela abriu seus olhos; olhos cinzentos afiados lhe encaravam de volta.

— Quem... — ela murmurou, mas ela sabia. No fundo, ela sabia.

Lábios que pareciam terrivelmente vermelhos na péssima iluminação da cela se abriram em um terrível sorriso.

— Eu estou apenas retornando o favor, _querida_.

Ela queria protestar, queria _perguntar mais_ , queria ter _absoluta certeza..._

Ela se sentiu se mover, e dor espalhou por todo seu ser novamente, mais forte que antes, e ela gritou, escuridão lhe tomando a mente.

Distantemente, ela pensou ter ouvido uma voz baixa e rouca, murmurando algo que parecia com um nome há muito esquecido...

Talvez tenha sido um sonho, tudo isso, com a velocidade com a qual a escuridão tomou conta.

**.**

Ela acordou muito melhor, dessa vez. Ela não se sentia _perfeita_ , ainda, mas, pelo menos, ela também não parecia estar morrendo de frio? Ou ardendo em chamas. Então, progresso! Ela riu um pouco — e começou a tossir logo em seguida, gemendo quando sentiu tanto o riso quanto a tosse piorando a dor em sua garganta.

— Bom te ver acordada, querida.

_Ela!_

Ela se sentou — muito rápido, percebeu tonta, erguendo uma mão para pressionar contra sua têmpora, tentando forçar o universo a parar de girar ao seu redor.

— Não se apresse, agora. Eu vou ficar aqui por um tempo ainda.

 _Ugh_. Ela odiava aquele tom. Sempre lhe lembrava da Academia e de ser mandada calar a porra da boca. Não era uma memória muito agradável, mesmo. Ainda assim, ela abriu um olho com cuidado, testando as águas, e, quando a luz não fez sua dor de cabeça pior, abriu o outro olho também.

Sentando na sua frente, pernas cruzadas na altura da coxa, estava A Mulher. A mulher de sua cela, ela sabia pela voz. Ainda mais importante, porém, _a mulher do baile_. Com olhos afiados e sorrisos cheios de promessas. Lábios vermelhos e cabelo escuro. A mulher que cheirava como _lar_.

— _Missy_ , — ela suspirou, não ousando ter esperanças, mas sabendo que só existiam duas opções, e uma delas...

— Mm. — Missy murmurou, pensativa, abaixando sua cabeça de forma a lhe encarar por baixo de cílios escuros. A Doctor odiava isso. Essa expressão. O sorriso no canto de seus lábios. O arrastar proposital de sua voz. — Eu sinto que ainda me cabe bem, não acha? — O modo como seus corações ainda aceleravam, aterrorizados e _encantados_.

— Por quê... — ela engoliu, o som alto demais para suas próprias orelhas, e ela temia que Missy seria capaz de ouvir o modo como suas palavras se prenderam em sua garganta.

— Eu não acho que esse seja o melhor lugar para isso, não, querida?

Só aí que a Doctor olhou ao redor — _realmente_ olhou. Elas não estavam na cela aonde tinha acordado pela última vez, mas elas também ainda não estavam em sua TARDIS. Na verdade, o ar aqui ainda cheirava como o planeta o qual visitara sem seus amigos, e o gosto nesse cômodo era bem parecido com o de sua cela, também.

Ela estava fora de qualquer perigo imediato (ela gostaria de pensar, pelo menos, encarando seus dedos que finalmente pareciam estáveis), mas não de _todo_ perigo.

— Mas nós _vamos_ conversar? — ela perguntou, se recusando a pensar em qualquer outra opção.

Missy suspirou dramaticamente, mas acenou, cachos se movendo com o movimento:

— Como quiser, querida.

Seus corações (traidores, _traidores_ ) perderam o ritmo em seu peito, batendo com uma melodia de medo, esperança e rancor.

— Bem. Você está com minha sônica? — ela perguntou, sorrindo esperançosa. Ela _odiaria_ ter que construir _outra_.

Uma das mãos de Missy se enfiou em um dos bolsos de sua jaqueta (de couro. Ela... ficava bem. Muito bem. _Realmente_ bem. Ela engoliu e forçou seus olhos para longe), e retirou a chave-de-fenda sônica da Doctor, segurando ela entre dois dedos.

— Essa?

Ela se inclinou para frente, quase caindo quando o movimento lhe deixou tonta de novo. Uma mão lhe apoiou, porém, antes que ela pudesse cair por inteiro, e ela sorriu antes mesmo de pensar sobre, reconhecendo o toque em seu ombro como algo em que podia confiar.

— Obrigada. Me dá, me dá! — ela tentou alcançar a sônica, fazendo sua melhor expressão pidona. — E, onde estamos?

Missy respondeu com um meio-bufar, meio-riso, uma exalação que sacudiu seus cabelos e fez seus corações estremecerem por um segundo, e sua voz soou próxima demais da orelha da Doctor, um arrastar rouco e caloroso que se diferenciava muito de suas duas últimas vozes.

— É claro que você preferiria ter sua _sônica_ , — ela murmurou, um tom de implicância divertida em sua voz que deixou os sentidos da Doctor formigando, — a saber aonde está.

Ela esperou, sabendo que Missy gostava de drama e floreios grandiosos, mas também gostava de se _gabar_.

Um minuto e quatro batidas depois, Missy suspirou:

— Nós estamos em outro cômodo da casa dos Gherrians. Você estava no porão, quando te encontrei. Agora, estamos em um dos quartos.

Ela se lembrou da raiva do dono da livraria e da dor em sua nuca, e só... não conseguia compreender.

— Como?

— _Bem,_ — Missy riu, leve. — Eu _posso_ ter te seguido, quando vi que estava na cidade. Você não é bem a mais discreta, querida. É claro, eu suponho que tenha percebido isso quando foi raptada por ter sido reconhecida como A Doctor.

Ela fez uma careta, sentindo-se corar e odiando quão expressiva esse rosto seu era.

— Eu não _pretendi_... — ela resmungou, se afastando para conseguir ver o rosto de Missy, mesmo que ela _quisesse..._ derreter em seus braços, sabendo sobre a _última_ vez...

A mão em seu ombro não foi retirada, ainda bem, permanecendo um ponto de contato reconfortante em sua própria pele.

— Sim, eu não achei que você _tivesse_. Mas, quando você foge em uma TARDIS com um circuito de disfarce quebrado e não faz _qualquer_ esforço para esconder quem é, você vai acabar encontrando alguns inimigos, não acha?

Bem... ela não podia dizer que era mentira.

Ela sorriu, escondendo o rosto por um segundo antes de voltar a encarar o rosto da Missy.

— Bem. Então, nós ainda estamos em território provavelmente inimigo. O que quer fazer? — a Doctor perguntou. Era ambos um teste e uma oferta de paz, se ela estivesse sendo sincera.

(Ela quase nunca estava)

— Eu não acho que você aprovaria de matá-les, não é? — Missy respondeu com um tom de leveza que não combinava com suas palavras. Ainda assim, quando tudo que a Doctor fez foi lhe encarar por mais um tempo, ela _mudou_ para um tom mais sério. — Eu não posso deixá-les livres pelo que fizeram com você, querida. Éles _queriam_ te usar em um... experimento um tanto quanto _sombrio_... para resgatar o próprio planeta, se não estou enganada? Eu não acho que éles soubessem o que queriam fazer com você, pra falar a verdade.

— Você não pode _matá-les_ , também, — ela lembrou sua amiga (sua mais antiga, mais... bem. Sua amiga mais antiga). — Éles merecem uma segunda chance. — Ela hesitou por um instante, tentando decidir se deveria adicionar o que estava pensando ou não, mas estar perto da Missy era bem parecido com estar bêbada dos seus amigos. — _Todo mundo_ merece uma segunda chance.

Muitos segundos de silêncio em que muitos batimentos ecoaram se passaram antes...

Da Missy acenar.

— Certo. Seu plano.

A Doctor sorriu, sua vitória ecoando em seus corações.

**.**

Trabalhar com alguém em quem confia sempre é a melhor ideia. Trabalhar com Missy (com o Master, seu mais antigo amigo), sempre lhe dava uma sensação de adrenalina a qual ela cravava, apesar de si mesma.

— Oh, Doctor, — cantarolou Missy enquanto as duas corriam cidade adentro, seus cabelos chicoteando com o vento e os gritos atrás delas ecoando por todas as ruas pelas quais passaram. — Você sempre foi tão incrivelmente _caótica_.

A Doctor corou — mas seus corações aceleraram com prazer, assim como a vergonha que ela já tinha esperado:

— Eu não _planejei_...

— Sim. Essa é a melhor parte, querida, — Missy riu, sua voz ecoando ao redor delas com deleite. — Você sempre é tão _sincera_ , mas sempre causa tantos _problemas_ , onde quer que vá.

— Ei! Eu não _sempre_ causo problemas. Às vezes eu só _acho_ eles!

Elas viraram na curva, os lados da Doctor doendo de correr tanto após um ataque tão brutal, mas a adrenalina em suas veias lhe deixou mais excitada do que qualquer coisa. Ela provavelmente desmaiaria por _dias_ depois disso.

— Lá, estou vendo minha TARDIS! — ela exclamou, mesmo sabendo que Missy estava na frente dela, suas pernas mais longas percorrendo a distância entre elas e sua familiar caixa azul facilmente. Ela olhou para trás e viu alienígenas gritando com suas longas presas vagamente visíveis sob o luar, e um céu escuro como breu. — E se apresse!

Nem um minuto depois, ela bateu contra costas quentes, e elas caíram contra as portas de madeira que ela abriu, apressada, com um estalar de dedos.

Missy se recuperou primeiro; ela se levantou, agarrou as mãos da Doctor e lhe puxou. A Doctor mal notou isso, mas pelo menos se lembrou de estalar os dedos para fechar as portas novamente, antes que algo pudesse alcançá-las.

— Então... obrigada? — ela riu. Ela estava quente, provavelmente febril, apesar das drogas terem a muito saído de seu corpo, e tudo parecia estranhamente _engraçado_ , como se estivesse bêbada. — Isso foi divertido.

As mãos de Missy continuavam no lugar, quentes e com unhas contra apertadas contra seu pulso com uma sensação estranha, através de sua camisa e jaquetas.

— Foi mesmo, — a voz de Missy era tão calorosa quanto suas mãos, a Doctor decidiu. Abrindo os olhos que ela nem se lembrava de ter fechado, ela encontrou o rosto de Missy diretamente a sua frente. O rosto novo de Missy era... belo, como ela havia pensado inicialmente, naquele...

Naquele baile.

Realidade lhe acertou como um balde de água fria. A Doctor seus braços de volta para si mesma, erguendo-se sozinha e se sentando com suas costas viradas para Missy.

— Obrigada por me resgatar, — ela falou, curta. — Se quiser uma carona até sua TARDIS, eu te levo lá. Eu não acho que sejamos bem-vindas nesse planeta por um tempo.

Ela sentiu mais que ouviu o suspiro que Missy soltou, e por um momento pensou que sentiria uma mão em seus ombros...

Mas, não. Nada. Em vez disso, passos ecoaram para longe dela, e ela foi deixada lá, respirando fundo às portas de sua própria TARDIS, informações de mais circulando em sua mente.

— Missy... — ela chamou, quando o silêncio começou a lhe oprimir.

— Eu vou nos levar até lá. Nós podemos agarrar minha TARDIS no caminho, e então... — Ela esperou, prendendo a respiração, pelas malditas palavras. Palavras que nunca vieram. Em vez disso... em vez, ela mal ousava ter esperanças, mas... — E então, nós podemos conversar.

Soltando sua respiração, trêmula, ela acenou em silêncio.

— Sim. Eu... eu gostaria disso, — ela admitiu em voz baixa, com corações pesados e garganta apertada. Por um instante, ela temeu que as drogas estivessem voltando. Temeu que ela fosse vomitar ou arder até a morte e acabar regenerando, ou...

Mas, não. Tudo isso era apenas ela mesma. Seu próprio corpo e Missy.

Era horrível. Pior que destruir uma armadilha com seu corpo se rebelando contra si mesmo. Pior que apontar uma arma contra um povo que ela já havia falhado e destruído uma vez, ameaçando-lhes pelo bem de... de _justiça_... pior que tomar suas armas e destruí-las, quando ela sabia que elas eram tudo que mantinham a paz entre éles e seus inimigos. Pior que ser _incluída_ na lista de inimigos. Pior que ter que contar a éles que não tinha como salvar seu planeta, porque sua destruição tinha se tornado um Ponto Fixo.

Também era muito melhor. Muito melhor até mesmo que fazer éles perceberem que éles tinham feito escolhas ruins, lhe raptando (e planejando torturá-la até concordar com seus planos), em vez de apenas lhe pedir _ajuda_ (não que ela fosse _capaz_ de ajudar éles. Não com o que éles _queriam_. Mas ela sempre poderia ter feito _algo_ ). Melhor que ser permitida escapar déles (mesmo que éles _tenham_ perseguido elas quando repararam que as armas que elas haviam usado para lhes assustar não fossem nada mais que rádios estranhos). Melhor que fugir pela própria vida.

Ela odiava essa sensação. Odiava se sentir assim por _Missy_.

Ela também _amava isso_.


	5. eu nunca quis nada de você (exceto tudo que você tinha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor e Missy conversam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais angst e whump, segurem firme. Mas, Doctor e Missy _conversam_ sobre coisas que precisam conversar há seculos, então. Aí tá.  
> (Incluso nessa conversa: Bill, a Nave Mondasiana, as mortes da Nave -- Doctor e Missy ambos. Então, tudo que existia de angst no último episódio da 10ª temporada, "The Doctor Falls")
> 
> Oh, certo, tem algumas partes inteiramente em itálico que representam memórias/pensamentos compartilhados. Não vemos muito disso por agora, acho, mas tem alguns pensamentos que aparecem :assim:, acho, que são conversas mentais.
> 
> **Disclaimer: DW, personagens? O que? Meus? Nope. Música da vez: “Dog Days Are Over” -- Florence + the Machine.**

**Capítulo 5 — eu nunca quis nada de você (exceto tudo que você tinha)**

Guiar a TARDIS para o vórtice de tempo foi a coisa mais fácil que ela já fizera. Mesmo ainda ligeiramente trêmula dos resquícios finais das drogas que agora desapareciam com _péssimos_ efeitos secundários agora que sua adrenalina caíra, a Doctor foi capaz de fazê-lo sem qualquer ajuda. Ela não usou de nenhuma de sua usual ostentação, verdade, mas, bem, não tinha ninguém aqui para vê-la, tinha?

Só Missy.

Assim que ela pode sentir a tão familiar e tentadora atração do tempo e espaço em sua mente, ela conseguiu respirar com mais facilidade e finalmente se permitiu cair de volta ao chão. Aos seus pés, ela podia ver a grade que havia retirado há não mais que uma semana, quando... bem. Quando ela viu Missy pela primeira vez. Essa Missy.

Era um pensamento estranho.

— Fale, — ela disse. Ela se recusou a implorar, mas as duas sabiam que era exatamente isso que ela estava fazendo. Implorando. Por sua amiga. Pela pessoa que ela um dia fora.

Seguiu-se uma pausa, até que Missy finalmente suspirou e a Doctor pode ouvir seus passos se aproximando. Pouco depois, a Doctor conseguia ver um par de botas pesadas entrando em sua linha de visão, assim como longas pernas encobertas por uma calça jeans justa. Nenhum dos dois lhe era familiar, ainda não, mas ainda era reconfortante, ter evidência de que não estava _sozinha_.

(Ela também notou, com um pequeno sorriso, que _essa Missy se vestia muito parecida com Orelhas_ )

— O que você quer saber, Doctor? — Missy perguntou, sua voz vazia do usual tom doce que ela costumava ter em seu último rosto ou da familiar raiva que havia mantido por tanto tempo. Nem mesmo o rouco arrastar que ela parecia preferir dessa vez estava presente em sua voz, deixando para trás apenas um pouco de rouquidão que parecia ser natural desse corpo, e o mais leve toque de charme que ela havia usado tão experientemente no baile onde se viram pela primeira vez.

— Tudo, — ela respondeu de imediato. Piscando, ela se acertou. — Como você sequer está aqui? Eu pensei... de início, eu pensei que tivesse me _abandonado_. Por inteiro. Mas então... eu te senti... eu te senti _morrer_ , Missy. Eu senti... É claro, eu nunca voltei, já que eu estava meio... _ocupada_ , e decidi que talvez você só... tivesse me deixado, de novo. Para minha morte. Mas. Aqui está você. Com um rosto novo.

_De novo._

Longas pernas se dobraram até que aqueles joelhos pouco familiares tocaram o chão em sua frente, e a Doctor não tinha percebido que estava tremendo até que mãos firmes se fecharam ao redor das suas. Ela engoliu com força, tentando controlar suas reações corporais.

— Eu nunca planejei te deixar para morrer, Doctor, — Missy sussurrou, soando perto demais e longe demais ao mesmo tempo. — Eu _planejava_ voltar para você. Eu só precisava... bem. Eu precisava regenerar. Para... meu antigo eu.

Erguendo seus olhos de suas mãos unidas, a Doctor encontrou aqueles olhos cinzentos aos quais estava se acostumando. De perto desse jeito, com aqueles olhos tão fixos nela, ela podia ver pontos de ouro misturados neles, e se perguntou como que podia não ter visto de cara.

— Eu nunca planejei em te deixar para morrer sozinho, eu _juro_ , — ela disse, voz caindo no espectro de um rosnar em sua intensidade. — Eu fiz minha escolha naquela nave, querida. Eu fiz minha escolha quando você me permitiu te acompanhar, quando você me confiou a vida de seu bichinho. Mesmo que eu _tenha_ hesitado um pouco, vendo... — A Doctor podia vê-la engolir, e a Doctor se forçou a olhar para cima, vendo todos os ângulos que ela ainda não conhecia e os trejeitos aos quais queria se acostumar. Missy sacudiu sua cabeça, e a Doctor focou de volta em suas palavras. — Você me deu tudo que eu podia querer, e eu prometi a mim mesma... eu não iria permitir que tudo fosse desperdiçado. Não outra vez.

Os corações da Doctor pareciam ter dobrado de tamanho a ponto de não caberem mais em seu peito, mas ela se forçou a responder, mesmo assim:

— Mas você me deixou. Você tomou o lado com... com você mesmo, e você deixou a Bill ser transformada em um _Cyberman_ , e...

— E tudo isso estava no passado, querida, — Missy repreendeu levemente. — Você sempre soube _exatamente_ o que eu tinha feito no meu passado. Qual era a diferença? Só porque eu _também_ estava lá, não muda o fato de que _não_ fui eu a fazer tudo isso. Elas já tinham sido feitas muito antes de eu mesmo ter nascido.

Era verdade. Doía e causava gelo a surgir em suas veias? Sim, mesmo agora. Mas era _verdade_. _Missy_ não tinha feito nada. O Master era o responsável por tudo aquilo.

E a Doctor _sempre_ soubera do que ele era capaz. Tinha experimentado isso de primeira mão, até.

— Eu _implorei_ para que você ficasse. Só... Eu só queria meu _amigo_. — _Sem recompensas. Sem esperanças._ Apenas um amigo. — Eu só queria ter... — _uma estrela a qual observar,_ — uma mão a qual segurar enquanto morria. Eu só queria um motivo para o qual... para o qual _viver_.

A respiração de Missy contra seu rosto pareceu ter tremido de leve, como se ela tivesse prendido sua respiração por um segundo quando a Doctor admitiu a verdade.

— Eu sei, — Missy murmurou, suas mãos se apertando por um instante antes de soltá-las. A Doctor lhe observou com corações gelados, observou como ela se ergueu de seus joelhos até estar de pé, alta demais sobre sua cabeça.

Passos ecoaram novamente quando Missy começou a se afastar, e a Doctor se ergueu, sem jeito, e agarrou seu pulso antes mesmo que pudesse pensar sobre isso:

— Não!

Missy parou, a meio caminho entre o console e sua própria TARDIS, pousada silenciosa e cheia de julgamento no canto do espaço.

— Não... não vire suas costas para mim. Eu estou falando com você. Eu estou... — ela murmurou, febril e fora de si. Ela sentia como se estivesse presa naquela nave outra vez, sabendo que estava morrendo e que não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Como se estivesse queimando por dentro por causa de algo que ela não conseguia mais evitar, e tudo que amava estava lhe escapando, e tudo que podia fazer era observar. — Não...

Missy se virou. Por um instante, porém, a Doctor não conseguia lhe ver. Ela não era a _Missy_ , afinal. Ela não era... não era...

Uma mão lhe tocou a bochecha, e estava gelado, gelado, gelado...

— Oh, querida.

Ela fechou os olhos, respirando forte e se encontrando sem ar mesmo assim, e se inclinou para frente, caindo sobre um corpo gélido e macio.

— Não... me... deixe... — ela implorou, quieta.

Escuridão lhe tomou.

**.**

Ela acordou em sua própria cama. Ela conseguiu reconhecê-la com facilidade, ainda bem, e não se jogou dela por reflexo, dessa vez, então conseguiu se safar de mais alguns instantes de vergonha, visto que ela estava tão fraca que provavelmente cairia de cara no chão se tentasse.

Em vez disso, ela aproveitou o momento de silêncio e segurança e se forçou a parar e _pensar_. Realmente pensar, pela primeira vez em... dias.

Missy estava viva. O Master estava vivo. _Koschei_ estava vivo. Depois de tudo, elu ainda estava vivo. Como sempre. Ela nem sabia por que tinha achado que elu tinha morrido; elu _nunca_ morria. Elu era... elu era mestre sobre a morte, não é?

Mas... mas a Doctor tinha sentido elu morrer. Sentido sua energia queimar até não sobrar nada no fundo de sua mente, enquanto ele estava caído no chão morrendo. Tinha sido um dos motivos pelo qual ele tinha se recusado a se regenerar, afinal; ele não queria continuar vivendo _sozinho_. O Último dos Lordes do Tempo, mesmo com Gallifrey de volta no universo.

Mas, em vez de morrer como o Doctor tinha sentido, como ele tinha esperado, aqui elu estava. Vivo e... lhe fazendo de boba?

Ou... ousaria ela pensar isso?

— Sabe, querida, você está pensando alto o suficiente para eu te sentir lá na cozinha.

Ela se espantou o suficiente para perder o final de seu pensamento, mas foi o suficiente.

Elu tinha ficado, afinal. Com ela.

— Olá, Missy, — ela murmurou, sorrindo e abrindo seus olhos.

Missy estava inclinada sobre sua cama, cabelo preso em uma trança jogada sobre seu ombro direito, mas, de forma geral, igual a última vez em que a Doctor tinha te visto... antes de desmaiar. _De novo_.

— Desculpa? — ela pediu, corando de novo.

— Oh, a TARDIS me assegurou de que você está completamente curada, agora. Parece que as drogas ainda não tinham acabado por inteiro, e toda aquela correria só... agravou a situação. O escudo psíquico da sua TARDIS se livrou dos últimos resquícios. Logo, ‘você está completamente curada’. — Missy explicou, lábios firmes e nariz terrivelmente pontudo, desse ângulo. — Mas, você deveria ter me dito. O que faríamos se a TARDIS tivesse falhado em lhe curar sozinha?

A Doctor sentiu um sorriso em seu rosto ao ouvir a Missy aceitar sua Sexy como estando viva, sabendo que ela nunca gostara de acreditar no fato além da biologia de não-ser-completamente-uma-máquina.

— Obrigada por ficar comigo, — ela disse diplomaticamente, em vez de rir da admissão de sua amiga.

— Bem. Nossa conversa não tinha terminado, tinha? — Missy respondeu com um ar superior.

Ela riu, mas o som ecoou estranhamente dentro de si. Ela se lembrava de Missy se afastando, e se lembrava bem de suas próprias palavras, infelizmente.

Elas não tinham sido _falsas_. Só... um tanto indesejadas, talvez.

— Eu chorei por você, — ela admitiu, decidindo que já não tinha muito orgulho restante, de qualquer forma. — Quando eu regenerei... e finalmente admiti que você não estava voltando... eu fiquei em _luto_ por você, Missy.

Aqueles lábios vermelhos se separaram em um suspiro quieto, e uma das mãos de Missy logo se juntaram às suas.

— Eu sei. Eu sinto muito, eu sinto, mas eu precisava de um tempo. Eu...

Ela pausou, e a Doctor lhe observou, querendo saber tudo que podia sobre essa nova regeneração, querendo saber se esse rosto delu era mais próximo do de seu amigo que ela conhecera há eras, ou do inimigo que ela enfrentara por tanto tempo.

Por enquanto, ela apostava no amigo.

— Eu me matei, Doctor, — ela admitiu, voz soando vazia e oca no silencio onde a Doctor podia ouvir apenas seus próprios batimentos. — Duas vezes, em menos de dez minutos. Só porque eu queria _ficar ao seu lado_.

 _Oh_. Apesar de tudo, ela sentiu seus corações se apertarem. A Doctor tinha se sentido... horrível, em alguns momentos, mas _se matar_... isso era...

E _Missy_. O Master, que sempre quisera estar acima da morte?

— Eu amava ser ele, sabe, — Missy continuou, lambendo seu lábio inferior. — Ele era tão cheio de fúria e _paixão_. Ele queimava mais forte que qualquer outro corpo que eu já tive... e, no final, eu estava tão cheio de fúria que eu consumi a mim mesmo. Ele se recusou a ficar com você. E eu me recusei a deixá-lo me atrapalhar. Eu me recusei a deixar você... — Ela fechou os olhos e tossiu de leve. — De qualquer forma. Foi... um momento de destruição mútua.

A Doctor ergueu sua mão livre, juntando-a à pilha em seu colo. Missy nunca faria algo tão _ridículo_ como tremer, mas sua mão estava fria sob seu toque, e, dessa vez, não tinha nada a ver com uma febre.

— Eu sinto muito, — ela murmurou, acariciando a pele sob o punho da jaqueta de couro.

Por um momento, parecia que MIssy iria chorar em sua frente. A Doctor nunca teria pensado isso possível, mas ela ainda se lembrava de um momento entre os dois, um momento em que ela havia ousado ter esperanças de que seu amigo enfim retornava pra ela...

O momento passou.

— Sim, bem. Ele falhou, não é? Ele nunca quis que eu sobrevivesse seu ataque. — Missy bufou, sacudindo a cabeça novamente, jogando sua trança para suas costas. Seus olhos ainda pareciam nublados, mas nenhuma lágrima escorreu deles. — E aqui estou eu. Extremamente viva.

A Doctor ainda se sentia hesitante nisso, como sempre se sentia quando algo era relacionado ao Master, mas ela também se sentia agradecida por isso.

— E eu fico feliz que ele tenha, — ela admitiu.

Elas fizeram silêncio, ambas esperando que a outra desse o próximo passo. Surpreendentemente, MIssy deu.

A Doctor recuou reflexivamente, encarando Missy com olhos arregalados quando sentiu uma pressão gentil contra sua mente. Missy ou estava tentando entrar em sua mente ou... ou estava tentando puxar _a Doctor_ para _sua própria mente_.

Lentamente, ainda incerta se isso era uma boa ideia ou não, a Doctor abaixou seus escudos mentais.

_Escuridão e dor. Um tiro pelas costas era um golpe sujo. Ela deitou no lugar, incapaz de se mexer, e pensou nas palavras que haviam lhe atraído, pra início de conversa._

**_‘Pelo que você morreria?’_ ** _Bem, Doctor, olha isso..._

_Ela piscou, lentamente; sua visão já estava falhando ou tinha um sol ardendo no ar sobre ela? Não... não um sol. Não existem estrelas aqui, não é... não existem estrelas em uma nave espacial..._

_Um puxão passou pelo ar, e ela sabia que seu eu-passado acabara de sair da nave. Para longe dela, para morrer e virar ela._

_Finalmente._

_Ela fechou seus olhos e se agarrou ao pequeno resquício de vida queimando fracamente em seu peito._

**_Sem esperanças. Sem testemunhas. Sem recompensas._ **

_‘Eu sou sua amiga,’ ela havia dito._

_Ela esperava que ainda fosse verdade._

Ela recuou com a respiração trêmula, tentando acabar com as lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhos em algum momento entre os pensamentos partilhados e as emoções avassaladoras.

— É? — ela perguntou, fraca. Meio batimento depois, ela temeu que talvez tivesse que ser mais específica em sua pergunta.

Ela não precisava ter se preocupado. Era Koschei, afinal.

— Eu gostaria de pensar que sim.

Ela acenou, apertando suas mãos ao redor da de Missy.

— Bem. Então... quer tentar de novo? Com algumas testemunhas, talvez, dessa vez.

O riso de Missy soava tão molhado quanto sua própria voz, e ela respondeu com um sorriso ao ouvi-lo.

— Mais 900 anos na Cripta, querida?

Ela _poderia_... Mas.

— Não dessa vez. Eu não vejo o corpo que eu deveria vigiar, você vê?

Essa risada da Missy era tão diferente daquela com a qual ela era familiar, mas ela ainda podia sentir _Missy_ em sua mente, afável e divertida e cheia de _anseio_.

— Bem. Eu odiaria lhe dar a satisfação.

A Doctor sorriu, calorosa.

— Oh, eu tenho certeza de que vou ter a satisfação de estar certa de um jeito ou de outro, Kosch. — Ela fechou os olhos, respirando o cheiro de seu mais antigo amigo. — Eu sempre tive esperanças de que você voltaria para mim, afinal.

Ela estava quase voltando a dormir com o zumbido da presença de Missy ao seu lado, quando ela se lembrou de algo em que estivera pensando desde que percebeu quem era essa mulher.

— Ah, — ela se forçou a abrir os olhos, querendo ver essa reação. — Parabéns, Kosch. Você finalmente é mais alta que eu.

O riso de Missy ainda era tão rouco e adorável quanto a primeira vez que a Doctor o ouviu, e ela jurou pra si mesma que faria sua amiga rir muitas vezes mais, porque ele simplesmente lhe caía _bem_. Bem demais, talvez.


	6. você não me conhece (e eu nunca serei o que você quer que eu seja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Às vezes, ninguém foge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo não é nem de longe tão cheio de angst quanto o título faria vocês pensarem, prometo. Na verdade, é meio... esperançoso. O que é língua minha para "eu poderia ter feito isso ter mais angst, mas eu me contive!"  
> Ah, e talvez vocês estejam vendo um padrão. É absolutamente de propósito! Ou, bem, pelo menos se for o padrão que eu escolhi... enfim!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música da vez é "I'm Still Here", Goo Goo Dolls.  
>  _(então, sobre essa música, eu estava lendo a letra e percebi que combinava muito bem com a Missy? Então, essa é a música tema pra Missy dessa fic!)_**

**Capítulo 6 — você não me conhece (e eu nunca serei o que você quer que eu seja)**

— Sabe, — a Doctor mencionou, espreguiçando-se na entrada da cozinha já ocupada. Ela pausou, bocejando, e quase caiu quando seus pés escorregaram no chão escorregadio. — Para alguém que não precisa dormir com frequência, eu passei tempo _demais_ inconsciente, ontem.

 _E acordando desorientada,_ ela adicionou para si mesma.

Ela tinha acordado no mesmo lugar onde deitara para dormir, pelo menos, mas... ela tinha acordado sozinha e, por um instante onde seus corações quase se partiram, ela havia temido que tudo não passasse de um sonho. Que Missy ainda estivesse morta. Ou, pior, que ela nunca tinha retornado pra Doctor mesmo estando viva.

(Ela se sentiu culpada por ter pensado isso, verdade, mas ela sempre fora terrivelmente egoísta)

Mas, quando ela esticou seus sentidos para sua TARDIS, precisando de conforto e de sua presença familiar, ela havia encontrado o zumbido de atividade passando contra sua mente. Algo do qual ela necessitava, algo o qual ela _queria_ , e ela tinha relaxado de imediato. Não tinha sido um sonho, então.

Ainda assim, ela saiu de seu quarto muito mais rápido do que necessário, nem mesmo parando para trocar de roupas. Mesmo agora, de pé na cozinha usando seu pijama e com seu cabelo ainda uma bagunça, ela não conseguia se arrepender da escolha.

Ainda mais quando sua companhia estava _daquele_ jeito.

— Bom dia, querida, — Missy respondeu preguiçosamente, erguendo uma xícara em sua direção. Pela primeira vez, ela não parecia estar usando qualquer maquiagem, e seu cabelo estava tão bagunçado quanto o da Doctor, jogado sobre seus ombros. Ela parecia tanto mais jovem e muito mais velha, desse jeito, e a Doctor não podia deixar de conservar cada segundo disso em sua memória. — Chá?

A Doctor cheirou o ar cuidadosamente — o cheiro era... doce, mas nem de longe o suficiente. Ainda assim, ela acenou, concordando, e se aproximou da mesa com um sorriso agradecido.

— Obrigada, Missy, — ela disse, educada, aceitando a xícara ainda fumegante que lhe fora oferecida.

Bebericando com cuidado, ela logo abaixou a xícara com uma careta.

— É... não. — Ela estendeu uma mão, e o vidro de mel foi pressionado contra sua mão antes mesmo que ela pudesse pedir. Erguendo os olhos, lá estava Missy, escondendo um sorriso atrás de sua própria xícara, sobrancelhas erguidas. — Obrigada.

Ela despejou uma quantia generosa de mel em seu chá, ignorando o riso de Missy e seus olhos focados. E daí se ela tinha uma preferência por doces nesse corpo? Era muito melhor que _filé de peixe com creme_!

Provando novamente, ela acenou, satisfeita.

— Sabe, querida, você tem sorte de que não sofremos de metade dos problemas que afligem seus amados bichinhos. — Missy estalou a língua, e a Doctor sentiu um pé com meias se esfregando contra suas pernas por um segundo. — Se sofrêssemos, você passaria a maior parte do seu tempo precisando ser... _reparada_.

A Doctor franziu as sobrancelhas em sua direção, mas estava muito ocupada tomando seu chá para pensar em uma resposta. E quando MIssy riu, sua voz ainda rouca de sono e seu rosto cheio de afeição e com suas defesas abaixadas, a Doctor não conseguiu se controlar, enviando um pequeno empurrão em sua direção, batendo de leve contra a presença que pairava contra sua mente constantemente, testando e esperando.

Os escudos de Missy se partiram para ela de maneira _maravilhosa_.

Ela escondeu seu próprio sorriso atrás de sua xícara, olhando para baixo para não ver a expressão de Missy. Ela não achava que elas estivessem _exatamente_ nesse nível, ainda. Mas era bom saber que elas _podiam_ alcançá-lo. Em algum momento.

E então, MIssy foi e lhe atacou, a sensação parecida com a de um lobo mordendo perigosamente perto de você, e a Doctor fez uma careta.

Certo. Então ela estava acordando de verdade.

— Fora da minha cabeça, _Doctor_. — Missy disse, uma ameaça clara em sua voz. — Ou você não vai gostar do que vai encontrar.

A Doctor acenou de leve, aceitando o pedido. Ela se manteve em silêncio pelos próximos minutos, pensando sobre seus próprios problemas, em vez disso.

Missy estava aqui. Missy estava _de volta_. E a Doctor... ela _realmente_ queria que isso funcionasse. Com a Missy. Do seu lado, de preferência. Afinal, Missy era... ela tinha sido a primeira pessoa _parecida com ela_. A primeira a...

A Doctor só, mesmo, só queria que _elas_ funcionassem, dessa vez. Depois de todos esses séculos brigando, ela só queria ser... Theta Sigma e Koschei de novo. Melhores amigos contra o universo. Melhores amigos, indo _explorar_ o universo.

Antes de ela estragar tudo. Antes de ela...

— Pare de birra, querida, ou eu vou ter que começar uma guerra em algum lugar para te forçar fora de sua mente.

— Ei! — ela respondeu de imediato, voltando ao presente. É claro, Missy estava sorrindo torto em sua direção, todos seus dentes a mostra, e aquilo tinha _provavelmente_ sido uma piada, mas. — Não faça piadas sobre esse tipo de coisa!

Missy cantarolou alegremente, e a Doctor sabia que, o que quer que tenha possuído elu para deixá-lu tão _abertos_ no dia anterior, já tinha acabado. Agora, elu estavam de volta ao seu usual-ser, irritante, cheio de sorrisos arrogantes, e perigos escondidos atrás de uma voz doce e rouca.

— Quem disse que eu estava brincando, querida? — Missy perguntou vagamente, lábios puxados em outro sorriso e olhos pesados, focados na altura do nariz da Doctor. — Eu realmente posso começar _algo_ se eu não tiver sua atenção, não acha? Afinal, ainda precisamos provar que você estava errada.

A Doctor bufou, tomando seu lugar em suas discussões usuais com facilidade:

— É? E como que isso me provaria estar _errada_?

Missy se inclinou para frente, mechas escuras caindo sobre olhos cinza afiados:

— Bem. Não foi você quem disse que eu estava... _reformada,_ querida? Finalmente uma... _boa garota_?

Ela inclinou a cabeça de leve.

— Mas eu também me lembro de ter dito que você havia falhado. Lembra? Quando Bill me acusou de ter tomado seu lado, quando você transformou ela em um _monstro_?

Missy abriu um de seus sorrisos irritantemente satisfeitos, inclinando-se de volta contra sua cadeira e tamborilando os dedos contra sua xícara.

— É claro. Mas, no final, você estava tão _segura_ de que eu era boa, não? De que eu iria ficar... _cair_... do seu lado, _com você_. Você me disse isso ontem à noite: você estava cheia de _esperanças_.

A Doctor corou, mas também sorriu largamente:

— Sim, bem. Se eu disse, eu vou _amar_ provar que _você_ está errada, então. _Eu_ sempre estou certa, afinal.

Elas duas decidiram, silenciosamente, ignorar o momento de fraqueza entre elas. O momento em que a Doctor havia lhe chamado de traidora e dito que se ela fosse embora agora, era bom ela nem retornar; o momento em que a dor em seus corações tinha gritado que se Missy virasse suas costas pra ela de novo, _eles nunca mais seriam amigos._ O momento em que Missy havia lhe prometido provar que ela estava errada porque ela _queria_ que eles fossem amigos novamente.

Essas coisas eram escorregadias, afinal. Esperança e desespero embrulhados juntos. Coisas que ficavam melhor deixados no escuro, para quando seus corações estavam pesados com saudade e culpa.

 _Um-dois-três-quatro, um-dois-três-quatro_... Ela abriu os olhos que não tinha percebido ter fechado e viu Missy (suas unhas perfeitamente feitas) batucando aquele maldito, adorável ritmo em sua xícara de porcelana. Em sua mente, ela se lembrava do pedido cheio de dor do Master ( _Ouça!_ ); em seu peito, seus corações aceleraram, controlando a música. Essa era a melodia de quatro tempos única para eles, feitos para eles dois.

Ela queria que isso durasse. Ela não deveria ousar ter tanta esperança, mas, bem, ela sempre fora o idiota com esperanças impossíveis, não? O otimista entre eles dois.

Ela batucou de volta, _um-dois-três-quatro, um-dois-três-quatro_ , e fingiu não ver a afeição nos olhos de Missy.

**.**

Elas precisavam acordar para a realidade em algum momento. Dessa vez, isso aconteceu quando Missy começou a lamentar sobre estar _entediada_ e querer fazer _alguma coisa_ , e a Doctor automaticamente respondeu com:

— Nós podemos ir pra esse planeta em que as flores só se abrem durante a noite e cheiram a poeira estrelar. É realmente lindo, e acho que você iria gostar do...

Aí ela percebeu que não estava falando com seus amigos humanos, mas com _Missy_.

Missy, que conhecia o universo quase tão bem quanto ela, e quem tinha tentado destruir pelo menos um terço dele.

— Certo. Desculpa. — Ela resmungou, ficando quieta.

Os passos de Missy eram altos, propositalmente, quando ela se aproximou, saltos ecoando na grade metálica sob o console muito antes de suas mãos entrarem na vista da Doctor, pousadas ao lado das suas. Longe o suficiente para não tocarem acidentalmente, mas próximas o suficiente para que ela soubesse que Missy estava _ali_.

— Eu não sou um de seus bichinhos, Doctor. — Missy lhe lembrou, sua voz afiada, mas não especialmente agressiva. — Eu não gosto da ideia de ser levada por aí como um _macaquinho_ sendo oferecido o _presente_ de poder ver o universo pela primeira vez. Você não está me fazendo qualquer _favor_. Se eu quiser, eu _posso_ voltar pra minha própria TARDIS, nesse exato instante, e te deixar sozinha. Ver o que eu quiser, _fazer_ o que eu quiser.

A Doctor _queria_ se lembrar disso. Mesmo.

Mas ela também queria mostrar o universo pra Missy, simplesmente porque ela _amava_ o universo. Porque esse era o estúpido lugar aonde ela crescera, muito mais do que os campos vermelhos por onde eles um dia correram jamais poderia ser. Esse era o lugar por onde eles um dia prometeram viajar _juntos_ , tanto tempo atrás.

E ela também _não_ queria se lembrar disso, porque então ela viveria em constante medo de que Missy _iria_ lhe abandonar, afinal de contas. Assim como ela uma vez fizera para seu amigo, há tanto tempo.

— Eu ainda gostaria de te mostrar algo agradável. — Ela respondeu, engolindo com seus corações pesados. — Só... algo _bom_ , pra variar. Sem que você tente destruir nada por estar _entediada_. Uma aventura só pra nós duas.

Ela esperava ser recebida com sarcasmo, ou talvez esperava que Missy saísse irritada na direção de sua própria TARDIS, como tinha acabado de ameaçar.

Em vez disso, ela recebeu um som pensativo, e ombros batendo contra os seus de leve.

— Eu suponho que eu posso permitir. Que você faça isso. Só pra variar. Um... _teste_ , se preferir.

(Elas duas deliberadamente ignoraram o _último_ teste.)

A Doctor sorriu, sentindo como se pudesse explodir de tantas emoções.

— _E_ , — Missy adicionou rapidamente, — só eu e você. Mais ninguém.

A Doctor acenou, quase quicando no lugar com sua excitação, e não ousou olhar para ela, com medo do que poderia estar em seu próprio rosto.

A Doctor e o Master. Theta e Koschei. Só mais uma vez.

Ela colocou sua mão sobre a alavanca que tiraria a TARDIS do Vórtice do Tempo, e sentiu a mão de Missy já sobre ela, macia e quente.

— Juntas, — alguém murmurou. Ela não tinha certeza quem tinha sido.

Seus corações se alegraram, de qualquer forma, e ela se sentia mais leve do que tinha em _eras_ , abaixando a alavanca juntas.

Não tinha motivo para qualquer um de seus fingimentos, mas a Doctor _gostava_ de pilotar sua TARDIS como geralmente fazia. Uma boa dose de loucura e uma dose ainda maior de _esperança_ , deixando tudo para o destino. Felizmente, Missy parecia ainda estar de bom humor, e quando a Doctor passou por ela, rodopiando e rindo, as mãos de Missy se fecharam em seus pulsos e lhe guiaram em uma dança improvisada que deixou as duas sem ar. Koschei sempre amara música e dançar, a Doctor lembrou.

Era bom ter seu amigo de volta.

Ela só esperava que não estragasse tudo _de novo_.

— Acalme-se, querida, — Missy murmurou contra sua bochecha quando elas tropeçaram, quase caindo sobre a porta com o solavanco que a TARDIS deu ao pousar em um planeta que a Doctor torcia ser interessante. — Eu estou aqui.

 _Por enquanto,_ a Doctor pensou. Ela sorriu mesmo assim.

— É. É, você está. — Ela concordou, acenando contra o queixo da Missy. — Vamos? Eu te prometi uma aventura, não foi?

As mãos da Missy demoraram a largar sua cintura, mas a Doctor também demorou a se mover, esperando, então ela não podia reclamar. Não que _quisesse_.

Elas se afastaram um passo, mentes roçando uma na outra em silêncio, não deixando nada escapar entre elas, mas sabendo que só isso já era uma _galáxia_ de significado.

— Bem, mostre-me o caminho, então, — Missy falou, indicando a porta com seu usual drama.

 _Obrigada_ , ela projetou levemente para sua amiga.

— Com alguma sorte, nós estaremos em um tempo de guerra. — Missy adicionou com um ar de travessura e um sorriso que mostrava mais dentes que o educado.

A Doctor queria ficar com raiva dela.

Em vez disso, ela apenas se sentia como se ainda estivesse dormindo; como se tudo isso não passasse de um sonho de uma noite à toa em que ela esperava seus amigos acordarem, e que ela iria acordar a qualquer momento e Missy não estaria aqui, e ela estaria _sozinha_ de novo. A Última dos Lordes do Tempo, e...

Ela abriu as portas.

 _Se for tudo um sonho,_ ela pensou para si mesma firmemente, _ela iria aproveitar cada segundo dele._

E, bem.

Ela nunca teria sonhado com _sereias-homem-das-neves_ ou com uma _guerra de roncos_.

(E, se ela tivesse, ela nunca teria sonhado que Missy estaria lá _com ela_. Ao seu lado. Ajudando ela a parar a guerra e curar as sereias. Homens das neves. Sereias-das-neves? Em vez disso, se Missy _tivesse_ aparecido _nesse_ sonho, ela provavelmente seria... bem. A responsável por tudo isso.

Missy também parecia concordar com ela pela forma que ela riu até estar sem ar e tentou fazer a guerra continuar, antes da Doctor ter virado para ela e elas terem entrado em uma discussão cheia de gritos que acordou todo mundo envolvido na partida-de-ronco e, assim, acabando com o conflito acidentalmente.

Missy se divertiu. A Doctor estava _cansada_. As duas correram com tudo de volta para a TARDIS, porque as sereias decidiram que elas tinham acabado com a melhor distração do _século_.

A Doctor ainda mantinha que não tinha como ela _saber_ que a “guerra de roncos” era inofensiva!)

(E então, Missy bateu de leve contra seus escudos mentais quando elas estavam de volta na TARDIS, sua voz um pequeno zumbido na mente da Doctor, e ela tinha _certeza absoluta_ de que isso não era um sonho, afinal.)


	7. eu só te machucarei se você deixar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se você quebra, você conserta. Pelo menos Missy parece conhecer TARDISes melhor que a Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De novo, prometo que o capítulo não tem tanto angst quanto o título faria parecer. É mais como um capítulo de comédia, na verdade. E o final de um pequeno subplot que eu mencionei algumas vezes em capítulos anteriores, sobre o sistema de resfriamento da TARDIS. Porque eu queria um capítulo delas duas consertando a TARDIS juntas, então eu tentei criar uma razão pra isso antes desse capítulo.  
> (Porque eu amo a Doctor e o Master consertando a TARDIS juntos)  
> (Ah é, tem uma pequena referência ao passado da Doctor em Gallifrey nesse capítulo, então deixe-me avisar logo: eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que diabos aconteceu no passado da Doctor. Não apenas eu nunca assisti Doctor Who clássico, mas tudo que eu li sobre o passado da Doctor parece ser contraditório?)  
> (... e vamos nem comentar sobre a parte do passado da Doctor que vemos na 12ª temporada. Isso não era uma opção quando eu estava escrevendo isso. Não era uma opção enquanto eu estava traduzindo isso. Não vai ser uma questão _agora_!)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música da vez é “When The Party is Over”, Billie Eilish.**

**Capítulo 7 — eu só te machucarei se você deixar**

Tudo estava indo _maravilhosamente bem_ , e a Doctor estava inquieta. Ela tinha sua amiga de volta, ela não estava em qualquer perigo aparente, e ela estava até mesmo _feliz_...

Então, é claro, ela estava com medo, e precisava de tempo para _pensar_ antes que sua mente apagasse. Logo, a TARDIS. Sua mais antiga e mais fiel companheira. Sua garota sempre aguentava o pior de sua inquietação, e não era nada diferente dessa vez.

Ainda bem, era até mesmo _necessário_ , dessa vez, e não só ela mexendo nas coisas até que algo quebrasse ou ela _encontrasse_ algo (com muita esperança).

— Vamos, Sexy, — ela pediu, fazendo carinho no console. — Eu _sei_ que você consegue manter sua temperatura melhor que isso. Nós falamos sobre isso.

Sua garota vibrou e zumbiu em sua mente, o mesmo barulho que lhe era um constante companheiro em seus tempos de tédio, raiva, medo e deleite.

— Eu achei que fosse por causa do Graham (ele é mais velho, afinal, e eu ouvi que humanos velhos não aguentam o frio tão bem quanto os mais novos!), mas ele não está aqui _agora_. _E_ até ele já reclamou sobre quão quente tá aqui! — ela continuou, ajoelhando-se quando não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Não que ela _esperasse_ uma; sua Sexy podia ser tão teimosa quanto uma mula, quando queria. — Me ajuda aqui.

A grade saiu do lugar facilmente, e ela a deixou de lado, apoiada no console. Elas estavam flutuando no Vórtice novamente, então ela duvidava que algo sacudiria elas a qualquer momento próximo, o que deveria lhe dar tempo mais que o suficiente para tentar resolver seus problemas em sua TARDIS.

Porém, assim que ela começou a se enfiar no túnel sob a grade (com muita dificuldade _de novo_ , tentando achar seu caminho enquanto basicamente cega), ela ouviu passos.

Seu primeiro instinto era gritar e avisar seus amigos que ela estava ocupada e, _seria possível eles esperarem só um segundo?_

Seu segundo instinto foi ligeiramente mais útil, já que ela se lembrou de que seus humanos ainda estavam na Terra, e era provavelmente a _Missy_ vindo atrás dela, mas ela o descartou tão rápido quanto quando ela se lembrou de que elas estavam tentando fazer as coisas _funcionarem_ entre si, não _brigarem_ (de novo).

— Aqui embaixo! — ela chamou, indo com seu terceiro instinto.

Os passos se aproximaram, e Missy se agachou perto de sua cabeça. A expressão de Missy era abertamente curiosa, cabeça inclinada para o lado e tudo.

— O que você quebrou _dessa_ vez, querida?

A Doctor arfou dramaticamente. Ainda bem que ela não tinha dado ouvido a seus primeiros instintos.

— Mas eu nunca! Quebrei algo. Bem, _dessa vez_ , pelo menos. Eu estou _consertando_ ela! — ela fungou... e sorriu logo em seguida, acabando com sua intenção. — Sabe, o _oposto_?

Missy soltou um riso baixo.

— Sim, querida, mas você é _péssima_ nisso.

Ela fez um bico, relaxando contra a beirada da grade ao redor do buraco em que estava, cruzando seus braços e deitando sobre. Pelo visto isso ia demorar um pouco, ainda.

— Eu me recuso a te escutar. Eu conserto minha TARDIS direto.

— _Sim_ , — Missy arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Porque você está constantemente _quebrando_ ela. — Missy sacudiu a cabeça, seu cabelo preso em um coque frouxo. — O que precisa ser consertado _dessa_ vez?

Com uma leve careta, a Doctor admitiu em um tom que ela sabia que faria sua amiga rir dela:

— O ar condicionado. Aquecedor. Gelador? Coiso de temperatura.

— _Coiso_. — Missy murmurou, um sorriso implicante em seus lábios. — Fico feliz em ver que seus _nomes técnicos_ nunca mudam. — Uma pausa. — Eu achei que você _quisesse_ que a temperatura ficasse desse jeito. Você sempre preferiu lugares quentes de mais, pelo que eu me lembro. Nunca entendi bem como você aguenta isso, mas, bem; você sempre _foi_ louca.

— Não. Não dessa vez, — a Doctor admitiu, sorrindo de volta pra ela. — Eu nem sei como que ele quebrou, dessa vez. Só... parou de funcionar, um dia.

Missy acenou pensativa, e se ergueu.

— Bem. Você está saindo daí, então?

— Uh? — Ela estava piscando que nem um peixe, não estava?

— Você planeja consertar o Rotor de Resfriamento, não é? — Ela acenou. — Então eu sugeriria que você fosse para o _lugar certo_.

— Bem... talvez isso _explique_ as coisas, — ela admitiu com um riso. — Eu nunca fiz manutenção de nada que não fosse esse... circuito... sob o console. Se não está _aqui_...

Ela se ergueu para fora do túnel com ainda mais contorcionismo, chutando alguns cabos que pareciam determinados a lhe derrubar no processo, e se deixou cair barulhentamente no chão para encarar Missy. Que estava sacudindo a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

— Eu não sei como você sobreviveu tanto tempo sem saber como consertar sua própria TARDIS, querida, — MIssy murmurou, sua voz gentil por enquanto, e lhe cutucou com uma bota. — Levanta.

Ela se virou e começou a andar em outra direção, e a Doctor se apressou para segui-la, seus olhos arregalados e seu peito apertado. Missy estava indo na direção de sua própria TARDIS. Mas... isso não fazia sentido. Ela não ia... ia?

— Vem, não fique parada aí pegando mosca. — Missy repreendeu, olhando pra ela por sobre um ombro. — Eu tenho algumas peças extras na minha TARDIS que podem te ajudar. Talvez até mesmo um _manual_.

A Doctor riu, algo sufocado e muito alto, e continuou lhe seguindo com passos hesitantes o mais próximo elas chegavam da outra TARDIS.

— Você? Um manual? Eu gostaria de ver _isso_.

Missy sorriu (como se nada tivesse acontecido entre elas, como se nada _estivesse_ acontecendo, e a Doctor tinha inveja dessa sua habilidade), e parou, esperando até que a Doctor lhe alcançasse. Só então que elas entraram na outra TARDIS, e a Doctor apreciava o gesto. Era gostaria de acreditar que a Missy não iria _abandoná-la_ desse jeito, sem falar nada com ela, mas era difícil. Ainda era um medo presente em seus corações.

— Bem, ao contrário de alguns, eu _leio_. — Missy fungou dramaticamente, o gesto parecendo arrogante como sempre, mas um sorriso era claramente visível em seus lábios. — E _eu_ tive aulas de como fazer manutenção de uma TARDIS.

A Doctor tinha que admitir essa derrota. Porém.

— Não muda o fato de que você _também_ ainda não sabe _pilotar_ uma.

Dessa vez, o sorriso da Missy era aberto o suficiente para mostrar seus dentes.

— Sim, bem. Prioridades. Tinha esse garoto estúpido que eu estava procurando, entende.

A Doctor riu, seus corações leves, uma reação inesperada à menção de suas primeiras vidas.

— Sim. Acho que entendo.

**.**

A Doctor engoliu o xingamento que queria soltar, tendo dado uma topada em uma das milhares de coisas espalhadas pelo chão e tropeçando direto contra as costas da Missy.

— Desculpa, — ela falou automaticamente, recuando um passo e massageando sua cabeça.

— Sabe, Doctor, isso seria mais fácil se você fizesse sua manutenção aqui. — Missy apontou, seu tom neutro do jeito que ficava quando ela estava tentando não rir. — Sua TARDIS já é um modelo antigo, _já era_ um modelo antigo quando você roubou ela pela primeira vez; você não tem o luxo de poder deixá-la quebrar assim.

A Doctor fez outro bico, mas não tinha nenhuma resposta pra isso. Ela certamente nunca tinha ouvido falar desse lugar antes, e era difícil manter algo que você desconhecia funcionando apropriadamente. Mesmo assim, ela não seria a Doctor (não seria _Theta_ ) se não desse algum tipo de resposta.

— Minha TARDIS não é um _modelo antigo_ , ela é um _clássico_ , — ela corrigiu com um revirar de olhos. — E ela está perfeitamente _bem_ , muito obrigada! Ela certamente não está _quebrando_. Não é, Sexy? — ela adicionou na direção da TARDIS, projetando carinho em sua direção já que não conseguia tocar em nada no momento. Nada além da Missy. Ela podia fazer carinho na Missy, se quisesse.

Ela meio que queria, mas ela não fez carinho na MIssy por medo de ser desmembrada.

— Oh, você é um idiota _sentimental_. — Missy implicou, um sorriso claro em sua voz. — O que vai fazer, querida? Choramingar até que ela se conserte?

— Se for preciso, — ela murmurou para si mesma, desviando de uma peça no meio do seu caminho e finalmente alcançando o circuito principal.

Ela precisou de um instante de silêncio (aonde não fez nada além de encarar o circuito boquiaberta); o circuito daqui era umas dez vezes mais alta que qualquer uma delas duas, e ele parecia estar lhes julgando com um som que a Doctor não tinha certeza se era normal.

A Doctor achava que, entre o Olho, o circuito sob o console, o motor principal, e o sistema de reconfiguração arquitetônica, não tinha motivo para existirem quaisquer _outros_ circuitos, mas cá estavam elas. Com um circuito _gigante_.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e tentou focar no que era importante.

— Certo. — Ela suspirou e repetiu, mais alto dessa vez. — Certo! Sistema de resfriamento. Deve ser por... — okay, ela não tinha a _menor_ ideia de onde poderia ser.

— Por aqui, querida, — Missy chamou com um riso na voz, andando ao redor do circuito. — Lá no topo. — Ela adicionou, apontando para uma pequena escada fixa ao lado do... corpo... do circuito.

— É _claro_ que é. — A Doctor suspirou, mas também sorriu. Ela sempre gostou de um desafio, afinal de contas, e escalar _isso_? Bem. Certamente era _diferente_ , no mínimo. — Bem! Depois de você!

Missy soltou um riso pelo nariz, um som mais deselegante que qualquer outro que ela já tenha ouvido da Missy (wow!), e esticou uma mão para a escada, segurando sua bolsa com ferramentas na outra.

Ela tinha trocado de roupa para algo mais casual, que ela não ligava que sujasse; a blusa era algo velho e sujo que a Doctor tinha quase certeza de que pertencia a um corpo antigo... de uma das duas (ela não tinha certeza de qual das duas, pra ser honesta, mas ela _reconhecia_ a blusa, então), com um avental jogado por cima. Ela parecia... diferente.

A Doctor, inclusive, tinha rido horrores na hora em que vira ela, porque esse era o exato tipo de roupa que _ela_ usava, e o Master _sempre_ implicara com ela por isso. Missy tinha lhe acertado no topo da cabeça em retaliação, mas a Doctor não tinha dado a mínima.

— Pare de rir e suba aqui, Doctor! — Missy chamou imperiosamente, sentada na pequena plataforma no topo do circuito, uma perna sacudindo distraidamente. — Rápido, rápido!

Ela riu de novo ( _rápido, rápido? Mesmo, MIssy?_ ), mas obedeceu com um só-um-pouco-zombeteiro:

— Sim, Senhor!

Ela sentiu uma carícia de _divertimento-quente_ em sua mente, e escondeu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. Ela caiu sobre a plataforma ao lado de Missy, e, de alguma forma, conseguiu bater seus joelhos em sua amiga, apesar de não ser nem de longe tão longa e estranha, dessa vez. Com sorte, Missy não parecia estar no humor em que acharia ela caindo do circuito divertido, porque ela lhe agarrou pelas alças do avental e a puxou de volta para o chão (ou quase isso) firme a tempo de parar sua queda.

— Tente se manter inteira, sim? — Missy murmurou, soltando ela para abrir sua bolsa. — Eu não te salvei de alienígenas homicidas só para você se matar assim que tiver a oportunidade.

Como a pessoa madura que ela era, a Doctor fez língua pra sua amiga, tendo certeza de projetar o mesmo em sua mente de forma que MIssy não tinha _como_ lhe ignorar. Em troca, ela recebeu o equivalente a um rolar de olhos, mas o simples fato de que ela _recebeu_ uma resposta lhe deixou feliz.

Elas começaram a trabalhar nos cabos e... partes... diligentemente. Ou, bem, Missy trabalhava diligentemente, pelo que a Doctor podia ver, enquanto que ela mesma só... mexeu nas coisas, enfiando as mãos em tudo que lhe capturava a atenção.

— Ei, você poderia me passar aquela coisa azuleta? — Ela pediu, segurando uma das peças brilhantes que tinham se soltado do que ela achava ser a parte principal do circuito. — Essa coisa pode ser... — _melhorada_ , ela pensou em dizer. Ela só deu de ombros, e enviou a impressão geral de _fazer algo_ , em vez disso.

A ‘coisa azuleta’ caiu em seu colo, e ela ofereceu um sorriso pra MIssy, vendo o final do seu rolar de olhos.

— Obrigada, amada, — ela respondeu instintivamente, o termo lhe escapando acidentalmente.

Ela corou imediatamente, sentindo o rosto queimar e abaixando ele para não ser notada. Em seu colo, as... partes, peças e coisas lhe encaravam de volta, e ela começou a mexer nelas com o foco de alguém que _não queria ser notada_.

A peça-brilhante estava piscando de leve, apitando de vez em quando em suas mãos enquanto ela lhe arremessava de um lado para o outro, mas ainda assim não era interessante o suficiente para lhe distrair do cantarolar afável, afeiçoado e caloroso que ecoava em sua mente, _um-dois-três-quatro, um-dois-três-quatro_.

A peça caiu no chão com um barulho alto quando suas mãos decidiram lhe falhar com estilo, um barulho tão alto que nem seu choramingo irritado pode ser ouvido.

— Doctor, querida? — Missy chamou em um tom de voz calmo que lhe prometia algo _não-bom-oops_.

Ela engoliu, sua garganta trabalhando contra ela, também:

— Sim?

— Aquele era a peça-arquitetônica do Centro Geloso?

A Doctor procurou em suas memórias por uma descrição dessa... Peça Central Gelosa, e recebeu em resposta uma imagem do cristal azul-brilhante que _podia_ ser parecido com a coisa que agora estava... ah, _quicando no chão_.

— Talvez...? — ela ofereceu fracamente em resposta, um sorriso sem-jeito no rosto.

— É claro que era, querida. — Missy sacudiu a cabeça. — Bem. _Vai pegar_. — Ela apontou um dedo para baixo.

A Doctor riu, nervosismo em seus corações, e acenou rapidamente, sentindo como se todos seus pelos estivessem arrepiados.

— Sim, Master.

_O que você quiser, Master._

**.**

De alguma forma, elas conseguiram consertar a coisa.

— Você é um _gênio_ , — a Doctor murmurou, deitada cansada em um dos sofás em sua biblioteca favorita enquanto Missy perambulava entre as estantes ao seu redor. — Absolutamente _geniosa._

Ela recebeu a impressão de calor e riso, a voz de Missy tomando um tom adoravelmente alto em sua diversão:

— É claro, querida.

A Doctor se permitiu fechar seus olhos, sorrindo suavemente com o ar frio que se assentava ao redor delas, e o cheiro de tempo, pó, livros e _lar_ em seu nariz.

— Afinal, eu sou o Mestre de Tudo.

Ela riu e rolou ao redor, caindo no chão quando ela esqueceu que estava em um sofá, não em sua cama, mas _valia a pena_ , porque Missy riu em voz alta, musical e _perfeita_ , e a Doctor não iria querer ela de qualquer outro jeito.


	8. guerrear contra a gravidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guerras de pegadinhas e decisões estúpidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estão aproveitando todas essas coisas felizes? Estão? Porque esse é o último capítulo de fluff desse grupo. No próximo, teremos mais angst! (apesar de que vai ser um angst bem menor que o normal, porque pelo capítulo 11 esse angst vai ter acabado)  
> Então, esse capítulo é pura comédia. Mesmo. Eu tentei escrever pura comédia pelo prazer de escrever comédia e, bem. "Guerrear contra a gravidade" (Wage war on gravity) soava bom, ok? (Ah, e o prompt aqui também era sobre guerra de pegadinhas... bem, não, era uma guerra de água, mas eu mudei para guerra de pegadinhas, porque parecia mais algo que a Missy e a Doctor fariam)
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música mais recente é “Nine” de Sleeping At Last. E uma breve menção a “Let it Go” da Demi Lovato (e Disney, suponho).**  
>  (ok, então, colocando a letra original aqui, porque essa parte da música é ótima… “wake up / fall in love / wage war on gravity / there’s so much / worth fighting for / you’ll see” — romance está no ar, talvez?)

**Capítulo 8 — guerrear contra a gravidade**

Ela estava inquieta, entediada, e isso era _provavelmente_ uma péssima ideia. Mas, bem, ela sempre fora a Rainha das Péssimas Ideias (ou, bem, Rei, até um ano atrás. Dois? _Alguns_ anos atrás). Onde estava a graça de ter _boas_ ideias, de qualquer forma? Elas nunca acabavam tão divertidas!

— Ah, vamos, Sexy, — ela pediu baixinho, mexendo em algumas alavancas suplicante, tentando deixar o motor no silencioso e encontrar _a porcaria da coisa certa_. — Me ajuda aqui?

Sexy zumbiu pensativa em sua mente, e então ronronou e ficou em silêncio. Hesitantemente, algumas alavancas se iluminaram para a Doctor tentar, e ela sorriu largamente, abaixando uma por uma, saltitando.

Ela se segurou no console, gritando feliz quando ela foi jogada para o alto, cada vez mais, alguns objetos aleatórios subindo rápido até bater no teto ao que a gravidade da nave foi invertida. Ela não tinha tentado fazer _exatamente_ isso, infelizmente, então mexeu no mostrador ao lado da alavanca, torcendo pra que Missy esperasse _só mais um instante._

A força em seu corpo diminuiu um pouco e ela riu, se soltando.

Ela estava _flutuando_. No meio do ar. Ela _amava isso_!

Ela nadou pra trás com um pouco de dificuldade, se empurrando para longe do console e na direção do interior da TARDIS bem a tempo para sentir a mente de Missy começar a despertar em algum lugar adentro da TARDIS.

Nem um segundo depois, assim que a Doctor bateu seu ombro contra o umbral da porta dos corredores da TARDIS, ela ouviu o berro que só podia ser alcançado com uma mistura particular de fortes cordas vocais e _muita_ energia psíquica.

_:DOCTOR!:_

Ela tentou segurar o riso e falhou terrivelmente. Não que ela acreditasse que existia qualquer chance da Missy _não_ lhe considerar responsável por isso. Não apenas elas duas eram as únicas na nave, mas ela também estava provavelmente projetando sua diversão de forma que toda a _galáxia_ seria capaz de senti-la.

 _:Oh, você vai ver!:_ Missy rosnou em sua mente, sua voz ecoando furiosa.

A Doctor desistiu de tentar segurar o riso, rapidamente caindo em gargalhadas que lhe deixaram enrodilhadas contra sua própria barriga tentando abafar o som mesmo que só um pouco. Ela precisava ver isso. _Precisava_!

Ela tentou nadar adiante e alcançar a parede mais próxima, com sucesso duvidoso. Ela bateu seus cotovelos algumas vezes, mas nada que ela não fizesse _normalmente_ , e considerou uma vitória ter conseguido se desviar das roupas flutuando ao redor (provavelmente esquecidas no chão, anteriormente) e se arrastar através dos corredores.

Missy aparentemente tinha conseguido sair de seu quarto, porque a Doctor seguiu sua energia através da TARDIS até a galeria de arte, em vez disso. Fazia certo sentido; esse era um dos poucos cômodos com poucas bugigangas jogadas nele, então tinham poucas coisas aqui para atrapalhar a flutuação.

 _E,_ a Doctor adicionou para si mesma ao entrar, _ele era lindo_.

O teto era transparente e mostrava o universo ao redor delas, cheio de rodopios familiares de estrelas e planetas que iluminavam o chão da TARDIS. No meio de tudo isso, com seu cabelo uma bagunça e vestindo apenas pijamas e o que parecia ser um robe de seda, estava Missy, absolutamente _furiosa_.

Até, claro, a Doctor conseguir bater em uma das poucas esculturas flutuantes... _de cara_.

— Ai, — ela resmungou, irritada, e massageou sua própria cabeça. Essa escultura não estava ali há um segundo, ela _jurava_!

Missy riu baixo, seu riso vibrando no fundo da garganta da Doctor, e lhe encarou diretamente. _:Se divertindo, querida Doctor?:_

A Doctor estremeceu com a proximidade da mente de Missy; sua presença constante contra sua própria mente era uma distração, ardente e afetuosa.

— Aos montes! — ela respondeu alegremente, girando no lugar com um movimento de braços.

Ela pensava estar parecendo ótima, também, até que Missy estalou sua língua e projetou a imagem de um maldito _peão_ em sua cabeça.

— Ei! — Ela não estava fazendo bico, exceto que estava, e, wow, ela estava de cabeça pra baixo e era difícil fazer cara feia pra Missy assim.

_:Você está tentando ficar mais inteligente forçando seu sangue pro seu cérebro assim, querida?:_

— Foi isso que você fez?

... A resposta soava melhor em sua cabeça, ela precisava admitir.

Missy deu outro de seus inelegantes risos de nariz, seus olhos cintilando com um brilho vagamente perturbador. _:Oh, Doctor. Eu amo como você admite que eu sou mais inteligente que você,:_ ela brincou com a impressão de dedos contra o rosto da Doctor. _:Combina com você.:_

— O que? — ela perguntou, curiosa.

_:Humildade.:_

E então ela caiu no chão, batendo seus ombros no piso com tudo quando a força da gravidade voltou ao normal.

Ela soltou um gemido com a dor, e xingou baixo, encarando Missy com sua melhor cara feia. Ela, claro, estava no canto da sala, um sorriso arrogante no rosto, e a _chave-de-fenda sônica da Doctor_ em suas mãos.

— E você realmente deveria aprender a prestar mais atenção nos seus arredores, querida. Você nunca sabe o que pode estar a espreita.

Em seguida, ela saiu rebolando, orgulho projetado de todos seus poros, e a Doctor foi deixada boquiaberta no chão lhe vendo sair.

**.**

Aparentemente, ela podia ter começado algo maior do que esperado com aquela pequena, inofensiva piada. Ela _sabia_ que era uma péssima ideia. Mas, bem, ela só podia passar uma certa quantia de tempo sem seus amigos humanos por perto antes de _algo_ dar errado. Isso? Isso era _infantil_.

Bem, _irritantemente_ infantil.

Ela xingou levemente, fazendo uma careta; oh, isso certamente era a cara de Koschei. Elu sempre foi u melhor em irritar _todo mundo_ na época da Academia. Mas, de alguma forma, tudo _sempre_ acabava sendo _sua_ culpa. Huh.

 _:Missy!:_ ela projetou o mais alto que conseguia, irritada com o repetitivo som ecoando cada vez mais alto na sala do console. Essa _música_ nem fingia ter letras!

Apesar de que ela tinha _quase_ certeza de que já ouvira isso antes... na televisão...

De dentro da TARDIS em algum lugar, ela ouviu um riso alto e muito mal escondido sob uma projeção de inocência.

Desistindo da ideia de que Missy iria simplesmente desistir e parar essa tortura sozinha, a Doctor cerrou os dentes e começou a procurar a maldita caixa de som. Tinha que ser algo pequeno, porque os sensores da TARDIS não conseguiam detectá-la, e a Doctor também não conseguia ver nada fora do lugar.

(Ela se recusava a pensar que sua garota _podia_ estar colaborando com MIssy. Isso era impossível. Elas se _odiavam_ , afinal!)

E a Doctor duvidava que Missy simplesmente colaria ela em algo que a Doctor olharia, o que significava...

Ela se ajoelhou, a música mudando do _para-bara_ (ou o que quer que fosse) para um ritmo que lhe lembrava do Valiant, com todos seus baques altos e o som de bateria que costumava lhe assombrar sempre que o Master ficava entediado.

Ela precisava parar isso. _Agora_.

Ela ignorou os sons ao seu redor (e _quem_ gostaria de bater seu cabelo ‘pra frente e para trás’, de qualquer forma? Isso não deixaria seus pescoços doendo?), engatinhando sob o console com sua sônica presa entre seus dentes e seus olhos procurando qualquer coisa estranha.

 _:Oh, Doctor. Você parece deliciosa assim,:_ Missy murmurou em sua mente, lhe assustando o suficiente para que ela derrubasse sua sônica no chão, sentindo-se corar ferozmente.

Ela virou a cabeça e encontrou Missy reclinada contra a porta que dava para o interior da TARDIS, balançando-se ao ritmo da música, seu cabelo preso em milhares de pequenas tranças que se sacudiam de forma hipnotizadora com seus movimentos.

Missy riu em sua mente, e ela percebeu que provavelmente tinha projetado aquilo. Certo.

 _:Fora da minha cabeça, Master,:_ ela resmungou irritada, nem mesmo tentando falar em voz alta com quão alta a música ao redor delas estava. _:Pare de me distrair. Não vai funcionar.:_

Ela recebeu uma resposta que lhe fez _arder_ com o nível de atenção presente na falta de palavras, mas a Doctor ignorou isso, erguendo uma parede entre sua mente e a de Missy com um leve empurrão. Ela não estava _realmente_ irritada com Missy, na verdade estava bem feliz de vê-la trazer caos de uma forma tão inofensiva, mas era _irritante_. Todas essas músicas eram _irritantes_ , e a Doctor nunca gostara muito de Sextas, pra início de conversa.

Ela pegou sua sônica de volta, prendendo-a de volta entre seus dentes, e continuou engatinhando adiante, tomando cuidado para não acertar sua cabeça em nada enquanto ela tentava procurar a caixa de som com seu ouvido, se não seus olhos.

Ela demorou um tempo (e ela admitiria isso: Missy _sabia_ ser sutil, quando ela queria), mas, finalmente, ela achou. Presa entre as grades aonde a Doctor tentou encontrar o Sistema de Resfriamento. É claro.

E Koschei insistia em chamar _ela_ de velha sentimental.

Ela sorriu, retirando a caixa do lugar com o maior cuidado. Era uma coisa tão pequena e delicada. Frágil.

(Como uma bomba.)

Ela apontou sua sônica em sua direção e mexeu nas configurações. Seria fácil, agora que ela a tinha em mãos. Rápido; era só apontar e imaginar, afinal.

Mas...

Ela sorriu, mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve.

Bem. Missy nunca gostou muito de filmes da Disney, em sua última regeneração, e vingança era apenas justo, não?

Ela gargalhou mentalmente e mudou as configurações de novo.

Oh, ela estava próxima demais da caixa para sair ilesa do aumento repentino no volume, mas o _grito_ que Missy soltou quando a primeira das músicas da Disney começou a tocar...

Compensou _tudo_.

**.**

Virou algo como um passatempo entre elas. Sempre que elas não estavam lá fora, tentando fazer as coisas funcionarem entre si, explorando um mundo ou outro (e, na maior parte do tempo, fugindo por suas vidas, porque a Doctor se recusava a deixar a Missy “lidar” com os problemas que lhes abordavam), elas estavam dentro da TARDIS tentando vencer uma a outa com truques baratos.

É claro, a Doctor conhecia os sinais. Se ela estivesse viajando sozinha, essa seria a hora em que ela precisaria encontrar outro companheiro. Encontrar alguém para lhe ajudar a ver a maravilha do universo outa vez. Como era, porém, era mais que... Bem. Ela tinha estado tão... _comportada_ em suas viagens, tentando ter certeza de que Missy não poderia causar qualquer problema, que...

Ela também nunca fora alguém para ter aventuras comportadas. Era o motivo pelo qual ela sempre amara achar seus companheiros não-constantes, no passado. Incluindo a Missy, pelo que parece.

Ainda assim, ela não sabia se estava pronta para isso, para _confiar_ na Mistress com a vida de _outros_...

Mas ela também não estava pronta para deixá-la partir.

Então. Elas pregaram pegadinhas.

Coisas como mexer no circuito de tradução da TARDIS — o que ela pensou que era uma ideia _genial_ , até que a Missy se aproximou, sorrindo, e começou a falar _sem qualquer mudança_. Frustrada, a Doctor tentou mandá-la parar de rir, apenas pra descobrir que _tinha_ funcionado, afinal de contas. Missy só... tinha passado _por cima_ do campo telepático, e morreu de rir das tentativas da Doctor de fazer o mesmo. Não foi seu melhor momento, especialmente quando ela percebeu que não sabia como consertar as coisas e teve que passar o dia seguinte só _ouvindo_ Missy lhe provocar enquanto elas tentavam consertar o circuito de tradução juntas.

E também coisas como acordar com todos seus sapatos só um tiquinho apertados e passar um segundo com medo de ter regenerado, _de novo_ , sem perceber. E então, perceber que o _resto_ de suas roupas ainda lhe cabia perfeitamente, e ter medo de ter feito seus _pés_ crescerem durante a noite, em vez. Só para encontrar Missy rindo dela (e fingindo não estar), e perceber, atrasada, que ela nunca pensou em verificar o _interior_ dos sapatos. Idiota, velho Doctor.

Ou, como ela anunciaria orgulhosamente para qualquer um que perguntasse, coisas como o _incidente dos balões_. Sim, aquele tinha sido _perfeito_.

( _Ou,_ ela admitiria a contra gosto, _coisas como o incidente com a pera._ )

**.**

Ela soltou um risinho, andando na ponta do pé corredor abaixo e para longe do quarto que Missy havia decidido tomar para si.

Ela _provavelmente_ não deveria ter feito isso, visto que _podia_ ser considerada uma quebra de confiança e tal, mas...

Ela olhou por cima do seu ombro e abaixou a cabeça para esconder o sorriso em seus lábios quando ouviu os passos de Missy se aproximando.

Era tão _promissor._

Ela se escondeu atrás da curva (que ela tinha certeza de que a TARDIS havia criado só para isso) e esperou.

Ela não precisou esperar muito tempo, os passos da Missy ecoando _bem na sua frente_ alguns instantes depois, e ela espiou ao redor da parede com seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes de tanta antecipação.

A porta se abriu facilmente, mal fazendo barulho, e então o quarto estava aberto e tinha um balão batendo contra a cara da Mistress, Rainha do Mal.

A Doctor queria _tanto_ uma foto disso.

Ela gargalhou, perdendo controle de suas reações bem quando ela viu as mãos da Missy tremendo ao lado de seu corpo tenso.

— Oh, querida Doctor, — Missy murmurou alto o suficiente para que a Doctor pudesse lhe ouvir, mas ainda baixo o suficiente para soar tanto doce quanto mortal. — Você vai _pagar_ por isso.

Três outros balões escaparam do quarto, quicando inofensivamente contra a Missy, centenas de outros ainda esperando além dela, e a Doctor não podia ligar _menos_ para a ameaça, porque isso?

Isso era _magnífico_.

**.**

Ela deveria ter esperado que Missy teria vingança, mas ela nunca... ela nunca _pensou_...

Isso era _sujo_. Isso era _absolutamente sujo_.

Ela saltou para trás com um grito, mas sua mão ainda estava presa na maçaneta e conseguiu apenas fazer com que ela abrisse a porta _ainda mais_ , aumento o fluxo de, de _peras_ chovendo nela.

 _Peras_. Quem jogava _peras_ em seus amigos?!

(Ou mesmo seus inimigos. A Doctor tinha quase certeza de que isso era _mortal_. Muito mais mortal do que os lasers que a Master costumava preferir. _Maldito_.)

Ela chiou, estranhamente parecida com um gato molhado, e tentou dar outro passo para trás para soltar sua mão. Porém, parecia que era uma pegadinha de duas partes, e ela se descobriu _colada_ na porta. Bem entre as peras. Que estavam sendo _esmagadas_ sob seus pés. Ela fez uma careta, sentindo aquela substância grudenta em suas botas.

 _Merda_.

— Missy, — ela pediu, tentando ser bajuladora, mas provavelmente soando como uma criança chorando. — Não é engraçado. Me tira daqui!

Sua única resposta foi silêncio, abençoado, maldito silêncio, e ela gemeu alto outra vez.

Maldição. Ela ia _matar_ Missy quando ela conseguisse sair daqui. Ela podia esperar.

Mas antes... ela precisava descobrir _como_ sair daqui sem tocar em mais... peras nojentas. Ugh.

( _Ela sempre soubera que isso era uma péssima ideia_ , ela relembrou com um suspiro. _Ela só nunca tinha imaginado que envolveria_ peras _. Maldito Koschei._ )

**.**

_(A melhor porte, porém, foi ouvir Missy cantando “Let it go”. Apesar de que ela_ cantou _“Let it_ fucking _go!”...)_


	9. eu só queria te consertar até que você ficasse como nova (e talvez um dia eu iria me consertar também)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temperamentos fogem de controle e gentileza é algo difícil de se conseguir.  
> (já passava da hora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo está bem que acaba bem. Esse não é um capítulo que "acaba bem", temo. É mais como um capítulo de puro angst, na verdade.  
> Então, é, Missy e a Doctor são incríveis, mas eles ainda são Master e Doctor, e têm coisas que precisam ser discutidas. Eles discutem algumas dessas coisas aqui, pelo menos! Honestamente, considerando que o prompt original era "uma discussão/uma briga", eu estou bem feliz com meu auto-controle.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música da vez é “Two”, Sleeping At Last.**

**Capítulo 9 — eu só queria te consertar até que você ficasse como nova (e talvez um dia eu iria me consertar também)**

A Doctor sempre soube que isso não duraria, mas ela tinha _esperanças…_

Ela se recusou a recuar, erguendo seu queixo, tão orgulhosa, tão _teimosa_ quanto Missy, seus dentes cerrados para engolir o grito que queria soltar, para que ela não _ferrasse tudo isso_ …

— Oh, você pensa em si mesmo como sendo tão _boa,_ — Missy zombou raivosa, jogando seus braços para os lados como a maldita drama queen que ela era. — Tão _perfeita_. Sim, bem, deixe-me te contar uma coisa, _Doctor_ , — ela cuspiu o nome como se ele queimasse sua língua, seus olhos brilhantes com sua fúria, — você é uma perfeita _hipócrita_ , é o que você é!

Em uma parte distante do seu cérebro, a Doctor percebeu que Missy tinha um pouco de sotaque, afinal. Não um sotaque escocês como sua última regeneração preferia (ou mesmo como _sua própria_ regeneração), não, era algo mais sulista, menos Inglês, talvez.

A maior parte do seu cérebro, porém, estava focado em tentar não gritar de volta com MIssy como ela sempre fizera em seus passados. Ela havia prometido a si mesma que seria gentil. Que seria _melhor_.

— Você continua falando sobre como quer me tornar _boa_ , — MIssy zombou sem misericórdia, suas mãos a centímetros do rosto da Doctor, mas sem nunca tocar. — Mas você, você é uma _merda_ em ser o tipo de _boa_ que você quer que eu seja. Você quer que eu seja uma maldita _pacifista_ , inocente, que eu _não tenha qualquer sangue em minhas mãos_. — Ela listou, erguendo um dedo para cada ponto mencionado. — Mas você já _falhou_ nisso!

A Doctor inspirou fundo, sua respiração e suas mãos trêmulas ambas, e respondeu, tentando manter pelo menos sua voz firme:

— Eu sei. Eu _sei_ , Missy. — Ela engoliu todas as coisas que queria falar, coisas que iriam machucar sua amiga, coisas que ardiam furiosamente em seu interior, e se forçou a ser a melhor pessoa. — E você não precisa ser _perfeita_. Eu sei que eu não sou perfeita. Eu sei que eu sou uma… uma _hipócrita_ … — ela admitiu, apesar das palavras arderem como ácido em sua boca. — Especialmente com você. Por Omega, eu fui _horrível_ com você, da última vez que nos vimos.

Claramente, Missy não estava esperando isso, pois piscou em silêncio por meio batimento diante a sua declaração, permitindo a Doctor a continuar, suplicante:

— Eu não estou pedindo que seja… que seja uma _santa_. Eu aprendi minha lição. Eu aprendi que eu não deveria nunca… — ela abaixou seus olhos, sentindo-se trêmula e odiando a ideia de deixar transparecer sua fraqueza. — nunca mais _fingir_. Mas… você pode ser brilhante; mais do que isso, você pode ser _gentil_. Você é um gênio. Você sempre foi um gênio. E você é tão _boa_ em construir coisas. Por que não… parar de _quebrá-las_ , para variar? É… tudo que eu estou pedindo. Pare de _quebrar_ coisas. Pare… de matar coisas que não precisam ser mortas, coisas que nunca lhe fizeram nada.

Missy se recuperou, porque é claro que sim, e agarrou seu pulso com uma força que prometia nunca mais lhe soltar.

Era estranhamente tranquilizador, mesmo na situação presente.

— E _você_? — ela perguntou, sua voz dura. — _Você_ vai parar de _quebrar coisas_? Porque você me acusa, Doctor, mas você é tão caótica quanto. Você é tão _destrutiva_ quanto eu.

Ela piscou lentamente, se recusando a olhar nos olhos de Missy, mas sabendo que precisava. Os olhos de Missy estavam cheios de raiva e dor, o tipo de sentimento que uma vez teria lhu levado a destruir civilizações inteiras.

— Eu estou _tentando_ , a Doctor murmurou em resposta, sentindo-se fraca e nua. — Eu sempre estou tentando. Ser boa. Ser gentil. Consertar tudo que fiz. Eu sei que não posso… consertar _tudo_ … mas eu certamente posso _tentar_. — Ela engoliu novamente, se forçando a manter o contato visual e a abaixar suas defesas, deixando que Missy sentisse sua sinceridade. — Eu posso tentar ser _melhor_.

Missy suspirou, explosiva e frágil como uma bomba, e se inclinou, tocando sua testa contra a da Doctor, o pequeno choque carregando sentimentos que viajaram rapidamente entre elas duas antes de se assentarem como um constante zumbido no plano de fundo de sua conversa.

— Ser melhor. Não _boa_. Só, melhor. — Missy repetiu, sua respiração contra as bochechas da Doctor. — Eu posso… tentar. — Ela pausou, algo como relutante aceitação ardendo entre elas. — Não por você, — ela adicionou, claramente forçando as palavras a saírem, — mas por _mim mesma_.

_:Eu não quero me destruir novamente.:_

A Doctor sorriu, algo tentativo e esperançoso, e ergueu uma mão, relaxando o suficiente para tocar a bochecha de Missy, partilhando suas temperaturas e o senso de gratidão e _satisfação_ que borbulhava dentro de si.

 _:Obrigada,:_ ela se permitiu fechar os olhos, oferecendo pelo menos essa quantia de confiança para Missy. _:Eu vou tentar meu melhor para te ajudar,:_ ela adicionou, projetando calor e companhia, _um lugar aonde pertencer_. _:Se um dia me precisar…:_

_:Você estará lá.:_

Ela acenou, com cuidado para não se separar de Missy, e elas partilharam um instante de calor e _lar_ , sorrisos escondidos por trás do constante bater de seus corações e o zumbir de suas mentes.

Era a sensação de ter um início. De _esperança_.

Era a sensação de um final.

— Sinto muito, — ela murmurou, lembrando-se de como tudo isso começara. — Eu nunca pretendi te insultar.

Missy soltou um riso anasalado, se afastando mais lentamente do que necessário, mas ainda firmemente:

— Bem, eu não gosto de ser tratada como uma _criança_ , querida.

Ela acenou, aceitando isso, e ofereceu a ela um sorriso:

— Uma última viagem?

— Para algum lugar _digno_? — Missy perguntou, orgulhosamente. — Não outro de seus pontos turísticos mentirosos? Porque eu _juro_ que, se for, eu vou quebrar nossa promessa aqui e agora.

Seus corações se apertaram com a concordância silenciosa de que essa seria a _última_ viagem delas, mas aceitou com um riso:

— Sim. Vamos, eu sei exatamente aonde ir.

**.**

Reconstrução sempre era interessante, e ver Missy _brilhar_ enquanto ordenava pessoas ao redor delas em como reconstruir e fazer reparações era _impressionante_.

A Doctor sempre soubera que su amigu tinha o potencial. _Ver_ o potencial, porém… era de tirar o fôlego.

Depois de reconstruírem uma cidade inteira em pouco menos de uma semana, alcançarem três desenvolvimento tecnológicos com suas assistências, e criarem outra bebida que a Doctor tinha certeza de que havia sido criada um século antes de seu tempo (Missy tinha feito uma cara terrivelmente feia em resposta a isso, mas ela mesma fizera tantas menções de um livro que não seria lançado por outros 50 anos, mais ou menos, para o futuro autor que a Doctor achava que ela não tinha por que reclamar), elas foram embora.

Elas se foram com sorrisos em seus rostos, implicando uma com a outra facilmente, como se nunca tivessem brigado para início de conversa, e tudo parecia estar bem novamente.

Exceto que, em vez de se dirigir para a cozinha delas ( _sua_ , ela se corrigiu melancolicamente) ao entrar na nave azul, MIssy se dirigiu para sua própria TARDIS.

— Já? — ela perguntou fracamente.

Missy se virou, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto e com um balançar de cabeça, e estalou a língua suavemente:

— Oh, Doctor. Nós duas sabemos que se eu continuar adiando, eu nunca vou embora.

Ela se controlou bem a tempo de impedir um _“então não vá!”_ de sair, engolindo a fraqueza e _franqueza_ desse pedido, e perguntando, em vez disso:

— Por que isso seria tão ruim?

Missy riu, seus olhos acesos com divertimento e afeição, e roçou suas mentes como em um abraço.

— Oh, Doctor. Duas deidades do caos? Juntas? — ela riu novamente, mas não tinha qualquer alegria nesse som. — Seu pequeno projeto estaria condenado antes mesmo de começar.

Ela exalou com força, mal resistindo o suspiro que queria soltar, e pensou sobre isso. _Realmente_ pensou.

— E também, — Missy adicionou, acariciando sua TARDIS afetuosamente. — Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia manter duas TARDISes juntas desse jeito? Uma dentro da outra, inclusive? — Ela estalou a língua, seus lábios se abrindo em outro sorriso de canto. — Ou será que você _está_ tentando destruir o cosmo, querida?

A Doctor finalmente riu e se aproximou de Missy, estendendo sua mão com um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem. Suponho que você faz sentido… _pela primeira vez_. — Ela respondeu, rolando seus olhos dramaticamente. — Mas eu vou me lembrar de sua promessa, Missy.

Missy inclinou a cabeça zombeteiramente, tomando sua mão em uma das suas e a erguendo para seus lábios. O beijo que ela deu em sua pele foi apenas uma carícia, algo extremamente simples em comparação a algumas de suas relações passadas, mas ainda fez o local arder como se tivesse sido marcado.

— É claro, minha querida Doctor. Eu _nunca_ te desapontaria, — ela murmurou, deixando seu sotaque soar, pesado e doce no ar, com aquele mesmo tom de charme que havia atraído a Doctor para si, em seu primeiro encontro. — Além disso, não é como se não fossemos nos _encontrar_ novamente.

A Doctor acenou, projetando uma arrogância que não sentia de verdade:

— É claro; quem mais dançaria com você, afinal?

Missy riu, ainda segurando sua mão mesmo ao que se erguia novamente, inclinando-se contra sua TARDIS.

— Oh, querida. Não mude nunca, ok?

A Doctor sorriu agradecida e deu um passo para trás, deixando suas mãos se soltarem uma da outra a contragosto.

— Missy? — ela chamou quando MIssy se virou, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. — Me contate. Se precisar de algo, ou se só quiser… — ela engoliu e sacudiu a cabeça. — Me contate. Eu irei até você. Não importa o que.

MIssy abriu as portas de sua TARDIS, silenciosa, mas a Doctor podia sentir sua resposta em sua mente, o toque de agradecimento e desejo de algum lugar ao qual pertencer.

Era algo ridicularmente familiar, e ela se sentiu grata de ver que não era a única já com saudades de tudo isso.

**.**

A Doctor retornou para a Terra. Era hora de encontrar sua família novamente.

Ela pousou nem mesmo um dia depois de ter lhes largado, estacionando no espaço em frente ao apartamento da Yaz com seu motor no silencioso para lhe permitir um momento de solidão antes de enfrentar seus amigos.

Era estranho, voltar para a Terra, para sua família humana, depois de passar tanto tempo ( _e nem de longe tempo o suficiente_ ) com MIssy em sua TARDIS, viajando e… e pregando peças uma na outra… e… sendo _amigas_ novamente.

A Terra parecia… perturbadoramente _errada_ , em comparação.

Ela suspirou, saindo da TARDIS quando percebeu que só lhe faria mal, permanecer aqui sozinha. Ela precisava amigos. Ela precisava de algo para lhe distrair.

Ela precisava de uma _aventura_.


	10. eu fecho meus olhos e posso ver (o mundo que espera por mim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frente a problemas, a Doctor faz o que ela faz de melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ei, então, esse capítulo é meio filler, admito. Ainda assim, eu achei necessário dar um tempo pra Doctor e pra Missy, e, bem, como fazer isso se não através de um capítulo filler com meio-que aventura? (ênfase no "meio-que", porque eu não sou muito boa em escrever aventura, então eu posso ter... uhh... pulado a parte da aventura)  
> Por sinal, tem um momento nesse capítulo que eu menciono pela primeira vez uma das coisas que li sobre Time Lords que eu adaptei pra minha história: no wikia, eu li que Time Lords são "excepcionalmente controlados, e podem controlar qualquer coisa de seus corpos" -- então eu decidi que essa é a razão pra Doctor nunca sentir frio ou calor, apesar de sua temperatura base ser inteiros 20 graus Celsius abaixo da temperatura humana.  
> (e um momento em que as habilidades psíquicas da Missy são... bem, muito, muito melhores que as da Doctor faz parecer que as suas são. A explicação atual é: é o Master.)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. A música da vez é “A Million Dreams” do filme The Greatest Showman.**

**Capítulo 10 — eu fecho meus olhos e posso ver (o mundo que espera por mim)**

— Então, Doc, — Graham começou, inclinando-se contra o corrimão ao redor do console. — Quanto tempo você passou sem nós?

Ela soltou um _hum_ em resposta, mal ouvindo, e murmurou distraída:

— Por que pergunta?

— É só, sua cozinha tá uma bagunça. Você tem xícaras sujas por todos os lados, e eu achei que a TARDIS limpasse tudo sozinha.

— Oh, certo, isso, — ela murmurou, pensando nas xícaras que ela e a Missy haviam deixado para trás sem se preocuparem em limpar. Ela geralmente mantinha sua cozinha limpa, já que seus humanos pareciam se importar, e a TARDIS não costumava reencher suas prateleiras se algo estivesse fora do lugar, mas ela não tinha tido motivos para se preocuapr, quando era apenas ela e a Missy. As duas estavam acostumadas a lugares bagunçados, afinal, e elas tinham preferências parecidas. Por comidas que a TARDIS não conseguia criar mais, exatamente. — Eu acho que esqueci.

Ryan, que estivera no canto jogando no seu telefone, xingou baixinho e veio mais para perto:

— Espera, você está dizendo que limpa tudo _sozinha_?

Ela acenou, digitando algumas equações no teclado da TARDIS. Ela sabia que tinha que estar em algum lugar, mas não conseguia exatamente se lembrar de onde, e seu banco de dados parecia estar mais lento que o normal. Ela deveria ter pedido a MIssy para dar uma olhada nisso enquanto estava aqui…

— É como a TARDIS funciona, — ela explicou. — É preciso das coisas no lugar certo para que ela possa arranjar mais pra gente.

Eles murmuraram algo, um som constante e com a vaga sensação de confusão (dois dias e ela já sentia saudade da clareza da mente de outro telepata), e Graham anunciou:

— Bem, nós vamos fazer isso por você, então.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, confusa, e finalmente _viu_ Graham e Ryan de pé ali. Ela sabia que eles estava ali, claro, tinha sentido eles se aproximando pelo canto do olho, mas tinha lhes dispensado, distraída, lembrando-se de Missy e como _ela_ teria roubado a atenção da Doctor, se realmente a quisesse.

Ela tinha se esquecido de com quem estava. De novo.

— Oh. Obrigada! — Ela repondeu, sacudindo a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso, fechando a aba aonde tinha estado procurando. — Podemos dividir a tarefa, se preferir.

Ryan deu de ombros, levemente corado, e resmungou algo parecido com uma concordância. Ou um “tanto faz”. Difícil dizer, com ele. Graham, por outro lado, assentiu e sacudiu uma mão, se afastando.

— Eu vou começar. Venha, filho, — ele chamou Ryan.

Os dois saíram, passos ecoando por entre os corredores por um tempo, ainda, antes da Doctor finalmente voltar sua atenção ao Rotor Temporal, cantarolando baixinho.

E parando assustada quando viu Yaz, que aparentemente tinha estado lhe esperando no console.

Yaz acenou, hesitante, sentada no console com todo o cuidado de quem não sabia se podia tocar nos fios sem levar um choque ou não, e esperou até a Doctor se aproximar antes de falar:

— Ei, — o sorriso que ela abriu era doce e caloroso. — Você está bem? Você parece um pouco distraída e… bem. Eu não sei se Ryan percebeu, mas sei que Graham sim. Quero dizer, é bem óbvio, vendo a cozinha, e Graham já esteve assim, antes, então… — Yaz parou, rindo um pouco do nada. — Desculpa. É só. Você tinha alguém aqui, não é? Alguém que não é nenhum de nós.

Oh. Yaz, esperta, inteligente Yaz.

— 10 pontos para Yaz, — ela respondeu com outro pequeno sorriso, resistindo a vontade de afagar sua cabeça. Seria condescendente, afinal. — Ou uma estrela. Não lembro. Parabéns, Yaz!

Yaz se animou, um sorriso brilhante se abrindo no seu rosto:

— Então?

Ela piscou e encarou a garota de novo; _o que ela queria saber?_

— Oh. Oh! — Ela riu. É claro. _Doctor boba._ — Bem, foi só… uma amiga. Uma velha amiga. Talvez ela volte. Talvez não.

— É por isso que a TARDIS está tão mais fria, agora? — Yaz parecia curiosa, mas satisfeita.

Por um segundo (curto, mas confuso), a Doctor se perguntou como _diabos_ Yaz poderia ter percebido que Missy tinha sido quem consertara o ar condicionado. E então, ela percebeu, surpresa, de que a TARDIS _tinha_ sido deixado na programação para Lordes do Tempo, que era uns bons graus abaixo do que humanos achavam necessário na maior parte do tempo, o que também explicava o porquê de seus amigos estarem andando com roupa de inverno.

— Ah. Sim. Desculpa. Vou consertar isso, não tinha percebido, — ela riu, nervosa, coçando a cabeça. Ela estava tão acostumada a usar seu casaco não importa o que, e ela tinha há muito aperfeiçoado como controlar sua temperatura corporal, pelo menos o suficiente para sobreviver em ambos planetas quentes ou frios sem qualquer problema, e ela não costumava sequer _perceber_ essas coisas, hoje em dia. — Só um segundo.

Ela passou ao redor de Yaz, girando e apertando os botões necessários para ajustar a temperatura. Agora que ela estava ciente, ela conseguiu sentir o calor se assentando, quase avassalador em sua brusquidão.

Ela estremeceu, se livrando da sensação de _temperatura errada_ contra sua pele fria demais. Ela fez uma careta, pondo a língua para fora com a sensação, mas se ajustou facilmente, virando-se de volta para Yaz com um sorriso nem mesmo um minuto depois.

— Doctor? — Yaz perguntou, curiosa. — Sua temperatura é diferente da nossa?

— Outros 10 pontos, — ela anunciou, concordando alegremente. — Um pouco mais fria que vocês. Mais réptil do que mamífero, acho que poderia dizer.

Yaz fez uma careta engraçada para seu comentário, e a Doctor mal escondeu seu riso. Seus amigos sempre agiam de forma tão estranha quando ela lhes lembrava de que era um alienígena. Eles sempre fingiam não se importar com isso, é claro, mas era _adorável_ como reagiam.

— Venha. Vamos buscar Graham e Ryan. Nós vamos para Itália, 1960! — Ela anunciou, quicando de volta para o presente e surpreendendo Yaz. Ela precisava de uma distração e seus amigos precisavam do que fazer, claramente.

— Por quê? — Yaz perguntou, descendo do console com um pulo. — O que é tão interessante sobre Itália de 1960?

Ela sorriu, abrindo seus braços dramaticamente:

— Nós vamos ver as Olimpíadas!

**.**

— Sabe, Doc, — Graham comentou, sorrindo na sua direção da frente de um dos sorrisos mais icônicos de toda a Terra. — Eu tenho _quase certeza_ de que o Louvre não fica na Itália.

A Doctor deu de ombros, quicando excitada.

— Bem! Itália, Paris, é bem parecido, não acha? — Ela girou no lugar, silenciosamente maravilhada com as decorações douradas no alto das paredes e do teto, antes de voltar a sorrir para seus amigos. — E, de todo modo, _talvez_ não seja o que eu lhes prometi, mas não acham isso legal? _O Louvre_! Não é todo dia que se pode ver isso!

Yaz sacudiu a cabeça com afeição, encarando ao redor com curiosidade:

— Bem, eu suponho que não estamos _tão_ errados, dessa vez?

A Doctor olhou para as pessoas andando ao redor deles; era o Louvre, então as pessoas aqui estavam bem vestidas, em sua maioria, então era difícil dizer, mas… ela inspirou fundo, triste com a falta de terra a qual provar, e disse, lentamente:

— Acho que estamos nos anos 50… Não, não, eu _sei_ que estamos nos anos 50, — ela se corrigiu, cheirando uma das pequenas diferenças entre os anos 50 e 60. — … _primeira_ … metade, acho?

— 1953, — Ryan respondeu com absoluta certeza, e ela se virou para encará-lo com o rosto franzido.

— Sim. 20 pontos, Ryan, bom trabalho. Como… — ela viu o panfleto nas suas mãos e riu. — É claro. Estrela dourada, Ryan!

Ryan murmurou, distraído, e estendeu o panfleto para ela:

— Acho que vai querer ver isso.

A Doctor o aceitou com curiosidade, lendo rapidamente.

— Ohhh, — ela murmurou, deleitada, e passou o panfleto pra Yaz enquanto mal se controlava o suficiente para não quicar. — Parece que vamos ficar aqui por um tempo, fam! Nós vamos ver o Louvre _inteiro_!

Ao seu lado, Yaz sacudiu a cabeça com resignação, rindo cansada enquanto passava o panfleto pro Graham.

No papel, a Doctor sabia, estava um encantador pedido de ajuda para encontrar as pinturas perdidas da ala oeste do museu, e a Doctor _certamente_ não iria recusar a ajudar.

**.**

— Então, isso é o trabalho de alienígenas, acha? — Ryan perguntou enquanto eles se esforçavam para se esgueirarem por guardas posicionados ao redor da famosa ala oeste.

Ela lhe silenciou gentilmente, mirando sua sônica para a lâmpada sobre os guardas, agradecendo sua TARDIS por eles não terem pousado muito no início do dia.

Desligar todas as lâmpadas da ala foi fácil, mas ela _talvez_ tenha ido além do necessário, porque ela _honestamente_ não tinha planejado explodir a lâmpada sobre os guardas.

E ela _realmente_ deveria ter lembrado que humanos não enxergam assim tão bem.

— Mas o que…! — Graham exclamou, voz terrivelmente alta no silêncio do escuro, e a Doctor se inclinou sobre ele, tapando sua boca com uma de suas mãos e lhe silenciando também.

— Shhh, quietos, me sigam! — ela sussurrou, puxando Graham junto.

Ela ouviu alguns sons abafados, pequenos xingamentos engolidos por trás de dentes cerrados. Eles claramente tropeçaram várias vezes, mas pelo menos ela conseguiu guiá-los através dos guardas e das estátuas restantes até chegarem à sala certa.

— O-kay, — ela murmurou, arrastando a palavra enquanto girava no lugar, cheirando o ar daqui e apontando sua sônica para cada espaço vago no chão ou nas paredes. — É _certamente_ um alienígena.

Yaz, sua brilhante Yaz, lhe deu um tapinha no ombro, lhe impedindo de começar uma de suas divagações, e ela sorriu agradecida.

— Certo. Desculpa. O que?

— Por que diz isso, Doc? — Graham perguntou, curioso.

— Oh, você sabe, — ela gesticulou ao redor, sentindo o zumbido familiar no canto de sua mente lhe alcançando, assim como o cheiro de tempo queimado, e torceu que ela não tivesse _nada_ a ver com as pinturas roubadas. Não era bem o estilo dela, afinal. — Todo tipo de energia errada no ar. E, bem, nenhuma das pinturas roubadas era especialmente valiosa, então, tem isso também.

— Se fosse um humano, eles provavelmente iriam querer ou um único artefato valioso para vender bem, ou várias coisas não-tão valiosas de vários lugares do museu para não chamar muita atenção, — Yaz concordou, pensativa.

A Doctor girou, sorrindo com deleite na direção da jovem policial:

— Brilhante, Yaz! _Duas_ estrelas douradas para você! Seu lado policial certamente está ativo!

Yaz abaixou o rosto com um sorriso tímido, e a Doctor lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

— Bem, agora que sabemos que é um alienígena, significa que deveríamos ajudá-los! — a Doctor anunciou feliz, saltitando para o local mais próximo de onde uma pintura estava desaparecida. — Todos a favor, certo?

Ryan bufou, batendo seu ombro contra o dela.

— Oh, se nós te deixarmos sozinha, você iria explodir o lugar inteiro.

Ela sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Só _metade_ dele!

**.**

Ela errou. No final, as pinturas perdidas não tinham nada a ver com alienígenas.

É claro, também não era _suposto_ de acontecer, mas sem alienígenas. Não, era apenas outro viajante no tempo, perdido no tempo errado e tentando arranjar dinheiro roubando algumas das pinturas menos famosas com as quais “ninguém se importava, de qualquer forma”.

Honestamente, tudo isso lhe lembrava um pouco de Krasko; lhe irritava _bastante_.

— Como você continua atraindo esse tipo de estranhos? — Ryan resmungou, massageando suas temporadas e inclinando-se contra o lado da TARDIS; todos eles estavam escondidos na parte pequena e não utilizada do museu aonde ela tinha estacionado, horas antes. — É como se você saísse procurando eles!

Ela riu, brincando com a pequena escultura a qual tinha recebido do grupo responsável pela busca e pelos panfletos por todo o museu. Ela deveria devolver a escultura, colocar em display em algum lugar do Louvre, mas uma pequena verificação sobre ela havia revelado que ela deveria desaparecer por volta desse tempo, então talvez ela pertencesse à Doctor.

— Você não pode _me_ culpar, — ela respondeu, arremessando a escultura para o ar e lhe agarrando de volta, repetidamente; parecia um pouco com um pequeno elefante, se ela se esforçasse um pouco. Ou uma garrafa. Ou uma estrela? Ela deu de ombros mentalmente; não importava, ela só _gostava_ da escultura. — A culpa é da TARDIS.

— O que? Não, Doc, você não pode começar a culpar a nave, ela vai ficar irritada! — Graham respondeu, sacudindo a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

— Não, sério. Ela me disse. Ela me leva “aonde eu preciso ir”. — Ela respondeu com um riso. — Foi algo interessante, na verdade. Eu adoraria conversar com ela de novo.

— Espera, isso _realmente_ aconteceu? — Ryan perguntou com um pequeno bufar. — Eu meio que achei que fosse outa de suas histórias.

Ela se afastou da TARDIS, girando para encará-los com um pequeno sorriso, a mini escultura em suas mãos.

— O que? Só porque algo é uma história, não quer dizer que não seja verdade. — Ela esperou um segundo, e então andou ao redor deles para as portas da Sexy, permitindo que um sorrisinho de canto surgisse em seu rosto. — Eu já reescrevi o universo inteiro, uma vez. O Segundo Big Bang. Um universo inteiro reescrito da minha memória. — Ela passou, pensando sobre isso. — Huh. Acho que o nome veio de mim, também. Big Bang. Bem. Legal!

Eles se apressaram para lhe seguir, Yaz e Ryan protestando que isso _não podia_ ser verdade, Graham resmungando silenciosamente para si mesmo, e ela riu alto, divertida com suas reações.

— Vamos, fam! Nós temos que pegar um voo!

Ela podia ouvir Ryan resmungar atrás dela, um “ _Mas não podemos ‘voar’ a qualquer momento?!_ ”, mas ela lhe ignorou com um cantarolar satisfeito, tentando pensar aonde ir a seguir.

No fundo de sua mente, ela projetou um riso leve e a garantia de que estava bem, sentindo o pequeno zumbido de alguém verificando como ela estava lá do outo lado do planeta, provavelmente precisando usar algo para alargar seu próprio alcance telepático _e_ tomando o cuidado de não sair até que a Doctor fosse embora.

 _Oh, Kosch; sempre se preocupou tanto,_ ela pensou afetuosamente e com grande gratidão de não ter encontrado Missy nessa bagunça. Parece que ela _estava_ tentando, afinal.

As portas da TARDIS se fecharam com seu estalar de dedos, e ela sorriu, correndo pro console.

Oh, agora ela tinha a ideia _perfeita_ de pra onde ir!


	11. um dia amor cairá do céu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Às vezes, as coisas são simples assim.  
> (mas, é claro, não quando elas envolvem a Doctor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awn, um dos maiores clichés de filmes românticos vindo aqui! Mas, sério; esse foi um dos capítulos em que eu estava tentando escrever fluff, então... não tem muito plot. O que, bem, poderia ser dito para toda a história: "Não tem muito plot". Plff.  
> (mas, mesmo, "compartilhar uma sombrinha"? Hahaha... as opções eram ou "ir com o sentido literal e escrever fluff!" ou "vamos com o método inesperado, mas terrivelmente Thoschei... e fazer isso um angst". Eu decidi que ninguém precisava de mais angst, então eu fugi do meu plano de escrever um campo de batalha)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. A música da vez é "If You Still Believe" de Elsa Raven (e do jogo "The Legend of Dragoon").**

**Capítulo 11 — um dia amor cairá do céu**

Amanheceu na TARDIS como de costume: quase igual a qualquer outro horário do dia, exceto pelo arrastar preguiçoso dos humanos ao entrar na sala do console.

A Doctor riu diante da ideia de que era assim que ela marcava o tempo. Os Lordes do Tempo de Gallifrey ficariam incrivelmente enjoados com ela.

Era tão _bom_ saber disso.

— Dia! — ela saudou alegremente, vendo Yaz se jogar contra um dos pilares iluminados ao redor do cômodo. — Dormiu bem?

Yaz resmungou algo de volta, e a Doctor decidiu que ela provavelmente não tinha passado pela cozinha ainda essa manhã. Okay, então. Ela precisaria de pelo menos mais cinco minutos para começar a acordar, então.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, divertida, e voltou a mexer com os circuitos sob o painel de controle da TARDIS (bem, ela estava tentando melhorar as coisas nele).

Alguns minutos depois, Graham adentrou o cômodo, Ryan tropeçando atrás dele e quase caindo de cara no chão.

— Sabe, vocês geralmente param na cozinha pra tomar chá ou café ou algo, — ela comentou sem olhar para eles, franzindo de leve em direção à bagunça que ela havia ( _encontrado_!) feito nos cabos. — Algo errado?

— Queria algo diferente, — respondeu Graham grogue, andando em sua direção. — Se não for problema?

Ela puxou os cabos uma última vez antes de escondê-los de volta sob o console (chutando alguns objetos soltos para baixo das grades no processo, só por garantia — bem, sempre tem uns pedaços extras, não é?), e se virou para sorrir pros seus amigos.

— Não, claro, — ela respondeu, animada. — Tem um planeta famoso pelas suas cafeterias que pode ser exatamente o que estamos procurando.

Ela olhou na direção da Yaz, que estava se espreguiçando preguiçosa em seu canto, e Ryan, que estava meio-adormecido não muito longe da Yaz, e adicionou para Graham com um sorrisinho:

— Apesar de que talvez seja uma boa ideia providenciar chá para eles, antes.

Graham riu e sacudiu a cabeça, murmurando algo suavemente que a Doctor não conseguiu ouvir muito bem, mas que soava como uma reprimenda. Ela sorriu abertamente para ele, mas fez como ela havia dito e inseriu algumas coordenadas.

— Vocês, — ela avisou seus amigos adormecidos. — Agarrem-se em algo!

Ela correu ao redor, desmaterializando e acertando o curso, assegurando-se de que a TARDIS iria para onde ela queria que ela fosse, dessa vez, e que ela não errasse o tempo por alguns séculos. Seria uma pena se eles acabassem em um tempo de guerra quando tudo que queriam era café, mesmo.

Alguém soltou um gritinho atrás dela quando ela girou e puxou uma última alavanca, TARDIS sacudindo sob seus pés. Ela escondeu um sorriso, esperando até sua garota vibrar e cantarolar familiarmente em sua mente. Não muito depois, e bem a tempo para ela achar seu balanço novamente, Sexy pousou, sacudindo forte.

— Então! — ela girou, batendo palmas uma vez. — Ano 4 mil barra maçã ponto estrelas, constelação de… — _Harenas ou Gerthelos? Oh, bem._ — Harenas, aproximadamente 4 bilhões de anos luz da Terra. Tem esse pequeno planeta que exporta chá e café para diversos outros planetas nesse lado da galáxia (pelo menos 40, da última vez que verifiquei), e ele também tem doces _incríveis_. Eu acho que eles importam da lua mais próxima.

— Doc.

Ela parou. Graham estava sacudindo sua cabeça com um sorriso, e os outros dois ainda estavam bocejando, ainda mais adormecidos que acordados, e ainda grogues e claramente não lhe dando atenção.

Ela olhou para Graham, curiosa, e ele abriu um sorrisinho de canto:

— Você está divagando, Doc.

— Não tô não! — ela protestou com um bico. — Estava contando a história deles! É diferente!

Ele riu, lhe dando um tapinha no ombro, e começou a andar na direção das portas da TARDIS.

— Vamos. Eu estou com fome, e esses dois, — ele acenou na direção de Yaz e Ryan, — precisam acordar.

A Doctor bufou, mas seguiu ele com um sorriso.

— Certo, claro. Comida e bebidas e então, acho que podemos ir visitar Barcelona. O planeta; com os cães sem narizes. — De repente, ela se lembrou da _última_ vez que fizera esse mesmo convite e adicionou, ainda mais alegre: — Ou a cidade. Eu acho que vocês podem gostar mais da cidade. Menos aventuras, mas ainda assim bem bonita!

— Vamos ver, Doc. Só… — Graham respondeu, rindo, antes de terminar com um gesto na direção das portas.

— Certo, — ela repetiu, e abriu as portas. — Bem, vamos então!

Ela deu um passo para fora e girou, abrindo seus braços e sorrindo alegremente na direção de seus amigos:

— Bem vindos a _Cha’te-lan_ , o planeta dos chás!

**.**

Quando começou a chover, eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto de uma loja de chás calorosa, futurística e com cheiro de mel.

Não era qualquer chuva, porém. Não apenas era o som dela alto o suficiente para transformar qualquer conversa em um verdadeiro desafio, mas ela também era _verde brilhante_ , e tinha algo zapeando entre as gotas que caiam como se fossem raios portáveis.

— Oops, — murmurou a Doctor, o som facilmente engolido pela tempestade do lado de fora da loja. — Suponho que esqueci disso.

Ao seu lado, Ryan perguntou, bem alto para ser ouvido, o que ela havia dito.

— Eu disse, — ela respondeu, erguendo a voz, — que _aquilo_ não parece ser bom!

Ela tinha _certeza_ de que tinha visto Ryan rir dela. O som foi engolido por completo, mas ou ele estava rindo ou soluçando, pelo jeito que seus ombros se sacudiam, e o rosto dele _certamente_ não parecia o rosto de alguém chorando.

 _Traidor_.

— Quero dizer, é estranho, mas não é só um pouco de chuva? — Yaz perguntou, conseguindo soar curiosa e preocupada mesmo com o volume que era forçada a usar. — Uma chuva… verde e… cheia de raios… mas. Chuva?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não é _perigosa_ , — ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Para vocês, — ela adicionou mais baixo, escondendo uma careta. Erguendo sua voz novamente, ela explicou. — As pessoas por aqui podem viver bem o suficiente com ela, afinal. Mas… ela parece…

 _Com algo com o qual eu tenho terrível familiaridade,_ ela completou mentalmente. Ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha visto isso antes, pelo menos.

E corrido disso.

— De qualquer forma, talvez já tenha parado de chover, pela hora que sairmos! — ela adicionou, sorrindo de novo. — Vamos, você não queria provar o cheesecake deles? Comparar com o “original”?

Yaz franziu de leve, mas acenou. A Doctor cutucou o botão de barulho na mesa, já procurando no menu algo para pedir, também. Talvez eles tivessem daquelas tartes as quais ela não tinha conseguido provar quando saiu com o Graham?

Uma pequena tela apareceu, anunciando que a loja estava pronta para tomar seus pedidos, e a Doctor começou a selecionar tudo que ela queria provar. Com um pequeno sorriso, ela arrastou o dedo por todo o menu.

— Eu fiz minha escolha, — ela mumurou, aproveitando a oportunidade de passar despercebida por seus amigos e, assim, escapar do pequeno franzir de Yaz ou do suspiro desapontado de Graham. — Um de cada!

Oh, a _cara_ que eles fariam quando vissem tudo vindo com o garçom-robô…

Ela só esperava conseguir hackear dinheiro o suficiente para pagar por tudo isso, depois.

**.**

Eles correram porta a fora, a Doctor rindo alto enquanto eles eram perseguidos por alguns trabalhadores da loja. Ela tinha _tentado_ pagá-los, mesmo; porém, eles não aceitaram a história em seu papel psíquico, e ela não tinha sido capaz de imprimir a quantia necessária em algo com sua sônica — e visto que eles não tinham nenhum caixa-eletrônico por perto para ela hackear…

Ela se inclinou para frente, ofegante e ainda vagamente risonha. E franziu. Ela não _deveria_ estar sem fôlego ainda. Ela já tinha corrido muito mais que isso, antes; isso era _ridículo_ , por que ela estava…

Ela sentiu algo caindo em suas costas, borbulhando alto no contato, e percebeu que estava de pé sob a chuva. A chuva que parecia estar lhe dando choques a cada acerto, _ai_.

Ela fez careta e olhou ao redor por um lugar aonde se esconder, mas o lugar mais próximo era a loja da qual tinham acabado de fugir. Todos os outros lugares cobertos ou estavam fechados ou já estavam cheios de pessoas esperando a chuva parar, e ela. Ela tinha que sair dessa chuva _agora_. Por que ela nunca carregava uma sombrinha com ela?

— Doctor? — Yaz gritou ao seu lado, tocando seu cotovelo. Com o toque, porém, veio uma onde de emoções que _não eram dela_ , e ela recuou de sua mão. — Doctor, você está bem?

 _Não_. Ela se forçou a respirar, sentindo seus corações batendo a mil em seu peito. _Não, ela estava horrível_. A chuva era horrível. Sua mente parecia estar _doente_ , de alguma forma; todas as suas defesas estavam derrubadas, mas preenchidas com um zumbir enfermo ao mesmo tempo. Como se _ela_ estivesse doente.

Ainda assim, ela se forçou a sorrir e tentou responder sem deixar seus dentes baterem:

— Sim, só… só preciso…

— Sair da chuva, — finalizou uma voz sedosa.

A surpresa que sentiu ao sentir o calor fresco ao seu lado e ouvir aquela voz em seus ouvidos foi tanta que ela precisou de um tempo vergonhosamente longo para perceber que sua pele não estava mais pinicando.

— Miss… — ela começou, girando no lugar com um sorriso. Ela nunca terminou, exatamente, porque _wow_. Wow. Missy estava… tão produzida quanto da primeira vez que a Doctor havia visto esse rosto dela, mas de alguma forma ela conseguiu parecer ainda _melhor_.

Seu cabelo estava arrumado perfeitamente, cheio de ondas e coisas brilhantes, e seu rosto parecia _brilhante_ e ainda mais afiado que o normal, com lábios extra _vermelhos_ puxados em um sorrisinho familiar.

E, claro, tinham as luvas. Luvas de couro. Luvas de couro e uma jaqueta de couro.

 _Merda_.

— Uh, — ela murmurou quando se lembrou de que estava tentando falar, sua mente voltando a vida lentamente. — Ei.

— Olá, querida, — Missy respondeu, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de uma forma que deixava claro que ela estava lhe olhando de cima, mas também portando uma expressão que era, para ela, extremamente afetuosa. — Eu vejo que ainda está decidida a se deixar doente. De novo.

Ela fungou, rolando os olhos, e cruzou os braços. Ela não adoecia há _eras_ ; só _aconteceu_ que a última vez que ela havia adoecido tinha sido exatamente enquanto Missy estava sob seus cuidados na Cripta. Mas, antes disso, ela não tinha adoecido há _séculos_!

— Eu não estava _tentando_ nada, — ela resmungou, irritada, e Missy riu baixinho, de novo.

_Espera._

Ela olhou para cima, curiosa. Sobre elas duas, Missy segurava uma sombrinha estranhamente bonita que… _também era um instrumento sônico?_

— Essa é a _sua_ sombrinha? — ela perguntou, sorrindo.

— Bem, ninguém sabe quando uma sombrinha pode ser útil, — Missy respondeu facilmente. — E também, eu gosto dela. Você não?

Então, a sombrinha antiga da Missy. Wow. A Doctor não a via desde…

 _A Nave Mondasiana_ , ela supunha.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça — certo. Então, a sombrinha explicava por que sua pele não estava tão horrível, mais. E se essa era a sombrinha da _Missy_ , não era de se estranhar que ela pudesse ter programado um modo de cancelar som, assim explicando como elas podiam se entender sem gritar.

— Obrigada, — ela murmurou, tocando um dos pulsos de Missy enquanto olhava de volta para sua amiga.

Missy inclinou a cabeça regiamente e se aproximou outro passo, conseguindo segurar a sombrinha sobre elas duas de forma que nenhuma parte de qualquer uma delas ficasse exposta ao clima.

— Eu acredito que devêssemos sair daqui, querida, — Missy disse alegremente. Seu olhar afiado por cima do ombro da Doctor, porém, contava outra história. — Antes que seus… _amigos_ … te alcancem.

A Doctor virou o rosto, olhando na mesma direção, e encontrou algumas pessoas saindo da loja da qual tinha acabado de fugir, todas parecendo bem irritadas.

Certo. Parecia ser uma boa ideia.

— Oh! — ela se lembrou, olhando ao redor. — Meus amigos!

Ela lhes encontrou facilmente. Yaz, Ryan e Graham estavam de pé logo ao redor da sombrinha, claramente gritando algo para ela. Ryan continuava olhando na direção da loja e apontando na direção da TARDIS, enquanto Yaz parecia mais preocupada sobre Missy ao lado da Doctor, e Graham simplesmente parecia confuso.

— Poderia abaixar a barreira sonora por um instante? — ela perguntou, corações trêmulos de angústia. Ela não tinha nem se lembrado deles. Eles mereciam um pedido de desculpas, claramente. — Só para mandar eles correrem para a TARDIS.

O suspiro da Missy fez o cabelo em sua nuca flutuar, mas logo ela pode ouvir a chuva novamente em seu volume ensurdecedor, e as vozes preocupadas de seus amigos, gritando uma sobre a outa.

— Ei! — ela gritou de volta, abanando uma mão para chamar suas atenções. — Vamos para a TARDIS! Podemos falar lá! Não posso ouvir muito bem!

Yaz parecia pronta para protestar, mas Ryan apontou para os robôs se aproximando e gritou:

— Se _mexa_ , Yaz! — e ela obedeceu, ainda franzindo o cenho.

A Doctor sorriu, satisfeita, vendo eles correrem através das ruas.

O som ao redor delas abafou novamente, e ela girou para encarar Missy com um sorriso no rosto.

— Certo, acho que isso também se aplica a nós duas. — Ela cantarolou, contente, no fundo da garganta. — Correr?

Missy sorriu.

— Correr.

**.**

_Correr dividindo uma sombrinha era extremamente difícil,_ a Doctor decidiu tropeçando para dentro da TARDIS. _Mas também divertido_. Tudo parecia mais quente, já que elas tinham que pressionar uma contra a outra, e era tão parecido com quando eles tentavam escapar de suas pegadinhas na Academia que ela teve um momento de pura nostalgia.

Ela foi acordada de seus devaneios quando braços se jogaram ao redor de seus ombros.

— Doctor! Você voltou!

Ela abraçou Yaz de volta, dando tapinhas cuidadosos em sua cabeça.

— Ei Yaz. Ryan, Graham. Voltei, desculpa por preocupá-los.

As mãos de Yaz se apertaram em seus ombros e a garota deu um passo para trás para lhe encarar de cima. O que era impressionante, visto que Yaz era vagamente mais baixa que ela.

— Não ouse fazer isso conosco nunca mais! Você começou a agir toda estranha quando chegamos na chuva, e então você nos ignorou por uma mulher aleatória, e ficou para trás quando tinham alienígenas te perseguindo!

Graham soltou uma tosse pontuda, e a Doctor também podia sentir seus lábios se abrindo em um sorriso. Às suas costas, ela podia sentir o zumbir silencioso de outro Lorde do Tempo entrando no campo telepático da TARDIS, de repente muito mais fácil de sentir do que em qualquer outro lugar.

— Ah. Outra garota que se perdeu em suas promessas maravilhosas, — Missy arrastou. Uma mão tocou a nuca da Doctor, possessiva e pesada, e ela bufou silenciosamente. — Você coleciona vira-latas só pra isso, querida?

Yaz se atentou rapidamente, e a Doctor podia praticamente ver suas defesas erguendo quando ela ergueu seu queixo e cerrou os dentes.

— Eu não acredito que tenhamos sido apresentadas, senhorita… — ela parou intencionalmente.

— Yaz. Está tudo bem. — A Doctor respondeu, uma mão pousada no ombro de Yaz e a outra alcançando atrás de si para beliscar Missy no lado. — Eu convidei ela.

Yaz continuou lhes encarando por mais um minuto, antes de finalmente bufar e acenar, dando um passo para trás. Às suas costas, perto do console, Graham estava franzindo, e Ryan estava se mexendo no lugar, claramente constrangido.

— Você não é a mulher do baile? — Graham perguntou de repente. — Você dançou com a Doc. Não foi?

A Doctor sorriu em sua direção, acenando felizmente.

— Sim! Boa memória, Graham. Uma estrela para você. 10 pontos? — ela dispersou a ideia, adentrando mais na TARDIS e estalando o dedo para fechar as portas às suas costas. — Nós dançamos.

Ryan se virou para seu avô, inclinando a cabeça.

— Baile? Que baile? — ele olhou na direção da Doctor com um franzido, e foi visível quando ele se lembrou. — Espera, o baile para o qual vocês dois foram sozinhos?

— Você nunca mencionou mais ninguém, — Yaz adicionou, se juntando aos outros, claramente tentando formar uma fronte unificada.

— Bem, não parecia _importante_ na hora… — a Doctor admitiu, começando a andar pela sala. Ela esticou uma mão para o console, deixando seus dedos flutuarem sobre os botões para retirar a TARDIS desse planeta o mais rápido possível. Exceto; ela olhou por sobre seu ombro na direção de Missy, que estava inclinada contra a coluna atrás de si, seu rosto fechado e estranhamente silenciosa. — Tudo bem? — ela perguntou; ao redor deles, a TARDIS cantarolou pelo Vórtice, a energia que lhes mantinha desimpedidos.

Missy acenou, gesticulando ao redor lentamente.

— Eu vou me trazer de volta mais tarde, quando você não for mais procurada por…, — ela pausou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado com um sorrisinho, — o que foi isso? Fugir sem pagar pela comida?

Ela sentiu um rubor surgir em suas bochechas, mas deu de ombros, impenitente.

— Bem, como eu deveria saber que a tecnologia deles podia ver através do papel psíquico?

Missy soltou um risinho.

— Pelo fato de que o planeta inteiro é defendido de ataques psíquicos? Eles possuem um escudo telepático por todas as cidades deles.

— Ohhh, isso explica, — ela implicou de volta, encarando Missy por entre seus cílios. — Afinal, você nunca foi uma para ignorar uma galáxia tão _produtiva_.

MIssy ergueu uma sobrancelha que podia significar muitas coisas. O comentário projetado de _:mesmo? Você quer fazer isso?:_ diminuía as possibilidades um bom tanto.

Certo. Talvez não seja a melhor escolha, principalmente com companhia.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e puxou a alavanca para desmaterializar a TARDIS, coordenadas deixadas em branco.

— Certo! — ela girou de volta para seus amigos humanos. — Acho que vocês precisam de uma introdução!

Ryan, que nunca foi bom em engolir seus comentários, murmurou de volta com um rolar de olhos:

— Você acha? — E Graham lhe enviou um olhar de reprovação em resposta.

— Então, como Graham falou, nós dançamos juntas no baile de Therraria, século 52, — ela começou.

— 58, querida, — corrigiu Missy aereamente.

_Era?_

— Ou isso, — ela permitiu, dando de ombros; ela não tinha checado o século? Ela achava que tinha, mas, bem, ela não tinha certeza… — Mas, partes importantes: essa é Missy, minha melhor amiga. Amiga de infância, na verdade.

Missy estendeu sua mente em sua direção, calorosa e satisfeita, e a Doctor estendeu a sua de volta, presunçosa e carinhosa.

— Então… ela é uma alienígena? — Graham perguntou, franzindo de leve.

— Para vocês, claro, — a Doctor deu de ombros. — Pra mim, não.

Yaz inclinou a cabeça.

— Sabe, você nunca nos contou muito sobre si mesma. Você disse ter mais de dois mil anos, — aparentemente, eles tinham esquecido de falar isso para Graham, porque ele se engasgou de forma espetacular, recebendo tapinhas simpáticos de Ryan em retorno. — E nós sabemos que você já se casou, mas não muito mais. Não sabemos nem o que você é. Ou de onde vem. Você nunca nos levou para ver seu planeta.

Missy riu a um ponto que podia ser considerado deselegante, para ela.

— Esses são ainda piores que o normal, querida. Você tem um teste? Você traz apenas os vira-latas que são terrivelmente _intrometidos_?

Lançando um olhar mal-humorado por sobre o ombro, ela silenciou Missy em voz alta. Olhando de volta para Yaz, Ryan e Graham, ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso, apesar de seus corações estarem batendo fora de controle em seu peito.

— Bem, — ela admitiu com a voz apertada. — Eu e Gallifrey (esse é o nome do nosso planeta, por sinal) não… nos damos muito bem, vamos dizer. É sempre melhor quando nós, ah, fingimos que o outro não existe. — _Funcionou por séculos. Até eles decidirem me prender em uma **câmara de tortura**._ Seu estômago estava cheio de nós de preocupação e um pouco de fúria da qual ainda não conseguira se livrar, e ela se forçou a respirar lentamente. — E, bem. Não tem muito o que dizer, na verdade. Eu sou só… a Doctor.

Ela deu de ombros quando eles lhe olharam com diferentes níveis de irritação — e preocupação, ela percebeu, roçando contra suas mentes com a ajuda da TARDIS.

(Ela ignorou o crescente divertimento de Missy às suas costas)

— Mas, de qualquer forma. Missy, essa é a fam! — ela continuou, alegrando-se. — Yasmin (Yaz para seus amigos!), Ryan e Graham, — ela apontou para cada um. — Você conheceu o Graham vagamente, antes.

Missy se aproximou, perto o suficiente para radiar sua temperatura corporal contra o lado da Doctor, e ela se lembrou, distraidamente, de que ainda estava molhada. Tal qual seus amigos. Eles precisavam mudar de roupas…

— Prazer em lhes conhecer, “ _fam_ ”, — as aspas de Missy eram audíveis em sua voz mesmo enquanto ela modulava seu tom para soar charmoso, em vez de zombeteiro. — E, mesmo, querida. É Master.

Ryan gemeu alto:

— Oh, é _claro_. E aqui estava eu pensando que era um nome _normal_ …

— Como que “Missy” é parecido com “Master”, de qualquer forma? — Yaz perguntou, cabeça inclinada pro lado de forma adorável.

— Uma abreviação, — a Doctor deu de ombros.

— Para _Mistress_.

O rosto de Graham não podia ser mais claro; ele claramente se arrependia de cada segundo dessa conversa. O rosto de Ryan parecia ser a mesma coisa, na verdade.

— Doctor… — Ryan resmungou, esfregando o rosto. — Eu sei que Yaz pediu para ouvir mais sobre você, mas… sua vida sexual _não_ era…

— Nossa, Doctor; eu estava errada! — Missy cantarolou com deleite. — Esses seus bichinhos são _adoráveis_.

Ela bufou, rolando os olhos.

— Acho que todos vocês precisam ir trocar de roupas, — ela lhes encarou um por um enfaticamente, antes de olhar na direção do Rotor Temporal. — E _limpar suas mentes_. Omega, é como viajar com um bando de adolescentes, às vezes… — ela resmungou, girando indicadores e apertando alguns botões, precisando fazer algo com suas mãos para lhe distrair do rubor em suas bochechas e de seus corações acelerados.

Ela preferiria trabalhar nos circuitos da TARDIS, consertar algo, mas ela _também_ precisava mudar de roupa, e Missy… provavelmente precisava voltar pra sua própria TARDIS.

— Se você diz, — Ryan riu.

Ela gesticulou com uma mão por sobre os ombros, querendo que eles saíssem logo. Seus passos ecoaram na direção do interior da TARDIS, e ela soltou um _hum_ satisfeito.

Um dos passos, porém, pausou na porta, e ela ergueu os olhos para encontrar Yaz. Yaz, de pé com um pequeno franzido e olhos cheios de afeição, inclinada contra o umbral da porta.

— Se você precisar, só nos chamar.

Ela sorriu agradecida:

— Não se preocupe, Yaz. Mas obrigada.

Yaz acenou uma vez e saiu.

— Então, — ela murmurou, agarrando um biscoito para ter o que fazer com suas mãos. — Master. Faz um tempo.

Missy (Master) se inclinou contra seu lado, cabeça inclinada para que ela pudesse ver o sorrisinho em seu rosto, e mãos posicionadas para roçar levemente contra o braço livre da Doctor.

— Bem, faz um tempo para mim, também, — elu murmurou de volta. — Eu queria ser uma ela, da última vez.

Ela acenou, cantarolando suavemente.

— Então, o que prefere? Ele? Elu, talvez?

Elu deu de ombros, fechando os olhos:

— Ela ainda me serve. E eu não ligo se você me chamar de Missy. — Ela sorriu, cheia de dentes, e se inclinou mais para perto do rosto da Doctor, olhos se abrindo novamente. — Apesar de que eu vou admitir, eu _gosto_ quando você me chama pelo nome.

A Doctor riu, lembrando-se de uma conversa trocada há muito tempo.

— Oh, amor, — ela murmurou de volta, inclinando-se ainda mais para perto, até que suas respirações se misturassem tentadoramente. — _Eu sei_.

Ela se afastou, sorrindo de canto em resposta ao mostrar de dentes de Missy, e virou suas costas para ela, seus corações acelerados.

— Agora, eu _preciso_ mudar de roupas. Se me der licença, eu não quero _adoecer_. — Ela pausou no canto do console, suas costas viradas para seu amigo mais antigo, e adicionou, suavemente. — Se quiser ir embora, a TARDIS foi programada para permitir seu uso de novo.

Ela se sentiria envergonhada de fugir, seus corações batendo contra sua garganta enquanto corria, mas, bem, isso _era_ o que ela fazia de melhor.


	12. eu não sei como escapar (estou muito fundo para sair)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xadrez é jogado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! E romance! E fluff e um falso-plot! Wow! Vamos nos maravilhar juntos, ok?  
> Mas, sério, esse capítulo é fluff e tem mais algumas conversas sobre o passado da Doctor e da Missy, mas nada muito sério. Só... algumas coisas felizes? Bem! Aproveitem!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música da vez é "Storm", Ruelle.**

**Capítulo 12 — eu não sei como escapar (estou muito fundo para sair)**

Quando a Doctor entrou na sala do console novamente, ela se surpreendeu em ver Missy ainda de pé lá, mexendo com seus controles.

— Eu temo que seu… distribuidor de biscoitos… tenha entalado. — Missy comentou assim que a Doctor entrou na sala, indicando que ela estava, de fato, mantendo um olho (ou, bem, um _sentido_ ) aberto em sua direção. — E eu nos fiz o favor de erguer seus escudos. Não sei como você conseguiu sobreviver todos esses anos sem tomar sequer as menores providências de segurança, eu juro.

Yaz já estava no cômodo, a Doctor percebeu de repente. Missy e Yaz. Juntas.

Ela estava com medo de perguntar se elas haviam tentado matar uma a outra ou, amaldiçoado seja Rassilon, se elas tinham conseguido _chegar a um acordo_.

— Os outros? — ela perguntou, em vez disso, direcionando seus olhos para Yaz, que estava sentada quieta perto do console, encarando Missy como se não confiasse nela.

— Graham foi tirar um cochilo, — Yaz respondeu, seu tom vago e desinteressado. — Ou, pelo menos, pra biblioteca. Aonde ele provavelmente vai cochilar. — Ela ergueu os olhos na direção da Doctor e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso. — E Ryan disse que não está no humor para… uh… ser testemunha de UST.

A Doctor franziu por um momento, tentando se lembrar de onde havia ouvido esse termo antes — ela tinha quase certeza de que era um coloquialismo da Terra do século 21, mas…

— Oras, Doctor, — Missy arrastou, lábios se curvando em um sorrisinho visível. — Esse grupo seu é ainda mais desbocado que sua pequena mandona.

Ela riu em resposta, se aproximando agora que sabia que o desastre não era _imediato_ , pelo menos.

— Eu tenho certeza de que Clara protestaria contra isso. Ela parecia pensar que era seu trabalho me corrigir a todos os momentos.

— E ela estava errada? — Missy respondeu de imediato, antes de suavizar e virar o rosto na direção da Doctor. — Eu vejo que resolveu seu pequeno… _problema_ , então.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. Ainda doía um pouco, saber que tinha… _esquecido_ Clara. Sua própria Garota Impossível. Quem podia ser considerado responsável por suas últimas duas regenerações, até. A mulher que ele havia permitido entrar em sua mente, e que lhe salvara no processo. E Missy, ela supunha.

 _E nossa Paris_ , a Doctor pensou secamente, se lembrando de uma recém-regenerada Missy tentando lhe dar um… _presente de aniversário_ grandioso.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça devagar. Não importava. Não mais. Nada daquilo importava, mais; Clara estava há muito perdida, agora. Ela havia morrido quatro bilhões de anos atrás… ela havia morrido em um pequeno beco aonde o Doctor fora incapaz de lhe salvar, e… e _tinha_ sido lindo.

(E talvez ela ainda estivesse viva, lá fora, ainda fugindo com sua própria TARDIS roubada… mas a Doctor se recusava a pensar nisso. Ela quase quebrara o universo por ela uma vez. Ela se recusava a fazê-lo novamente.)

Além do que, Missy estava aqui, agora, e ela não deveria se focar no _passado_ da Missy. Se ela começasse a focar em tudo que Koschei já fizera em todos seus anos de vida…

Ainda assim, Missy não aceitaria se ela não falasse _nada_ como resistência. Era como elas funcionavam, afinal:

— Não graças a você.

— Oh, querida! — Os lábios de Missy estavam tremendo novamente, sua mente ecoando com risinhos divertidos. — Eu não achei que você fosse gostar de ouvir _minhas_ histórias sobre sua mandona. Se não se lembra, a última vez que nos vimos… bem.

 _Eu tentei te forçar a matar ela,_ a Doctor podia completar facilmente.

Mas Missy também tinha sido quem dera o número do Doctor para Clara, pra início de conversa, não? Então ela supunha… que no final… ela quase podia perdoar Missy por _aquela_ vez.

— Uh… — Yaz tossiu, seu desconforto tão forte que a Doctor não precisava nem tocar no campo telepático da TARDIS para senti-lo. — Vocês prefeririam se eu lhes desse um tempo… sozinhos…?

— Oras, querida, sim, muito obrigado por perguntar! — Missy respondeu, sorrindo alegremente na direção de Yaz com a quantidade exata de dentes a mostra para ser tanto uma ameaça quanto uma mentira deslavada.

A Doctor suspirou, oferecendo seu próprio sorriso:

— Não tem porque, Yaz. Sempre é assim, eu temo. Mesmo se você nos deixar agora, se nós estivermos em um mesmo cômodo no futuro, não fará a menor diferença.

 _:Eu consigo me lembrar de um tempo em que não era exatamente assim,:_ Missy comentou em sua mente, sua voz sensual o suficiente para fazer o rosto da Doctor queimar espetacularmente, mas também honesta o suficiente para deixar seus corações apertados com esperança.

 _:Já tem muito tempo,:_ ela enviou de volta, ainda olhando na direção de Yaz em vez de olhar para sua amiga, como queria fazer. _:Eu não sei se ainda sabemos ser assim ou não.:_

 _:Oh, claro,:_ a Doctor podia sentir o rolar de olhos que acompanhava essas palavras, bufadas como foram. _:Você se casou. De novo. Quantas vezes, agora?:_

Ela se virou, encarando Missy boquiaberta. Como que _isso_ sequer estava em questão? E, de qualquer forma, até onde ela sabia, a última pessoa com a qual casara tinha sido _River_ , e isso foi… há um bom tempo, na verdade.

Ela enviou todos esses pensamentos na direção da Missy, ignorando qualquer tipo de sofisticação e exatidão em sua necessidade por respostas. Seria essa Missy de ainda mais no seu futuro do que o de quando a Doctor havia lhe dado adeus, há nem mesmo uma semana? Teria essa Missy encontrado uma _Doctor_ futura? Que, aparentemente, havias e casado, _de novo_?

Missy não respondeu, porém, não a ela, e não mentalmente. Em vez disso, ela fungou, jogando seu cabelo por cima do ombro com um dar de ombros descuidado.

— Eu suponho que, já que quer ficar conosco, nós devêssemos mudar de localização. Afinal, nossa distração usual não é bem… _adequada_ para uma terceira pessoa. Ainda mais um _humano_.

A _Doctor_ sabia que isso significava apenas que a TARDIS não era adequada para ser consertada por humanos, mesmo, mas o tom que Missy usou parecia implicar algo bem diferente. Era algo que lhe lembrava nitidamente do Master, cheio de sorrisos sombrios e ameaças pesadas, mas também de Koschei, belu Koschei lhe ensinando como se vincular mentalmente a outra pessoa.

Ela tossiu — dividida entre educação e _engasgar em sua própria saliva_ — e empurrou contra o ombro de Missy, _com força_.

— Você… só… — ela gemeu, esfregando sua mão livre sobre seu rosto. — Só, _cala a boca_ , por favor. — Missy riu, baixo e sensual, e isso _não estava ajudando_. — Vamos, Yaz. Vamos... você queria jogar xadrez, certo? Podemos fazer isso. Se a Missy quiser ser irritante, ela pode ser irritante sozinha.

Ela foi sincera, também. Mas, ela tinha que admitir, ela ainda ficou feliz quando os passos dos saltos da Missy lhes seguiram para fora do cômodo, a mente da MIssy roçando brincalhona contra a sua própria — ela _tinha sido sincera_ , mas ela também estava sincera sobre seu lembrete a Missy que _algumas coisas_ deviam ser deixadas ser.

E ela havia ficado mais feliz que Missy tinha _deixado ser_ do que sobre estar jogando xadrez.

**.**

De alguma forma, no meio de seu segundo jogo entre ela e Yaz, Yaz se afastou, resmungando sobre alienígenas trapaceiros (e não era bem _mentira_ , exceto que nessa partida em particular, ela _não_ tinha trapaceado, então, ei!) e foi sentar perto da lareira, em vez disso, deixando a Doctor enfrentando a MIssy.

— Quer recomeçar, querida? Eu temo que eu posso te dar um xeque-mate em… — Missy olhou na direção do tabuleiro; era um movimento deliberado, a Doctor sabia, mas ela ainda se incomodou com ele, rosnando internamente com a clara falta de interesse em seu rosto. — Oh, quatro jogadas?

Ela não deveria. Era a lição número um sobre Koschei — irrite seus oponentes e então consiga vantagem quando eles estiverem muito ocupados estando irritados com você; a Doctor tinha _aprendido isso delu_ , mesmo.

Ela ainda fez exatamente o que Missy queria, porque apesar de ter aprendido a irritar seus oponentes (e, mesmo isso era _fácil_. De alguma forma, pessoas costumavam ou lhe amar ou lhe odiar quando quer que ela agisse normalmente), ela nunca conseguiu aprender como se distanciar das mesmas táticas quando aplicadas contra ela.

— Oh, eu _duvido_.

Missy errou.

Ela ganhou em três jogadas.

— Ugh, — a Doctor gemeu, batendo sua cabeça contra o tabuleiro. — Eu deveria ter jogado o tabuleiro no chão quando tive a chance. — Ela suspirou e ergueu-se novamente. — Como você pode ser tão boa em xadrez de uma dimensão? — Ela sorriu lentamente, sentindo prazer em seu peito. — Oh, amor, quer dizer que você está tentando ser mais _humana_?

O rolar de olhos de Missy foi _épico_. A Doctor ouviu Yaz rir no fundo da sala, e virou o rosto apenas o suficiente para ver o sorriso que se espalhava pelo rosto dela por trás do livro que ela pretendia estar lendo.

— Querida, nós duas sabemos que xadrez de uma dimensão é como brincadeira de criança. — Missy fungou, passando uma mão por entre seu cabelo delicadamente. — Apesar de que às vezes eu me _pergunto_ … — Seus olhos caíram sobre o tabuleiro e se ergueram de volta para o rosto da Doctor, uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela bufou de volta, seus lábios se abrindo em outro sorriso, e deu de ombros calmamente.

— O que posso dizer; eu sempre fui melhor em conversar até me livrar de meus problemas, em vez de planejar um jeito de me livrar deles.

— Oh, então sempre foi assim? — Yaz perguntou, riso em sua voz.

Os olhos de Missy brilharam entre uma repreensão afiada e deleite em lhe envergonhar.

— Oh sim. A Doctor nunca foi boa em fazer planos. Apesar de seu costume preocupante de acabar em problemas. De alguma forma, porém, ela sempre conseguiu se livrar deles _falando_ , mesmo quando ainda estávamos na Academia; ela irritava nossos professores até eles lhe deixarem ir embora, suponho.

A Doctor se inclinou mais para perto, sorrindo largamente:

— É. E quando isso não funcionava, você sempre conseguia planejar uma jeito de fugirmos de qualquer problema em que estivéssemos.

Yaz riu, seus olhos suavizando como era normal acontecer quando alguém falava de crianças. Aparentemente, até com pessoas pé-no-chão (se bem que era duvidoso se Yaz _realmente_ era pé-no-chão. Ela _tinha_ sido a mais excitada com a ideia de viajar entre as estrelas, não é…).

— Então, vocês duas se conhecem desde a escola? — Yaz perguntou, abaixando o livro e desistindo de fingir não estar interessada nelas.

— Oh sim. Nos conhecemos na nossa iniciação. — A Doctor acenou. — Missy era uma criança tão baixinha na época, heh.

— Você não mudou muita coisa, não é, querida? Ainda se veste de forma ridícula e ainda é propensa a correr. Você até é vagamente parecida em aparência, dessa vez. Com esses olhos grandes e seu cabelo claro.

— Bem, mas dessa vez ela é uma mulher, — Yaz apontou, não de forma rude. — Certo? A Doctor disse que nunca foi uma mulher antes.

A Doctor pode ver o dar de ombros elegante de Missy, e respondeu antes que sua amiga pudesse insultar humanos novamente:

— Não do jeito que você compreenderia, não. Mas nós Lordes do Tempo não somos tão restritos quanto nosso gênero, eu temo.

Yaz acenou, devagar, claramente querendo perguntar mais sobre isso, mas se mantendo em silêncio — provavelmente por causa da presença de Missy no cômodo. Talvez ela devesse lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Juntar todos seus amigos e deixar que eles lhe fizessem perguntas… mas a _ideia_ de ter que responder…

Ela estremeceu mentalmente e se virou de volta para MIssy.

— Vamos, eu quero revanche. Eu vou ganhar, dessa vez!

O sorriso de Missy era condescendente, mas o toque de sua mente contra sua própria era doce e compreensível. Ela queria uma distração? Missy lhe daria uma.

(Ela perdeu. Mais três vezes. E então, quando Missy começou a resmungar sobre uma coisa ou outra, a Doctor aceitou sua derrota graciosamente. Meio que.

Talvez.)


	13. nós nos lembramos dessa noite (pelo resto de nossas vidas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despedidas. Felizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se esse era o momento perfeito pra colocar uma conversa entre a Doctor e Graham ou entre Doctor e Yaz ou, sei lá, a Doctor e o grupo inteiro? Sim, sim era! Eu aproveitei esse momento? Nope, não mesmo!  
> Quando em dúvida, escreva mais fluff.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música do capítulo é “Wings”, Birdy.**

**Capítulo 13 — nós nos lembramos dessa noite (pelo resto de nossas vidas)**

Virou algo como um hábito, depois disso. Missy sempre estaria lá quando a Doctor estivesse fazendo _qualquer coisa_ — principalmente para lhe criticar, ou zombar de seus “bichinhos”, e ser uma irritação de forma geral.

E, por algum motivo, ela também se recusava a ir embora. Ela só… ficava por perto, oferecendo conselhos os quais a Doctor nunca pediu, e sendo… sendo sua _amiga_ , de novo. Irritante, meio que uma vaca, cheia de humor seco, e… _Koschei_. Só. Koschei. Seu amigu. Com seu tom arrastado reconfortante, suas ofertas de companhia quando todos os outros amigos da Doctor já estavam adormecidos, uma presença calorosa-e-fresca ao seu lado enquanto ela pilotava sua TARDIS, uma mente zumbindo pela dela. Ela era familiar aonde a Doctor ainda se sentia perdida, ainda tentava _se encontrar_.

Ela estava _presente_ , quando ela havia dito que não estaria, porque elas não eram boas uma para a outra, e ela era distração de todos os pensamentos que simplesmente não deixavam a Doctor _em paz_.

Incluindo, pelo que parece, no meio da noite, quando a Doctor deveria estar dormindo por já estar acordada há _muitos dias_.

A Doctor não estava esperando ela. Ela só tinha sentado na porta aberta da TARDIS, querendo se distanciar de sua cama e seus pensamentos e se aproximar das estrelas, quando ela ouviu passos.

Primeiro, ela pensou que podia ser Yaz — ela era um pouco noturna, a Doctor tinha descoberto. Às vezes, quando a Doctor estava sozinha à noite, fazendo manutenção no circuito de sua TARDIS, Yaz iria perambular no cômodo, e elas se sentariam juntas conversando sobre nada importante; ou, recentemente, a Doctor e a Missy estariam jogando xadrez, e Yaz sentaria no canto da sala com um livro em seu colo e simplesmente lhes ouviria conversar.

Mas, bem; não era Yaz, dessa vez. Talvez fosse Graham, então — insone de seus próprios pesadelos e memórias em excesso as quais tentava esconder lá no fundo, a Doctor descobrira; às vezes _ele_ seria quem encontraria a Doctor enquanto ela estava na cozinha ou nas portas da TARDIS, e simplesmente sentaria lá com uma xícara de chá e falaria sobre Grace, ou mesmo não falaria nada.

Não era Graham, também.

Em vez disso, quem se sentou ao seu lado, deselegante e alta, foi _Missy_ , vestida no que era provavelmente seu pijama e segurando uma xícara de chá em suas mãos.

— Pesadelos? — a voz de Missy era firme e suave ao perguntar, seus ombros roçando contra os seus.

A Doctor acenou em silêncio, ainda encarando as estrelas à distância. Sua garota girava ao redor preguiçosa, e ela mantinha um olho aberto para qualquer coisa familiar ou remotamente interessante, mas Sexy parecia ter decidido que ela não precisava de nada no que se focar, dessa vez, porque ela estava flutuando em um lugar aonde a Doctor não reconhecia um planeta sequer.

Uma xícara fumegante foi colocada em suas mãos, mãos tão quentes quanto segurando as suas e lhe guiando a segurar a xícara com mais firmeza, e ela encarou o chá por um momento, se perguntando como que conseguiu deixar de reconhecer esse cheiro antes.

— Beba. Vai ajudar. — Missy ordenou, batendo contra sua mão.

Entorpecida, a Doctor respirou o cheiro, deixando o aroma de… ervas familiares e leite-melado preencher seu cérebro até que ela estivesse atordoada o suficiente para obedecer Missy, suas mãos tremendo de leve enquanto ela bebia do chá na xícara.

Lhe acertou com toda a força de um furacão, e o gosto era exatamente a mesma mistura de flores apodrecendo, mel, leite, temperos e doces que ela conhecia de sua infância.

— Como que você conseguiu isso? — ela perguntou, encantada, tomando um segundo gole mais entusiasmado. — Eu não acho que eu tenha qualquer uma dessas coisas em minha cozinha.

— Não tinha, — Missy concordou de forma simples, tomando a xícara de suas mãos tão firmemente quanto ela a havia colocado lá, para início de conversa. A Doctor virou o rosto e observou, divertida, como MIssy bebeu da mesma xícara, lábios tocando o mesmo lugar de onde a Doctor havia bebido. — Eu carrego os ingredientes em saquinhos em minha pessoa.

A Doctor piscou, e de novo, tentando processar essa informação.

— Você carrega _saquinhos_? Como que eu nunca vi?! — ela perguntou, olhando Missy dos pés à cabeça com mais cuidado.

Missy sorriu de canto em sua direção, se inclinando para trás um pouco e lhe oferecendo o chá novamente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, divertida, e aceitou a oferenda, bebericando com cuidado.

Assim que ela começou a bebericar, porém, ela sentiu a respiração de Missy em sua orelha, quente e com o leve cheiro do chá, e ouviu Missy murmurar:

— Aonde você acha que eu carrego meu laser sônico?

Ela engasgou, olhos se arregalando e seu rosto corando quando ela se lembrou de _onde_ , exatamente, ela havia visto MIssy tirar _sua_ chave-de-fenda na última aventura que elas tiveram juntas.

Missy riu alegremente e tomou a xícara de suas mãos novamente.

— Vamos, querida. Por que não vamos explorar um desses planetas aí embaixo?

Ela lançou um olhar afetuoso para Missy, e sorriu suavemente ao ser oferecida uma mão para se levantar.

— Oh, _certo_ , então. Vamos.

**.**

Quando elas retornaram de sua aventura sozinhas, a Doctor e Missy caíram juntas na cama da Doctor, doce e abertas e rindo um pouco, e a Doctor sentiu que tudo estava certo novamente.

— Obrigada, — ela disse, tomando a mão de Missy na sua, entrelaçando seus dedos juntos com facilidade. — Por hoje.

MIssy cantarolou calmamente, acariciando as costas de sua mão, seus cachos espalhados por sobre a colcha e o ombro da Doctor.

— Não há de que. — Ela pausou, e então adicionou, mais firme. — E _não_ mencione isso. Não queremos que seus bichinhos tenham qualquer ideia estúpida sobre mim.

A Doctor riu, felicidade borbulhando em seu peito e garganta, e bateu seu pé contra o de Missy.

— Certo, crto. Tudo bem. Nós não podemos deixar que eles saibam que você não é um monstro, certo, _Master_? — ela perguntou alegre.

Missy riu baixinho, claramente satisfeita, e elas se silenciaram — apesar de às vezes interromperem o silêncio com risos aleatórios sem qualquer motivo.

Depois do que poderiam ter sido horas para a Doctor, quando o amanhecer se aproximava enfim e ela percebeu que essa havia sido outra noite sem sonhos, Missy finalmente se moveu novamente, batendo sua cabeça de leve contra a da Doctor.

— Eu vou embora hoje, querida, — ela murmurou, voz cuidadosamente baixa e não ameaçadora. — Voltar para minha TARDIS. Voar por aí sozinha por um tempo. — Ela expirou em um bufar. — Deixar você para seus bichinhos e seu próprio nível de desastre.

A Doctor sabia que isso ia chegar. Ainda assim, ela engoliu em seco, seus corações apertados com o lembrete.

— Certo, — ela concordou fracamente. — Não queremos que o universo imploda, não é?

Ela recebeu um murmurar quieto em resposta.

— Eu vou permanecer mais esse dia. Ir a outra aventura com você e seus bichinhos. Mas, ao fim do dia, eu preciso retornar para minha própria nave.

A Doctor acenou, seus olhos fixos no céu sobre ela.

De repente, o sentimento de leveza em seu peito parecia ser algo do passado.

**.**

— Você está bem? — Yaz perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado nas portas abertas da TARDIS, o movimento do universo sob seus pés, um eco da noite anterior quando Yaz conseguiu dormir e a Doctor _deveria_ estar dormindo, ela pensou com um pouco de afeição.

Mas, Yaz tinha lhe feito uma pergunta, e ela merecia uma resposta. Ela murmurou, deixando-se pensar sobre isso por um momento. Seu peito estava apertado demais e sua mente vazia demais com apenas a música da TARDIS ecoando por ela, mas…

— Sim, — ela murmurou, e era verdade o suficiente. Ela sentia _falta_ de MIssy, saudades de Koschei, apesar do fato de que ela havia ido embora há apenas algumas horas, mas ela _estava_ bem. Ela estava ótima, até.

Porque Missy… apesar de tudo… _estava_ tentando. Não estava necessariamente _sucedendo_ , não ao nível das expectativas da Doctor, por enquanto, mas ela tinha que admitir que talvez ela _estivesse_ esperando demais de alguém que nunca fora exatamente como ela, pra início de conversa.

— Tudo bem, então.

Devagar, quase hesitante, Yaz inclinou-se contra ela, muito quente depois de ter se acostumado a estar na presença da temperatura de um Lorde do Tempo outa vez, mas a Doctor apreciava seu calor.

Elas se mantiveram em silêncio, observando o movimento do universo por mais um instante. Pode ter sido alguns segundos, minutos ou dias; dessa vez, a Doctor não se importou, deixando o tempo passar despercebido por ela.

— Foi ela? — Yaz perguntou de repente, seu pulso se acelerando um pouco sob a orelha da Doctor.

Ela tinha quase certeza de que Yaz estava perguntando se tinha sido ela a dividir a TARDIS com a Doctor enquanto ela estava longe deles. Porém, talvez não fosse. Talvez fosse algo mais.

Não importa, a resposta era a mesma:

— Sim. Foi ela.


	14. vamos voltar ao início

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whump? Alguém mencionou whump? Quem quer mais whump? É mais leve que no capítulo 4, pelo menos.  
> Eu realmente queria jogar alguns problemas de ser mulher na Doctor, então... haha, desculpa? Mas, bem, ela também é alien. Ela não faz coisas normalmente, então espere algo diferente dos usuais problemas, suponho. Especialmente porque eu não consigo imaginar a Doctor passando por isso...
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é "The Scientist", Coldplay.**
> 
> Ah, quebrando o padrão... alguns pontos importantes que podem ser ignorados, mas faria bem ler.  
> Pode ser uma boa ideia mencionar aqui que eu escrevi essa fic com o headcanon de que a Doctor já teve, ah, partes femininas ANTES da 13ª Doctor. Incluindo sua primeira encarnação (hah!), que eu teria considerado mais ou menos um trans homem... e então, éle parou de se importar com qualquer merda depois disso...  
> E, se alguém se incomodar... tem certa conversa sobre menstruação nesse capítulo. Mais ou menos. É mais forte no próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 14 — vamos voltar ao início**

Duas semanas após Missy lhe deixar novamente, a Doctor lhe chamou de volta.

Ela não tinha _planejado_ fazer isso. Ela tinha estado viajando com sua família bem contente como estava — eles tinham acabado de salvar uma cidade de ser tomada por um tirano dois dias atrás, e corrigido um erro temporal no Egito Antigo há uma semana, e ela finalmente tinha levado eles para conhecerem as Cascadas de Diamnte, as quais ela havia lhes prometido (mas não as de Midnight. Ela ainda não se sentia muito confortável voltando lá, não depois…).

Mas então, um dia ela acordou com dor em _todos os lugares_ , e sua TARDIS… bem. Sexy parecia saber o que estava acontecendo, mas, por algum motivo, até a música de sua TARDIS estava lhe irritando, nesse momento. A pobre coitada tinha amolecido um bom tanto depois da Doctor gritar com ela pela primeira vez, mesmo que ela tenha se desculpado horrores depois. Era só… _estranho_. Ela sempre amou a canção de ninar de sua TARDIS; sempre amou dançar entre as estrelas, mesmo quando elas não estavam fazendo nada em particular.

Mas, nesse momento, tudo era simplesmente _horrível_ , sua cabeça muito cheia e muito vazia ao mesmo tempo, seus corações batendo rápidos demais, seu estômago muito apertado. Tudo estava simplesmente…

Logo — Missy.

A resposta foi rápida; Missy pediu que elas se encontrassem em um planeta — algo longínquo e não-habitado que receberia seus primeiros colonizadores em, ah, aproximadamente dois bilhões de anos — porque ela estava… ocupada? E ela não queria estacionar sua TARDIS dentro da mesma da Doctor novamente, para não correr o risco de criarem um paradoxo acidentalmente.

Fazia sentido, na verdade. A Doctor era grata pelo planejamento da Missy, porque se fosse por ela, ela teria estacionado _sua_ TARDIS dentro da de _Missy_ , se fosse isso que MIssy lhe pedisse.

— Ei, Doc, — Graham chamou, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Era algo tão inocente, mas no momento em que ele fez contato, mesmo através das diversas camadas de roupas que ela vestia (apesar de estar _cozinhando_ dentro delas, por Omega, como ela tinha esquecido como era _sentir_ temperaturas), ela podia lhe sentir, podia sentir seus pensamentos _dentro da sua própria cabeça_. Era uma grande confusão de _preocupação-ansiedade-elaestábem?-rápido-precisofazeralgo-gritosinaudíveis-agitação_ que era o suficiente para lhe enlouquecer, e ela não conseguiu se impedir de recuar do toque, mesmo vendo o rosto dele cair e sua mão se abaixar envergonhada. — Uh. Desculpa?

Ele estava abençoadamente quieto, sem o toque nela para projetar seus pensamentos, sua TARDIS funcionando como uma grande defesa telepática aonde ela geralmente funcionava como um amplificador telepático, e ela se permitiu respirar, por um instante, antes de tentar lhe responder.

— Desculpa, — ela murmurou. Manter contato visual era difícil, e ela se descobriu olhando para seu nariz e o recuo em seu cabelo, em vez de lhe encarar nos olhos, tão gentis, tão suaves, tão _bons_. — Eu… eu vou ficar bem. — _Eu acho_.

Ele acenou, devagar, e deu um passo mais para perto como se não pudesse se controlar, seu rosto suave e preocupado, mas ela não conseguia lidar com isso no momento, não quando seu organismo inteiro parecia estar trabalhando _contra_ ela, então ela recuou aquele mesmo passo, mantendo sua distância.

— Uh. — Ele parou, franzindo ainda mais. — Tem algo… que eu possa fazer pra ajudar, ou…

Ela queria gritar com ele, lhe dizer _não, obrigada, você só está atrapalhando_ , mas ela não podia fazer isso. Seria uma mentira, também. Ele não estava _lhe atrapalhando_ , ele só estava… sendo gentil. Simplesmente acontecia de que ela não estava no humor para _aceitar_ gentileza.

Em vez disso, ela respirou fundo novamente, trêmula, e olhou ao redor. Ela podia lhe enviar para a cozinha, pedir que ele preparasse uma xícara de chá, mas ela não tinha certeza se essa era a melhor opção, também. Ela podia…

Ela olhou na direção das portas da TARDIS, pensativa. Se ela tivesse acertado seu tempo — e ela tinha _certeza_ de que tinha; Sexy não pregava peças quando era algo sério —, Missy estaria aqui a qualquer momento, e ela podia usar um momento para acalmar seus próprios pensamentos. Se ela fosse capaz disso.

Ela lambeu seu lábio inferior — e sua boca estava tão _seca_ , ela queria beber um rio, mas também, ela sentia como se fosse vomitar se colocasse qualquer coisa em seu estômago. Será que ela estava doente? Merda.

— Você poderia… — ela engoliu, forçando sua garganta a funcionar. — Você poderia ver se Missy está aqui. Trazer ela pra mim. Por favor.

Ele acenou, tão devagar quanto antes, e deu um passo para trás.

— Uh… ela vai… só, _estar_ lá ou…?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça — apesar do movimento ter se tornado tão nauseante que ela se prometeu não fazê-lo de novo até estar melhor.

— Ela pode estar em sua TARDIS.

Ele soltou um pequeno som de compreensão.

— Então, procurar uma caixa azul?

Sexy soltou um _vwromp_ de protesto, seu som audível em vez de projetado, pela primeira vez, e a Doctor riu, mesmo quando o som sacudiu algo dentro de sua cabeça que ela nem sabia ainda ter.

— Não, não, — ela corrigiu, rindo. — A dela é… bem. Eu acho que seu circuito de camuflagem ainda funciona… mas, da última vez que a vi, era uma cabine telefônica vermelha.

Graham sacudiu a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso:

— É claro. Uma cabine policial azul e uma cabine telefônica vermelha. Por que eu não pensei nisso? Bem, de qualquer forma. Então, sair, ver se Missy… o Master?... chegou, trazê-la aqui.

Ela acenou, agradecida em ver que Graham estava saindo. Ele parou por mais um momento na porta, e ela se preparou para… algo.

Em vez disso, ele apenas sacudiu a cabeça e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso trêmulo antes de sair. Ela viu um vislumbre do mundo do lado de fora — grama prateada se estendendo ao limite de sua visão e um céu noturno que cintilava com bilhões de estrelas — antes das portas se fecharem novamente.

Ela se inclinou contra o console, apoiando seu peso no metal familiar sob suas mãos e focando sua visão no pilar central. Normalmente, ela estaria estendendo sua mente, deixando a música da Sexy passar por todo seu ser, lhe firmando no tempo-espaço de _agora_. Dessa vez, porém, ela simplesmente se focou no movimento milimétrico do pilar, semelhante ao do Rotor Temporal guardado dentro. Era algo familiar. Algo… calmante.

Ela se permitiu respirar — inalações devagar, expirações longas. Ela contou seus batimentos duplos para si mesma, absorvendo o tempo devagar. Estava quase na hora da Missy chegar, ela tinha certeza. O tempo havia sido passado na zona temporal de Londres Terrestre, já que a Missy sabia que esse era uma das favoritas da Doctor, considerando suas companhias, e se a Doctor tivesse feito suas equações corretamente, Graham deveria lhe encontrar em… meio minuto, mais ou menos.

Ela expirou, apertando suas mãos e se afastando do console. Sua mente ainda estava tonta, seu corpo ainda estava _muito-quente-muito-frio_ , e seu estômago ainda doía, mas pelo menos seu cérebro parecia estar mais quieto e seus corações mais calmos.

E, de qualquer forma, Sexy estava zumbindo ansiosamente do jeito que significava uma de duas coisas: ou Yaz e Ryan tinham quebrado suas promessas e estavam vindo verificar ela (o que ela duvidava porque, bem, _Yaz_ ), ou Missy tinha chegado e estava vindo nessa direção.

Já que seus corações se aceleraram em prazer em seu peito em vez de se apertarem com mal-estar, ela apostaria na segunda opção.

Ela se virou para olhar para as portas bem na hora em que elas se abriram, seu senso temporal perfeitamente correto para variar um pouco; Missy entrou pelas portas, seu cabelo apertado em um coque firme e sua jaqueta de couro cheirando a _doces-couro-calor-lar_. A Doctor cambaleou para frente, sentindo seu corpo tremer ao se afundar nos braços de Missy, desesperada para encontrar o frescor que iria abrandar seu fogo e acalmar sua mente.

— Oh, querida, — Missy murmurou em sua orelha, sem projetar em sua mente, ainda bem, mas sim construindo paredes duráveis entre elas, em vez disso. — Parece que você pegou outra febre.

 _Bem, isso explica o quente-frio_.

Ela gemeu de leve, escondendo seu rosto contra o pescoço de Missy. Assim de perto, era impossível ignorar o cheiro de Missy, e a Doctor estava agradecida de perceber que, apesar de todos os anos entre elas, ela ainda cheirava como u pequenu Koschei. Ela ainda cheirava como se pertencesse com o a Doctor. Como _lar_.

Como sendo _dela_. Seu Koschei. Koschei e Theta. Koschei e Theta, juntos para viajar pelo universo. Koschei e Theta contra seu mundo.

Ela se descobriu murmurando, palavras passando por seus lábios de forma estonteante, apesar de não conseguir entendê-las exatamente, não conseguir entender o que era, exatamente, que ela estava falando. Ela só sabia que _estava_ falando, algo sobre se unir a Koschei, algo… algo _importante_ …

Ela piscou, suas pálpebras pesadas em seu rosto, e apertou suas mãos nos punhos mais cerrados que conseguia, agarrando couro e uma camisa macia e… e…

Ela abriu seus olhos, e tempo havia passado. Ela havia perdido tempo, na verdade, porque o tempo em que elas estavam agora era _muito_ depois do que estiveram antes, e tinha gosto de… universo?

— O Vórtice Temporal, — Koschei ( _não, não Koschei, não mais,_ ela se corrigiu com um gemido) _Missy_ disse, aparentemente apenas esperando que ela acordasse. — Melhor não ficar em qualquer lugar rastreável enquanto você está assim.

Ela lutou para se sentar — finalmente reconhecendo o quarto aonde estava como sendo seu próprio quarto, com a colcha azul e a vista para o universo sobre ela e _coisas demais_ arremessados ao redor —, e encontrou mãos lhe ajudando, mesmo que ela não tivesse pedido por ajuda.

— Sua febre diminuiu, pelo menos, — Missy continuou, uma mão contra sua testa enquanto a Doctor era permitida a se inclinar contra a cabeceira de sua cama. — Como está sua cabeça?

Ela obedeceu ao comando não falado de imediato, verificando; sua cabeça estava… pesada. Mas não tão tonta ou _alta_ quanto antes. Ela se sentia… um pouco estranha, ainda, mas não…

— Mais ou menos, — ela respondeu coerente. Sua língua estava pesada em sua boca, hm. E sua boca ainda estava seca, agora que pensava sobre isso. — Água? — ela resmungou lamentavelmente, dando seu melhor olhar pidão para Missy.

Era terrivelmente efetivo, visto que não era bem fingido.

Um copo de água lhe acertou o nariz, e ela recuou de leve da sensação de frio contra ela — claramente, ela ainda não estava _inteiramente_ na temperatura correta —, mas o aceitou com um sorriso agradecido.

— Se me permitir, eu posso construir algumas defesas para você. Sua mente sempre foi muito bagunçada; geralmente não importa _tanto_ , mas como você está agora, é possível que mesmo o mais curto contato com outro telepata lhe cause um choque ainda maior.

Ela engoliu a água quietamente, pensando sobre a proposta. Seria _bom_ ter defesas novamente, para estar protegida de todos os toques de… _tudo_. Mas, também significaria que ela teria que se abrir para _Missy_ , para _o Master_ , a mesma pessoa que uma vez fez lavagem cerebral em toda a humanidade só por diversão.

Era… algo terrivelmente assustador de considerar.

— Eu… vou pensar sobre, — ela murmurou, abaixando o copo meio-vazio para seu colo. _Enquanto isso…_ — Sabe o que causou… isso?

Missy parou como se tivesse se esquecido disso, lhe encarando sem piscar os olhos por mais um segundo antes de acenar bruscamente.

— Certo. _Isso_ , — ela resmungou, passando uma mão por seu cabelo (que estava livre de seu coque, a Doctor percebeu, e caindo enrolado ao redor de seu rosto), e tossindo embaraçada. — Parabéns, minha querida Doctor. — Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhos cheios de diversão e preocupação. — Você é _oficialmente_ uma mulher.

A Doctor franziu, pensando em suas palavras.

Ela havia dito que era mulher em sua introdução, não? Ela tinha certeza de que Missy tinha perguntado algo sobre se ela se sentia confortável como mulher ou não… ou talvez isso tenha sido da última vez?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de leve — e ficou feliz de se surpreender com a falta de dor que veio com o gesto, dessa vez — e encarou Missy com olhos curiosos.

— Sabe como esteve com desejos de doces esses últimos meses, querida? — Missy tomou o copo de suas mãos, seu toque leve e fresco contra sua pele quando suas mãos se roçaram. — Bem. Eu tenho a honra de lhe dizer que é por um motivo.

Missy se sentou ao lado da Doctor, uma mão segurando o queixo da Doctor com muito mais intimidade do que a Doctor estava esperando, a outra se apoiando contra a cabeceira atrás da cabeça da Doctor. Perto assim, a Doctor podia ver os vislumbres de estrelas queimando nos olhos de Missy, o passar do tempo. Seu cheiro também era pesado nos sentidos da Doctor, pesado e _bem-vindo_ , uma dolorosa atração do tempo e espaço e _Gallifrey_ (ou, pelo menos, tudo que a Doctor sempre amara sobre Gallifrey).

Isso… lhe lembrava de um tempo eras passadas. De estarem sentadas em grama vermelha bebendo da luz das estrelas com ânsia e _fome_ em seus olhos.

Dessa vez, porém, Missy lhe observou com uma curiosa curva em seus lábios, algo parecido com afeição em seus olhos, e não a segurança de _pertencer_ , a canção de ninar de quatro-tempos em suas respirações.

— Esse corpo, — Missy disse lentamente, sua respiração se combinando com a da Doctor. — É capaz de reprodução, pelo que parece. — Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso irônico, se inclinando até que suas testas se tocassem. — Parabéns, Thete, — ela sussurrou, como se fossem crianças novamente. — Você criou um útero dentro de si.


	15. eu nunca caí de tão alto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lembra da tag sobre personagens OOC? Tem uma certa importância aqui. A Doctor está agindo meio estranha, mas espero que seja aceitável, sabendo que ela está menstruando e não gosta disso? Ah. Bem.  
> De novo, "menstruação" é um termo bem vago; a Doctor é um alien, e eu queria fazer sua menstruação algo... bem bizarro, suponho, para nós. Principalmente porque eu não sei escrever menstruação muito bem, oops (apesar de eu ser mulher e ter que passar por isso, uhhh, de vez em quando... mas, ei, eu foquei em outras coisas que conheço — como náusea e enxaqueca e todas as outras bostas pelas quais eu passei antes e durante minhas menstruações, então...).  
> Mas, hey! É um capítulo fluff!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. Música da vez é "ocean eyes", Billie Eilish.**

**Capítulo 15 — eu nunca caí de tão alto**

Depois de um pequeno ataque de pânico e muitos gemidos de derrota — quando ela aceitou ser uma _mulher_ , dessa vez, ela não tinha exatamente escolhido o caminho da _fertilidade_ (ela talvez… devesse ter pensado sobre isso, ela podia admitir agora, mas ela estava tão acostumada a regenerar em corpos estéreis, como era a _norma com Lordes do Tempo_ , que ela tinha _esquecido_ que isso era uma opção. Ela tinha sido estéril em todos seus corpos desde…) —, ela finalmente se permitiu parar e _pensar_.

— Okay. — Ela suspirou alto e acenou. — Okay. Então. Útero. Fértil. Uh… isso…

Missy riu, recuando do seu lado com a clara necessidade de manter uma certa distância entre elas, agora que o momento havia passado.

— Você está menstruando, querida.

Ela gemeu de novo, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

— _Ótimo_ , — ela resmungou contra suas próprias palmas. — Que _ótimo_.

— Eu estou supondo que é sua primeira vez desde seu primeiro corpo, então, — Missy comentou alegremente, mas seu tom possuía uma borda de preocupação a qual a Doctor se lembrava de… bem. Da _última_ vez que ela estivera assim.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e acenou para sua amiga.

— É. Nunca senti a necessidade de passar por _isso_ de novo, — ela gesticulou vagamente para si mesma. — É uma _merda_.

Missy riu com toda a misteriosa franqueza de alguém que estava cansada disso, lhe olhando por cima de seu próprio ombro.

— Bem, querida; tem uma _razão_ pela qual nosso povo decidiu que os Looms eram uma opção muito melhor. — Seus lábios se abriram em um pequeno sorrisinho de canto. — E não só porque eles são _cubos de gelo_.

Apesar de tudo, ela se encontrou rindo e se espreguiçando, hesitante em testar se podia soltar a pressão em seu estômago sem morrer ou não. _Bem_ ; _ela duvidava que fosse realmente morrer, mas certamente parecia que, às vezes,_ ela pensou incomodada. Mas, não, parecia estar bem, agora. Seu estômago (seu, seu _útero_ , ela percebeu com um distante senso de horror nascido de ter crescido ouvindo quão _ridículo_ era esse método de reprodução) ainda estava meio… _enjoado_ , mas ela se sentia… melhor.

 _Missy_ tinha lhe deixara melhor, ela se lembrou. Ter outro Gallifreyano por perto ajudava — outro Lorde do Tempo, ela suspeitava, era ainda melhor —, ter alguém com as mesmas ondas psíquicas por perto sempre tinha lhe ajudado a acalmar.

Ainda assim. Agora que ela podia se mover sem sentir como se estivesse morrendo, ela _não_ estava ficando em sua cama.

— Bem… — ela começou, colocando um pé cuidadosamente no chão. Ela ainda estava sentada, então era difícil dizer com certeza, mas ela se sentia bem o suficiente para se levantar, agora. — Eu estou cansada desse quarto. Eu quero… doces. Muitos doces. Chocolate! Ou… hm… — ela pensou sobre isso. Hm. Uma ideia maravilhosa fez seu caminho para sua mente, e ela sorriu largo. — Ou _pipoca de chocolate_! Miss, Miss! Vamos ver um _filme_!

Missy lhe encarou por um instante, sua boca levemente entreaberta e suas sobrancelhas cerradas de um jeito que a Doctor não via há, o que, _séculos_? Mas Missy sacudiu sua cabeça e limpou seu rosto, e a Doctor foi forçada a deixar passar.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou supor que você tem um… _cinema_ por aqui em algum lugar? — ela gesticulou vagamente na direção das portas (azul como a TARDIS, é claro) do quarto da Doctor. Em resposta, antes que a Doctor pudesse juntar algumas palavras, Sexy cantarolou, alegre, e projetou para elas a imagem de seu mais recente cinema. Era _incrível_. — É claro que você tem.

Missy continuou resmungando algo, mas a Doctor estava muito ocupada se sentindo deleitada por ser capaz de ouvir sua TARDIS sem sentir dor novamente, e enviando onda atrás de onda de afeição e pedidos de desculpas e tanto _amor_ para sua nave e sua amiga mais leal.

Em resposta, ela recebeu uma canção calmante que ela havia aprendido quando ainda era apenas uma criança, fugindo pela primeira vez com essa TARDIS. A canção que sempre significou, _“eu também te amo”_.

— Você poderia pelo menos _fingir_ estar me ouvindo, Theta.

A Doctor olhou para Missy — para seu _Koschei_ — com olhos arregalados, a um segundo de ficar com a boca escancarada, mas MIssy já estava saindo, a porta deixada aberta para que ela pudesse lhe seguir.

Como sempre, ela seguiu.

**.**

A Doctor se encontrou com desejo por puro mel (do planeta das abelhas, é claro), uma essência que sempre lhe lembrou de baunilha (apesar de não vir de planta alguma), e uma bacia de migalhas de flores cítricas congeladas antes da pipoca de chocolate sequer ser comprada da loja na Terra que ela havia começado a favorecer nesses últimos meses.

Ela se virou para MIssy com olhos grandes e lábio trêmulo, e fez seu melhor para imitar um gatinho perdido.

— _Miiiiiiiiss_ , — ela choramingou suavemente, puxando a mão da Missy e projetando _quero-quero-quero-por-favor_ sem qualquer ponta de sutileza.

Missy suspirou alto, puxando sua mão para longe, mas ainda guiou a Doctor de volta para a TARDIS com um toque leve em suas costas assim que elas saíram da loja, e a Doctor podia sentir um leve toque de aceitação resignada na mente de Missy contra a sua.

— _Só_ esses três, — Missy disse firmemente. A Doctor podia tentar argumentar seu ponto, tentar pedir _mais_ , mas o tom da Missy também indicava que, se ela tentasse, ela correria o risco de ficar sem _nada_ , então ela acenou felizmente, saltitando na frente de sua amiga com seu espírito energizado e seus corações acelerados.

O caminho de volta para a TARIDS foi feito rapidamente, com uma conversa sem importância passando entre elas. A Doctor se sentiria envergonhada de como não se lembrava do que estava sendo dito, mas tudo que ela podia sentir era quão _radiante_ ela estava de poder ter isso com Missy, com Koschei, quando apenas alguns séculos atrás eles dois estarem no mesmo lugar significaria que o planeta-barra-universo em questão estava em grave risco de ser desfeito.

Pilotar a TARDIS em dois era muito mais fácil do que fazê-lo sozinha. A Doctor sabia disso. Mesmo assim, ela foi tomada de surpresa quando ela e Missy ficaram de pé em lados opostos do console _trabalhando juntas_ , voando a Sexy sob a canção exaltada da nave sm suas mentes, o universo e tempo passando a mil por eles com facilidade. Isso lembrava a Doctor de dias melhores; de promessas que foram deixadas para trás, e de outro amor que ela ainda guardava em seus corações.

Surpreendentemente, isso não doía tanto quanto costumava doer.

A TARDIS desmaterializou e materializou no planeta das abelhas. Mais tarde, depois da Doctor ter, de alguma forma, conseguido insultar a Rainha da Colmeia, elas tiveram que parar de coletar mel, e elas fugiram de volta para a TARDIS com risos em suas vozes, mesmo enquanto a Missy lhe repreendia por ser _“uma velha extremamente ridícula”_.

A parada para coletar a essência, pelo menos, foi muito mais fácil. A Doctor _conseguiu_ convencer Missy a comprar alguns outros doces, já que elas _já estavam lá_ , e a Doctor saiu estupidamente feliz enquanto comia alguns de suas não-jujubas que _pareciam_ ser jujubas, pilotando sua metade da TARDIS com uma mão apenas.

E, apesar de irritar Missy, ela nem descontou sua raiva na floresta das flores cítricas, então a Doctor tinha _certeza_ de que ela não tinha falhado _tão_ espetacularmente quando ela tentou ensinar gentileza para sua amiga.

É claro, a sorte da Doctor precisava acabar em algum momento, e acabou assim que elas terminaram de coletar os “três” doces.

— Oh, que _maravilha_ , — resmungou Missy, fechando as portas atrás dela manualmente mesmo sabendo que a Doctor podia fechá-las com um estalo. A Doctor decidiu interpretar isso como ela não querendo fazer parte dessa conversa e estava… meio que divertida com a ideia. — Seus _bichinhos_ estão aqui.

— _Missy_! — ela chiou, ofendida por eles como ela sempre ficava quando Missy insultava seus amigos desse jeito. — Não diga coisas assim.

— É claro, querida, — Missy respondeu com um tom falso, passando por ela com seu nariz empinado. — As _crianças_ estão aqui, então. — Ela se virou para eles, um sorriso tão doce que era claramente falso em seu rosto. — Mamãe e mamãe estão ocupadas, se vocês crianças puderem apenas… _dar o fora_ , nós ficaríamos _tão_ agradecidas.

A Doctor rolou seus olhos, resistindo a vontade de dar um peteleco nas costas da cabeça de Missy com boa parte de sua paciência. Virando-se para seus amigos, ela encontrou preocupação e um pouco de indignação em seus rostos, e sabia que Missy não havia feito _muito_ dano, apesar de tudo.

— Desculpa. Uh. O que houve? Tudo bem? — ela franziu preocupada, se aproximando um passo deles. Sexy estava projetando o mais leve de suas emoções de novo, e ela sentia principalmente um monte de preocupação e…

Ela percebeu o que podia ser o problema logo que Yaz decidiu responder:

— Nós sentimos a TARDIS desmaterializar algumas vezes em sequência, e você estava se sentindo mal, da última vez que te vimos. Você… precisou de um hospital ou algo do tipo…?

Ela se sentiu corar ao perceber que ela tinha se _esquecido_ de falar para seus amigos que ela estava se sentindo melhor. Uh.

— Desculpa, — ela murmurou, coçando sua nuca. — Uh. Não é nada. Só. Uh. — Ela corou ainda mais. — Um caso forte de… — Missy rindo às suas costas _certamente_ não ajudava nada, ela decidiu, uma careta em seu rosto que ainda estava queimando com tudo isso. — Eu estou menstruada. — Ela finalmente admitiu em um resmungo.

— Desculpa, o que? — O rosto de Graham era uma mistura de diversão, preocupação e vergonha, e a Doctor se sentiu aliviada de não ser a única corando, finalmente. — Eu tenho quase certeza de que eu ouvi você dizer _menstruando_?

Ela acenou, fazendo um bico quando Ryan riu em resposta.

— Bem, você _é_ uma garota. Não é normal isso acontecer uma vez por mês ou algo do tipo? — Ryan perguntou, seus lábios lutando e claramente perdendo contra a vontade de sorrir.

— Para _humanos_ , — ela respondeu rudemente. E ela era _extremamente grata_ por isso. A ideia de ter que passar por isso _todo mês_ …

— Então, o que, você passa por isso toda década? — Ryan perguntou, claramente curioso apesar do modo que sua mente também estava recuando do lembrete de _alienígena_ , assim como do tipo de conversa. Ela estava surpresa que ele sequer tivesse aguentado tanto assim. — Eu suponho que é melhor que a maioria…

Missy lhe empurrou para fora do caminho, Sexy ganhando vida novamente com sua canção ganhando passo.

— Tente cada meio século.

Ela inclinou a cabeça em concordância:

— E graças a Omega por isso.

Yaz se animou novamente, curiosidade e preocupação em sua mente:

— É realmente assim tão ruim? Você precisa de algum tipo de medicação? Oh, você tem absorventes?

 _:Absorventes?:_ Missy perguntou em sua mente, divertida.

 _:Humanos do século 21,:_ ela lembrou Missy, sacudindo a cabeça. Em voz alta, ela disse:

— Não, está tudo bem, agora. A presença da Missy adormece a maior parte dos sintomas. — _Mais como, sua presença estabilizou o sistema inteiro da Doctor._ Pelo bem de sua segurança, ela verificou de novo; sua pressão estava de volta ao normal, sua temperatura parecia ter se assentado próximo ao normal (apesar de ainda ser um pouco mais alta que a de Missy, ela podia sentir), suas dores tinham sumido, e sua mente podia lidar com simples telepatia, no momento. — E é mais que meu sistema está se reformando para se adaptar a qualquer possível filhote, em vez de uma… descarga de hormônios, como é para humanos. Nenhuma medicação que você conhece seria de ajuda. Eu não tenho sequer um… fluxo, na verdade, só uma descarga de hormônios e ondas psíquicas, eu suponho.

Yaz acenou, ainda preocupada e agora claramente incomodada pela sua incapacidade de ajudar, mas majoritariamente calma, também.

— Então… o que você _estava_ fazendo, Doc? — Graham perguntou, olhando ao redor.

— Oh! Certo! — ela sorriu na direção deles. Missy parecia estar principalmente mexendo no console da TARDIS, agora, visto como ela podia sentir que eles estavam no Vórtice, mas se ela queria fazer isso, ela deixaria. — Nós vamos assistir um filme. Quer vir junto?

Ryan olhou para trás dela, e o que quer que tenha visto, ele sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente:

— Nah. Estou bem, obrigado. Vou tirar um cochilo, acho.

Graham concordou com Ryan rapidamente. Yaz, por outro lado, parecia inclinada a discordar, até que Missy se deitou sobre os ombros da Doctor, possessiva e fresca e _pesada pra porra_.

— É. Até mais tarde, Doctor.

Eles se foram, deixando para trás apenas a Doctor e a Missy na sala do console.

Assim que elas estavam a sós, Missy bufou alto na orelha da Doctor, irritada, sua mão segurando firmemente o cotovelo da Doctor, e resmungou:

— Finalmente. Estava começando a achar que ia ter que ameaçar um deles para que eles nos deixassem em paz.

A Doctor girou, outra reclamação indignada já em sua língua, quando ela viu os olhos suaves e o sorriso charmoso de Missy e esqueceu tudo sobre isso por meio minuto.

— Uh. Certo. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Uh. Vamos… achar algo ridículo para assistir?

O sorriso de Missy se espalhou, contagioso, sobre seu rosto, e a Doctor estava sorrindo e volta antes que pudesse se impedir.

(Ela descobriu que não _queria_ se impedir)

— É claro, querida. — Missy lhe tocou na bochecha, demorada e doce, e a Doctor se inclinou para o toque. — Espero que você me permita algo pelo menos _levemente_ violento, sim?

Ela suspirou — mas ela já estava rindo, ao mesmo tempo, e talvez isso não fosse uma ideia tão ruim assim, afinal.

— Quem sabe, — ela permitiu, tomando a mão de Missy na sua. — Me ajuda com a comida e eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

–

(Elas assistiram algo violento e sangrento e estupidamente romântico, de alguma forma. Envolvia três dimensões, quatro línguas diferentes, músicas de sete galáxias, e um conto estelar esquecido pelo universo. A Doctor amou cada segundo dele, e pelo modo que a Missy criticou cada minuto do filme, a Doctor sabia que _ela_ tinha amado, também.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boas notícias: o primeiro beijo delas vem no capítulo 17! E o próximo capítulo (16) tem um "encontro". Então finalmente estamos chegando na parte romântica da história!


	16. eu não estou desistindo (estou apenas cedendo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prontos para o romance? Porque aqui estamos, enfim! Como disse da última vez, aqui temos nosso primeiro encontro... meio que. E no próximo capítulo temos nosso primeiro beijo! Então, apesar de tudo, chegamos aqui.  
> (eu também estou bem orgulhosa de ter feito uma história romântica... romântica, e não só uma gen fic em que os personagens acontecem de estar juntos...)  
> (dito isso, me avisem se algo for muito estranho; sou aromântica/assexual, com zero de experiência exceto pelas histórias que já li. Às vezes eu aconteço de perder todo o ponto da coisa...)
> 
> Digam tchau para a gangue novamente. Porque é o que eu faço quando em dúvida, haha.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. Música da vez é "Never Let Me Go", Florence + the Machine.**

**Capítulo 16 — eu não estou desistindo (estou apenas cedendo)**

A Doctor materializou a TARDIS na Terra, século 21, meio dia após ter desmaterializado desse mesmo lugar.

— Então, aonde estamos, Doc? — Graham perguntou, olhando ao redor da sala de console curiosamente. — Você tem estado meio distraída… digo, eu entendo que não está se sentindo tão bem, mas, bem, eu não esperei que fosse nos chamar aqui tão subitamente.

Ela sorriu para eles, sentindo-se envergonhada e culpada, mas dispensou os pensamentos facilmente.

— Bem. Eu te trouxe para o melhor lugar no universo! — ela abriu seus braços dramaticamente, girando levemente no lugar. Ela não ousava rodopiar demais, ou mesmo tocar neles, porque Missy ainda estava muito longe, lá na biblioteca, e sua mente estava zumbindo de novo, agora que o cheiro de Missy não estava ocupando seu nariz, e ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria lidar com mais ninguém por enquanto.

— Oh? — Yaz se animou, sorrindo. — Egito Antigo de novo? Ooooou, ainda melhor, _Mesopotâmia_? — Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Ou _o início da Terra_?

Ryan riu ao seu lado, rolando seus olhos levemente.

— Certo. Você está pensando muito _Terrestre_ , garota-humana, — ele implicou com gentileza. — Por que parar na Terra? — Ele se virou para a Doctor com riso em seus olhos. — Você nos trouxe para ver o _Big Bang_?

Ela piscou lentamente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

— Bem, eu vou anotar todos esses lugares, se quiserem conhecê-los. — Ela permitiu, sacudindo a cabeça com diversão. — Mas, não. Nada disso. Apesar da Yaz estar mais ou menos correta: nós _estamos_ na Terra.

Graham, é claro, usou do tempo em que eles estiveram discutindo para ir e _trapacear_. Graham Trapaceiro. Ela fez língua para ele assim que ela ouviu as portas da TARDIS se abrirem.

— Doc? Isso parece bastante com Sheffield.

Ela sacudiu o cabelo, acenando:

— Sim, bem. Como eu disse; o melhor lugar no universo: _lar_!

Eles resmungaram de leve — ela se recusou a pensar que podia ser pela sua tentativa de piada; será que eles sequer entenderam que era uma piada? — mas ela ignorou tudo com a facilidade de alguém que já fizera isso vezes incontáveis.

— Vamos, vocês não sentem falta das suas famílias? E você tem um emprego, Yaz. Eu não posso só raptar vocês por _anos_.

Ela tinha feito isso antes, é claro, mas era _diferente_ ; ela nunca havia roubado alguém com um trabalho _constante_ antes. Ou, pelo menos, não por um período longo de tempo, pelo menos. O mais próximo disso tinha sido… Martha, ela achava; com sua grande família e sua escola para terminar. Oh, e teve Rory, no final, com seu… _emprego_ e suas… _responsabilidades_.

— Eu só estou largando vocês aqui por um segundo. Vou te dar uma semana… ou vocês preferem o mês? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Tanto faz. Eu vou deixar vocês aqui, e quando minha menstruação tiver acabado, eu vou voltar. Eu prometo. É só melhor que vocês estejam… longe, enquanto eu estiver… ah. Bem, assim.

Ryan riu, leve e fraco, mas ofereceu um pequeno sorriso pra ela — e a Doctor decidiu fingir que não tinha sido hesitante _demais_ , beirando duvidoso.

— Certo, certo. Bem, suponho que vamos voltar para nossos _empregos_ , então, e te deixar… observando as estrelas.

Yaz olhou por sobre seus ombros para o interior da TARDIS, mas não tinha nada lá para ser visto, a Doctor sabia. Ela estava olhando na mesma direção, afinal, esperando que Missy aparecesse; de alguma forma, ela não tinha.

(A Doctor não sabia se isso era algo bom ou não)

— E talvez você… _defina_ as coisas com seu… amigo? Eu acho que seria mais fácil sem nós por perto, também, — Yaz perguntou, devagar, erguendo uma sobrancelha na direção da Doctor.

Ela se sentiu corar, mas sorriu na direção deles, agradecida.

— Talvez, — ela admitiu. Ela certamente _queria_ , pelo menos. — Vamos, vocês. O Time TARDIS vai se reunir em…

Eles olharam um para o outro por longos segundos de silêncio e olhares envergonhados antes do Graham dar de ombros.

— Eu tenho que cuidar de algumas coisas. E você está certa, é claro; Yaz precisa cuidar de seu emprego antes que ela esqueça como ser uma policial. — Eles se olharam novamente, acenando. — Talvez duas semanas?

Ela acenou, feliz de ter um acordo:

— Duas semanas, então. Uh, só para ter certeza, quando que é isso?

Ryan riu, soando muito mais confiane dessa vez, e lhe disse.

Ela sabia, é claro, mas não machucava ninguém deixar seus amigos terem certeza de que ela _sabia_. Ela tinha aprendido isso anos atrás, e era algo tão fácil de fazer…

Quando eles saíram, ela estava sorrindo, quente e alegre em sua TARDIS, mesmo enquanto ela sentia Missy se aproximando, o silêncio em sua mente caindo sobre ela confortavelmente.

Bem, então. Ela tinha uma estrela para ver; ou, melhor ainda, ela tinha uma estrela para _mostrar pra sua amiga_.

Ela girou de volta para o console, desmaterializando Sexy da Terra. Seu objetivo estava a quatro bilhões de anos luz daqui, em uma galáxia diferente, e ela estava decidida a chegar lá sem ajuda.

**.**

_A vantagem de ter uma temperatura corporal baixa,_ ela decidiu quicando no mesmo lugar enquanto esperava Missy ver tudo que queria da estrela ao redor delas, _está em ser capaz de ver coisas como essas._

Ela tinha o desejo de ir com Koschei para um planeta congelado desde a primeira vez que ouvira sobre um, lá quando ainda eram apenas crianças aprendendo sobre os mundos além de Gallifrey. Séculos se passaram, e ela nunca foi capaz; ela tinha _estado_ em mundos como aqueles, é claro. Várias vezes, até. Era uma de suas visões favoritas, afinal, e ela sempre ficara feliz em mostrar o mesmo para seus amigos, para suas…

 _Para aqueles que ela amava mais_. Ela tinha decidido, quando ainda eram crianças, que esse era o lugar perfeito para um encontro, e ela nunca havia se arrependido disto. Rose certamente tinha amado, a uma vez que ela fora capaz de levar a garota para aquele planeta aonde tudo fora congelado no meio de uma batalha. E _River_ , era uma das coisas favoritas de eles fazerem em tempos de paz: dançar nos lagos congelados de todos os planetas os quais podiam encontrar. Mas isso era diferente. Dessa vez era com _Koschei_. O responsável por esse hábito, aquele que o Doctor…

Aquele que o Doctor queria maravilhar mais que todos os outros, se ela fosse honesta.

Então, ela decidiu levar tudo ao máximo, e encontrou uma estrela congelada, apesar do fato de que estrelas simplesmente não foram feitas para serem geladas. Só porque era _diferente_ , porque ela saia que estaria vazia, porque ela sabia que seria _linda_.

E era. Era _deslumbrante_. Toda a estrela parecia estar congelada até seu núcleo; isso a lembrava de um dos pesadelos os quais ela havia dividido com Amy e Rory, quando o pó de pesadelos havia invadido a TARDIS — exceto que essa não estava _matando ela_. Em vez disso, o gelo fazia todo o mundo mais vivo; fractais congelados flutuavam no meio do ar, e havia tanto espaço ao redor para elas patinarem, se quisessem.

Ela queria. Ela realmente, _realmente_ queria.

— Então? — ela perguntou quando o silêncio se estendeu demais, cutucando o lado da Missy. — O que acha?

Lentamente — tão _lentamente_ que ela pensou que seus corações iriam escapar de seu peito pela espera —, Missy se virou. Por um desolador segundo, a Doctor pensou que ela tinha odiado; pensou que Missy iria brigar com ela por ser estúpida, ridícula e… e _alguma coisa_. Mas, em vez disso, Missy sorriu, larga e infantilmente, e tão cheia de _admiração_ , e a Doctor se descobriu se inclinando para perto, dividindo seu calor e deleite.

— Oh, Thete, — Missy riu, sua voz engasgada em sua garganta. — Você _se lembrou_.

A Doctor tomou sua mão entre as suas, sentindo o calor fresco de Missy mesmo através de duas camadas de roupas, e a segurou por perto.

— É claro que eu lembrei, — ela olhou ao redor, deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Missy. — Eu nunca nem esqueci, para começo de conversa.

Elas se seguraram por um momento, o contato permitindo que elas compartilhassem sua maravilha, suas emoções de _beleza-fascinação-maravilha-afeição-desculpas_ , só olhando para tudo que era branco e azul e _gelo_ ao redor delas, todas as coisas congeladas e eternamente _belas_ , presas nesse momento. Só para elas.

— Às vezes, eu me perguntava se aquilo sequer tinha sido real.

A Doctor segurou sua mão com mais força, sentindo a sinceridade e medo sangrando pela ligação delas. Ela mandou de volta uma onda de amor e devoção e tantas outras coisas as quais ela tentara manter quietas por muito tempo, odiando como Missy soava tão _pequena_.

— É claro que era. — _Não só a promessa._ — Eu e você; _sempre_ foi real.

 _:Mesmo quando eu te acreditava insana,:_ ela admitiu. _:E mesmo quando eu achava que iríamos nos matar e nunca olhar para trás.:_

Seus batimentos ecoavam alto entre elas; dessa vez, porém, não tinha nada a ver com a batida de guerra.

Em vez disso, era apenas _elas_.

— Então… — a Doctor murmurou quando o silencio se estendeu demais e as emoções ameaçavam lhe sufocar, quando o cheiro de Missy era tudo que ela podia sentir e os batimentos de Missy tudo que ela podia ouvir. — Eu tenho patins de gelo na TARDIS.

A mão de Missy se apertou ao redor da sua mais uma vez antes de se soltar dela. Seu rosto portava um sorriso travesso e um pouco daquela maravilha infantil, ainda, e a Doctor permitiu que ela lhe escapasse, sabendo que era demais em tempo de menos.

— Eu aposto que eu chego no fundo desse lugar abandonado antes de você, — Missy brincou, seu sotaque forte em seu Gallifrês. — Eu e você. Quem ganhar pode pedir o que quiser do perdedor.

A Doctor se curvou zombeteira, seus dedos coçando para segurar os de Missy outra vez, mesmo quando ela se permitiu um sorriso alegre.

— Eu aceito.

E, dessa vez, ela sabia exatamente o que pedir.

**.**

Ela ganhou.

É claro que ela ganhou. Ela estava patinando no gelo há _séculos_ , a essa altura, e Koschei sempre estivera muito ocupada queimando todos planetas aonde ia parar para simplesmente tirar um segundo para _aproveitá-los_.

Ela suspirou e se forçou a lembrar que, sim, isso era verdade, mas Missy havia _mudado_. Ela havia _mudado_. E como que para provar o quanto ela havia mudado, Missy apenas jogou a cabeça para trás rindo quando caiu do lado da Doctor, suas respirações se tornando nuvens no ar sobre seus rostos, e seus casacos quase quentes demais em seus corpos.

— Parabéns, querida. Você venceu.

Ela sorriu de volta, seus corações ainda acelerados e um pouco sem fôlego, mas mais feliz do que ela se sentia há dias.

— Eu ganhei, — ela concordou, deslizando mais para perto de Missy, as lâminas de seus patins silenciosas no gelo novo sob seus pés. — Isso significa que eu tenho o direito a um desejo, certo?

Missy lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso que era adoravelmente torto, seu cabelo bagunçado de um jeito que a Doctor sabia que Missy iria _odiar_ se pudesse ver, mas que apenas lhe fazia parecer mais jovem — e um _pouco_ louca, mas isso era quase que regra com Missy, se ela estivesse sendo honesta.

— Você tem, querida. Eu sempre mantenho minha palavra.

A Doctor não pode conter o surto de orgulho que ela sentiu em como Missy conseguiu _guardar_ o “ao contrário de você” que _deve_ ter borbulhado por dentro dela. Alguns rostos atrás (porra, até seu _anterior_ ), ela teria _amado_ jogar isso na cara da Doctor. _Isso_ era a melhor prova do crescimento da Missy.

— Bem! — ela se ergueu, abrindo seus braços, animada. — Então! Quer dançar?

Ela recebeu como resposta uma sobrancelha erguida, mas Missy se levantou, sacudindo o cabelo de volta para o lugar.

— Uma dança?

Ela acenou alegremente:

— Yep! Uma dança. Eu e você. Aqui.

— Usando patins.

— Yep!

O riso de Missy não era _requerido_ , e a Doctor tinha quase certeza de que estava sendo zombada, mas ela não iria desistir, então, ela lhe deixou rir.

— Você está falando sério.

— É claro que estou! — Ela protestou com um bico. — Eu sempre sou séria. — Vendo a sobrancelha erguida de Missy, ela se corrigiu. — Bem. _Quase_ sempre. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu estou sendo séria _agora_! E eu quero uma dança. Com você. Aqui. No gelo.

Missy inclinou sua cabeça, lhe olhando com olhos estranhos os quais a Doctor não podia começar a compreender. Mesmo assim, ela ofereceu uma mão a qual a Doctor tomou graciosamente. Talvez. Com alguns tropeços no caminho, mas _majoritariamente_ graciosa.

— Bem, querida, — Missy murmurou, deixando sua voz baixa e rouca novamente, um pequeno sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios. — Você me daria a honra de ter essa dança?

— Com todo prazer! — Ela riu.

Foi tão _fácil_ , dessa vez. Só _confiar_ em Missy. Deixar ela lhe rodopiar aonde quer e como quer que ela quisesse. Se aconchegar nos braços de Missy e não soltar, segurar e puxar ela mais para perto quando quer que elas começassem a se afastar demais. _Mover_ — como uma, seus corações batendo alto na música única a elas, suas respirações se misturando na névoa que formava, seus pés tropeçando um sobre o outro no gelo escorregadio sob elas.

Era prazeroso. _Divertido_. Algo só _delas_ — desses rostos delas, a Doctor decidiu. Como Theta e Koschei, eles tiveram danças de salão nos bailes tediosos de Gallifrey; como Chinelos e o Master, o Mestre da Terra, eles tiveram danças malucas para as músicas irritantes as quais o Master tinha preferido; e nos últimos rostos deles dois, eles tiveram _músicas_ só deles, guitarra e piano se misturando no ar. Agora, porém, elas tinham _isso_ : diversão, bobeira, dançando por nenhum motivo se não _pela_ dança.

Mesmo no gelo.

Elas dançaram por todo o caminho de volta para a TARDIS, muitas risadas no ar e algumas quedas no caminho, mas, mais importante, _juntas_. Elas duas. _Só_ elas duas, em um mundo de gelo e diversão e…

 _Amor_.


	17. um oceano selvagem ou um beijo gentil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfim, depois de tanto tempo, cá estamos! 17 capítulos (e mais de 40k palavras...) depois, e elas finalmente se beijaram!!! :)))  
> Esse é um capítulo bem fluffy. É puro romance e felicidade: aproveitem!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. A música da vez é "Two", Sleeping At Last. E "Let It Go", é claro, da Demi Lovato e Frozen da Disney.**   
>  _(“I will love you with every single thing I have” — Two é adoravelmente romântica, para aqueles que tiverem interesse)_

**Capítulo 17 — um oceano selvagem ou um beijo gentil**

Após se esconderem de volta na TARDIS, aonde mesmo o mesmo calor fresco que Missy preferia parecia como um _paraíso_ para ela, a Doctor decidiu que ela gostava demais de sua vida para tentar vestir Missy como Elsa.

Mas não o suficiente para deixar de cantar, em um volume bem alto enquanto ela seguia sua amiga por aí:

— _Let it go, let it go, I’m one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, you’ll never see me cry!_

Ela _provavelmente_ deveria ter engolido essa vontade, também, mas, _qual é!_ Elas eram _tão_ dignas de Frozen!

Missy, porém, claramente não concordava com ela.

— Querida?

Ela olhou para cima, seus olhos largos ao ver Missy de pé _bem em frente a ela_ , lhe encarando com seu sorriso mais doce e perigoso. Ela estremeceu de leve, dando meio passo para trás do aviso de _perigoperigoperigo_ piscando em sua mente.

Missy foi mais rápida, uma mão se fechando em seu ombro antes que ela pudesse terminar o movimento, e se inclinando tão perto que a Doctor poderia contar cada um de seus cílios, se quisesse.

— Sim? — ela conseguiu falar, sua voz tremendo só um pouquinho. Era tão _difícil_ olhar para _longe_ … os lábios de Missy pareciam ser tão _vermelhos_ , quase como sangue, corados de serem mordidos, um pouco por causa do esforço, talvez, e também ainda com um borrão de batom. E seu cheiro. Seu _cheiro_ era tão _avassalador…_

Aqueles mesmos lábios estavam se movendo. Isso costumava significar algo, certo? Certo. Certo, Missy estava falando. Provavelmente.

— …recuar agora, se não quiser continuar com isso.

Ela piscou, lentamente, tentando processar as palavras perdidas — e então Missy se inclinou ainda mais para perto, acabando com aqueles últimos centímetros entre elas.

Os lábios _dessa_ Missy eram macios. Terrivelmente macios. Um pouco secos, também, a Doctor percebeu; do frio, talvez? E tinham gosto de batom de cereja. Ela nunca teria imaginado _isso_.

(Exceto, ela tinha, não é? Lá naquele primeiro dia?)

Então, a mão livre de Missy estava se curvando em sua nuca, pressionando do _melhor jeito_ no ponto de nervos escondido sob seu cabelo, e ela cortou qualquer pensamento que estivesse no processo de ter, gemendo de leve contra Missy, sentindo apenas _MissyMissyKoscheiDela_.

Os pensamentos de Koschei se misturaram aos seus com facilidade, uma onda de afeição e devoção e tanta _história_. Algo que tinha gosto _delas_ , só delas, e lhe lembrava de um lar — mas apenas as partes _boas_ do seu lar, para variar. E o gosto de Koschei em sua língua era doce e picante e tangível, afogando todo o resto.

_:Meu:_

Elas se separaram apenas quando seus desvios de respiração começaram a falhar, suas mãos apertadas firmes uma na outra, sem qualquer desejo de se separarem mesmo enquanto elas se afastavam minimamente.

Na mente da Doctor, palavras espiralavam como um redemoinho, caóticas e apressadas, e ela não sabia se elas eram dela ou de Koschei. Se o _desejo_ e a _posse_ eram algo que ela estava sentindo ou se eram algo que Koschei estava projetando.

Não importava.

— Isso… — ela murmurou, mas sua voz estava mais fraca do que ela pensara, e ela teve que engolir e tentar de novo mais duas vezes antes de conseguir continuar. — Isso foi _incrível_. Há quanto tempo…?

Koschei sorriu, provocante e charmosa, e roçou um beijo leve contra sua bochecha que deixou seus corações a mil.

— Oh, querida. Eu acho que estivemos aqui desde o início, não concorda?

Ela engoliu de novo, engolindo todos os pensamentos perdidos dos quais não conseguia ver pé ou cabeça.

— Sim. Sim, é claro, — ela concordou, fraca. — Mas. Nas últimas vezes…

O riso de Koschei foi leve em seu rosto, ainda cheirando a ela mesma, é claro, mas também cheirando à _Doctor_ , e a Doctor sentiu suas pernas falharem com essa percepção.

— Nós estivemos mais ocupados tentando parar um ao outro, — terminou Koschei com muito mais dignidade do que a Doctor achou ser possível para esse tipo de situação. Ela estava admitindo ter passado as últimas décadas (séculos, _milênios_ ) _tentando lhe matar_ , afinal. Elas duas passaram os últimos milênios tentando matar _uma a outra_ , para ser mais honesta, mas ainda assim…

— E, de qualquer forma, nós sempre conseguimos inserir algo assim em algum espaço entre, não concorda?

A Doctor _podia_ estar corando, mas ela sempre escolheria fingir que _não_ , quando dada a opção.

Ainda assim, memórias de todas as outras… vezes de _algo assim_ … que ela dividira com Koschei passaram por sua mente, sem serem convidadas. Do primeiro beijo que eles dividiram nas colinas vermelhas atrás da Academia, cheirando a poeira e experimentos falhos, para o mais recente antes desse, quando o Doctor ainda era um velho escocês e a Missy estava lhe prometendo ser absolutamente boa em seu teste.

(E tantos outros beijos nos entres, a Doctor tinha que admitir. Tantas outras vezes que os dois… ignoraram as regras. Momentos na Terra, quando eles se encontravam e simplesmente tinham momentos sozinhos entre suas caças mútuas. Momentos em planetas ardendo, quando o Master tentava surpreender o Doctor com um beijo ou algo mais para impedir o Doctor de impedi- _lo_. Momentos no Valiant, aonde eles conseguiram encontrar algo… particular para eles dois, mesmo quando a Terra queimava sob eles e o Doctor era o prisioneiro do Master. Momentos em suas últimas regenerações, entre os Cybermen e Skaro e Clara, ou momentos na Cripta, pois 70 anos eram muitos anos sem qualquer forma de conforto)

— Talvez, — ela concordou mordendo seu lábio inferior. — Mas _desse_ jeito?

_:Não desde Gallifrey, não acha?:_

Koschei inclinou sua cabeça, compreensão em seus olhos. Suas testas caíram uma contra a outra com um leve baque, e o sorriso de Koschei era tão brilhante que a Doctor não podia ver mais nada, por um momento.

Em sua mente, sob o eco ensurdecedor de quatro batimentos cardíacos e uma canção ronronante a qual ela nunca conseguiria esquecer, ela ouviu, _:Eu acho que você pode estar certa, Thete,:_ e sabia que, mais do que em qualquer outro ponto, ela estava certa.

Koschei _tinha_ mudado, afinal.

… ou talvez não tanto, ela pensou rindo quando Missy lhe deu um tapa na cabeça, seu rosto voltando àquele sorriso doce e ameaçador que ela havia portado antes de tudo isso.

— E se você _ousar_ cantar aquilo mais uma vez, querida…

(Seus corações ganharam asas dentro de seu peito, e ela ousou ter _esperança_ , por um momento. Só por esse um momento.)

**.**

Mais tarde, quando a Doctor se encontrou a sós em seu quarto, encarando as estrelas sobre ela, ela havia temido que _isso_ mudaria _tudo_ entre elas.

De alguma forma, em vez disso, nada havia mudado — _e_ tudo havia, ao mesmo tempo.

Missy ainda era Missy e ainda era o Master. Só acontecia que, às vezes, ela também era Koschei — muito mais frequentemente que antes, mas não de verdade; eles sempre foram a mesma pessoa, afinal.

Missy ainda era uma pessoa irritante que parecia decidida a atormentar a Doctor, não importa como; dessa vez, porém, parecia que a tormenta envolvia mais pegadinhas e lhe calar com beijos, às vezes, e menos matanças em geral.

O Master ainda era obsessivo por controle, e ainda lhe atacava pelas costas quando quer ele decidisse que a Doctor havia feito algo contra ele. Nem era algo _novo_ , ele usar de beijos ou insinuações sexuais para atacar a Doctor; era apenas surpreendente quantas vezes isso _não_ acabava com a Doctor a sós em seu quarto, depois de tudo estar acabado.

E Koschei… quando Koschei estava sendo Koschei, elu era apenas… tão… _amável_. Tão _adorável_. Era tão _fácil_ deixar suas mentes se unirem, ser apenas Thete e Koschei novamente, apenas dois renegados, os últimos dois Lordes do Tempo (mesmo quando havia um mundo inteiro deles, agora). Era tão fácil voltar para hábitos antigos entre eles dois. Só jogar xadrez e criticar livros de história e _ver as estrelas_.

E isso era tudo que a Doctor sempre quisera, desde que eles eram apenas crianças.

E era isso que _combinava_ com eles. Brigas e pegadinhas e discussões com o mesmo valor. E era _perfeito_. A Doctor agora sabia que não devia esperar “seu próprio tipo de bondade” da Missy, como Missy lhe dissera; Missy nunca se daria ao trabalho de _salvar estranhos_ por nada, mesmo se elas agora estavam _juntas_. Mas Missy também se recusava a _ferrar_ com estranhos por nada, agora, e ela nunca chegava a um planeta pensando em como fazê-lo arder, esses dias (ou, se chegava, ela nunca _o fazia_ arder, pelo menos), e a Doctor supunha que isso era quão boa Missy conseguia ser.

Funcionava. Funcionava para Missy. Funcionava para _ela_.

Logo, a Doctor percebeu, elas voltaram a hábitos antigos e novos hábitos e hábitos futuros, e _nada mudou_.

Exceto, é claro, pelos beijos. Os beijos eram novos. Para _esses_ eles, pelo menos.

E, ao mesmo tempo, não eram. Porque não era como se eles fossem _novos_ nisso.

Só tinha… se passado muito, _muito_ tempo.

 _Como sempre_ , a Doctor pensou divertida, pousando sua mão sobre a de Missy enquanto elas observavam as estrelas rodopiando sob elas, _ela tinha vindo pelo caminho mais longo._


	18. me leve para casa, aonde eu pertenço

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E mais domesticidade. Porque todos precisamos de um pouco de fluff de vez em quando, e essa história, como já disse, foi escrita com pouco plot e mais fluff, porque eu só queria escrever fluff pra elas duas.  
> Mais alguns headcanons pessoais de coisas que nunca foram particularmente especificadas aparecem aqui nesse capítulo.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é “Runaway”, Aurora.**

**Capítulo 18 — me leve para casa, aonde eu pertenço**

Coisas boas são boas, e Koschei finalmente lhe permitindo se aproximar era _incrível_. Ainda assim, sua menstruação continuava — e continuaria por pelo menos mais uma semana, se ela estivesse calculando certo, apesar de que ela chutaria _duas_ outras semanas, visto que ela não menstruava em _milênios_ —, e ainda existiam coisas que vinham com _isso_.

Como enxaquecas. Cólicas. Náusea. Tontura… emoções descontroladas… alguns ataques psíquicos…

Mas, mais do que tudo — já que Missy estava por perto para amainar, ou pelo menos balancear, os outros —, ela tinha _desejos_.

Seu corpo requeria valores nutritivos de um jeito que ele geralmente não precisava, e sua recente preferência por doces significava que ela queria _as coisas mais doces de todas_. Ela acordou um dia (e, oh, ela _odiava isso_ , essa era outa coisa que da qual ela estava sofrendo: _dormir todos os dias_ ) com a opressora vontade de beber puro Açúcar Liquefeito. Outro, com o desejo por leite de chocolate branco com pedaços de cerejas-agitadas e polvilhado com pedaços crocantes e coloridos de amêndoas doces.

Nem mesmo seus biscoitos escaparam de seus desejos.

Mas, o pior de tudo tinha que _isso_.

— Você quer que a gente vá para Gallifrey. Porque você requer Torta Gallifreyana de Maçã-Manga.

Ela deu de ombros, oferecendo seu melhor sorriso:

— Bem, _pode_ ser Bolo de Crosta de Frax-Nanas também, acho.

Por algum motivo, o olhar que Missy tinha decidido lhe enviar não mudou. Bem, não, mentira; mudou sim. Ficou ainda mais mortal.

Depois de alguns segundos tentando convencer Missy de sua inocência através do uso deliberado de olhos grandes e bicos, ela riu.

— Okay, okay. Eu falei da Torta de Maçã-Manga porque eu tenho os ingredientes na TARDIS. — Ela aproveitou o modo como os olhos de Missy se tornaram pensativos e curiosos. Ela ficou ainda mais feliz em ver como Missy estendeu uma mão para ela, seu toque leve e calmante em seu pulso. — Então não somos obrigadas a ir para Gallifrey.

— Você quer fazer a torta nós mesmas.

Ela acenou alegremente, seu cabelo batendo de leve contra seu queixo com seu entusiasmo.

— Quero dizer, eu estou torcendo pra você ainda ser uma boa confeiteira, porque meus últimos corpos eram _horríveis_ nisso. Lembra d’O Bolo de 1990?

Oh, ela se lembrava perfeitamente, a Doctor podia ver pelo seu rosto. _Até demais_ , provavelmente, se ela estivesse entendendo a emoção em sua mente bem.

— Se for qualquer coisa como aquilo… — Missy começou, ameaçadora. Ela continuou segurando firme o pulso da Doctor, porém, e seus batimentos estavam tão excitado em seus dedos quanto os da Doctor em suas orelhas.

A Doctor riu, inclinando-se para roçar seus lábios contra o queixo de Missy.

— Bem, amada. Suponho que vamos descobrir juntas, hm?

O sorriso que Missy lhe enviou de volta era caloroso e cheio de tudo que a Doctor sempre desejou para elas duas.

**.**

— Não bem o que eu esperava, — a Doctor murmurou, vendo a bagunça sob suas mãos.

— Hm… — Missy fez de volta antes de se inclinar sobre seu ombro, curiosidade queimando em seus pensamentos. — O que?

Ela virou o rosto para encarar Missy, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto ao sentir os cachos de Missy em sua bochecha:

— Cozinhar com você.

Olhos cinzentos cheios de poeira-temporal viraram para lhe observar com tanta intensidade que ela se perdeu em seus próprios pensamentos até ela perceber, com certo embaraço, que Missy estava falando.

— …pelo menos você não é tão ruim, dessa vez. — Aqueles lábios se curvaram em um canto, tentadores, e a Doctor franziu seu nariz já esperando algum comentário implicante a seguir. — Apesar de que você certamente sabe como fazer uma bagunça, querida.

 _Como esperado_ …

Ela fez língua em resposta, apesar de que ela tinha que admitir que não sabia como sua massa tinha terminado tão… _despedaçada_. Enquanto _crua_.

O riso de Missy foi silencioso, ecoando como uma emoção em sua mente enquanto ela se afastava.

— Despeje um pouco mais de água e amasse só um pouco mais. Não _muito_ mais. Não queremos que fique muito dura. — Missy ordenou, virando suas costas para a Doctor.

Sua nuca estava tão próxima, por um instante… seu cabelo preso em um coque alto e a gola de sua blusa baixa o suficiente para permitir que a Doctor visse aquele amontoado de nervos que se escondia sob o menor de seus cachos…

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, virando-se de volta para seu trabalho com o mesmo foco que ela geralmente oferecia suas invenções.

— Aye, aye, Master, — ela respondeu arrastada, só para sentir aquele _calor_ opressor que sempre acompanhava essas palavras; o calor que ela conseguia causar em Koschei com palavras tão simples.

Não foi diferente dessa vez, e ela abaixou o rosto mais um pouco, mordendo seu lábio diante da sensação de _fogodesejominhaminhaminha_ que lhe acertou como um soco no estômago, afastando qualquer resquício de febre que ela pudesse ainda ter.

 _Palavras tão simples de fato,_ ela pensou com certa travessura. O que mais ela seria capaz de fazer Koschei sentir antes da torta ficar pronta?

Ainda assim, ela obedeceu, porque ela gostaria de manter sua cabeça em seu pescoço, _muito agradecida_. Enquanto trabalhava, ela começou a cantarolar uma melodia sob o som de suas respirações, decidindo que era muito mais fácil ignorar o puro _tédio_ do trabalho com ela.

Ela não tinha qualquer música em mente, na verdade, só misturando o que quer que lhe viesse à mente — canções de ninar com as quais ela cresceu, canções populares de planetas os quais visitara, músicas pegajosas de filmes infantis, melodias inventadas por ela para sua guitarra… Era estranhamente reconfortante. Oh, o trabalho ainda era terrivelmente _entediante_ , mas era um bom tipo de entediante. Um pouco como fazer manutenção em sua TARDIS, na verdade.

_:Fico feliz em te ver tão contente.:_

Ela olhou para cima; Missy estava lhe observando de sua própria bancada, maçã-mangas maduras sendo limpas sob suas mãos, o caldo azul-esverdeado brilhante contra o mármore escuro. Quando ela lhe viu encarando, Missy lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, suas mãos nunca parando seu trabalho — limpando mais maçã-mangas, polvilhando temperos sobre elas quando terminava com uma —, e ela parecia tão…

 _Doméstica_.

Bela.

A Doctor sorriu de volta, feliz, suas próprias mãos hesitando por um segundo e sua melodia prendendo em sua garganta por mais tempo que o necessário.

Aqui estavam elas, _confeitando juntas_ ; doces de seu _lar_. _Juntas_. Como… como um _casal_. Após tanto tempo, cá estavam elas, sendo… um _casal_ , novamente.

Sim, _sim_ ela estava contente.

Ela estava em _êxtase_.

Ela enviou uma onda de amor e calor e _felicidade_ para Missy, e abaixou o rosto na direção de sua massa novamente, sua melodia se acelerando com seus batimentos.

–

(A torta, ainda bem, saiu boa. Sua massa estava um pouco dura demais — dura, _quebradiça_ , e um pouco salgada sem qualquer motivo —, mas a Doctor supunha que ainda era muito melhor que o… _Bolo Pedra_ de 1990. E, de qualquer forma, pelo menos Missy havia sido inteligente o suficiente para lhe proibir de sequer _tocar_ no recheio, e _aquilo_ estava _maravilhoso_. Doce, com maçã-mangas reluzentes que explodiam em sua boca, tão encorpadas quanto mel e tão gostosas quanto, com um pouco de temperos e _acidez_ para juntar tudo.

Era _perfeita_ , e lhe lembrava de seu lar — de colinas vermelhas, de correr com uma mão na sua, da Academia e de ser parte de um grupo, de músicas de quatro-corações, de _amorpromessasestrelas_.

Ela lhe lembrava de Lar, _seu_ lar: de _Koschei_ e das estrelas.)


	19. a felicidade mora no anel de diamante?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se cansaram do fluff e da domesticidade? Porque eu sim.  
> Entãooooooo, mais angst, oops. Nada muito grave. Só um pouco de... ciumenta!Missy a seguir, porque eu amo ciumento!Master (apesar de acreditar que Time Lords são majoritariamente poliamorosos. Ou pelo menos pro Doctor... ou mesmo relacionamentos abertos. Ou os dois; juntos ou por si só).  
> Por sinal, acho que esse é o ápice de plot que vemos nessa história. Desculpa.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. Música é “Bad Liar”, Imagine Dragons.**

**Capítulo 19 — a felicidade mora no anel de diamante?**

Ela riu, cabeça jogada para trás e sem fôlego, sua mão ainda agarrada à de Missy com toda sua força. Ao seu lado, Missy bateu contra seu ombro, pesada e pontuda e irritada, e ela tentou parar de rir e lhe oferecer um sorriso simples, em vez disso, mas falhou epicamente.

— Nem foi tão engraçado assim, querida, — Missy brigou, sua voz tingida com irritação e seus dedos se movendo de um jeito que fez a Doctor segurar sua mão ainda mais firmemente para que ela não escapasse. — Quero dizer, o que, afinal, você fez?

Finalmente conseguindo diminuir sua gargalhada para pequenos surtos de riso, ela ofereceu Missy uma pequena — se interrupta — explicação:

— Oh, quem sabe. Pode ter sido qualquer coisa; matado sua irmã, roubado seu trono, lhe prometido algum diamante, casado com seu marido, casado com sua filha, casado com _ela_ …

Ela se interrompeu — palavras, resquícios de riso, tudo — com um grito curto, recuando da mão ao redor da sua com um olhar traído. Ela sacudiu sua mão livre no ar, soprando contra ela suavemente enquanto ela sentia os efeitos de um _choque_ em seus nervos, apesar de ela ter quase certeza de que o ataque tinha sido mental.

— Por que você fez _isso_? — ela perguntou com um bico na direção da Missy, que nem tentou fingir que _não_ tinha feito isso.

— Oh, eu não _sei_ , — sua voz era fria como gelo, sua sobrancelha erguida tão alta que a Doctor estava surpresa que não estava voando entre as estrelas, em vez de ainda em sua testa. — Talvez você devesse pensar sobre isso, não acha, Doctor?

Sem querida. Sem Thete. Só Doctor.

Claramente, ela tinha ferrado feio.

Ela fez uma careta, observando Missy marchar para longe dela, suas botas ecoando pesadas contra o chão. Ela nem se preocupara em rebolar, como costumava fazer; esse era um nível inteiramente novo de raiva que a Doctor ainda não havia visto nessa Missy.

Se ela apenas pudesse _descobrir_ o que diabos ela havia feito, dessa vez…

Ela tentou pensar sobre isso — ela estava apenas respondendo Missy quando ela sentiu o choque. Não tinha sido nada que ela havia feito no Reino de Gelo, só o que ela estava _contando_.

Ela tentou separar suas palavras exatamente, andando devagar para o console. A TARDIS veio a vida sob seu toque, sua canção preocupada e entretida em seus pensamentos enquanto ela apertava os botões para lhes levar de volta ao Vórtice.

— “Matado sua irmã,” talvez? — ela se perguntou em voz alta para acabar com o silêncio ao seu redor. Sua TARDIS sempre estava lá, é claro, e na maior parte do tempo ela conseguia viver só com isso. Mas, bem, tinha um motivo pelo qual ela sempre tinha amigos consigo; ela nunca lidou bem com _silêncio_ (para ser honesta, existiam _muitas_ razões pelas quais ela viajava com companhia. Essa só acontecia de ser _uma_ delas). — Irritada com minha… ah, como ela disse? Hipocrisia?

Sexy lhe ofereceu o equivalente a um dar de ombros, tremendo sob seus pés com sua canção subindo e descendo rapidamente fora de ritmo. Então, essa era uma opção, mas Sexy não achava que fosse a escolha certa. Ok.

— Uh… “roubado o trono”? Mas, bem, isso seria hipocrisia de novo, não? Quero dizer, matar pessoas, roubar o governo… e, wow, ela está _certa_ … — ela admitiu para si mesma, sacudindo sua cabeça com um bufar. — Ela sempre quis comandar um exército mas, de alguma forma, sempre sou _eu_ que acabo com um deles… ela sempre tentou ser Rei ou Rainha ou Imperador ou Imperatriz ou _algo_ , e eu estou sempre roubando a autoridade de pessoas. — _Pelo bem deles_ , ela podia se ouvir apontando, mas isso não mudava os _fatos_.

Ela bufou, se sentindo incerta e _irritada_ , mais irritada do que ela tinha qualquer direito de estar, se ela estivesse sendo honesta. Ela nunca gostou de ser honesta.

— Certo! Então, não é isso. — Ela continuou, ignorando as dores em seus corações e a dor de cabeça surgindo em sua mente (apesar de não ser uma _enxaqueca_ , ainda bem). Estaria sua menstruação no final? Bom saber. — Não por matar. Não por roubar. Então o que mais pode ser… — ela batucou seus dedos sem qualquer ritmo, uma energia nervosa ardendo dentro de si. — Promessas… promessas quebradas. Oh, uh, é, isso…

 _Não é isso, também,_ ela decidiu pelo jeito que a Sexy gemeu _alto_ , sacudindo forte o suficiente para lhe jogar no chão.

— Certo! Certo, entendi. Não é isso! — Ela gemeu, massageando sua cabeça.

O que deixava…

— Casado… marido, filha, a rainha…? — Sexy tocou um barulho como um sino, alto. — Oi! — ela reclamou, ofendida. Isso não era um jogo!

… Sexy estava rindo dela, não estava?

Ela bufou, fechando seus olhos.

— Te odeio também, Sexy.

Então. _Casamento_. Por que Missy estava com raiva de ela ter (possivelmente) se casado com alguém?

**.**

Ela encontrou Missy sozinha em um canto, claramente projetando seus pensamentos (sombrios e irritados e uma _bagunça_ ) no resto do cômodo aonde ela havia se escondido — um livro em suas mãos, suas pernas cruzadas e cenho franzido enquanto ela encarava o nada.

A Doctor se inclinou contra o umbral da porta, lhe observando com sua garganta fechada.

— Ei, — ela chamou suavemente.

Olhos antigos e atemporais se ergueram em sua direção. Missy se manteve quieta, porém, simplesmente lhe encarando enquanto seu maxilar tremia com o esforço que ela estava usando para cerrar seus dentes.

— Desculpa.

Missy ergueu uma sobrancelha lentamente, inclinando sua cabeça para o lado com um tipo de casualidade que parecia errado. Mesmo assim, a Doctor se manteve quieta, esperando que ela fizesse o próximo movimento. Não tinha como isso acabar bem se ela só continuasse forçando, afinal.

— Você sequer sabe pelo que está se desculpando, Doctor? — sua voz estava plácida, _terrivelmente_ plácida. A Doctor conseguiu não estremecer com muito esforço.

— … Mais ou menos, — ela admitiu, finalmente quebrando contato visual para em vez disso encarar sobre o ombro de Missy. Os olhos de Missy eram tão intensos, tão condenadores; eles lhe lembravam da primeira vez que ela vira Koschei após fugir de Gallifrey. A primeira vez que ela lhu desapontara. — Eu sei que está irritada com a parte sobre casamento. Eu só… não tenho certeza do por que, exatamente?

Missy suspirou alto, soando altamente cansada. A Doctor fez uma leve careta e voltou a lhe olhar. Assim, ela viu as mãos de Missy, aonde não existia nenhum outro livro, não mais. Em vez disso, havia um anel.

Um anel bem familiar, ela percebeu dando um passo mais para perto, seus lábios entreabertos em uma pergunta silenciosa.

Missy ergueu o anel com uma curva zombeteira em seus lábios, encarando-o preguiçosamente:

— Esse é o anel da sua Esposa Mestiça, não é?

— River não era uma Mestiça, — ela protestou instantaneamente, incapaz de olhar para longe do anel; o _anel_. _Seu_ anel. Sua _aliança_. — E é meu. — Miss soltou um bufar de escárnio. — Mas do meu casamento com a River, sim.

Dedos longos se fecharam ao redor da aliança dourada, quebrando seu campo de visão. O tom de Missy ao responder era duro, gélido:

— Foi o que imaginei.

 _River?_ Ela franziu de leve.

— O problema… é com River? Meu casamento com River? Mas… ele acabou.

O riso de Missy era tão frio quanto seu tom; a Doctor se forçou a lhe encarar, encarar aqueles _olhos_ , e encontrou a familiar mistura de _dorraivatraiçãofúria_ queimando neles.

— Não para sua Esposa, infelizmente. Apesar de que ela _é_ seu casamento mais longo até agora, não é?

A Doctor hesitou, tentando encontrar algo, algum tipo de _sentido_ , e não achando nada — seus braços caíram inúteis ao seu lado quando Missy recuou com um sorriso de escárnio em seu rosto quando a Doctor esticou uma mão em sua direção.

— Eu estive casada com ela pelas minhas últimas duas regenerações. Metade da minha vida.

Missy aceitou isso como resposta o suficiente, acenando bruscamente.

— Imaginei. Ouvi que ela foi projetada para lhe matar. Você sempre gostou de _consertar_ pessoas.

— Eu nunca precisei _consertar_ River, — ela murmurou, sua voz silenciosa no final, seus corações doloridos. — Ela… Ela nunca esteve _quebrada_. Não por falta de tentarem lhe quebrar, claro.

E tudo por culpa _dela_ , também.

Ela fechou seus olhos por um instante, respirando fundo e tremulamente; mas ela não tinha mentido. River… River podia ser uma psicopata, podia ser a _arma perfeita_ para lhe matar, mas ela nunca esteve _quebrada_.

Ela sempre fora simplesmente _perfeita_ , do jeito que era. Como ela tinha sido.

Se alguém duvidasse disso, só precisavam ver como ela havia morrido, pra início de conversa.

— Mas… você conheceu ela? River? Eu achei… que se você tivesse, vocês teriam _gostado_ uma da outra. — Ela comentou, forçando seus olhos a abrirem novamente.

O rolar de olhos da Missy provavelmente podia ser sentido lá na lua. Da Terra. Do outro lado do universo.

Ela _fez_ um som de “mais ou menos”, porém.

— Nós meio que nos encontramos, uma vez.

— Onde? — A Doctor perguntou, chocada.

Missy sacudiu uma mão:

— Stormcage. Não importa. Ela não é _ruim_. Não seria minha primeira escolha para um casamento, claro, mas não de todo _ruim_. Tinha algumas histórias incríveis para contar, e nem mesmo se irritou quando eu lhe contei que eu fui seu primeiro amor.

Ela estava corando, não estava? Provavelmente. Ela sentia como se estivesse, pelo menos. Difícil dizer. Seu rosto inteiro estava queimando, pelo menos. Ela gemeu, altamente mortificada.

— Então, qual o _problema?_ — ela se deixou cair no chão em frente à cadeira de Missy. Ela estava no nível de agitação que ou ela andava em círculos ou ela se sentava e fazia absolutamente _nada_. E Missy odiava quando ela andava em círculos.

— O _problema_ , — Missy zombou, tomando aquele mesmo tom de voz que a Doctor usara em sua pergunta. — É como suas opções foram _direto_ para “eu me casei com alguém e agora ela está irritada”… além, claro, de com _quantas_ pessoas você estava contente de ter se casado. Porque você _não se importa_ , Doctor.

Ela piscou, processando as palavras em sua mente por um tempo — porém, não importa como ela as visse, ela só conseguia pensar em uma resposta.

— Master… — Porque Koschei não era u único que sabia como jogar sujo, e a Doctor nunca disse o contrário. — Você está com _ciúmes_?

Ela tinha a impressão de que Missy estava tentando soar arrogante em seu fungar. Em vez disso, ele simplesmente soou molhado, e ela teve que tentar consertar o problema com uma cara feia em sua direção:

— É claro que não!

A Doctor sacudiu sua cabeça, sentindo algo como perplexidade ardendo dentro de si. Seus corações pareciam estar indecisos se deviam bater mais rápido ou parar de vez, e ela se sentia boquiaberta tentando encontrar palavras por tempo demais. Tempo o suficiente para permitir que Missy se erguesse, seu olhar duas vezes mais potente.

Finalmente, palavras vieram a ela, bem a tempo de parar Missy de sair.

— É só… — okay, bem, _meias_ palavras. Agora ela só precisava trabalhar nisso. Ela engoliu, e então mais uma vez só por garantia, e tentou de novo. — Nós somos Lordes do Tempo. Nós somos seres quase imortais. Nós… eu pensei que tivéssemos concordado que não nos relacionamos como… — ela provavelmente se arrependeria disso, mas, — como _humanos_.

 _Ofensamágoaraivanegação_ lhe acertou com toda a intensidade de uma tempestade.

— Nós _concordamos_ , — Missy respondeu entredentes.

— Nós… não somos exclusivas, certo? — ela perguntou, só para ter certeza. — Nosso relacionamento é aberto? Eu… eu acho que o problema é com River, uh, bem, sim, eu amo ela. Eu provavelmente vou amá-la por séculos, ainda. Eu a amei por metade da minha vida, Kosch. Não é fácil só… desligar isso. — Ela deu de ombros, incerta. — Se eu a encontrar novamente por algum _milagre_ , eu gostaria de aproveitar isso ao máximo. Assim como eu nunca me arrependo de passar um segundo qualquer com você. Mas… eu não sou incapaz de amar _mais_ de uma pessoa. Eu achei que você… soubesse disso. — Ela pausou. — Eu nunca escondi quem eu _sou_ , — sua voz soava como um apelo silencioso.

Os pensamentos de Koschei eram tão turbulentos que a Doctor mal podia identificar uma emoção sequer deles, mas ela conhecia Koschei bem o suficiente para saber que elu provavelmente ainda estava irritado e magoado.

— Nós temos. Um relacionamento não-exclusivo… _aberto_ , como você disse. — Koschei respondeu, sua voz cortante. — E eu sei que você sempre amará River Song, assim como você me ama. Eu suponho que até somos similares, nisso; projetos pessoais seus, garotas más que você simplesmente não consegue recusar amar.

Ela tinha certeza de que havia alguma zombaria por trás das palavras de Koschei, mas ela estava mais ocupada tentando entender _qual_ era o problema, então, para perceber _isso_.

(E não era de todo incorreto, de qualquer forma)

— Então… — ela hesitou novamente, suas mãos se movendo no ar por falta de como se expressar. — Se você sabe que eu te amo, se você concorda que eu sempre consigo amar _mais e mais_ , e nunca deixar de te amar… então… então eu não _entendo_ …

Koschei lhe encarou com raiva o suficiente para a Doctor temer que entraria em combustão aonde estava sentada. Talvez Koschei finalmente tivesse aprendido a separar as propriedades de seu laser e colocá-las em prática em seus olhos. Ela não se surpreenderia.

E então, quando ela estava pensando que já estava morta, Koschei respondeu, voz dura.

— O _problema_ , Theta, — _apelido, nosso nome, algo bom ou terrivelmente horrível?_ — É que você continua _se casando_ , — a Doctor abriu a boca (para protestar, para apontar que Koschei também tinha se casado, pelo menos _duas vezes_ , a Doctor sabia!), mas Koschei lhe interrompeu antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar, — Mas nunca _comigo_.

A porta se fechou com um barulho alto, o barulho mais alto que a Doctor jamais ouvira uma porta fazer, e a Doctor continuou encarando o ar vazio, sua mente paralisada.

Lentamente, ela tocou as palavras de novo em sua mente, mas elas não mudaram.

— Mas… — ela murmurou, devagar e para si mesma. — Você não foi… meu primeiro marido…?


	20. todo esse tempo, eu estive mentindo (mentindo em segredo para mim mesma)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainda nada de Missy. De novo, a fam sai numa aventura (que não foi escrita, porque eu não me dou bem com aventuras, descobri). Mas, nós também temos uma Doctor pensando no que fez de errado, dessa vez, então tem isso?  
> (E um chapéu. Porque Doctor sempre será Doctor, não importa qual rosto usem — e eu só estou surpresa de que esse chapéu não tenha aparecido no show ainda)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. De novo, a música é “Runaway”, Aurora.**

**Capítulo 20 — todo esse tempo, eu estive mentindo (mentindo em segredo para mim mesma)**

Ela abriu as portas da TARDIS com força, saindo diretamente no meio da sala de estar de Graham.

Ela soltou um gritinho orgulhoso de celebração ao ver a mesa, a cadeira _e_ o sofá todos em perfeitas condições. _E_ a televisão!

Ela ouviu passos muito antes de conseguir ouvir qualquer voz, e nãos e surpreendeu quando Ryan enfiou uma cabeça para dentro da sala, seus olhos arregalados e sua boca aberta.

— Doctor! — ele chiou, olhando ao redor rapidamente. — Eu pensei que tínhamos concordado que você não iria estacionar sua TARDIS dentro de casa? Porque não é uma boa ideia?

Ela inclinou a cabeça, lhe observando curiosa.

— Bem, sim, mas…

— E, o que, o que é isso na sua cabeça? — ele franziu, encarando ela em vez de encarar o resto da sala. Ela sorriu largamente, erguendo uma mão para balançar um dos guizos pendurados na frente de seu rosto. — Isso é um _chapéu de bobo da corte_?

Ela acenou feliz, ouvindo o tilintar dos guizos e rindo silenciosamente.

— Yup! Bem incrível, não acha? É tão… _risonho_ e tal!

Ele continuou lhe encarando em silêncio, franzido e choque ainda no seu rosto. Atrás dele, a Doctor ouviu um segundo par de passos, e um preocupado:

— Filho? Tudo bem?

Ela sorriu ainda mais largamente, acenando sobre o ombro de Ryan para Graham, que estava enfiando sua própria cabeça na sala.

— Graham! Olá! Já se passaram as duas semanas?

Ela _achava_ que sim. Mas, bem, ela também achou que 12 anos fossem 5 minutos e 12 meses, 12 horas, então tinha _isso_.

— Uh… — os olhos de Graham também pareciam estar presos em sua cabeça e chapéu, e ela a balançou amigavelmente, amando o tilintar dos guizos (mesmo, por que ela nunca pensara nisso antes?). E, bem, o jeito que seus amigos estavam lhe encarando era simplesmente _adorável_. — Uh, bem, é, meio que, mas, Doc…

Ela saltitou mais para perto, cada passo mais um som dos guizos.

— Oh? Não errei muito, então? Ótimo! Então, vocês podem voltar, se quiserem. Minha menstruação parece ter acabado! Entrem, entrem, e eu vou buscar a Yaz e nós podemos ir!

— Não, Doc—

— Ou vocês podem ficar aqui e arrumar as malas, eu vou buscar a Yaz, e nós podemos todos ir juntos!

— Doctor…

— Ohhhhh, ou, ou, eu posso ir e encontrar outros chapéus de bobo da corte pra todo mundo! E _então_ nós podemos voltar a viajar! — Ela gostava dessa ideia, também, ela deveria fazer isso, mesmo se eles não concordassem com ela. Time TARDIS da Corte! … nah, não soava tão bom.

— Doctor! — Ryan e Graham chamaram juntos.

Ela parou, mão erguida no meio do ar para sacudir seus guizos de novo, e lhes encarou com olhos arregalados e surpresa.

— Doc… não podemos ir, — Graham disse, cuidadosamente.

Lentamente, ela deixou sua mão cair de volta para seu lado, pressionando seus lábios juntos enquanto seus corações ganhavam velocidade.

— Oh… oh. — Tinha sido… mais rápido que o normal, ela supunha. Não tão rápido quanto _Martha_ , ou… _Donna_ (oh, e aquilo ainda _doía_ ), é claro. Ou _Bill_ (oh Bill), mas, circunstâncias especiais e tal. Ryan e Graham… e Yaz… tinham sido… bons. Divertidos. Sua família. E agora… — Eu suponho… Que tinha que acontecer em algum momento…

Ela olhou de volta para sua TARDIS, sentada orgulhosa e silenciosa no meio da sala de estar. Ela tinha conseguido evitar qualquer mobília dessa vez. Tinha sido seu melhor pouso de _todos os tempos_.

— Uh, eu só… — ela gesticulou vagamente na direção da Sexy, recuando um passo por vez, bem devagar. Como se eles fossem animais a serem assustados, huh; velhos hábitos eram difíceis de perder. — Entrar e… levar ela… pra algum outro lugar. Ir… — Será que Yaz iria querer viajar com ela? — Sair do seu pé.

Uma mão quente (tão quente, tão quente, por que tão quente quando eles não…) se fechou ao redor de seu pulso, e ela encarou a pele escura contra seu casaco sem piscar. Mãos familiares. Cor familiar. Mente familiar adormecida sob.

Ela expirou tremulamente e lhes ofereceu um sorriso hesitante. Seus guizos tocaram terrivelmente no momento de silêncio. _Doctor estúpida, Doctor ridícula, oh, oh, tão idiota, por que ela…_

— Doctor, mano, — Ryan interrompeu seus pensamentos, soando muito alto no momento que parecia requerer a gentileza de sons sussurrados. — Nós não estamos dando _adeus_. Só. Tem algo estranho acontecendo. Aqui. Em Sheffield.

Ela ergueu sua cabeça, lhe encarando com… com _esperança_ ardendo por dentro, seus corações batendo excitados em seu peito.

— Estranho como alienígena? — Ela perguntou, cuidadosamente abrindo um sorriso em seus lábios.

— Achamos que sim, é, — Ryan acenou, orgulho escrito em cada linha de seu rosto. — Nós estávamos pensando em te ligar, mas percebemos que nunca trocamos números de telefone. — Ela estava feliz demais para ligar pro seu olhar fulminante. Eles _não estavam indo embora_! Não ainda! — Então, nós pensamos, bem, você disse “duas semanas”, então achamos que você iria aparecer logo, certo?

Ela jogou seus braços ao redor dele, excitada, seus corações dançando um tango em seu peito e seus guizos tocando sem parar de tanto que ela estava sacudindo Ryan em sua gratidão.

— Oh, Ryan, brilhante, cem pontos para você! E quarenta para você também, Graham! — ela exclamou, rindo sem fôlego. — Ohhh, vamos, vamos! Nós temos um _mistério_ para resolver!

Ela saltitou para longe, quase dançando enquanto seus guizos tocavam. _Doctor brilhante, legal e adorável!_

… Apesar de ainda ser bem estúpida, ela tinha que admitir.

**.**

Se esconder de coisas sombrosas com audições suspeitamente boas era difícil quando se estava vestindo um chapéu de bobo da corte, a Doctor descobriu. Ainda assim, ela deu seu melhor (e meio que _conseguiu_ , muito agradecida), segurando os guizos com sua mão livre enquanto corria.

Mesmo assim, ninguém ficou surpreso quando eles foram capturados por causa dela. Sorte a sua, Yaz conseguiu escapar bem a tempo, e a Dcotor fez uma Coisa (uma Coisa bem inteligente e discreta) e colocou sua sônica no bolso de Yaz enquanto ela fugia, de forma que, em vez de estarem os quatro presos em uma cela, estavam apenas três deles. A Doctor, Ryan e Graham. Algemados. Em uma cela escura e úmida.

— Por que elas são sempre tão _escuras_? — Ela reclamou, chutando o ar inquieta. Pelo menos eles haviam lhes dado comprimento o suficiente nas correntes para que ela pudesse ou ficar em pé ou sentada, se quisesse, o que era mais do que ela podia dizer de… muitas das outras vezes as quais ela havia sido trancada em uma cela.

— E úmidas, mano. Não esqueça de úmidas. — Ryan apontou de onde estava sentado, sua voz abafada de estar com seu rosto pressionado contra seus joelhos. — Ugh, o que eles nos deram?

— Neuro-bloqueadores. Infelizmente, isso significa uma enxaqueca igual a… três semanas bebendo. — Não muito dissimilar de sair para beber com Jack, na verdade, huh. — Ainda mais infeliz, para vocês, isso também significa bastante náusea. Desculpa.

Ryan mexeu a cabeça o suficiente para lhe lançar um olhar irritado, apesar do efeito não ser tão bom quando alguém está fazendo a maior careta de suas vidas, na opinião da Doctor.

— É, não brinca, — ele resmungou, escondendo o rosto de novo. — Quer dizer que você não está sentindo como se fosse vomitar três vezes?

Ela foi balançar uma mão e só se lembrou de que ainda estava algemada quando suas correntes tilintaram ameaçadoras. Pelo menos essas correntes não davam _choques_. _Isso_ teria sido horrível.

— Nah, — ela deu de ombros, em vez disso. Não que Ryan pudesse ver qualquer coisa. Ou Graham. Porque eles estavam os dois _escondendo seus rostos_. Como se isso fosse ajudar com enxaquecas, qual é! Não tinha nem qualquer luz na cela! — Eu, eu tenho um… receptor neural, digamos, para ser afetado. Vocês, vocês não, então eles atacam seu estômago, em vez disso. Uma droga horrível, com efeitos colaterais _terríveis_ , mas não é terrivelmente ameaçadora, pelo menos. Nem mesmo pra mim! — ela sorriu… e então decidiu que era melhor não, porque isso _fazia_ sua cabeça doer como inferno, ai, e decidiu por sacudir seus guizos um pouco. — E, de qualquer forma! Nem todas as celas são _úmidas_ , Ryan.

— Conhece muitas dessas, Doctor? — Ele perguntou com um bufar.

— Oh sim! — ela não podia gesticular, qual é… bem, ela podia quicar no lugar, pelo menos. Mas, ugh, _movimentos_. E o barulho de seus guizos _estava_ fazendo sua cabeça doer, então, _ugh_ em dobro. Ai. Parece que a única opção era pro chão, então, apesar de se sentar com pulsos algemados era _difícil_. — Eu acho que posso escrever um livro nos diferentes tipos de prisões por toda a galáxia. Uma vez, eu fui jogada em uma com _Robin Hood_!

— Oh, agora você está zombando comigo.

Ela riu — e se arrependeu de imediato, o som ressoando em sua cabeça. Ao seu lado, Ryan xingou alto, e então de novo, mais baixo. Graham ainda estava tentando se manter quieto, parecia, pois só gemeu e bufou um pouco enquanto eles faziam _muitos_ sons que deviam estar lhe incomodando na cabeça.

— Não, não estou! — ela respondeu, alegre. — Também acharia isso. Nem achei que Robin Hood _existisse_. Achei que ele fosse um, um robô ou algo, quando vi ele. — Ela deu de ombros de novo. — Mas o que você sabe? No final, ele era real. Um herói da vida real. Hah! — Ela foi sacudir sua cabeça de novo, mas lembrou que o movimento simplesmente lhe faria pior, assim como o barulho dos guizos, e parou bem a tempo com um suspiro. — Mas, de qualquer forma, o ponto _é_ : a cela que dividimos era bem seca. Bem, bem seca.

Finalmente, as correntes do seu outro lado se mexeram; ela olhou em sua direção para ver Graham erguendo a cabeça, uma careta cansada em seu rosto, mas seu maxilar apertado de forma determinada.

— Então, Doc, não que eu queira te atrapalhar ou qualquer coisa, mas, aquelas… coisas sombrias… não disseram que iam nos executar pela manhã? Ou, bem, você disse que eles disseram, pelo menos. Eu não entendi nada.

Ela acenou devagar, sorrindo.

— Yep! Ou, bem, à meia-noite? Ou na tarde seguinte. Eu tenho quase certeza de que era em um espaço de 5 horas, pelo menos. Mas é difícil dizer. Eu não sou tão fluente nas línguas Har’axianas, mais; tenho que praticar mais, depois disso. E, sim, isso são os neuro-bloqueadores. Estão bloqueando a matriz tradutora da TARDIS, desculpa.

Graham sacudiu a cabeça — e então fez outra careta, claramente percebendo que era uma ideia _horrível_ sozinho.

— Então… por que não estamos fugindo, se temos tão pouco tempo? Sabe, por que você não tá… usando sua sônica para nos tirar daqui ou algo? — Ele gesticulou tão bem quanto podia, o que, bem, era melhor do que ela conseguia, já que os pulsos _dele_ estavam algemados à sua frente enquanto os delas estavam às suas costas. (Aparentemente, eles _tinham_ ouvido falar na Doctor, ela descobriu quando tentou lhes espantar da Terra)

— Oh, você sabe… — ela deu de ombros. — Está com a Yaz.

— Yaz. — Ryan repetiu, monotonamente. — Sua sônica.

— Yep! Eu dei pra ela quando estávamos sendo arrastados! — E ela estava _bem orgulhosa_ disso, porque isso significava que a Yaz podia salvar os outros reféns que estavam em maior perigo que eles. Ou que tinham estado até a Doctor se apresentar. Difícil dizer, agora.

— Então, o que, estamos esperando Yaz nos achar? — Graham perguntou, sua voz apertada de um jeito que falava de dor e cansaço e nada bom e que significava que ela realmente, realmente precisava tirar eles daqui. Talvez ela devesse ter pedido pra Yaz procurar eles, antes dos outros?

— Bem… — ela respondeu, sentindo-se culpada pela dor nos rostos de seus amigos. — Isso ou achando um kit para arrombar fechaduras, mas eu não tenho nada comigo, vocês têm?

Eles lhe encaram por um longo, longo instante, e ela jurava que eles iam começar a rir, porque eles estavam com esse… _rosto_ , essa expressão toda estranha e torcida e meio _quebrada_ , e ela não sabia o que esperar, mas riso parecia ser uma aposta educada.

Mas, não, em vez disso, eles suspiraram. Bem alto.

— Doctor, mano, — Ryan começou, lentamente. — Você está usando grampos sob seu chapéu.

Oh.

— Oh! — ela repetiu em voz alta. Ela _estava_!

Ela sorriu, seus corações tamborilando excitados em seu peito, e ela olhou para eles, se inclinando para frente o melhor que podia.

— Então… quem quer tirar eles pra mim?

**.**

Ela lhes soltou, Yaz salvou os reféns, e a Doctor até conseguiu espantar os alienígenas.

E tudo isso enquanto ela usava seu chapéu, apesar do que Ryan, Yaz e Graham pudessem dizer.

— Então, Doc, — Graham começou a perguntar enquanto eles observavam a nave espacial sumir do espaço aéreo da Terra, apenas mais um ponto na história agora que tudo estava de volta no lugar. — Por que que você está usando esse… — ele gesticulou vagamente em direção a sua cabeça.

— Chapéu? — ela ofereceu, sorrindo de canto em sua direção.

Para sua diversão, ele corou.

— Estou surpresa de que vocês sequer tenham demorado tanto tempo para perguntar, na verdade, — ela admitiu com um riso. — Achei que fosse ser a primeira coisa que iriam perguntar. Bem, depois de “o que é _isso_?”.

— Uh, bem, nós _estávamos_ meio ocupados, se não percebeu… — Ryan apontou, gesticulando vagamente na direção do armazém vazio atrás deles.

— É, claro. Mesmo assim, nós tivemos uma manhã inteira juntos só _procurando_ pelos alienígenas, e vocês nunca falaram _nada_. E então, nós estávamos na cela, e vocês _ainda_ conseguiram não perguntar sobre, de alguma forma. — Ela acenou pro lado. — Como eu disse, surpresa. Talvez um pouco desapontada; achei que pelo menos _você_ , Yaz, — a mulher se surpreendeu, olhando em sua direção com olhos arregalados, e ela sorriu de volta em sua direção. — Você, achei que seria mais curiosa. Você é sempre tão curiosa. É o que eu amo tanto sobre você, afinal!

Ela bufou e sacudiu a cabeça (guizos. Guizos, guizos, guizos — ela estava meio cansada do som dos guizos, mas eles eram _legais_ , e ela tinha _prometido_ , e). Ela se virou de volta para aonde tinha estacionado sua TARDIS, tanto tempo atrás, observando enquanto ela vibrava silenciosa à distância.

— Venha, vamos sair daqui, — ela chamou, andando na direção da Sexy. — Os Daeshen se foram.

Passos lhe seguiram, cada vez mais próximos. Ela continuou andando, encarando sua Sexy com o cenho franzido — não tinha… qualquer canção. Nenhuma canção, só… a luz e a vibração quieta dos motores através das portas.

 _Oh_ , ela piscou. Ela ainda estava drogada, não estava? Ela tinha esquecido que isso costumava durar por um tempo. Estranho de sua parte, esquecer isso.

— Doctor, você _queria_ que a gente perguntasse? — Yaz perguntou enquanto a Doctor abria as portas da TARDIS.

Sexy soltou um som alto e vibrante quando a Doctor entrou; claramente, sua garota também não gostava de sua ladra ter sido drogada _de novo_. Ela também não gostava disso, então Sexy podia parar de reclamar; não é como se isso fosse lhe curar mais rápido!

Sacudindo uma mão sobre seu ombro, ela respondeu a Yaz:

— Nah, não exatamente. Só não estou acostumada a pessoas que não questionam meus chapéus, acho.

Amy, Rory, River, Clara… todos eles tinham _odiado_ seus chapéus. Bill… tinha tido sorte, Clara diria, porque seu rosto anterior não gostava muito de chapéus. Os _óculos_ por outro lado…

— Oh. — Yaz resmungou. — Bem, então, _por que_ você está usando isso? Você nunca respondeu.

Ela sorriu de novo, esperando até todos terem entrado para estalar seus dedos e fechar as portas.

— Não respondi, né?

Ryan bufou, andando direto na direção do console.

— Ou você responde ou para de enrolar, mano. Tá ficando irritante!

Ela lhe seguiu com um riso, ativando os botões e alavancas necessários para sair desse lugar antes de alguém lhes encontrar (ela ainda não tinha certeza absoluta se a UNIT tinha sido restaurada ou não, e ela preferiria não ter que lidar com nenhuma outra autoridade, se possível).

— Okay, okay! — ela concordou, inclinando a cabeça. — É… bem, é pra eu não agir de forma idiota.

— O que? — Ryan e Yaz perguntaram juntos.

— Doc, não sei se você sabe, mas vestir um chapéu não te impede de ser idiota?

— Oh, muito agradecida, Graham, — ela rolou os olhos. Ela concordava com ele, mesmo, mas isso não era algo que se dissesse para seus amigos! — É para _me lembrar_ de não ser idiota de novo. Acho que _pode_ ter falhado. _Mas_ , eu salvei a Terra de novo, então eu acho que eu mereço uma pausa.

Uma mão lhe tocou o ombro, Yaz lhe encarando com uma expressão de confusão em seu rosto.

— Você vestiu um chapéu bobo para lhe lembrar de não agir de forma idiota, — ela sacuiu a cabeça devagar. — Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com sua amiga? “Missy”?

— Dez pontos para Yaz; boa, Yaz. — Ela lhe deu um tapinha na mão. — Eu sou uma _idiota_ , sabe, então às vezes eu preciso me vestir como uma para parar de _agir_ como uma.

Orgulhosa de sua explicação (e dos olhares confusos que suas amigas lhe lançaram, se ela estivesse sendo honesta), ela se virou de volta para o console da TARDIS:

— Então. Para onde querem ir?

Atrás dela, algo como “Vocês entenderam qualquer _merda_?” soou, mas ela ignorou o som com outro pequeno sorriso. Ela tinha, afinal.

(Sem qualquer relação com isso — ou pelo menos é o que ela diria —, ela manteve seu chapéu de bobo pelo próximo dia. Ela ainda tinha muito sobre o que pensar, e ela não podia ter recaídas, não é?)


	21. astronomia reversa (fui eu quem fui descoberta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente: esse capítulo pode ser considerado T+, acho. Com isso fora do caminho...  
> Esse capítulo não tem qualquer angst, acho, mas é prelúdio para uns problemas, então... mas, hey, pelo menos a Doctor e Missy sentam e conversam! (ou, bem, sentam. Elas conversam no próximo capítulo)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é "Venus", Sleeping At Last.**

**Capítulo 21 — astronomia reversa (fui eu quem fui descoberta)**

Para variar um pouco, a Doctor estava tendo um dia de preguiça em vez de correr por aí com seus amigos. Eles tinham feito uma pequena viagem mais cedo, mas até ela tinha se surpreendido quando nada especial aconteceu durante a viagem; eles só… andaram por aí, vendo coisas e conhecendo culturas diferentes. Nenhuma bomba, nenhuma arma, nenhuma ameaça, nenhum líder tirano, nenhuma invasão, _nada_. Só… silêncio.

Ela não sabia o que fazer com _silêncio_.

Os outros tinham entrado — comer, dormir, jogar, ler… eles tinham dito o que iam fazer, mas ela não tinha prestado muita atenção. Eles geralmente faziam coisas como essas depois de suas viagens, então ela estava acostumada a isso, a essa altura. O problema é, geralmente ela só… leria algo ou mexeria em algo na TARDIS enquanto esperava eles acordarem e se prepararem para outra aventura (ou talvez ela se sentaria com uma xícara de chá nas portas da TARDIS, esperando alguém com quem conversar), mas hoje ela não tinha sentido vontade de nada disso, porque ela ainda se sentia _inquieta_. Ela tinha muita energia correndo por ela, ainda, e ela queria fazer… _algo_.

Talvez…

— Acha que consegue me levar para algum outro lugar, garota? — Ela perguntou, afagando o console murmurante de sua TARDIS. — Um pub, talvez. Trancar as portas para não perder nossos amigos, mas só…

Sexy cantou alegremente, e um dos botões em seu console se apertou sozinho, e ela sorriu em resposta:

— É, sabia que ia concordar comigo.

Ela silenciou os motores, não querendo chamar muita atenção de seus amigos, e tentou materializar tão suavemente quanto possível. O chão ainda se sacudiu sob ela, porque é claro que sacudiu, mas pelo menos foi algo pequeno que ela poderia facilmente explicar como tendo sido um experimento explodindo.

Com um último olhar para baixo — ela provavelmente precisava arranjar um segundo casaco em algum momento, algo mais prático para espaços apertados — para verificar se ela tinha tudo que precisava (sua sônica e seu papel psíquico estavam em seus bolsos; todos seus membros estavam no lugar; botas em seus pés. Ela devia estar bem), ela saiu da TARDIS, usando uma das muitas chaves esquecidas para trancar a porta às suas costas.

Agora, só torcer pelo melhor.

O planeta era um pouco mais frio do que ela estava esperando, e tinha um certo ar de tempestade que ela podia sentir no ar, mas pelo menos ela _tinha_ conseguido estacionar em frente a um pub. E o pub estava, ela descobriu assim que abriu suas portas, quase que quente _demais_.

Ela fez uma leve careta, andando pelos grupos de mesas ao redor do lugar. Tinha uma música a qual ela desconhecia tocando no fundo e algumas lâmpadas escuras guiavam o caminho até o bar, do outro lado do pub, aonde um alienígena com tentáculos servia drinks, mexendo com garrafas demais ao mesmo tempo. Só de olhar para o processo deixava a Doctor tonta; a ideia de segurar tantas coisas quebradiças ao mesmo tempo… bem, ela não achava que ninguém são lhe daria tantas coisas de vidro quando ela ainda tinha o pequeno hábito de quebrar sua própria _nave_ quase toda semana.

Felizmente, parecia que ela tinha conseguido chegar em um tempo onde o pub não estava cheio _demais_ , e apesar do barman estar ocupado, ela ainda conseguiu achar um lugar no balcão com facilidade, se sentando no canto para ser capaz de chamar o barman com facilidade e manter um olho na porta para se preparar caso algum perigo _viesse_ atrás dela, ao mesmo tempo.

Ela nem sabia porque tinha escolhido um pub, na verdade, mas ela tinha tido vontade, e ela não iria passar a oportunidade de comer alguma coisa, agora que estava aqui. Apesar da parte de _beber_ ainda ser um pouco incerta.

Ela pediu alguma coisa chique (um cocktail, talvez?) mesmo assim, quando o barman veio em sua direção, assim como uma bandeja de “o que quer que combinasse melhor”. Ela não sabia se ia gostar do drink ou não, já que ela não costumava _gostar_ de álcool; mas, bem, ela também não costumava gostar de pubs, a não ser que ela estivesse com seus amigos, mas aqui estava ela. Quem sabe, então, o que ela queria hoje?

Duas horas depois, ela estava agradavelmente feliz, beirando ebriedade. Ela tinha bebido um copo de algo que tinha gosto doce e forte em sua língua, e a atmosfera _tinha gosto_ de ebriedade, então ela não estava bem _surpresa_ sobre seu estado; o que _tinha_ surpreendido ela era quão contente ela estava com tudo isso. Ela não costumava _gostar_ de ficar bêbada ou alta o suficiente para não estar inteiramente no controle de suas capacidades.

Podia ter algo a ver com as histórias as quais ela estava ouvindo. Tudo soava terrivelmente como mentiras, mas era _divertido_ , e era tão diferente do que ela costumava falar sobre com seus amigos. Elas lhe lembravam de… de sair para beber com Jack ou — ou _River_. Beber, rir e trocar histórias, fazendo piadas do universo inteiro.

Era terrivelmente divertido, e ela estava tão distraída com tudo isso que ela tinha esquecido de manter um olho nas portas, e nem mesmo percebeu a presença ao seu lado até que um toque em sua coxa limpou sua mente com uma clareza abrupta.

— Bem, querida; eu nunca esperei te achar em um lugar como _esse_ , — a voz de Missy soava pesada e grossa em sua orelha, sua respiração quente enviando arrepios por toda a pele da Doctor.

Ela se inclinou contra o toque e a voz de Missy:

— Por quê?

Ela sentiu mais que ouviu o riso de Missy.

— Sentada em _silêncio_? — Missy soltou um leve tut-tut. — Não soa muito como você.

Ela virou o rosto para observar Missy; seu rosto estava tão, _tão_ perto, seria tão fácil acabar com esses últimos centímetros entre elas e lhe beijar…

Ela se impediu (com muita dificuldade), sorrindo em vez disso.

— Oh, eu consigo sentar em silêncio bem o suficiente, — e projetou facilmente com o contato entre elas, _:Você me ensinou isso no passado, lembra?:_

 _:Oh,:_ os pensamentos de Missy, de alguma forma, soavam ainda mais roucos que sua voz. _:Eu me lembro perfeitamente, querida.:_

Desejo passou por ela, nascido de uma das duas, e ela sentiu seu sorriso ficar só um pouco mais potente, só um pouco mais vulgar, o canto de seus lábios se curvando em um sorrisinho que ela costumava esconder dos outros.

— Eu acho que você já bebeu o suficiente, — Missy disse em voz alta, como se estivesse continuando alguma conversa, em vez de começando algo completamente diferente. — Venha, eu vou te levar para casa.

 _Sair_ do pub foi muito mais rápido do que _entrar_. Ela nem sabia se ela ou Missy — ou se _qualquer uma das duas_ — tinha pago sua conta (apesar de que ela tinha mostrado sua escultura do Louvre para o barman antes; talvez servisse de pagamento, se nada mais? Porque ela certamente não se lembrava de tê-la pego _de volta_ , então… parece que ela finalmente deu um jeito na parte “perdida” da natureza da escultura), muito mais ocupada em manter sua atenção nas mãos de Missy e suas pernas e costas e curvas e cachos e.

Ela se deixou ser arrastada através da ruela que separava o pub de sua TARDIS, mal notando a chuva caindo sobre elas. Sua mão na de Missy parecia estar tão mais _quente_ que todo o resto de seu corpo, suas pernas pareciam tão fracas quanto os de um filhote de girafa, e as portas da TARDIS nunca foram tão _difíceis_ e abrir antes, a chave difícil de controlar em suas mãos enquanto Missy lhe pressionava contra a madeira azul e vibrante das portas da TARDIS.

— Para, — ela gemeu, sentindo dentes se fechando firmes ao redor de seu pescoço. — Se você não parar, nós nunca vamos entrar.

Fora ela quem pedira por isso, e ela sabia, mas ela ainda gemeu pateticamente quando Missy parou, recuando um pequeno passo, lenta o suficiente para a Doctor _sentir_ o sorriso em seus lábios.

— Então _abra_ essas portas, — Missy murmurou em sua orelha, e Gallifreiano nunca soou tão sujo quanto quando Missy sussurrava desse jeito em seu sotaque pesado e com pouca importância dada à coerência tempo-verbal. Ela adicionou uma ameaça ainda mais silenciosa à sua ordem, algo que fez todos os nervos da Doctor se arrepiarem.

Ela abriu. Em dois segundos, contando.

**.**

Ela acordou em uma cama muito larga, sentindo-se mais gelada do que quando ela fora dormir.

Ela gemeu, sua cabeça doendo, parcialmente por culpa da ressaca e parcialmente por causa de problemas em excesso encaixotados no fundo de sua mente. Em resposta, Sexy zumbiu alto, sua canção atingindo um nível de vaquisse que não deveria ser permitido para algo que não possuía _palavras_.

— Tá, tá, cala a boca, — ela resmungou, se forçando a se levantar. — Eu preciso de uma xícara de chá antes de lidar com essa merda.

 _Merda_ de fato. Noite anterior… manhã… hora… tinha sido _incrível_ , ela admitiria isso, mas tanto ela quanto Missy tinham alegremente ignorado cada um de seus problemas pelo bem de se reunirem como queriam. E agora, Missy estava apenas… adicionado a eles, parecia, o que significava que a Doctor não só precisava _pensar_ no que fazer, mas ela também precisava _ir em busca_ de Missy para lidar com esses problemas.

… e ir em busca de algumas roupas também, parece.

— Oh, foda-se tudo. — Ela agarrou a primeira roupa que achou no chão, apenas verificando rapidamente se era o suficiente para lhe cobrir ou não. Era uma blusa e ia até a altura de suas coxas, então era mais que o suficiente, em sua opinião, principalmente com seu casaco, ainda estava pendurado perto da porta, que quando fechado era o suficiente para cobrir suas pernas, também.

Ela andou descalça pelos corredores da TARDIS, tomando o caminho mais longo para a cozinha para se dar algum tempo para pensar.

Missy não havia dito nada… ou, bem, nada relacionado a discussão entre elas, pelo menos. Ela havia dito _muitas_ coisas não relacionadas. Muitas delas ordens. Mas, nada sobre como ela havia sumido em mais um pique de raiva da última vez em que estiveram juntas, e nada sobre o passado delas em Gallifrey, e nada sobre as últimas esposas da Doctor, e a Doctor ainda não tinha certeza de _como diabos_ elas conseguiam ter ideias tão contraditórias sobre o _estado civil_ delas.

Eventualmente, Sexy deve ter se cansado de lhe enviar em círculos pelos corredores, porque ela se encontrou em frente a um beco com apenas uma saída, e ela tinha a impressão de que se ela se virasse para o outro lado, Sexy iria buscar vingança lhe enviando em um círculos pelo resto do dia. Então, com um suspiro, ela abriu as portas que, como esperado, davam para a cozinha.

Ela piscou, surpresa, e murmurou para si mesma:

— Café?

Ela _não_ esperava o cheiro de _café_ em sua cozinha. Nem Graham nem Ryan gostavam de café, e Yaz, apesar de _gostar_ , geralmente bebia o que quer que Graham ou a Doctor fizesse.

Ela olhou ao redor, seguindo seu nariz, e percebeu que tinha _outro_ cheiro familiar sob o odor pungente de café do lugar.

Ainda _mais_ surpresa, ela chamou:

— _Missy_?

Mas, era verdade. Lá, ao lado da cafeteira que ela nem sabia que existia em sua TARDIS, estava Missy, vestindo… a blusa arco-íris da Doctor e uma de suas próprias calças, seus cachos pendurados ao redor de seu rosto e parecendo estranhamente em casa com uma xícara de — aparentemente, — café em suas mãos.

— Olá, querida, — Missy respondeu, usando aquele mesmo Gallifreiano simples que ela tinha usado a noite inteira; rouco e doce e adoravelmente _infantil_ em sua falta de exatidão. — Você certamente demorou. Quando dormiu pela última vez?

— Há uma semana, — ela respondeu automaticamente, mesmo enquanto sua mente estava ocupada só _encarando_ Missy, não esperando que ela estivesse por aqui mais. Koschei não era do tipo que… _ficava por perto_ depois de uma discussão. Merda, o Master não era do tipo que ficava por perto depois de _sexo_ , quer ele estivesse de bom humor ou não. Ela… não sabia o que fazer com isso.

— Isso explica, — Missy acenou, tomando seu café. — Quer um pouco?

Ela fez careta, e cruzou os braços.

— Não, obrigada. — Merda, isso saiu mais rude do que ela queria. Ela fez outra careta, massageando seu rosto com uma mão. — Desculpa.

Ela ouviu passos, e ergueu sua cabeça para ver Missy ali, bem na sua frente, seus olhos intensos em seu rosto. Ela engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. Alguns batimentos depois, ela ouviu Missy se afastar, uma quase silenciosa concordância sob sua voz.

A Doctor usou o momento para se ocupar preparando seu próprio chá. Algo de sabor forte, dessa vez, mas talvez sem cafeína? Ela não sentia como se precisasse de qualquer coisa piorando seus nervos, afinal.

Ela dedicou toda sua atenção à chaleira, despejando a quantidade exata de água e açúcar nela, e esperando com um batuque nervoso contra a bancada ao seu lado.

— Sabe, olhando para você, alguém pensaria que está para enfrentar um Dalek. — Missy pausou. — Ou os Lordes do Tempo.

— Já fiz isso antes, — ela resmungou em resposta. — Acho que preferiria eles, no momento. — _E eles estão ativamente tentando me matar,_ ela adicionou mentalmente para si mesma. Honestamente, ela aceitaria qualquer invasão, nesse momento; pelo menos _isso_ era familiar, algo que ela sabia como _lidar_ com. Isso… isso era novo, algo que ela desconhecia. E, como ela descobrira há tanto tempo, ela _não gostava_ de não saber das coisas.

— Oh, _obrigada_ , — Missy arrastou, quase dando para ouvir ela rolar seus olhos. Apesar de seus nervos e de como seus corações pareciam querer se arrastar garganta a fora, a Doctor conseguiu sorrir com essa resposta.

As portas se abriram atrás delas, e ela olhou por sobre seu ombro com olhos arregalados. Lá, de olhos sonolentos e nublados, estava Yaz, bocejando alto e muito, _muito_ mais cedo do que ela costumava acordar.

— Dia, Doctor, — ela resmungou, entrando sem olhar ao redor da cozinha. — Você fez café. Legal.

A Doctor continuou lhe encarando enquanto Yaz agarrou uma xícara, encheu com café, e conseguiu beber tudo em um único gole. Só quando ela foi encher sua segunda xícara e a chaleira atrás da Doctor apitou foi que Yaz finalmente olhou para cima, para o divertimento da Doctor.

Yaz piscou lentamente, olhando da Doctor para a Missy e de volta outra vez, seus olhos caindo para suas roupas e se arregalando visivelmente.

— Oh. Oh, olá. — A Doctor podia ver sua garganta subindo e descendo rapidamente, e sua voz estava ridicularmente alta nas próximas palavras. — Bom te ver. Eu… vou sair. Deixar vocês sozinhos. Uh. É. Boa conversa. Feliz ver que se resolveram, Doctor. Bom pra você.

Ela fugiu da cozinha tão rápido quanto havia chegado, e a Doctor olhou de volta para Missy com um sorriso nervoso em seu rosto.

— “Se resolveram”? — ela perguntou lentamente, seus olhos afiados enquanto encarava a Doctor, seus pensamentos cuidadosamente escondidos em sua mente. — O que você tem dito pros seus bichinhos, querida?

— Não meus _bichinhos_ , — ela respondeu automaticamente. — E nada que não seja verdade.

Mas, não, ela _queria_ “resolver as coisas” entre elas, não é? Ela suspirou alto, virando-se para arrumar sua xícara de chá, mas manteve uma orelha treinada na Missy.

— Desculpa, não é o que quis dizer, — ela murmurou, adocicando sua bebida com facilidade. — Eu só. — Ela respirou fundo, e soltou o ar devagar. — Para responder à sua pergunta, antes de brigarmos, ela me perguntou se “era você”. Eu disse que sim. E então, nós nos separamos em… termos pouco amigáveis, e, bem, acho que ela pensou que tínhamos nos separado. — _E ela não sabia se era verdade,_ mas ela não projetou sua dúvida por medo da resposta.

Missy não parecia ter captado seus pensamentos escondidos, pois ela ignorou por completo a última parte de sua frase.

— Era eu o que?

Ela acenou por não conseguir gesticular, em vez disso tomando um gole de seu chá. Ainda estava quente, mas não importava muito no momento. Ela só precisava de algo para segurar e uma desculpa para se manter quieta e _pensar_.

— Que eu tinha falado sobre, quando falei com Ryan enquanto estávamos bêbados.

Missy soltou um murmúrio interrogativo, e a Doctor pensou em como falar isso. Claramente, Missy não pensava que elas fossem _casadas_ , então ela não podia só responder “minha esposa”, porque aparentemente isso seria visto como uma mentira. O que podia…

 _Ah_. Ela começou a cantarolar mentalmente, projetando o som de seus corações — o batimento em quatro-passos, como um tambor, exceto que não tinha nada a ver com o som dos tambores de guerra do Master, não. Era o tamborilar de seus corações, o tamborilar que acompanhava as palavras que passavam facilmente por seus lábios, um Gallifreiano muito mais formal do que o que elas estiveram usando.

Ela sabia que Missy reconhecia a música por como sua respiração parou por um segundo, mas, bem ela sabia que Missy teria reconhecido a música na hora em que decidiu cantá-la.

A voz de Missy estava ofegante e fraca quando ela lhe respondeu, completando a melodia que elas dividiam em suas almas e mentes.

A tradução que ela fizera para seus amigos surgiu de novo em sua mente, um turbilhão de emoções lento e confuso em sua falta de _tempo_.

_Eu me dou para sempre / mesmo quando tempo deixar de ser / eu sou seu / por quanto tempo você me der espaço_

Ela encarou Koschei, tão, tão próxima, seus lábios raspando um contra o outro com cada palavra falda, cada promessa guardada entre elas, e ela engoliu a respiração de Koschei, o cheiro de Koschei, a presença de Koschei, mesmo enquanto suas mentes se uniam com facilidade, a canção delas alcançando um nível completamente novo que só podia ser alcançado entre dois Lordes do Tempo que cantavam a música com o outro em mente.

_Me tome / e eu te mostro minha alma._

Elas se beijaram então, lenta e docemente, mas com um tom amargo de desculpas borbulhando por baixo, e a Doctor sabia que precisavam conversar.


	22. sempre que você tiver problemas, não ficaria ao meu lado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons a frente~  
> Essas duas são ridiculamente ridículas. Sim, é redundante, mas é honestamente o que eu estava pensando enquanto escrevia isso, então: aí está. É terrivelmente difícil escrever Thoschei, porque metade do tempo eu tenho a impressão de que elas deveriam estar brigando, e na outra metade eu tenho a impressão de que elas deveriam estar se beijando, e é difícil colocar conversas entre essas coisas, mesmo quando eu sei que elas têm que conversar. Ugh.  
> De qualquer forma, elas se sentaram! Elas conversaram! Com alguma sorte, elas não vão brigar de novo nessa história! (Nah. Elas vão. Nós ainda temos tempo para isso. Como em, o capítulo 26 é ridiculamente cheio de angst? Sim! Yay! Parabéns, Doctor e Missy; vocês são oficialmente o casal mais difícil de escrever, na minha opinião!)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é “Stand By Me” — cantada por, honestamente, muitos cantores. Eu estava ouvindo a versão de Mona, dessa vez (porque desde que eu a descobri por causa de Hannibal, essa é minha versão favorita). Mas acho que, tecnicamente, a música é de Ben E. King’s?**

**Capítulo 22 — sempre que você tiver problemas, não ficaria ao meu lado?**

Para uma conversa como essas, só tinha uma coisa que combinava. Infelizmente, o lugar _deles_ não era alcançável mais — coisas demais estavam entre elas; anos demais passados, problemas demais, obstáculos demais, e ameaças de morte —, mas a Doctor daria um jeito. Elas podiam só flutuar ao redor do universo e observar as estrelas das portas da TARDIS, é claro. Elas podiam até mesmo sentar _em cima_ da TARDIS, como ela costumava gostar, da última vez.

Em vez disso, ela lhes levou a uma sala a qual ela mal usava mais, de mãos dadas com Koschei enquanto elas andavam pelos corredores murmurantes de sua TARDIS.

— Você adicionou uma fábrica de oxigênio à sua TARDIS.

A Doctor girou no lugar — tomando cuidado para não sacudir Koschei demais, porque ela se recusava a soltar sua mão — e sorriu em sua direção:

— Eu adicionei uma _floresta_ à TARDIS.

Koschei riu pelo nariz, andando na direção de uma das árvores mais próximas e arrastando a Doctor consigo; não que ela tenha reclamado, lhe seguindo com um pequeno sorriso.

— Elas parecem ser árvores-robôs para mim. — Koschei comentou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sua direção. — Fábrica de oxigênio.

Ela deu de ombros, batendo de leve contra a casca da árvore com o verso de sua mão.

— Claro, são árvores-robôs (qual é, você me conhece. Eu mataria qualquer planta), mas pergunte a qualquer humano. Isso é uma _floresta_. — Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, escondendo seu sorriso dos olhos de Koschei. — E nós duas sabemos que a TARDIS consegue produzir seu próprio oxigênio sem nada disso.

Koschei apenas sorriu de canto, sua própria mão livre ainda descansando sobre a árvore. Ao redor delas, o som era similar ao de uma floresta real, com folhas farfalhando e madeira rangendo, tudo criado pela Sexy, a Doctor sabia, para lhe lembrar de florestar naturais. Ela não tinha mentido quando ela disse que isso era uma _floresta_ ; ela nunca pretendeu fazer disso uma _fábrica de oxigênio_ , nem quando planejou esse cômodo. Ela só queria um lugar aonde descansar e se lembrar de tempos mais simples.

Infelizmente, ela não tinha conseguido criar uma floresta de árvores prateadas e grama vermelha. _Isso_ teria sido impressionante.

— Tanto faz, eu não te trouxe aqui pra discutir minhas árvores, Kosch. — Ela cutucou sua amiga do lado, puxando de leve em sua mão. — Nós viemos aqui pra conversar, certo? Venha.

Ela lhes guiou a uma pequena clareira e se sentou bem no meio dela, a grama cedendo facilmente sob seu peso. Puxar Koschei consigo era fácil, apesar de ter lhe ganho um olhar irritado quando Koschei caiu sobre ela, as duas rolando no chão como uma pilha de membros, a Doctor rindo alto com a cotovelada que levou no processo.

Se remexendo (e levando outras cotoveladas no processo), ela conseguiu rolar até que ambas estavam deitadas de costas, lado a lado.

— Aqui, — ela murmurou, tomando a mão de Koschei novamente. Ela ergueu sua mão livre para apontar para cima. — Achei que pudesse gostar disso enquanto conversávamos.

Lentamente, Koschei seguiu seu dedo, e ela também olhou para cima. Acima delas, o universo cintilava em um turbilhão de estrelas, asteroides, cometas, planetas e nébulas que brilhavam em cores e formatos diferentes, criando uma pintura que era tanto familiar quanto reconfortante para a Doctor. Uma pintura de seu lar.

— A constelação de Kasterborous, — Koschei murmurou, sua voz pesada com emoções. Sua mente girava logo abaixo da superfície sob o toque da Doctor, e ela podia sentir _notalgiadorraivasaudade_ em sua mente, pingando de uma para a outra sem qualquer projeção ou tentativa de ver em sua mente. — Você nos trouxe…

 _Para casa_ , foi o final silencioso da frase. Não era casa para Koschei, afinal. E não era casa para a Doctor. Elas duas eram renegadas. Elas duas eram _criminosas_ segundo as leis dos Lordes do Tempo. Gallifrey sempre seria seu planeta natal, mas nunca mais seria o _lar_ delas, e elas duas sabiam disso.

Ainda assim, a visão desse céu… a sensação da floresta aonde elas cresceram… _Isso_ sempre seria seu lar, de uma forma ou de outra, na mente da Doctor.

— Mais como, eu pedi Sexy para sempre manter um olho em Kasterborous para mim nesse cômodo, mas, sim. — Ela acenou, apertando a mão de Koschei com a sua.

Ela nunca lhes colocaria em perigo voluntariamente, não nesse nível de perigo, mas ela gostava de poder observar o lugar aonde crescera, o lugar aonde ela havia descoberto amor pela primeira vez, o lugar aonde ela tivera uma _família_.

Assim como Koschei estava projetando seus pensamentos sem querer, a Doctor também deveria estar, porque as próximas palavras de Koschei foram pronunciadas com muito mais cuidado, muito mais _compreensão_ do que ela jamais achara possível de Koschei.

— Entendo.

Elas continuaram observando as estrelas, os sóis (sete ao todo, a Doctor sabia; dois deles ao redor do lugar aonde Gallifrey deveria estar), e o ocasional asteroide se movendo por mais um momento. Era… pacífico. Era lindo. Era…

— Todas as estrelas do universo, — ela murmurou, retornando a suas memórias, memórias que sempre dormiam bem abaixo da superfície. — Nós íamos ver todas elas.

— Nós íamos, — Koschei concordou. — Até você fugir de mim.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça automaticamente.

— Não de você. Nunca de você. Ou, bem, não então. — Sua voz quebrou um pouco, verdades as quais ela não queria admitir ardendo em sua língua. — Naquela época… naquela época, você era _tudo_. Nós fizemos uma promessa, Koschei. Eu, você e as estrelas.

Koschei riu, seca e sem qualquer diversão:

— É. Mas nós duas sabemos que você não mantém suas promessas, Theta.

— Não é de propósito. — Ela piscou tentando afastar as lágrimas, com medo de olhar para Koschei, mesmo conseguindo sentir os olhos de Koschei em seu rosto. — Eu tinha a intenção de voltar para você. Mas… eu estava com medo. Eu estava com medo e, bem, você me conhece; eu sempre fui uma covarde.

— O que, você achou que eu não ia ficar do seu lado quando você descobriu sobre o Híbrido?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça de novo, engolindo com força.

— Não. Não, se fosse só isso… — ela suspirou. — Mas as coisas continuavam empilhando. Eu fugi porque eu tinha a oportunidade, eu fugi porque ainda não era a hora certa, eu fugi porque eu ouvi tantas coisas as quais eu não queria ter ouvido… — Ela fechou seus olhos. — Mas, eu voltei. Por você. Exceto…

Koschei terminou com facilidade:

— Eu não estava mais lá.

Ela acenou, seus olhos ainda fechados.

— E eu de alguma forma acabei casada, e tive uma família. E quando você voltou… — ela riu de si mesma, da estupidez de tudo isso, de quão idiota ela era, naquela época. — Eu não queria falar com você. Eu não queria tentar me _desculpar_. — Ela bufou, deixando seus olhos se abrirem, encarando o espaço aonde Gallifrey sempre ocuparia no universo. — Nós duas sabemos quão bem _isso_ terminou.

— E durante todo esse tempo, os tambores apenas pioraram. — Koschei murmurou, sua voz pesada. _Os tambores._ A Doctor ainda podia ouvir o Master implorando que ela apenas _ouvisse_ ; ouvisse os _eternos tambores_ , os tambores que vinham por eles.

Outro motivo pelo qual ela nunca perdoaria os Lordes do Tempo.

— E nós nos afastamos cada vez mais. — Ela terminou, envergonhada. — Até que eu fugi de novo, arrastando minha neta comigo.

 _Susan_ … Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Isso fora há tanto tempo. Susan tinha sido tão jovem, na época, mas ela também era tão _teimosa_ ; assim como o resto da família.

— E eu fugi também. Eu corri a sua procura, fugindo de todos os Lordes do Tempo e suas _regras_. E eu fugi da morte e em direção aos tambores, em direção a _guerra_ , em direção à destruição de _tudo_.

Ela se lembrava de contar para Bill sobre como Koschei sempre estivera tão ocupadu _queimando_ as estrelas que ela duvidava que elu tivesse _visto_ qualquer coisa. Agora, ela se perguntava se estava certa; seria mesmo por estar ocupadu queimando tudo, ou seria porque elu estivera sozinho?

A Doctor suspirou, e finalmente virou seu rosto, olhando para Koschei.

— Mas, por todo esse tempo… — ela sorriu um pouco. — Eu nunca te esqueci, Kosch. Nunca esqueci de nossas promessas. Eu… as quebrei, é claro. Mas eu sempre pretendi _manter_ elas. De alguma forma. No início, minha intenção _era_ voltar por você e _lhe_ arrastar junto para ver o universo. E mais tarde, eu _queria_ lhe encontrar, queria vê-la mais uma vez, só pra lhe convencer…

— A ser boa? — Koschei sorriu com escárnio.

— Não, — a Doctor murmurou. — A ser _minha_.

O riso de Koschei não foi de todo inesperado. Ainda assim, doeu ouvi-lo, zombando dela.

— Oh, Doctor, — ela provocou, seus olhos escuros de uma forma que a Doctor não via há um bom tempo. — Você nunca quis isso.

— É aí que você está errada, Koschei, — ela abaixou sua voz para um sussurro, admitindo o único segredo que ela sempre pretendeu dividir com ela. — Eu _sempre_ quis isso. Desde que éramos só duas crianças começando na Academia.

Olhos cinzentos lhe encararam sem piscar, passando por todo seu rosto em busca de algo que a Doctor não sabia dizer se ela havia encontrado, o ouro-espacial em seus olhos ardendo implacável. O que quer que tivesse encontrado, Koschei murmurou silenciosamente e inclinou sua cabeça em concordância, então não deve ter sido uma falha _completa_.

— Por que você nunca se casou comigo, Theta? — Koschei perguntou, trazendo o assunto de volta para a última discussão entre elas.

Finalmente, a Doctor se permitiu dizer as palavras as quais ela havia pensado naquele mesmo momento:

— Porque eu achei que nós já _fôssemos_ casados, idiota.

— Como que isso…!

Ela riu, inclinando a cabeça.

— Bem, eu _percebi_ , agora, que você nunca concordou com isso, mas…

Era fácil encontrar as memórias que ela queria, fácil de empurrá-las através da conexão que elas ainda mantinham através de suas mãos.

_O segundo sol se pondo, grama vermelha macia, folhas prateadas cantantes, um calor ao seu lado. Lar, lar, lar._

_Ele sorriu, inclinando-se contra o corpo menor ao seu lado, apontando as estrelas sobre eles. Palavras passaram por sua boca facilmente; nomes, histórias, coisas que ele queria descobrir. Toda sua atenção, porém, estava em Koschei e seu sorriso e seu cheiro e sua voz ecoando charmosamente em resposta._

_Theta amava ele. Theta amava Koschei. Com todos seus corações, com toda sua alma. Ele **amava** Koschei._

_A canção passou por seus lábios em algum momento, sem nem perceber. Mas ele percebeu quando Koschei lhe respondeu, uma adição a sua música de uma forma que ele nunca percebeu estar faltando._

_— Você está sério? — Koschei perguntou._

_— Todas as estrelas do universo, — ele respondeu, se inclinando para baixo para tocar sua testa contra a dele, suas mentes se juntando em um turbilhão preguiçoso. — Nós vamos ver todas elas, não vamos? Juntos._

_E quando Koschei acenou, ele sorriu, sentindo o início de um laço entre eles que ele nunca queria quebrar._

_Theta e Koschei. Ele gostava do som disso. Theta e Koschei, indo conhecer o universo. Theta e Koschei contra o universo, se preciso._

_Theta e Koschei. Só… Theta e Koschei._

Lentamente, Koschei riu, sua respiração pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Você… — seus pensamentos estavam um pouco mais vocais, mas tão incompreensíveis quanto.

— Bem, eu pensei… — ela deu de ombros, sacudindo uma mão no ar. — Nós nos prometemos um para o outro. Era a _nossa_ música. Era a _nossa_ promessa.

 _:E isso não era o suficiente?:_ Ela perguntou, por fim.

— Você é tão idiota. — Koschei sorriu.

 _:Pode ser,:_ Koschei concordou com facilidade. _:Se estiver falando sério.:_

A Doctor se inclinou. Koschei lhe encontrou no meio do caminho, seus lábios se encontrando com fervor e promessas, um beijo que era menos beijo e mais uma conversa silenciosa. Elas seguraram uma na outra com desespero, uma mão no cabelo da Doctor e uma das mãos da Doctor deslizando pelas costas de Koschei, agarrando sua camisa com força.

Entre elas, seus pensamentos passavam de uma para a outra, uma mistura de desejos e medos e ecoante _esperança_. Os limites entre a Doctor e Koschei (entre a Doctor e o Master, entre Theta e Koschei) falhando sem qualquer suporte quando eles se tocaram, _alcançando_ um para o outro.

Dentro dela, o laço que a Doctor havia sentido começar há tanto tempo voltou a vida, uma pequena chama ganhando vida nova.

_:para sempre?:_

_:para sempre:_

E, dessa vez, a Doctor se sentiu segura o suficiente para não fugir da promessa. Afinal, se tinha um único ser nesse universo que seria capaz de viver mais tempo que ela, ela tinha certeza de que esse era o Master.


	23. e eu estou dançando ao som de seus corações

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque aconteceu. Finalmente. Depois de todo esse tempo, elas perceberam que merda continuaria a acontecer até que elas, sabe, fizessem algo sobre isso. Então. Aqui vai. Não é o capítulo mais romântico dessa história (essa honra é do capítulo 28, onde consegui incorporar diversos clichés juntos para criar o maior fluff que eu já escrevi), mas é... parte do top 5, pelo menos.
> 
> Ohhh, certo, a Doctor usa um terno branco nesse capítulo. Eu tenho... fotos dele (porque eu só decidi nessa roupa depois de ver uma foto da Jodie num terno branco e wow).
> 
> [Foto 1](http://live.staticflickr.com/1895/44579750591_9f392bd729_b.jpg) (a foto que me inspirou)  
> [Foto 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Df6g7CXWAAMsqA3.jpg) (e um desenho que eu realmente amei)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música é “Symphony” de Clean Bandit (com uma breve adaptação minha).**  
> 

**Capítulo 23 — e eu estou dançando ao som de seus corações**

Elas conversaram por horas, e quando o relógio da TARDIS tocou com o anúncio de ser manhã, finalmente, a Doctor decidiu que já tinham conversado por tempo _demais_. Elas ainda tinham mais sobre o que falar, é claro, mas ela nunca sequer imaginou que elas falariam _tudo_ _isso_ ; ela não esperava que elas fossem ser capazes de resolver todos seus problemas de uma só vez.

Em vez disso, ela beijou a bochecha de Missy e saiu correndo, sabendo que seria seguida.

Após conseguir catar roupas do guarda-roupa, ela meio que saltitou e meio que correu até a cozinha, onde ficou feliz de ver toda sua família reunida; ela amava quando eles facilitavam sua vida.

— Então! — ela abriu seus braços, girando no lugar com seus corações ainda fora de ritmo da corrida. — Nós vamos ter companhia por um tempo! Espero que não se importe, fam!

Yaz, claramente muito mais acordada agora, mas ainda com lembranças exatas dessa manhã, corou um tom escuro de vermelho, seus olhos caindo notavelmente para as pernas da Doctor. Em resposta, a Doctor sacudiu uma sobrancelha em sua direção com um sorriso no rosto, chutando e exibindo suas botas e calças facilmente.

Isso pareceu embaraçar a garota ainda mais, porque Yaz sacudiu a cabeça e olhou de volta para seu prato de torrada.

— Quem, Doc? — Graham perguntou, pousando sua xícara de volta na mesa com um pequeno clique. — É a sua… — ele mexeu uma mão no ar vagamente, — amiga?

Ela pressionou seus lábios juntos, conseguindo esconder um riso que queria escapar. Quando ela finalmente sentiu como se pudesse responder sem rir na cara do seu amigo, ela acenou.

— É. Claro. Amiga.

É claro, foi bem nessa hora que as portas se abriram às suas costas, Missy colocando uma cabeça para dentro com um murmúrio satisfeito.

— Vejo que achou seus bichinhos de novo, querida. — _:E roupas. Que pena.:_

A Doctor sacudiu sua cabeça, afeição e irritação misturados em seus corações.

— Nós falamos sobre isso, Missy. — _:Você também.:_

Um fungar orgulhoso e um estalo de língua foram suas únicas respostas, mas ela também pode ouvir Missy entrando na cozinha por inteiro, a porta se fechando silenciosa atrás dela.

— Ah. O… Master, crto? — Ryan confirmou com um olhar estranho em seu rosto. — O amigo de infância.

Um dos braços de Missy se enrolou ao redor de sua cintura, e ela se pressionou contra as costas da Doctor de uma forma que lhe distraiu por um bom segundo.

— O Master, sim, — Missy murmurou de volta, sua voz no tom perfeito de desprezo que costumava deixar as pessoas cheias de raiva, mas também doce o suficiente para distrair qualquer um. — Apesar de _amigo de infância_ não ser exatamente a melhor descrição.

A Doctor rolou seus olhos, sorrindo de forma provavelmente ridícula, mas ela estava feliz demais para se preocupar.

— Bem, é claro, amada. Você também é minha amiga _mais antiga_ , minha antiga colega de turma, minha melhor inimiga… — Ela começou a contar.

A mão ao redor de sua cintura se apertou dolorosamente, e ela riu ofegante, tentando fugir dos dedos que lhe cutucavam. Missy lhe soltou, e a Doctor se sentiu suspeita de imediato.

De primeiro, nada aconteceu — e então, ela sentiu uma respiração quente contra sua nuca na mesma hora em que ouviu o resmungo de Ryan e sentiu a pontada afiada de dentes se fechando ao redor de sua pele.

— Merda! — ela sibilou, dando uma cotovelada para trás reflexivamente. — _Master!_ — ela reclamou, tentando se manter tão imóvel quanto possível para não piorar a marca que certamente seria deixada no lugar.

Não demorou para Missy lhe soltar e se inclinar para trás, praticamente irradiando presunção em sua mente enquanto a Doctor levava uma mão para massagear a área mordida de seu pescoço.

Graham tossiu envergonhado, encarando o rosto da Doctor com um foco que quase conseguiu _lhe_ embaraçar.

— Então, vocês também… estão…

— Transando? — Ryan ofereceu secamente, apesar de seu rosto certamente estar mais escuro que o normal.

— Oh, certamente, — Missy concordou facilmente, sentando-se com graça em uma das cadeiras desocupadas na mesa onde seus humanos estavam. — Mas nós sempre fizemos isso, mesmo quando estávamos tentando matar uma a outra.

Dando de ombros, a Doctor seguiu sua deixa, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado, suas pernas esticadas a sua frente, batendo de leve contra as pernas cruzadas de Missy.

— Como eu disse, melhores inimigos. — Ela sorriu para seus amigos. — É _realmente_ difícil se livrar dela, sabe. E quando você continua encontrando sua esposa… mesmo quando vocês _estão_ tentando matar uma a outa…

Um momento de pausa no qual a Doctor conseguiu esconder seu sorrisinho com muita dificuldade (o _:oh, querida, você é tão sádica, às vezes:_ ecoando risonho em sua mente) se passou antes de Graham conseguir se esgasgar com:

— Sua esposa.

Ela acenou alegremente:

— Oh sim. A mais antiga de todas elas.

De alguma forma, Graham ficou ainda mais pálido.

— Você tem mais de uma?

Dessa vez, foi a diversão de Missy que borbulhou em sua mente:

— Oh, a Doctor tem _tantas_ esposas que é difícil manter conta de todas elas.

— Ah! — A Doctor olhou na direção do som, vendo Ryan com um olhar perplexo em seu rosto. — Eu me lembro disso. Você se casou com Marilyn Monroe?

Ela estava rindo antes mesmo de conseguir engolir o riso.

— Sim, Ryan. Eu me casei com Marilyn Monroe.

— Mesmo? — _Diversãocuriosidadeporque?_

Yaz inclinou a cabeça, lhes encarando mais calma:

— Você não sabia?

— E como que isso sequer funciona? Você só… sai por aí se casando com pessoas? — Graham perguntou, uma mão erguida como se fosse um aluno em uma sala de aula.

Missy suspirou dramaticamente, _:Humanos:_

 _:Eu preciso te lembrar do drama que você causou?:_ Ela perguntou de volta alegremente.

Missy lhe ignorou sem um pingo de vergonha.

— Alienígenas, com vidas terrivelmente longas, que viajam no tempo, e são capazes de mudar de gênero. — Missy gesticulou para elas duas. — Você realmente acha que nós nos casamos uma vez e é isso?

— Bem, para ser _justa,_ — a Doctor murmurou, pensando sobre suas famílias entediantes. — Eu tenho quase certeza de que a maioria dos Lordes do Tempo não se dão ao trabalho de casar sequer uma vez.

Missy concordou com isso com um pequeno dar de ombros.

— Nós nunca fomos muito tradicionais, Thete.

— Verdade.

— Então, — Missy continuou, — a maioria dos relacionamentos entre nosso povo são abertos. Eu me casei duas vezes além de ter me casado com a Doctor, aqui.

Yaz interferiu, boquiaberta:

— Espera, isso é recente?

— Não! — a Doctor exclamou. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, Missy concordou com um sorriso:

— Oh, sim.

Ela se virou para encarar Missy.

— Ei! Achei que tivéssemos concordado que nós estamos casadas desde Gallifrey!

— Oh não. — Um risinho. — Nós concordamos que você tem _péssimas_ maneiras. É diferente. Eu não posso ter concordado em me casar com você se eu sequer sabia que você estava me pedindo em casamento.

Ela continuou encarando Missy boquiaberta, sentindo traída, e estava preparada para começar a protestar quando foi interrompida por Ryan, que não parecia se importar com a atmosfera e começou a _rir_.

— Oh, mano, você simplesmente decidiu por si mesma que vocês estavam casadas?

— Não! — ela protestou com um bico. — Eu pedi ela em casamento, como se deve!

— Você _prometeu viajar comigo_. E então fugiu de mim. — Missy apontou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em sua direção. — Você pode ter _tentado_ me pedir em casamento, amor, mas foi, _no máximo_ , um pedido de noivado que nunca ganhou rumo.

Ela se ergueu de sua cadeira, culpada e teimosa e decidida a resolver isso.

— Certo! — Ela declarou, bufando. — Então vai trocar de roupa, Kosch. Se vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer isso _direito_. Vamos!

Ela se virou para sair, andando na direção das portas.

— Doc? Aonde está indo?

Ela olhou por cima do ombro, sorrindo de canto para seus amigos.

— Eu vou nos levar para nos casarmos, é claro! — Tardiamente, ela adicionou. — E vocês virão como testemunhas.

Ela saiu, pensando em tudo que precisaria. Ela precisava trocar de roupas também. Talvez um vestido? Ela queria algo bonito…

Ela pensou em como Missy havia se vestido na primeira vez que elas se viram e se corrigiu instantaneamente. Não, não um vestido.

Ela ia usar um _terno_.

Ela sentiu um sorriso maníaco em seu rosto, e riu da ideia de fazer isso novamente. Dessa vez, fazer isso _direito_ , também. Sem duvidas alguma.

O que significava…

Ela correu de volta para a cozinha, enfiando uma cabeça para dentro para ver que Graham ainda estava de pé no cômodo, mesmo que todos os outros já tivessem saído. Não importa, só um era o suficiente.

— Graham? — ela chamou, tentando não lhe assustar muito. — Poderia me fazer um favor?

Ele se virou com olhos arregalados.

— Uh. Sim?

Ela quicou no lugar, pensando em doces e temperos e frutas e laços adequados, mas lembrou a si mesmo de que ela precisaria dar um jeito de fazer isso com o que quer que a TARDIS conseguisse arranjar.

— Prepara um piquenique pra mim.

E _então_ ela saiu. Ela precisava achar um cômodo, afinal.

**.**

Ela desligou os motores, sentindo-se segura de como estacionara, para variar um pouco. Ela não tinha sequer deixado Missy tocar nos consoles, dessa vez, para que ela pudesse manter isso em segredo, mas Sexy não iria deixar ela ferrar com isso _de novo_ , então ela tinha certeza de que estava certa!

Ela abriu as portas com um estalo — e olhou para fora, porque sua segurança era algo do qual nunca fora muito segura, na verdade, se isso fazia sentido. Ainda assim, ela _estava_ certa, dessa vez. Ela sorriu satisfeita, deixando as portas abertas enquanto ela clicava em botões de projeção no console da TARDIS.

— Miss, Fam, estamos aqui! — ela falou no microfone, ouvindo sua voz ecoar nos cômodos da TARDIS.

Ela quicou no lugar, batendo de leve sobre sua roupa para limpá-la de qualquer vestígio de sujeira que pudesse ter aparecido, seus corações acelerados em sua garganta. Tinha sido ela a pedir pela solidão, querendo ter certeza de que tudo seria perfeito, mas agora que ela tinha que esperar todos os outros chegarem, ela percebeu quão ruim a ideia tinha sido.

Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, ouvindo o mundo do lado de fora. Ventoso. Nem mesmo uma única gota de chuva — ou resquício de tempestade que ela pudesse sentir no ar. Fresco, mas não gélido. Vivo, mas não muito alto.

Parecia estar certo.

— Uau, Doctor. — Ela olhou para cima; Yaz tinha ganhado de todos os outros, a primeira a chegar no cômodo com seus cabelos puxados em tranças e vestindo um vestido adorável. — Eu nunca te vi tão bem vestida!

Graham chegou logo atrás, e aparentemente ouviu o comentário de Yaz, porque ele lhe olhou da cabeça aos pés antes de sacudir a cabeça.

— Não sei; você tava bem arrumada quando fomos dançar.

Ela sorriu para eles, satisfeita que eles pelo menos pareciam ter gostado de suas roupas.

— Obrigada!

Ainda assim, cadê os outros? Ela olhou por cima dos ombros de Graham, franzindo de leve, e riu quando Ryan entrou aos tropeços, suas mãos ocupadas com uma cesta grande e resmungando algo sobre como ele havia sido largado para carregar tudo.

As testemunhas — sua mais recente família — estavam presentes e confirmadas, pelo menos. Ela suspirou, aliviada, e se apoiou de volta sobre seus calcanhares, enfiando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça.

— Ei, será que poderiam ir pra fora? — Ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção das portas atrás de si mesma. — Preparar o piquenique? Sinto que a gente possa… qual é o termo humano atual? Se pegar! E não sei se vocês vão se sentir confortáveis com isso.

— Uh, certo, é, estou fora, — Ryan se voluntariou rapidamente, correndo ao seu redor. — Oh, por sinal, você tá bonita. — Ele adicionou quando já estava fora da TARDIS com a cesta.

— Me espera, filho! E você, Doc, respira fundo. — Graham foi o próximo a sair, trotando atrás de Ryan

E foi assim que a Doctor foi largada a sós com Yaz — Yaz que era brilhante e sorridente, e que parecia linda e calorosa enquanto ela olhava para a Doctor.

— Não fique tão nervosa, — Yaz recomendou, sua voz um leve murmúrio. — Vocês duas combinam uma com a outra. E vocês já _estão_ casadas, não é?

Ella deu de ombros e olhou ao redor, desconcertada.

— Eu achei que sim, é. — Ela decidiu não falar nada sobre a outra metade do conselho de Yaz. Ela ainda não tinha certeza se elas _combinavam_ ou sequer faziam bem uma para a outra, afinal, mas isso não era o tipo de coisa que alguém conseguisse _saber_. Você só _tinha esperanças_ , ela havia descoberto há muito tempo. Esperanças de ser a melhor para aqueles que amava. — Obrigada.

Yaz acenou, lhe deu um tapinha no braço, e saiu.

Outra vez sozinha, a Doctor podia sentir a TARDIS lhe avisando da aproximação de Missy — um sentimento que era uma mistura de perigo, saudade e doloroso desejo, se aproximando cada vez mais.

Ela apareceu nas portas dos corredores acompanhada do crescente coro da Sexy (que era _um incômodo intrometido_ , às vezes), parecendo terrivelmente…

— Bela. — A Doctor murmurou, maravilhada.

— Oras, obrigada, querida, — Missy respondeu facilmente, girando no lugar para exibir suas roupas. — Você também não está nada mal.

Curiosamente, parecia que elas haviam decidido inverter os papeis de seu primeiro encontro, a Doctor percebeu com um sorriso. Ela tinha escolhido um terno (branco) para ver como que caía nela, enquanto que Missy tinha escolhido um vestidinho preto justo de gola alta, com um sobretudo que lhe acentuava cada curva. A Doctor nunca tinha visto esse corpo de Missy em um vestido antes — nem mesmo nas saias que ela preferia usar da última vez —, mas ela ficava _boa_ em um. Ela tinha pernas _realmente_ longas, na verdade, e as botas que estava calçando só lhes faziam parecer ainda mais…

Bem. A Doctor engoliu com força e olhou de volta para cima, notando o sorrisinho torto no rosto de Missy.

— Vamos? — ela perguntou oferecendo um braço para Missy que só não tremia por pura sorte.

Missy fez uma pequena reverência em resposta, um sorriso travesso em seu rosto quando ela aceitou o braço da Doctor. Em vez de saírem pela porta, porém, Missy lhe puxou mais para perto, curvando uma mão ao redor da nuca da Doctor. Ela se aproximou com facilidade, sorrindo contra os lábios de Missy quando elas se beijaram.

 _:Minha,:_ Missy murmurou entre elas, sentindo-se terrivelmente satisfeita.

 _:Minha também,:_ a Doctor respondeu, acariciando seu rosto com sua mão livre, deixando seus dedos repousarem na curva de sua bochecha. _:Nossas.:_

Elas se separaram com dificuldade, roçando um último beijo antes de se afastarem de vez, apesar de ter sido surpreendentemente antes de suas respirações falharem.

— Vamos, — a Doctor murmurou com um sorriso. — Nós temos um casamento para oficializar.

A Doctor uma vez lhes considerou casados naquele espaço na floresta que tinha sido só seus, situado entre suas casas; sentados sob árvores prateadas e o céu estrelado, suas testemunhas apenas os grilos entre a grama vermelha, e as estrelas no céu.

Agora, ela havia encontrado um lugar que era o mais similar possível de Gallifrey sem ser _realmente_ Gallifrey. Grama macia e rosa se espalhava sobre seus pés, raízes escuras se curvando para longe do caminho o qual a Doctor havia encontrado há tanto tempo, levando a um penhasco no fim. Um penhasco que estava situado da melhor maneira, a Doctor sabia, para ver o mundo inteiro — e, mais importante, as águas congeladas abaixo e o céu escuro acima.

— Bem, — Missy murmurou, sua voz rouca com emoções que passavam distraidamente pela ligação delas. — Você certamente se superou dessa vez, Thete.

A Doctor sorriu orgulhosa, cutucando Missy de leve para lhe guiar até onde seus amigos estavam sentados em um lençol aberto no chão. Com eles, várias frutas e doces os quais a Doctor reconhecia no fundo de seus corações, e ela sorriu, agradecida pela interferência de sua garota. Ela podia ser uma velha enxerida, mas ela ainda era a amiga mais antiga da Doctor depois de Koschei.

— Um banquete, querida? — O sorriso na voz de Missy era óbvio, sua mão se aperando com _afeiçãominhaadorávelamor_ ao redor do braço da Doctor. — Você certamente deu seu melhor, dessa vez.

— Bem, aparentemente eu tenho que compensar por alguns milênios. — Ela ofereceu um sorriso a Missy. — Eu estou te dando um casamento _apropriado_ , dessa vez, já que você reclamou tanto do meu último.

A respiração de Missy acariciou seu rosto calorosamente quando ela se inclinou para pressionar um beijo contra a bochecha da Doctor, seus lábios abertos em um pequeno sorriso.

— Bem. Então me impressione, minha Doctor.

 _Oh, ela_ **_ia_** , a Doctor decidiu com um sorriso. Ela acenou para seus amigos, lhes pedindo para levantar enquanto ela guiava Missy pela mão até a beira do penhasco que estava iluminado perfeitamente pelas estrelas e a lua cheia sobre eles.

— Isso vai ser _brilhante,_ — ela prometeu, soltando as mãos de Missy só para puxar um pedaço _apropriado_ de pano vermelho e rendado de seu bolso interno.

Yaz, Ryan e Graham se reuniram ao seu redor, agora, e ela podia ver eles observando — podia até ouvi-los murmurando entre si mesmos, mas ela não lhes deu muita atenção, oferecendo um dos cantos do pano para Missy e segurando o outro canto em sua mão esquerda.

Juntas, elas enrolaram o pano sobre seus pulsos e mãos direitas com facilidade, segurando suas mãos unidas para fazer o processo mais fácil. Isso lembrava a Doctor de um casamento que nunca fora, de um tempo que nunca acontecera, e fez seus corações se iluminarem e caírem ao mesmo tempo.

— Com isso, — ela murmurou quietamente quando o pano havia sido enrolado sobre elas, amarrado firme para simbolizar sua união. — Eu peço permissão para me casar com você, Koschei.

Não era seu nome real. Mas, bem, eles sempre souberam o verdadeiro nome um do outro, desde que eles se conheceram pela primeira vez, antes mesmo de terem escolhido seus primeiros nomes, na verdade, e era fácil usar qualquer um dos nomes nessa parte da cerimônia. Pelo sorriso no rosto de Missy, ela concordava perfeitamente, inclinando-se mais perto em resposta.

— E eu lhe concedo permissão, Theta, contanto que você aceite se casar comigo, também.

Através de suas palmas unidas, era fácil sentir o batimento de seus quatro corações batucando juntos, levemente fora de sincronia uma com a outra, mas próximos o suficiente para soarem como música, para soarem como _elas_. O som de uma melodia começou no fundo do peito da Doctor, vindo de músculos que ela não costumava exercitar; ela foi facilmente continuada por Missy, com chilros fortes que se transformaram na canção que era só delas.

As palavras que elas falaram então não eram para orelhas humanas. Eram palavras de promessas, de juramentos, de amor, de _devoção_. Eram palavras de suas canções de ninar, cantadas quando ainda estavam em seus berços, e eram palavras nascidas em seus peitos, em suas almas, palavras que nunca poderiam ter qualquer outro significado que não _delas_. A chama entre suas almas, suas mentes, suas mãos, ganhou vida renascida, mais forte do que nunca; ela lambeu sobre seus corações, pulmões, mentes, consumindo tudo e deixando para trás a marca uma da outra.

Era claro que esse era um casamento _correto_ ; não um meia-boca, não um daqueles casamentos que seu povo costumava fazer há tanto tempo em Gallifrey, mas um dos casamentos que elas haviam aprendido sobre em mitos e histórias que leram quando ainda na Academia, um dos casamentos que supostamente foram criados pelos deuses antes deles. Era mais que um casamento, até; era um _vínculo_.

E uma vez que estivesse terminado, não teria como fugir dele.

 _:Eu aceito,:_ a Doctor ofereceu primeiro, sobrecarregada de emoções e pensamentos que não eram seus, pela _amordesejominhapossessividadeafeiçãodevoção_ girando em sua mente. _:Eu dou.:_

A voz de Missy em sua mente era tão sobrecarregada quanto, tão sem fôlego quanto. _:Eu dou.:_ A ideia de um sorriso, a curva de um riso e o som de música nas mentes que não eram mais de _uma_ delas, mas de _ambas_. _:Eu aceito.:_

A Doctor não sabia dizer quem se inclinara primeiro, mas elas se encontraram no meio do caminho, seus lábios se tocando calorosamente enquanto elas sussurravam nomes — os nomes que não eram para serem ouvidos por qualquer um além delas.

A ligação entre elas, o _vínculo_ , se formou com uma explosão de luz, uma explosão de _tempo_ , seus passados-presentes-futuros se unindo de uma forma que prometia que elas nunca mais seriam capazes de fugir.

— Está feito, — Missy sussurrou, sua voz pesada e rouca, e lhe beijou. Dentes e língua e _fogo_ , tudo avassalador e nem de longe o suficiente, tomando seu ser e pedindo por mais ao mesmo tempo.

A Doctor lhe ofereceu tantas emoções quanto, tanta devoção quanto, tanta paixão quanto, e torceu que Missy entendesse tudo.

 _:Está feito,:_ ela concordou.

Ao redor delas, seus amigos aplaudiram, hesitantes e lentos, mas adoravelmente _sinceros_ em suas ofertas de parabenizações, e a Doctor sentiu mais feliz do que em _muito_ tempo.


	24. deite comigo e esqueça do mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabe como eu disse "sem angst até o capítulo 26"? Bem, não tem angst entre a Doctor e Missy ainda! Mas tem um breve angst com a Doctor e Graham nesse capítulo, por causa de casamentos e tal.  
> Ah, e esse capítulo é o motivo da fic ser considerada M. É bem, uh, implícito, mas está ali? Bem. Eu acho que a história poderia passar por T apenas, mas, para prevenir...
> 
> (Oh, certo: eu deveria mencionar que todo esse tempo eu estava escrevendo a história imaginando Missy como uma pessoa negra? Ou pelo menos não-branca, já que eu não tinha qualquer específico até esse capítulo... onde eu mais ou menos menciono, por isso achei melhor falar isso antes de ficar aparente, mas ainda assim, vocês podem imaginar como quiserem, suponho.)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é “Chasing Cars” de Snow Patrol (mas eu estava ouvindo a versão cantada por — adivinhem! — Sleeping At Last!)**

**Capítulo 24 — deite comigo e esqueça do mundo**

Eles voltaram para a TARDIS em grupo, a Doctor rindo com uma bolha boba de alegria em seu peito, sentindo álcool e felicidade correndo juntos em suas veias. Ao redor de sua cintura, lhe mantendo de pé, estava um dos braços de Missy, sua mão aberta possessivamente sobre a curva do quadril da Doctor.

Yaz soltou um risinho, quase caindo sobre eles (quentequentequente, quente _demais_ ) quando Missy parou perto do console.

— Desculpa, desculpa, — Yaz riu de novo, recuando aos tropeços. — Acho que eu… deveria ir pro meu quadro… — ela riu. — Não, não, não quadro. Não quatro também. — Ela cambaleou perigosamente. — Quarto. Vou. Quarto.

A Doctor sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente da excentricidade de sua amiga. Ela era uma bêbada tão adorável, era _fofo_.

— Vai, — ela lhe dispensou, apoiando-se contra o lado de Missy com um murmúrio satisfeito. — Nós… vamos também. Logo.

Lábios roçaram contra sua cabeça, e ela inclinou o rosto para trás, permitindo Missy beijar diretamente contra sua pele, amando a faísca de pertencimento que ardeu ao contato.

— Mm, quero aproveitar os privilégios de estar _casada_ apropriadamente, — Missy murmurou, sua voz em um tom rouco de Gallifreiano que seus amigos felizmente não conseguiam entender. — Em uma cama, dessa vez. Talvez.

Seu rosto estava corado com certeza absoluta. A Doctor sorriu para seus amigos.

— Sim! Nós… uh, estamos indo! Certo? Certo! — ela bateu palmas, acordando Ryan, que estivera deslizando lentamente em direção ao chão. — Brilhante! Vocês… uh, descansem!

Ryan lhe encarou por um momento, seus olhos se fixando na mão de Missy sobre ela, e sorriu lentamente.

— Oh, claro. Vá aproveitar sua lua de mel. Só mantenham o volume baixo, certo?

Ela sentiu o risinho de Missy contra sua pele, o vapor quente fazendo seus cabelos se arrepiarem.

— Parece que esses bichinhos seus não são _tão_ estúpidos, mm, querida Thete?

Ela sorriu ainda mais brilhantemente, empurrando Missy adiante e tropeçando quando ela foi puxada junta.

— Certo! Uh, noite, fam!

Antes que elas conseguissem sair da sala de console, ela ouviu Graham gritar, brincalhão:

— Noite, Doc. Vamos tentar não te incomodar pelos próximos dias!

— Mm, sim, — Missy arrastou, toda pretensão de ebriedade sumindo de seu rosto e voz, deixando para trás apenas um sorrisinho afiado. — Eu aprovo desses.

**.**

A Doctor gemeu um pouco, arqueando para longe do metal gelado nas suas costas. Apesar de que ela rapidamente se apoiou de volta contra a parede quando Missy se pressionou contra ela, faminta e quente, sua boca se chocando contra a sua com um desejo ardente de _comê-la por inteiro_ , como a mente de Missy anunciou tão charmosa.

Ela agarrou os cachos de Missy com uma mão — simplesmente porque ela havia aprendido que os cachos de Missy eram terrivelmente macios e _gostosos_ contra seus dedos, e ela adorava agarrá-los —, e sua cintura com sua outra, lhe puxando mais para perto.

— Oh, querida Thete, — Missy murmurou suavemente ao se afastar um pouco, seus lábios brilhando com saliva e batom borrado. — Você certamente vai ter parado de pensar pelo final. Vejamos quanto tempo demora pra isso acontecer, hmm?

Para a completa vergonha da Doctor, ela pode ter parado de pensar pela hora em que seu terno começou a ser jogado ao chão. Ou quando os lábios de Missy encontraram sua garganta, cheia de dentes afiados e uma língua quente, lhe marcando muito mais do que ela jamais ousara antes. Ou quando o vestido da Missy foi jogado longe, revelando ainda mais da pele escura para suas mãos agarrarem.

(Ou talvez, ela poderia admitir para si mesma, ela esqueceu de sua própria mente pela hora em que Missy começou a murmurar mais e _mais_ promessas contra sua pele — enquanto ela beijava uma trilha pelo corpo da Doctor, enquanto ela empurrava a Doctor para sua cama que de repente parecia ser pequena de mais, enquanto ela lhe beijava até lhe roubar todo o senso.

De qualquer forma, seus pensamentos certamente pararam de fazer sentido rapidamente, e ela só seria capaz de pensar em tudo isso depois, quando estivesse deitada sobre o peito de Missy, deixando suas próprias marcas no maxilar e pescoço de sua _esposa_.)

**.**

Paralelamente a quão rápido a Doctor esqueceu seus próprios pensamentos, demorou _horrores_ para elas sequer pensarem em sair do quarto da Doctor. De alguma forma, através de interferência da TARDIS, ela tinha certeza, elas conseguiram comida e água no quarto quando quer que elas _realmente_ precisassem disso, e elas nunca conseguiram se vestir após se limparei, visto que o banheiro era convenientemente anexo ao seu quarto.

De fato, a Doctor só conseguiu convencer Missy de que elas precisavam sair do quarto porque ela estava começando a sentir _Sexy_ ficar inquieta ao redor delas, gemendo e zumbindo impaciente, e ela se lembrou de repente de que elas nem haviam saído do planeta aonde se casaram, pra início de conversa.

— Você que ficou tão envergonhada por seus _humanos_ nos ver agindo como esposas costumam agir e precisou fugir deles, querida, — Missy comentou com um sorrisinho torto, deitada na cama da Doctor com seu quinto livro em dois dias, todos eles com muitas mais anotações nos cantos das páginas do que a Doctor sequer ousava pensar sobre. — Nós poderíamos ter enviado sua nave para o Vórtice antes de virmos pro seu quarto.

A Doctor bufou, abotoando uma camisa que ela tinha quase certeza de que fazia parte do seu terno. Ou de seu _antigo_ terno branco, de quando ela fora Queixos. Ou uma das roupas da Missy. De qualquer forma, ela cheirava a limpa e como uma das duas; além disso, ela lhe cabia bem o suficiente.

— Oh, _por favor_. Com como você estava sussurrando em minha orelha? Seria mais capaz de você me atacar em plena vista dos meus amigos. — _Ou que ela pilotaria a TARDIS para dentro de um buraco negro, se ela tentasse sair do planeta._

Ela viu o sorriso na cara da Missy mesmo quando Missy se curvou para o outro lado, escondendo seu rosto atrás do livro.

— Eu não tenho a _mínima ideia_ do que você está falando.

— Sei, — ela riu. Ela olhou para baixo (calças, botas, camisa) e decidiu que estava apresentável. — Eu vou nos enviar para… algum outro lugar. Alguma preferência?

— Mm, — Missy virou uma página. — Algum lugar excitante, talvez.

Ela sorriu, sacudindo sua cabeça enquanto andava na direção das portas.

— É claro, amada. Contanto que não envolva qualquer tipo de dominação…

Riso ecoou em sua mente, mesmo enquanto Missy permanecia absolutamente silenciosa em sua cama.

**.**

Pela altura que ela conseguiu alcançar a sala do console, ela tinha conseguido encontrar Yaz e Ryan que, entre sorrisinhos e muito rubor, conseguiram lhe contar que Graham tinha “saído para esticar as pernas” — e, de fato, as portas da TARDIS estavam abertas quando ela lhes alcançou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso leve, avisando Missy distraidamente enquanto ela andava na direção das portas. _:Vou achar meu amigo perdido. Encontro um planeta para nossa lua de mel quando voltar.:_

Ela não esperou pela concordância antes de sair — apesar de que, com o novo vínculo entre elas, ela conseguiu senti-la de qualquer forma, mesmo sem a ajuda dos campos telepáticos da TARDIS —, já procurando por algum sinal de Graham.

Ela lhe encontrou na borda do penhasco, observando o lago congelado abaixo. Em algum momento enquanto a Doctor e Missy estiveram escondidas no seu quarto, parecia que tinha nevado, porque o clima estava mais gelado e neve estava acumulada no chão, e Graham estava vestindo um casaco pesado sobre suas roupas.

Ela usou um segundo para desejar que tivesse pego um casaco para si mesma antes de perceber que Graham parecia estar chorando.

— Oh. — Ela murmurou, coçando as costas de sua cabeça. Ela lhe observou por mais um tempo, mas Sexy estava zumbindo em sua mente, impaciente, e ela também sentia falta do _universo_ , em um canto dentro de si… e, de qualquer forma, se Graham realmente não quiser nenhuma companhia, ele vai falar isso, e ela vai respeitar seus desejos.

Ela se aproximou dele, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhum galho no chão, e parou ao seu lado. O rosa suave da grama ainda era vagamente visível sob a neve brilhante, e ela sorriu suavemente para si mesma antes de lembrar _agora não_.

— Ei, Graham, — ela disse, encarando as cidades distantes abaixo.

Mesmo sem olhar, ela pode sentir ele se assustando, e esticou uma mão para lhe balancear antes que ele pudesse ousar tentar cair do penhasco.

— Doc, — ele respondeu, sua voz quebrando de leve com lágrimas e o susto de quase ter caído. — Olá.

— Está tudo bem? — ela perguntou, tentando ser reconfortante.

— É. — Ele riu, engasgado. — Tudo. Só. Sabe. É… quieto. Está muito quieto. Esses últimos dias. E… esse lugar… — ela inclinou a cabeça e esperou, paciente, enquanto ele se engasgava com mais lágrimas. — Eu só. — Ele suspirou. — Eu realmente queria que Grace pudesse ver isso, sabe? Ela… ela teria _amado_ aqui. E o casamento. Ela teria amado o casamento, também. Eu não… eu não entendi muito dele, mas ele foi _lindo_ , Doc. E Grace…

Ela acenou, entendendo perfeitamente. Emoções em seus corações ameaçaram lhe tomar com essas palavras; saudade, nostalgia, desejo por algo há muito perdido — e também felicidade, alívio, e amor pelo que ela tinha.

— Eu entendo. — Ela murmurou, finalmente olhando em sua direção. O sol nascente cintilava em seu cabelo cinza de uma forma que lhe fazia parecer ainda mais velho… e mais novo ao mesmo tempo, de alguma forma. — É difícil, não é? Ver outros… tão felizes com seus amados. Enquanto o seu está…

Ele se virou para ela, seu cenho franzido com confusão e dor. Felizmente, porém, seus olhos estavam secos; vermelhos, mas secos.

— Como você… — ele parou, rindo de si mesmo. — É claro. Alienígena. Você já falou, não é? Você se casou com outros além do Master.

Ela sorriu.

— Sim. Casei. — Ela olhou para longe de novo, suas mãos cerradas dentro de seus bolsos. — Uma delas… linda. Perfeita. Quase que feita para mim, mesmo, — ela falou como se fosse uma piada, um pequeno sorriso no canto dos seus lábios, mas, por dentro, ela ainda sentia a dor de quão _verdadeiro_ era o sentimento, de quantas coisas foram feitas com River por causa dela. — Minha favorita, eu diria. — Ao som engasgado de Graham, ela riu. — Oh, eu amei todas elas, é claro. Mas a maior parte… a maioria delas foi algo rápido; pessoas que eu conheci e amei o suficiente para aceitar seus pedidos de casamento, quando vieram. Mas River… River foi a mais próxima de mim. Foi uma das pessoas mais _parecidas_ comigo.

— Foi? — A voz de Graham era pequena e cuidadosa, e ela apreciava, mesmo.

Ela acenou.

— Mm. O dia em que a conheci foi o dia em que ela morreu. — Ela admitiu, fechando seus olhos. — Depois disso… eu passei _tanto_ tempo fugindo dela. Tanto tempo que poderia ter passado _com_ ela, em vez disso. — Ela adicionou em um sussurro. — Eventualmente, eu me casei com ela. Era impossível _não_ amá-la. Ela era… ela era _perfeita_. Minha. Só minha, para variar um pouco.

Ela abriu seus olhos quando não sentia como se fosse chorar mais.

— Como que você… — Graham começou, mas não terminou a pergunta.

Ela respondeu do mesmo jeito, o melhor que podia.

— Tempo. Aceitando que _algumas_ coisas não podem ser reescritas. — Ela engoliu, um riso seco tomando sua voz. — _Esperança_. Muita esperança. E… amor. Eu nunca esqueci de meu amor por ela, Graham. — Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. — Nem mesmo agora que eu me casei com Missy. Assim como eu nunca me esqueci de meu amor por Missy enquanto eu estava casada com River. E eu nunca esqueci meu amor por todas as outras pessoas com quem me casei e por aqueles que amei, mas com quem nunca me casei. — _Como Rose_ , ela pensou com tristeza. Em algum lugar lá fora, em outro universo, Rose estava provavelmente casada com outra versão dela, entretanto, e, às vezes, isso era o suficiente.

Ele acenou, devagar.

— Amor e esperança. — Ele riu, ainda soando meio molhado, mas muito mais firme dessa vez. — Isso soa como algo que Grace diria. — Quando ele finalmente conseguiu lhe oferecer um pequeno sorriso, ela se sentiu retornando o sorriso com ambos seus corações. — Obrigado, Doc.

Ela tirou uma de suas mãos de seus bolsos e a estendeu, pousando-a contra o ombro de Graham para mostrar suporte. Lentamente, com cuidado, ela projetou um pouco de seu _amor_ e sua _esperança_.

— Sempre, Graham. — Ela acenou para sua própria mão. — E se você algum dia precisar de ajuda, você sempre pode vir falar comigo, ok? Mesmo se tudo que quiser é alguém com quem sentar em silêncio.

Ele se animou um pouco, claramente afetado pelas emoções as quais ela projetara nele, e ela se afastou, feliz com os resultados, mas relutante em empurrar demais e oprimir seus próprios sentimentos.

— Obrigado, — ele repetiu, ainda mais sincero.

Ela sorriu e acenou de volta na direção de onde vieram.

— Vamos? O que acha de sair em outra aventura?


	25. eu tenho sido menos da metade de mim mesma (por mais da metade da minha vida)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digam adeus para a fam de novo. Eu avisei que eles não seriam personagens super importantes nessa história, certo? Espero que sim, porque, uh, é. Apesar de que acho que eles voltam no próximo capítulo? Hm...  
> Enquanto eu não tenho certeza disso, eu posso falar com certeza que no próximo capítulo temos angst. Como em, as duas estiveram muito... felizes e contentes, então merda tem que acontecer. Bem; vai acontecer no próximo capítulo.  
> Ah, lembra do que eu falei sobre falta de plot? Uh-huh, bem, esse capítulo não tem nada. É um grande filler (apesar de não ser um grande capítulo). Mas eu gosto dele! Então, é um bom filler? Ehhh. Tanto faz. Bem, acho que qualquer resquício de plot só... desaparece, depois disso. Exceto pela briga/voltar, mas, honestamente, não sei se isso pode ser considerado plot...
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é “Nine”, Sleeping At Last.**

**Capítulo 25 — eu tenho sido menos da metade de mim mesma (por mais da metade da minha vida)**

“Uma aventura” se tornou em um pequeno tour, do Big Bang ao Fim do Universo (apesar de não literalmente porque a Doctor era uma que certamente não estava no humor para lidar com _aquilo_ de novo. Já passara por isso antes, e preferiria nunca repetir isso).

Mostrar O Big Bang a outros sempre era emocionante, e ela estava feliz de ver que até Missy sorriu um pouco com isso, apesar da Doctor ter certeza de que Missy já tinha vindo aqui antes, sozinha.

Depois de ver o Sol devorar a maior parte de sua galáxia, porém, seus amigos pareciam ter levado um balde de água fria. Muito como, bem, basicamente todos os amigos dela aos quais ela havia mostrado o fim da Terra, ela supunha.

— Desculpa, Doc, — Graham murmurou, coçando sua cabeça. — Não é que… nós ainda queremos viajar com você, é claro! — ele adicionou (e ela se perguntou, vagamente, que tipo de feição ela estava fazendo para ele adicionar isso. Ou talvez ele simplesmente estivesse se lembrando de quando ela estava com seu chapéu de bobo da corte e eles tinham lhe pedido para esperar e ela… exagerou um pouco as coisas).

— É. — Ryan acenou, sério. — É só… nesse momento… — ele olhou para os monitores da TARDIS outra vez, ainda estacionados no momento da expansão do Sol. — Nós estamos mortos, lá fora. Nós estamos mortos e enterrados há… quantos anos, agora?

Ela deu de ombros, dentes cerrados com memórias que não deveriam lhe incomodar, mas incomodavam mesmo assim. Tiveram outros. Tiveram muitos outros… fantasmas antes deles _(Para você, nós somos todos fantasmas_ , ela podia ouvir lhe assombrando, uma voz que ela quase esqueceu para todo o sempre, uma verdade que ironicamente não se aplicava a quem lhe falara _)_.

— Nós só. Eu preciso ver minha família, Doctor, — Yaz implorou com olhos molhados. — Só por um tempinho. E, de qualquer forma, já tem… um bom tempo. Acho. E eu tenho um emprego. Lembra? Eu preciso trabalhar, às vezes, se não eu vou me esquecer de como trabalhar. E, bem. Eu preciso… _viver_ , um pouco. Antes que eu me esqueça como ser humana.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas acenou.

— É claro. É. Claro. Brilhante. Faz sentido. — Ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso; era temporário, eles voltariam para ela. Eles tinham dito isso. — Então… meia hora depois de quando saímos, talvez?

Graham lhe deu um tapinha no ombro com um sorriso gentil.

— Uma hora? E, ah, nos dê um tempo para lavarmos o rosto, antes.

— Certo. — Ela riu. — Certo. Faz sentido. Vai lá então, fam. Lavem o rosto para eu lhes deixar para suas férias, sim?

Eles foram, estranhamente obedientes, e ela lhes encarou com um pequeno franzir.

 _:Está tudo bem, querida,:_ Missy ofereceu mentalmente, mantendo o silêncio da TARDIS — além dos sons óbvios do movimento do Rotor Temporal e o zumbido de sua melodia, é claro. _:Seus bichinhos são… terrivelmente leais. Como cães. E enquanto eles estiverem longe,:_ ela adicionou, puxando a Doctor mais para perto com um sorrisinho nos cantos do lábio. _:Eu prometo lhe manter bem ocupada.:_

Ela se surpreendeu com seu próprio riso.

— Obrigada.

Era surpreendentemente fácil de se enfurnar nos braços de Missy — só enrolar um de seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e apoiar sua cabeça no ombro de Missy, respirando seu cheiro e calor e seus pensamentos, zumbindo lentamente entre os seus.

Elas ficaram daquele jeito, com a Doctor simplesmente respirando Missy em silêncio, por alguns momentos que podem ter sido segundos ou dias, abafando seu senso de tempo, antes de passos lhes alcançarem novamente.

Antes de qualquer um entrar na sala, a voz de Ryan lhes alcançou, brincalhona:

— Vocês estão decentes? Nós estamos entrando!

Ela riu, se afastando muito mais calma que antes. Ela virou, oferecendo um sorrisinho a Ryan quando ele finalmente espiou para dentro da sala, um pequeno sorriso em seu próprio rosto.

— Olá, Doctor, — ele cumprimentou mais feliz que antes. — Bom ver que ainda tem todas suas roupas.

— Oh, com quanto tempo vocês passaram longe, nós poderíamos facilmente ter acabado e nos vestido novamente a essa altura, — Missy respondeu alegremente, andando ao redor da Doctor para alcançar o console. — E não é bem _necessário_ tirar as roupas, filhote.

A Doctor sabia que tinha sido um comentário só para incomodar Ryan, mas ainda assim, as _possibilidades…_

 _:Nós podemos ter que tentar isso mais tarde,:_ ela organizou para Missy conseguir ouvir, sorrindo diante da careta corada de Ryan.

Missy lhe respondeu com um som satisfeito de desejo que a Doctor aprovava bastante.

Antes que Missy pudesse envergonhar Ryan ainda mais, Graham veio gritando, seus passos mais lentos e pesados que os de Ryan.

— Ryan, filho?

— Aqui! — Ryan gritou de volta, alívio claro em seu rosto. — Elas estão vestidas, não se preocupe. Apesar de eu não saber se estão… decentes ou não.

Graham apareceu na porta com um sorriso no rosto.

— Oh, filho, você deveria ter aprendido a não questionar o Master a essa altura.

Missy se iluminou, praticamente vibrando de felicidade com um riso que não escapou por seus lábios.

— Oras, filhote, eu acredito que seu avô seja o mais inteligente entre vocês dois! — Sexy começou a zumbir e cantarolar, desmaterializando do período de tempo enquanto Missy mexia em botões e interruptores. — Seria isso aquela “sabedoria da idade” que eu ouvi tanto sobre? Você poderia aprender um pouco disso, querida.

— Sim, sim, — ela bufou de leve, se aproximando para ajudar Missy com os controles e distraí-la de embaraçar mais alguém. — Diz aquela que vive sendo derrotada por mim.

Missy riu alegremente, uma vibração deleitada em sua voz:

— Oh, querida; eu acho que você tem passado tempo demais com crianças lhe enchendo o ego.

— Não crianças, — ela protestou automaticamente, lançando um olhar irritado por baixo de seus cílios na direção de Missy. — Adultos perfeitamente capazes de consentir!

— Elas estão falando da gente? — Oh, veja, ali estava Yaz!

Ela se virou para sorrir por sobre seu ombro, acenando alegremente para seus amigos.

— Só um segundo. Quase na Terra!

— E eu até corrigi seu período de tempo, — Missy adicionou com um rolar de olhos. — Thete, você precisa aprender a pilotar sua TARDIS.

— Eu _sei_!

— Aham, sei, — um de seus amigos riu.

_Traidores._

_:É você quem insiste em adotá-los, querida.:_

Ela riu. _:Verdade.:_

**.**

Elas deixaram seus amigos no parque em frente à casa de Yaz — e, infelizmente (no caso da Doctor; Missy mal sentiu um pingo de curiosidade, nesse caso), rejeitaram um convite para chá. Chá com a Yaz. A Doctor ainda se lembrava de qual feliz ela tinha ficado com o convite, da última vez.

Depois de voltar para Sexy, Missy devolveu a TARDIS para o Vórtice do Tempo com eficiência.

— Então. Todas as estrelas do universo. Aonde você quer ir?

Surpresa, ela riu — isso lhe lembrava claramente de si mesma, de pé com seus amigos do passado e oferecendo ( _doces a uma criança_ ) a eles “tudo que já foi e ainda vai ser”.

— Que tal Vênus? Eu estou no humor por um pouco de hortelã-pimenta Venusiana, e os rubis Venusianos são interessantes, também, eu queria algo para minha próxima Coisa Cantante. — Ela olhou para suas mãos, vazias, e adicionou. — Ou para meu próximo anel. Eu sei aikido Venusiano há tanto tempo, e eu acho que vermelho me cai bem, não concorda?

A TARDIS sacudiu, gemendo levemente de sua velhice e necessidade de receber mais manutenção logo (ela fez um lembrete mental sobre isso), mas vibrando determinada em direção ao seu destino. Assim que Missy se virou em sua direção, pressionando um último botão, ela ofereceu um sorriso à Doctor.

— Combinando, talvez? — Missy respondeu tão facilmente, seu tom tão calmo como se estivesse apenas comentando sobre o clima (o que, é claro, era ridículo, porque elas ainda estavam flutuando entre estrelas e, _olá_?) que a Doctor precisou de um segundo para perceber que ela estava falando sobre o _anel_.

Ela corou, abaixando sua cabeça com um sorriso.

— É. Soa brilhante.

Sexy caiu com um lamento alto e grandes sacudelas, e a Doctor se permitiu tropeçar nos braços de Missy, sorrindo loucamente.

— Idiota, — Missy murmurou. Apesar de suas palavras, tinha um sorriso em seus lábios quando ela se inclinou para baixo, pressionando um beijo contra a testa da Doctor. — Vamos, querida. Temos anéis a criar, hortelãs-pimenta para coletar, com alguma esperança algo para achar que possa consertar sua TARDIS, e nós talvez possamos evitar os Besouros-Esporos enquanto fazemos tudo isso… se for possível, com _você_ para nos atrair má sorte.

Ela recuou com falsa indignação, tentando controlar seu rosto para não sorrir.

— _Rude_ , — ela disse, fungando. Infelizmente, seus lábios estavam tremendo, e ela sabia disso, então ela se permitiu um pequeno sorriso enquanto se afastava das mãos de Missy com leve movimento de pulso. — Me pegue se puder!

Ela correu portas a fora, pensando em formas de se manter à frente de Missy sem nem saber aonde estavam estacionadas, para início de conversa.

**.**

Elas evitaram os Besouros-Esporos Venusianos. Entretanto, isso era mais ou menos tudo que podiam falar.

— _Como_ você sempre consegue encontrar esse tipo de situação? — Uma blusa lhe acertou a cara quando ela se inclinou para retirar sua calça, e ela tropeçou, jogando a blusa no chão. Na sua frente, Missy continuou a reclamar alto. — É como se você tivesse todos esses _feromônios_ (será que você está coberta deles? Eu preciso te examinar mais tarde; talvez você esteja e eu simplesmente nunca tenha reparado) que atraem todo tipo de perigo!

Suas próprias roupas estavam empilhadas no chão, sujas e fedorentas, e ela franziu o nariz, ainda cheirando a lama e seiva em suas peles, assim como o horrível cheiro de gosma animal.

Uma mão passou por seu cabelo — e ela não sabia qual estava mais suja, a mão de Missy ou o cabelo da Doctor.

— Banho? — Missy ofereceu suavemente, um sorriso charmoso em seu rosto.

Ela encarou os lábios de Missy, de alguma forma conseguindo parecer tão deliciosos como sempre, mesmo com toda a sujeira em seus corpos, e lhe ofereceu um pequeno sussurro:

— É. Soa maravilhoso.

Após um banho que se tornou dois, pele e cabelo limpos enfim e cheirando a nada mais que uma a outra e sabonete suave, a Doctor se encontrou encarando suas roupas sem qualquer vontade de colocá-las de novo.

Missy parou ao seu lado, também encarando suas roupas no chão, ainda sujas e fedorentas, e ofereceu:

— Guarda-roupa?

Ela provavelmente deveria colocar essas no quarto de lavar antes…

Ela se virou para Missy e sorriu.

— Claro.

O guarda-roupa estava, como sempre, uma verdadeira bagunça — bem do jeito que ela gostava. Missy fez um barulho horrível às suas costas, mas ela lhe ignorou alegremente, andando curiosamente entre as araras. Ela não viera aqui muitas vezes desde sua regeneração, geralmente apenas pedindo que a TARDIS criasse pequenos closets quando ela precisava de algo para jogar por cima das roupas que ela comprara na Terra com seus amigos. O guarda-roupa parecia… terrivelmente _grande_. Ela _tinha_ vindo aqui antes, é claro, mas cada vez que ela entrava aqui, ele parecia _maior_ , de alguma forma. Mesmo quando ela não adicionava nada a ele.

— Uau, — ela murmurou, pegando uma saia peculiar, mas familiar. — Era isso que você usava na vez passada, não? Como veio parar aqui?

Missy soltou um som curioso, e a Doctor se virou para lhe mostrar a saia.

— Oh. Sim, é, de fato. Sua TARDIS está roubando minhas roupas, querida?

Sexy chiou irritada sobre suas cabeças.

— Eu não acho que ela tenha gostado disso, Miss.

— Não significa que seja uma mentira, — Missy resmungou, virando de volta para analisar a arara na qual estivera procurando. — Essas são minhas roupas antigas de quando você estava exilado na Terra?

Surpresa, a Doctor deixou a saia antiga da Missy para trás e saltitou para perto de Missy e das roupas que ela estava verificando. Certamente, lá estava aquela… coisa-camisa preta, com gola alta e mangas longas e muito, muito _decente_.

— Será que isso é longo o suficiente para eu usar como um vestido? — Ela perguntou, encarando a camisa com curiosidade. — Ela sempre pareceu ser tão quente… bem, seus casacos da última vez… não, espera, duas faces atrás, principalmente aquele que você estava usando quando me enfrentou em dois, também eram muito _bonitos_. Mas eu não tenho nenhum deles, infelizmente.

Olhos cinza se voltaram a ela lentamente, e ela lhe encarou de volta com um sorriso, esperando.

Devagar, Missy engoliu pesado, colocando a camisa de volta no lugar.

— Mais que isso… — ela continuou encarando a Doctor com olhos escuros, e a Doctor se lembrou de repente que elas duas ainda estavam basicamente nuas, e que se isso continuasse desse jeito, elas não passariam das roupas íntimas, _de novo_. — Eu acho que eu guardei minhas roupas de quando eu era… Yana… aqui em algum lugar.

— Oh. — Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, pensando sobre isso. Ela tinha problemas com isso? Bem… bem. — Mas sem colete.

O sorriso de Missy era tão capaz de lhe roubar o fôlego quanto o beijo que o seguiu.

— É claro, querida.

Missy conseguiu encontrá-la estranhamente rápido, na opinião da Doctor, logo voltando com seus braços cheios da camisa branca, lenço preto, calça preta, e… um casaco? Um casaco longo e preto com… interior vermelho. _O casaco do Master_ , a Doctor reconheceu com calor em seus corações.

Sentindo-se envergonhada por algum motivo, a Doctor pegou as roupas e se virou.

— Só… só um segundo. — Ela pediu, colocando as roupas em um dos muitos suportes por perto.

Ela ouviu uma leve concordância por trás de si, e torceu que ela aguardasse por _mais_ de um segundo, porque, mesmo. Seus corações estavam tão… tão, _estranhos_. Todos… agitados e apertados e…

 _Ah_. Ela percebeu, vestindo a blusa com cuidado. Ela estava _ansiosa_. O bom tipo de ansiedade — excitada, talvez? Mas não sua ânsia-ávida de sempre; isso era… diferente, mais profundo, mais chocante. Algo… que ela não tinha completa certeza do que era, mas que era impaciente e melancólico e _cobiçoso_. Como se isso fosse mais do que apenas sobre as roupas antigas de Koschei.

Como se fosse mais que _casar_ com Koschei, na verdade.

Era estranho — mas não de todo ruim.

Ela terminou de abotoar a blusa e hesitou por mais um instante antes de vestir a calça. Ela pegou o lenço e o casaco e foi procurar Missy quando percebeu que sua esposa não estava mais no mesmo lugar.

— Miss? — Ela chamou, desviando de uma das muitas araras. — Terminou?

Ela ouviu um baque surdo, o som de tecido contra tecido, um xingamento abafado, e, por fim, Missy gritando de volta:

— Aqui atrás!

Seguindo sua voz e presença, a Doctor desviou de algumas pilhas de roupas e cabideiros — e escadas, como tinham escadas aqui? — antes de achar Missy na frente de alguns espelhos que ela nem sabia ter.

— Oh. — Ela murmurou, piscando lentamente. — O vermelho… fica bem em você.

Missy se virou para lhe encarar, um sorrisinho no canto de seus lábios enquanto ela posava com falsa timidez, brincando com seu cabelo.

— Acha mesmo, querida? Tenho que admitir que o veludo é muito mais macio do que eu esperava.

Ela acenou, seus olhos grudados no peito de Missy sem qualquer pingo de vergonha. Missy tinha conseguido desenterrar uma das blusas antigas do Doctor, também — de quando ela ainda era uma Cacatua, se ela estivesse lembrando certo, porque era social e limpa e absolutamente _normal_ , sem qualquer drama —, e tinha decidido vesti-la com seus primeiros dois botões abertas e estava… meio que lhe distraindo.

Ok, distraindo _muito_. Principalmente quando juntava com a jaqueta de veludo vermelho que caia da maneira perfeita para acentuar sua pele e seus olhos e seus _lábios_ e lhe deixar ainda mais _linda_.

Nem mesmo o jeans de tamanho errado podia lhe deixava menos… _distraente_ , como estava. Nem se ela tivesse adicionado um _colete_ ela teria ficado feia. Merda.

Missy riu, aproximando-se com passos cuidadosos, conseguindo permanecer de pé espetacularmente, apesar da barra do jeans ao redor de seus pés.

— Eu vejo que não conseguiu se vestir, querida. Vem aqui.

A Doctor obedeceu em silêncio, se aproximando com tanto cuidado quanto possível quando ela estava quase tropeçando sobre seus próprios pés em sua pressa para satisfazer sua esposa.

As mãos de Missy estavam secas e quentes quando elas tomaram o lenço das mãos da Doctor, colocando-o de qualquer forma sobre seu próprio ombro. Então, para a incrível vergonha da Doctor, ela foi ajudada a entrar no casaco por Missy, que parou a cada segundo para puxar de um jeito ou de outro, consertando a gola e a barra e os botões, prendendo na cintura, mas aberto acima e abaixo dela.

— Será que deveríamos abrir alguns de seus botões também? — Missy perguntou calorosamente, deslizando uma mão sobre o peito da Doctor para pairar em sua clavícula. — Ou eu deveria amarrar esse lenço tão apertado em sua garganta que você não vai conseguir respirar sem pensar em mim?

Seus corações estavam batendo forte em sua garganta, e ela fechou seus olhos por um segundo para se centrar novamente antes de responder, sua voz fraca e trêmula.

— Decote. Eu não sei se gosto de qualquer coisa na minha garganta, dessa vez.

Ela foi recompensada com um curto beijo em seus lábios, o sorriso de Missy quase que pervertido contra sua pele.

— É claro, querida. Então vamos te dar um pouco de decote.

Missy certamente trabalhava rápido. Em dois segundos contando, a Doctor tinha dois botões abertos, e os olhos de Missy estavam lhe secando dos pés à cabeça com satisfação.

— Sabe com o que você se parece, Thete? — Ela perguntou, sua voz ainda mais pesada e seus olhos escuros enquanto eles se fixavam nos olhos da Doctor novamente.

Muda pela primeira vez, a Doctor sacudiu a cabeça.

Missy se inclinou para perto, sua boca roçando contra sua orelha e suas mãos firmes em sua cintura e quadril.

— Como sendo _minha_.

A satisfação sombria que seguiu quase lhe avassalou com sua intensidade. Ainda assim, a Doctor conseguiu controlá-la o suficiente para se afastar ligeiramente e oferecer um sorriso a Missy, acariciando seu rosto com uma mão, sua outra ainda segura ao redor da cintura da Missy.

— Sim, bem, — ela sussurrou contra os lábios de Missy, cheirando Missy e o Vórtice do Tempo e poeira espacial e _a Doctor_ , sobre suas roupas e a pele de Missy e o cabelo de Missy, esmagando qualquer outro cheiro que poderia existir. Ela sorriu faminta, e projetou seus próprios pensamentos para Missy, sua própria satisfação e desejo e sabedoria de que essas roupas não iriam sobreviver.

(Ela pode ter entendido porque ela estava tão ansiosa, afinal.)

— Você parece minha, também.


	26. eu não vou te deixar entrar (eu jurei, nunca mais)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entãoooo... desculpa pelo capítulo — mas elas acabam num tom esperançoso, pelo menos. Ah, certo, então, aviso para angst, brigas e trauma a seguir.  
> Oh, eu também menciono alguns dos antigos companheiros da Doctor nesse capítulo; eu pensei em mencionar companheiros do Clássico também, mas, honestamente, eu não conheço ninguém do Clássico, então decidi ficar apenas com os do "Novo".
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. Música da vez é “Eight”, Sleeping At Last.**

**Capítulo 26 — eu não vou te deixar entrar (eu jurei, nunca mais)**

Como sempre, as coisas pioraram.

(Elas sempre pioram, ela sabia)

Ela tinha pego seus amigos de volta — mais duas semanas de descanso e trabalho e ser _humanos_ —, e eles voltaram a viajar juntos, todos os cinco. Eles viram as 10 Maravilhas do Universo (apesar de terem sido mais como _20_ Maravilhas do Universo, porque ela e Missy não _concordavam_ , exatamente, com quais eram essas, e existiram tantas delas ao longo dos séculos que elas não podiam só consultar um “especialista”). Eles encontraram Cleópatra (a verdadeira, dessa vez. A com quem River se casara, não River fingindo ser ela, infelizmente — apesar de ela saber, bem no fundo, que era pra ser assim). Eles encontraram _dinossauros_ , de novo, porque Sexy aparentemente gostava deles. Eles salvaram Netuno de ser tomado pelos Guerreiros de Gelo ( _de novo_ ).

Eles encontraram Cybermans.

Desde que seus amigos tinham voltado para ela, a Doctor tinha percebido que Missy começara a falar com eles um pouco mais; isso tinha resultado em várias ameaças de morte espalhadas durante o dia — Yaz era sua favorita, aparentemente, possivelmente porque a garota era quem mais passava tempo com Missy —, e a Doctor estava _de boa_ com isso. Ela conhecia Missy, afinal; ela sabia que Missy estava tentando ser boa, e ela sabia que ela estava tendo _dificuldades_. Ela brigava com Missy todas as vezes que ela ouvia essas ameaças, mas ela também não ficava _irritada_ ; elas eram quase que um “olá” da parte da Missy, afinal.

Até, é claro, os Cybermans.

Quando eles encontraram os Cybermans — Cybermans _Mondasianos_ , além de tudo — e Missy tratou tudo como uma _piada_ , ameaçando deixar Ryan para trás para ser feito um “upgrade” para que ele “finalmente aprendesse a controlar sua boca”, a Doctor só.

Ela ainda se lembrava da Nave Mondasiana com perfeição. Ela ainda se lembrava de ter _esperanças_ , uma esperança tão forte que ardia, e ter sido completamente _desapontada_. Ela ainda se lembrava de…

Bill. Incrível, bela, teimosa Bill Potts. Bill, que sorria quando ela não entendia alguma coisa. Bill, que tinha dado a Terra para uma raça de tiranos só para _salvá-lo_. Bill que servia batata frita e que era irremediavelmente romântica e _horrível_ em flertar.

Bill Potts, a Cyberman.

Então. Eles encontraram Cybermans, Missy ameaçou Ryan, e de repente não _importava_ que o tom de Missy era de brincadeira, de piada, que ela estava sorrindo e irradiando _afeiçãodiversão_.

Tudo que importava era que Missy tinha _lhe roubado uma amiga antes_ , e que a Doctor não ia deixar que ela o fizesse de novo.

Ela empurrou Missy contra uma parede antes que pudesse pensar sobre o que estava fazendo, sua sônica em seu punho como se fosse uma arma, como se fosse o laser da Missy, e ela só queria fazer _algo_. Algo _contra Missy_. Para fazê-la…

 _Se arrepender,_ a voz sussurrou no fundo de sua mente, soando terrivelmente como o Master maníaco que tinha lhe abandonado para a morte.

— Não. — Ela chiou, seus dentes cerrados com tanta força que seu maxilar doía. — Não _ouse_.

Os olhos de Missy eram duros de onde eles lhe encaravam de volta, cinza e ouro misturados em uma sombra de _perigoperigoperigo_.

— Me solte, Doctor. — Ela avisou, sua voz rouca e pesada.

— Não. Eu não acho que eu deva. — A Doctor respondeu com raiva, erguendo sua sônica para pousar contra a clavícula de Missy. — Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia. Não aqui.

Aqueles lábios vermelhos — vermelhos como _sangue_ , por que que a Doctor nunca percebeu isso — se puxaram para trás de leve, e a Doctor não sabia se era pra ser um sorriso ou uma ameaça.

Pela raiva borbulhando por baixo de sua pele, ela iria chutar uma ameaça.

— E _eu_ não acho que seja uma boa ideia fazermos isso agora. Ou _aqui_. — Missy respondeu, gélida. — Me _solte_.

Ela riu.

— Por quê? Pra você controlar esses Cybermans para nos atacar?

Sob suas mãos, Missy parou por completo.

— Eu não tenho _nada_ a ver com isso.

Ela sorriu; mas o sorriso era horrível e frio e _doloroso_ até para ela, e seus corações batiam três vezes mais rápido que o normal, apertados em seu peito.

— É. Foi isso que você disse da última vez, também. E olhe para Bill agora.

A ponta de uma chave-de-fenda (laser, não sônica, ela se lembrou com um som de nojo) lhe acertou no queixo na mesma hora em que uma mão lhe tocou o ombro.

— O que? — ela estourou. Ela não podia olhar para longe do perigo nos olhos de Missy, não podia esquecer a ameaça em sua garganta, não podia, não podia, não podia.

A voz de Yaz era firme. Uma voz de polícia. Firme e autoritária e preocupada, assim como a mão em sua omoplata.

— Doctor. Solte ela.

Com a mão de Yaz nela, a Doctor percebeu que estava tremendo. Ela nem mesmo…

— Por quê? Você sabe o que ela fez? — Ela perguntou, sua voz dura enquanto ela continuava a encarar Missy, palavras ecoando em sua mente ( _upgrade, upgrade, fazer upgrade, eles dizem._ Matar, eles querem dizer).

— Não. Mas eu sei que você confia nela. — Outra mão lhe tocou, mais firme, puxando ela para trás. — E eu sei que estamos em perigo aqui, e que você deveria fazer isso na TARDIS, se quiser continuar.

 _Perigo_.

Certo. Os Cybermans. Eles ainda estavam soltos, ainda estavam caçando eles, e apesar de que eles ignorariam a Doctor e Missy por causa de seu sistema binário, eles teriam prazer em _fazer upgrade_ (matar, torná-los em _monstros_ ) em seus amigos.

 _Perigo_.

— Certo. — Ela resmungou, dando um passo para trás.

Em sua mão, sua sônica permaneceu segura, mesmo quando Missy permitiu seu laser abaixar em concordância silenciosa.

**.**

Quando eles voltaram para a TARDIS, a Doctor estava se sentindo mais calma. Calma o suficiente para parar e _pensar_ , até.

— Vocês… poderiam nos deixar a sós um pouco? — Ela perguntou, encarando o Rotor do Tempo em vez de olhar para qualquer um de seus amigos. Ou Missy.

— Você acha que isso é… uma boa ideia? — Ryan perguntou em voz baixa, parado logo atrás dela, aparentemente.

Ela respirou fundo, trêmula. Boa ideia? Não, não achava. Mas, ela também achava que era _necessário_.

— Eu só quero… falar com ela. — Ela respondeu em um sussurro, pegando um biscoito (tendo que dar dois tapas no console para conseguir ele), só para ter algo o que fazer com suas mãos. — Eu prometo.

Ryan suspirou, claramente incerto, mas se afastou. Ela pode ouvi-lo murmurando algo para os outros e logo ela estava a sós na sala de controle. Com Missy.

Seus corações estavam desconfortavelmente acelerados em seu peito, e ela cerrou seus punhos ao redor do biscoito — e então cuidadosamente os relaxou quando sentiu o biscoito começar a se quebrar sob seus dedos.

Quando Missy não falou nada, ela percebeu que teria que começar. O que, bem, era justo, visto que _era_ sua culpa. Mas ainda assim, a ideia lhe causou um arrepio de ansiedade por sua espinha.

— Desculpa, — ela murmurou, ainda incapaz de se virar para realmente _olhar_ para Missy. — Eu não… — Palavras lhe escaparam; tinha tantas coisas que ela _não deveria ter feito_ , que era difícil especificar o que, exatamente, ela estava falando sobre. — Eu não deveria. — Ela terminou, fraca.

— Não. Você não deveria ter. — Missy concordou, sua voz quieta e fria de forma não natural. Agora que ela estava mais calma, porém, a Doctor percebeu que lhe faltava o sabor particular de raiva que essa Missy… que _Koschei_ , mesmo… favorecia.

A Doctor não podia aguentar mais. Ela virou e encarou Missy — ou, bem, em sua direção, encarando seus ombros, suas mãos cerradas.

— É só… — ela tentou explicar, mas nem mesmo ela sabia o que aquilo tinha sido.

Raiva, sim. Medo. Alguém poderia até dizer _trauma_ , se ela fosse humana.

Mas ela não era humana. Bill não tinha sido a primeira amiga que ela perdera. Infernos, ela não tinha sido sequer a primeira amigo que ela perdera por causa de _Missy_.

Era só…

— Eu entendo que você estava preocupada pelos seus amigos, — Missy disse de volta; a Doctor não podia ouvir nada em sua voz, porém, e todos seus pensamentos estavam bloqueados, e isso estava lhe deixando _louca_. — E eu entendo que eu _transformei_ Bill Potts em um Cyberman, da última vez que nos encontramos.

Algo em seu tom, escondido como estava, fez a Doctor lhe encarar — _ela_ , realmente, seu rosto. Seus olhos ainda eram aquela mistura de cinza e amarelo, de prata e ouro, que eram tão perigosos e… e oh tão _cuidadosos_. Frios, mas…

 _Magoados_.

Missy estava _magoada_.

E tinha sido a Doctor a lhe machucar.

— Eu sinto muito, — ela murmurou de novo, avançando um passo. Ela… ainda não estava pronta para chegar muito perto, porém, e parou a uma distância grande o suficiente para que elas ainda tivessem espaço para si mesmas, mas próximas o suficiente para que a Doctor pudesse _vê-la_.

— Sim, bem. Eu achei que tivéssemos concordado que eu nunca fui uma pessoa boa, Doctor. Eu posso ver por que achou que eu era responsável por isso.

Mas os lábios de Missy estavam puxados — não em um sorrisinho irritante ou em uma ameaça, não de verdade; é claro, ainda mantinha o fingimento perfeitamente (de qualquer um dos dois), mas eles também expressavam um pouco de autodepreciação que ela estava muito mais acostumada a ver em _si mesma_.

— Não. — Ela disse mais firme, sacudindo a cabeça e chegando ainda mais perto. — Não, eu não deveria ter tirado conclusões desse jeito. As circunstâncias foram _horríveis_ , é verdade, mas eu _te conheço_. E, como a Yaz disse, eu _confio em você_. Eu confio em você.

Ela estava repetindo pelo bem da Missy ou de si mesma?

— Bem. Às vezes, é difícil se lembrar disso quando eu não sou _gentil_ como você, não é, Doctor?

Ela sentiu seus próprios lábios se curvando em seu próprio sorriso autodepreciativo.

— Gentil? Quem? — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — Não. Não, o problema é que eu não quero admitir que você _mudou_ , eu acho. Que nunca foi _sua_ culpa que Bill…

Missy quem deu um passo para mais perto, dessa vez. Suas mãos estavam abertas dos seus lados, a Doctor percebeu, lhe encarando de cima a baixo. _Missy_ estava menos tensa, na verdade. Mesmo que a Doctor ainda estivesse preparada para fugir. Ou lutar.

— Foi sim. — Missy admitiu, dando de ombros quieta. — _Fui_ eu quem a transformou. — Ela pausou, inclinando a cabeça de leve. — Que a _matou_.

 _Não fazer upgrade, mas matar,_ seus pensamentos anteriores lhe voltaram, e ela sorriu ironicamente. Mesmo no meio de uma briga, Missy continuava prestando atenção a seus pensamentos.

— Bem. Foi? — Ela respondeu, suspirando de leve. — Ou foi minha? Todos eles me avisaram que não era a melhor hora para lhe levar pra um teste… e levar _Bill_ com a gente, foi… — Ela sacudiu a cabeça. — De qualquer forma. Não importa. Está feito. E, sim, eu _sabia_ de tudo isso antes de decidir que deveríamos tentar de novo. Eu me lembrava de Bill. Eu me lembrava de Clara. Eu me lembrava de Martha. Eu me lembrava… bem. De qualquer forma. Eu _me lembrava_ de tudo que você já fez. Com meus amigos. Comigo. E eu decidi que você _valia a pena_. Eu não posso só… mudar de ideia sem qualquer motivo.

Os olhos de Missy se suavizaram um pouco, menos afiados como uma navalha e mais mercuriais, e a Doctor suspirou aliviada.

— Bem, querida. Nós nunca falamos que você era boa em autocontrole, não é? — Missy perguntou quase que calorosa. — Apesar de que tentar arranjar briga no meio de um campo de Cybermans foi novo até para você.

Ela ruborizou, coçando seu pescoço.

— É. Eu sei.

Elas continuaram de pé no mesmo lugar, um silêncio envergonhado no ar, a Doctor encarando Missy, e Missy só… lhe encarando de volta. Esperando.

A Doctor não sabia se ela merecia isso, nesse momento.

— Eu acho que você pode ter mais razão do que eu gostaria de admitir, — ela sussurrou por fim, quando já havia passado tempo o suficiente para o biscoito em sua mão ser pouco mais que farelos. — Eu _sou_ uma hipócrita.

Isso surpreendeu uma risada de Missy, ela ficou feliz em ver. E até lhe concedeu um toque no rosto, doce e caloroso e terrivelmente efêmero.

— Eu sempre soube disso, Theta, — Missy murmurou de volta, seu polegar acariciando sua bochecha com delicadeza. — Eu sempre soube _suas_ falhas, desde que éramos crianças.

A Doctor riu, também, fechando seus olhos por um instante.

— Eu acho… que esse é outro daqueles momentos de “duas deidades do caos trazendo destruição ao universo” que você falou antes? — Ela perguntou, encarando os olhos de Missy novamente.

Missy murmurou uma concordância.

— Acho que pode ser considerado, sim.

Ela suspirou, mas tentou abrir outro sorriso.

— Suponho que precisemos de mais tempo afastadas, então?

Os lábios de Missy se abriram em um pequeno sorriso de canto.

— Sim. Acho que pode ser o melhor.

O beijo que seguiu foi terrivelmente agridoce; combinava perfeitamente com os farelos caindo no chão, com a paz escapando por entre seus dedos.

Pelo menos, dessa vez não parecia ser _para sempre_.


	27. me mostre como abaixar minha espada (por tempo o suficiente par lhe deixar entrar)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá. Então, depois da briga no último capítulo, a Doctor precisava de um pouco de... tempo para si mesma, então esse capítulo é majoritariamente sobre ela pensando. Tem uma cena com a Yaz e uma conversa que deveria ter acontecido há muito tempo (que só foi escrita bem depois do resto do capítulo, pra ser honesta...).  
> Mas, ei, pelo menos no próximo capítulo vocês terão um excesso de doçura, então pensem nisso!
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não me pertencem. A música é, novamente, “Eight”, Sleeping At Last.**   
>  _(porque eu realmente, realmente gostei da composição de "nunca vou acreditar em você" — mas vou tentar do mesmo jeito. Bem Thoschei)_

**Capítulo 27 — me mostre como abaixar minha espada (por tempo o suficiente par lhe deixar entrar)**

Ela pousou de volta na Terra com o zumbido ofegante da TARDIS soando terrivelmente alto em seus ouvidos.

 _Esperança_ , ela se lembrava do Momento lhe dizendo. O som de esperança.

Não soava muito como esperança, nesse momento.

Ela suspirou, correndo uma mão por seu cabelo; ela estava sendo mórbida demais para a situação, ela supunha. Não era a primeira vez que ela e Missy davam um tempo; só porque elas estavam _oficialmente_ casadas, não mudava nada. Elas ainda eram Lordes do Tempo elas ainda viveriam por _muito_ tempo, e ainda era esperado que elas… perambulassem por aí, às vezes.

Era o motivo da maioria dos Lordes do Tempo serem polígamos, para início de conversa.

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça; certo, não pense mais nisso.

Em vez disso, ela abriu as portas com um estalar de dedos e saiu para o campo aonde havia estacionado. A grama sob ela tinha aquela folhagem verde brilhante da Terra, e o ar ao seu redor tinha o familiar odor com pitadas de poluição e metal que era particular a Terra do século 21.

Era como estar em casa.

Ela fechou os olhos, aquecendo-se sob a luz do sol como um réptil, aproveitando o cheiro de brisa marítima. Ela geralmente preferia países mais frios, como a Inglaterra, mas dessa vez ela tinha mirado mais para baixo, mais próximo da Linha do Equador, só para aproveitar _isso_. Esse calor, esse cheiro de _vida_ florindo no verde desse lugar.

Para aproveitar a distância de cada um de suas últimas falhas.

Ela o ouviu antes de ele sair da TARDIS, ainda sintonizada com seus arredores desse exato momento.

— Olá, Graham, — ela cumprimentou suavemente antes de Graham poder falar qualquer coisa. Ela não abriu seus olhos, ainda reclinada contra a madeira de sua TARDIS com seu rosto erguido para o sol.

Ela ouviu quando ele se reclinou contra a TARDIS também, um pequeno baque contra a madeira, e sorriu suavemente enquanto esperava.

— O Master… — ele hesitou. Quando ele conseguiu, ele começou novamente. — O Master ainda está por aqui?

Ela finalmente abriu seus olhos, soltando um resquício de riso pelo seu nariz.

— Nah. Miss… se afastou, por enquanto. — Ela explicou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Se ela olhasse para baixo, ela seria capaz de ver sua mão. Sua mão esquerda. Aquela aonde ela usara o anel da River.

Aonde ela agora usava o anel da Missy.

Ela sorriu novamente, mais sincera dessa vez.

— Mas está tudo bem. — Ela adicionou, se corrigindo: — Vai _ficar_ tudo bem.

O toque de Graham em seu braço não era de todo desconfortável, ela decidiu.

**.**

Eles exploraram; o passado da Terra, ensinando seus amigos sobre cada um dos pontos importantes na História (enquanto diplomaticamente evitando qualquer Ponto Fixo possível). Os outro planetas do Sistema Solar, lhes mostrando as diferentes formas de vida em cada planeta e quão _errados_ os cientistas estavam em dizer que humanos eram a única vida na galáxia. Colônias terrestres futuras, ambas aquelas prosperando e aquelas que já haviam falhado e ruído.

Ela estava fugindo do problema e ela sabia disso, mas seus amigos eram gentis o suficiente para lhe permitir fazê-lo, então ela continuou do mesmo jeito. Um passo na frente do outro, uma aventura após a outra, e resolutamente _não pensando_ sobre o quanto sentia saudades de Missy.

Ela pode até ter tido um pequeno caso com um rei em uma de suas escapadas por planetas alienígenas. Não era nada sério, e ela _certamente_ não queria se casar com _ele_ , mas aconteceu, e pode ou não ter algo a ver com o fato de que Missy havia lhe lembrado de que o desgosto dos Lordes do Tempo por sexo era algo terrivelmente ridículo.

Ainda assim, ela sabia que não deveria fugir de tudo isso por tempo demais, para que não acabasse encontrando Missy sem sequer ter pensado no _porquê_ de elas terem se separado em primeiro lugar, pois então as coisas iriam intensificar rapidamente, em vez de dissolver de volta à normalidade. Que era o motivo de ela estar agora na biblioteca, seus pés na água enquanto ela sentava na beira da piscina, nada em suas mãos se não aquela velha fotografia que ela havia encontrado há tanto tempo, agora.

— Sabe, — ela falou para ter algo o que falar e para que o silêncio não lhe sufocasse. — Olhando para você… — ela direcionou suas palavras para seu antigo eu, a face ruborizada que lhe encarava de volta. — Era bem ridículo, tudo isso.

Ela riu, seus lábios se abrindo em um pequeno sorriso sem nem querer.

— Nós estávamos em um lugar muito pior, nessa época. Mas nós nunca desistimos dele. Nós nunca… Nós até _perdoamos_ ele. Quando ele tinha acabado de tentar queimar o planeta Terra inteiro, quando ele tinha passado um _ano_ canibalizando a Sexy, quando ele tinha passado um ano tentando matar _Martha_ … nós perdoamos ele.

Ela encarou a boca vermelha, os hematomas espalhados por sua pele.

— Nós até nos tornamos seu bichinho de bom gosto, não é?

A fotografia não lhe respondeu, é claro. Mas ela se lembrava de como era ser ele; se lembrava da solidão e do _amor_ ardendo dentro de si, da necessidade de ser necessário, da necessidade de se lembrar, da ânsia por _conforto_. Ela se lembrava de ter se sentido confortável sendo um “bichinho”, como ela mesma havia dito, simplesmente porque isso significava que o Master estava lhe dando sua completa atenção. Ela se lembrava de ter sido _feliz_ em suas mãos, mesmo quando ele estava lhe destruindo, mesmo quando ele não lhe dava um pingo de respeito, simplesmente porque era _para ela e ela apenas_.

Se tivesse sido escolha dele, de seu _antigo eu_ , essa briga nunca teria acontecido. Ela teria ficado incomodada com as ameaças de Missy, mas contanto que Missy não agisse nelas, contanto que Missy não estivesse _ativamente_ machucando alguém que lhe pertencesse, ela nunca teria reagido, porque ela costumava estar disposta a aceitar _qualquer_ _coisa_ dele, naquela época.

Seu… rosto seguinte provavelmente nem teria estado aqui, pra início de conversa. Tão solitário e tão _medroso_. Ela tinha sido tão covarde, sempre _fugindo_. Fugindo de seu destino. Fugindo de sua esposa. Fugindo de sua morte. Missy? Ela nunca teria se aproximado dela, quanto mais _se casado_ com ela.

Mas, em seu último rosto, ela tinha sido mais que dedicada a Missy. Ela tinha visto _esperança_ em Missy, mesmo quando Miss estava ativamente tentando lhe matar, e ela tinha… ela tinha tentado seu melhor. Ela tinha ficado do lado de Missy contra todos os seus amigos, e ela tinha… bem. Ela tinha até mesmo sacrificado Bill por isso, não é? Bill pela chance de oferecer redenção a Missy.

— E é esse o problema, não é? — ela perguntou com um suspiro.

Ela tinha estado nessa posição antes. Ela tinha confiado em Missy antes. E tinha acabado sendo uma péssima escolha, então agora ela estava… _com medo_. Terrivelmente apavorada — de ferrar ainda mais com as coisas, de matar ainda mais de seus amigos, de causar a _morte_ _da Missy_ novamente.

— Eu estou sendo uma covarde, de novo. — Ela resmungou. Ela fechou seus olhos com um gemido, pensando nas palavras que haviam lhe acompanhado em seu nascimento; as palavras que ela havia prometido quando escolhera seu nome pela primeira vez. — _Nunca seja cruel, nunca seja covarde…_ — ela recitou com facilidade, sorrindo apesar de tudo.

Tinham mais palavras, agora que ela pensava nisso. Mais palavras sobre _ela_ , mais palavras que podiam combinar com _Missy_ , mais palavras que podiam combinar com _elas_.

— _Ódio é sempre estúpido, e amor é sempre sábio,_ — ela murmurou. Em suas mãos, o rosto corado de seu antigo parecia quase… esperançoso. _Contente_ , ela se lembrava de ter se sentido. Contente. Ela se sentia contente com Missy. Mais do que isso, ela se sentia _feliz_ com ela. Amor é sempre sábio, huh.

Mas… tinha mais uma coisa. Mais um conselho que ela havia carregado mesmo após sua morte. Aquele que havia lhe feito quem ela era agora, aquele que havia lhe dito para dar uma chance a Missy, em primeiro lugar.

— _Sempre tente ser boa, mas nunca deixe de ser gentil._

Bem.

Parecia que ela tinha sua resposta.

**.**

Yaz lhe encontrou, horas mais tarde, e elas se sentaram juntas na beira da piscina, a foto pesada nas mãos da Doctor.

— Você nunca nos contou sobre essa. — Yaz disse, gesticulando vagamente na direção da foto.

Ela podia distrair Yaz. Ela podia simplesmente _não responder_ , e a garota provavelmente iria lhe deixar fazer isso.

Mas ela também se sentia engasgada, palavras em excesso em seu peito, e ela… ela deveria _tentar_. Ela tinha se prometido, não é?

— Eu estava com ela. — Ela respondeu, acariciando o rosto de seu antigo eu suavemente através da foto.

Yaz se manteve em silêncio por um momento, e a Doctor apreciava isso, mas ela também não sabia se seria capaz de _continuar_ , se Yaz se mantivesse quieta. Felizmente, depois de um tempo, Yaz deu um chute:

— Missy?

A Doctor acenou, sentindo emoções guerreando dentro de si.

— Sim. Apesar de que ela usava Master, na época. — Ela sorriu. — E _ela_ era um _ele_. Bem baixo, eu concordo, mas…

— É tendência? — Yaz perguntou com curiosidade em sua voz. — Começar como homem e então… mudar?

Ela pensou em seu primeiro corpo; um útero se rebelando dentro de si, a habilidade de criar vida que ela sempre odiara, mas ainda inteiramente _homem_ , e deu de ombros.

— Não realmente. Nós nem temos tanta ideia de _gênero,_ como vocês humanos. É a primeira vez que eu decidi me _apresentar_ como mulher, em um corpo feminino, mas não é a primeira vez _sendo_ mulher, de qualquer forma. E o Master… bem. Nós já fomos praticamente tudo que podíamos ser, a essa altura. E, no final, tudo que muda é nosso corpo; eu ainda não sou uma mulher, assim como eu _sou_ uma mulher. É tudo… complicado.

Ela mexeu seus pés dentro da água, e observou a água rodopiando em vez de olhar para Yaz enquanto continuava.

— Mas, de qualquer forma; a principal diferença é que o Master não era… _bom_. Ou gentil. Ou mesmo… _são_. — Ela suspirou. — Ele era… ele era destrutivo, e ele quase matou alguém com quem eu me importava, e… e às vezes, é difícil de esquecer.

Yaz usou um tempo para analisar isso. Quando ela terminou, a Doctor recebeu um leve cutucão no seu lado, e encarou Yaz com olhos curiosos.

— Tem _tanta_ coisa nisso que você falou. Certo, uh… antes de mais nada… você tem problemas com pronomes femininos…? Eu só… meio que assumi, acho…

A Doctor riu um pouco.

— Oh, não. Eu estou bem com eles. Se eu algum dia _deixar_ de estar bem, não se preocupe, eu conto para vocês.

Yaz acenou com um pequeno sorriso.

— Faça isso. — Então, seus olhos ficaram mais sérios enquanto ela gesticulava na direção das mãos da Doctor. — Então… na foto. Você não está… — ela engoliu alto, e a Doctor lhe permitiu o momento de hesitação. — Infeliz? Ou… machucada?

Ela olhou para a foto de novo, e sorriu de leve.

— Não. — O sorriso no seu antigo rosto lhe encarou de volta, e ela repetiu, ainda mais suave. — Não.

Yaz provavelmente merecia mais que isso, e a Doctor…

A Doctor descobriu que ela não se importava muito, seus corações mais leves com tudo que ela contava à sua amiga sobre… _o Master_. E a relação complicada deles dois.

Sentada ali, se lembrando de seus obstáculos… foi o melhor que ela se sentiu em dias.

**.**

Ela não saiu à procura da Missy depois disso.

Yaz lhe perguntou mais uma vez, enquanto elas estavam sentadas juntas em uma de suas conversas noturnas após tudo… _aquilo_. Foi mais ou menos assim:

— Você parece relaxada.

A Doctor tinha acenado, porque era verdade.

— Eu encontrei uma resposta. Por sua causa; obrigada por isso, — ela tinha adicionado, antes de continuar a responder. — Eu e Missy… — ela tinha dado de ombros, nessa parte, mas também tinha estado portando um sorriso, ela se lembrava. — Nós sempre vamos continuar tentando. Não uma pela outra, mas por nós mesmas.

— Vocês _vão_ voltar, então? — Yaz tinha perguntado, porque parecia ser de natureza humana. Se você estava com alguém, era apenas natural que vocês estivessem _juntos_. Mesmo se Yaz _fosse_ um pouco melhor nisso do que os outros, depois de todas suas conversas.

A Doctor, porém, não era humana, e ela ainda viveria por séculos, e conhecia a virtude de paciência, e tinha simplesmente dito:

— No tempo certo.

Ela tinha querido dizer isso, também. Ela ainda queria dizer isso.

Ela não iria à procura de Missy. Se elas se encontrassem, então era isso. Se Missy lhe chamasse, ela certamente iria correndo, e se ela achasse que tinha alguma necessidade imediata, ela também não hesitaria em chamar.

Mas ela não iria sair _procurando_ por Missy.

Em vez disso, ela simplesmente abaixou as defesas ao redor de sua mente e manteve esperanças de que, algum dia próximo, o som em sua mente seria novamente aquele de quatro corações.


	28. mais doce que o paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos chegando ao fim...  
> Sobre o capítulo, esse capítulo é provavelmente o mais fluffy e romântico da história inteira. Possivelmente a coisa mais fluffy e romântica que eu já escrevi, ponto. Estejam avisados da bomba de doçura que segue, queridos, porque eu tentei misturar vários clichés numa mesma cena e dá pra notar.  
> (eu até perguntei pra minha melhor amiga sobre alguns clichés românticos e "o beijo mais cliché de todos"... e acho que consegui fazer o que queria!)
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música é, outra vez, "Drumming Song", Florence + the Machine.**

**Capítulo 28 — mais doce que o paraíso**

Levou duas semanas. Pode ter sido mais para Missy, pelo que ela sabia, mas, para a Doctor, levou duas semanas; duas semanas cuidadosamente permitindo que seus pensamentos voassem livres no espaço entre elas, o espaço que parecia terrivelmente vazio; duas semanas de um vínculo que zumbia ansioso por _maismaismais_ , faíscas de fogo acendendo e morrendo com cada respiração.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas viajando com seus amigos, salvando a Terra e vendo a galáxia, antes de ela sentir… uma faísca. Suas brasas voltando à vida.

O sorriso em seu rosto tinha nascido sem qualquer relação à corrida e caça na qual estava participando, dessa vez, apesar do que Yaz comentou mais tarde — sua voz repreendedora enquanto ela brigava com a Doctor por sorrir enquanto _ameaçava alguém_.

Não; ele surgiu dos batimentos excitados ecoando no fundo de sua mente que não vinham de seus próprios corações.

**.**

Ela se espreguiçou, os últimos resquícios de sono ainda se agarrando a ela enquanto ela andava na direção da sala do console.

Era estranhamente tarde da manhã, para variar, e Yaz já estava lá, bebericando de uma xícara de café contra as portas fechadas da TARDIS.

— Olá, — Yaz acenou em sua direção quando ela entrou na sala. A Doctor acenou de volta, sorrindo alegremente para ela. — Você dormiu até tarde. Passou a noite encarando as estrelas?

Sacudindo a cabeça com um leve som no fundo da garganta, a Doctor chamou Yaz mais para perto.

— Nah, estava lendo. Terminei a série de _H’aren’mian_. É muito boa, se tiver algum interesse em contos de fantasia Venusianos.

Yaz considerou, parando ao seu lado.

— A série tem quantos livros?

 _Passado ou futuro?_ A Doctor deu de ombros, girando o indicador de tempo aleatoriamente; Sexy iria lhe levar aonde quisesse, de qualquer forma.

— Oh, só 15, mas eu queria aproveitar a leitura, então demorei um pouco, em vez de ler rápido. Poderia ter terminado mais rápido, mas, bem, você sabe.

Ela viu Yaz sacudir a cabeça pelo canto do olho, e fez um leve bico. Ela preferia quando Yaz _fazia perguntas_ , qual é.

Bem. Ela podia deixar pra lá; na verdade, já que ela estava pensando em apertar o Aleatorizador e se livrar de toda essa coisa de “pensar”, ela supunha que estava no mesmo humor, na verdade.

Mas antes…

— Ei, Yaz, — ela chamou. Uma nostalgia agridoce lhe tomou antes que pudesse sequer pensar no que falar a seguir, mas ela ainda pronunciou as palavras familiares com um sorriso. — Tudo que já foi e ainda vai ser. Aonde quer começar?

Como sempre, a resposta foi um belo sorriso e olhos cheios de vida, e ela se lembrou do porque de sempre deixar seus amigos escolherem, da primeira vez.

— Para longe. Para bem, _bem_ longe daqui!

**.**

A neve brilhava dourada sob seus pés, o ar tinha um cheiro doce e fresco, e a chuva que caía sobre eles parecia estar abrandando, e o planeta era o mais bonito para o qual ela já havia levado Ryan, Yaz e Graham, ela tinha quase certeza.

— Uau, — murmurou Yaz suavemente ao seu lado, olhando ao redor lentamente. — Você certamente… me surpreendeu. É… é _lindo_ , Doctor.

A Doctor sorriu orgulhosa na direção de sua amiga, lhe dando um tapinha nas costas — veludo macio, e ela tinha quase certeza de que Bill uma vez usara esse casaco; a Doctor amava ele, e ele caía perfeitamente em Yaz —, antes de se virar para Ryan e Graham do seu outro lado.

— Vamos, fam! Tem um vestival acontecendo… — ela olhou ao redor, e cheirou o ar novamente. — _Ali_ , — ela apontou na direção da qual o vento estava vindo. Sempre confie em seu nariz, a Doctor tinha descoberto. Bem… _quase_ sempre, pelo menos.

Eles caminhara, falando sobe coisas aleatórias — a Doctor explicou sobre o planeta (nove luas, setes sóis, nenhum oceano, mas com alguns lagos aqui e ali, sim a neve _é_ dourada, não a chuva _não_ é dourada e sim rosa; mas a chuva é doce, se quiser provar; o festival? Ah, o festival era algo anual que celebrava a virada de estação), enquanto apontava coisas interessantes para seus amigos. Ela tinha estacionado fora do caminho, no alto de um pequeno morro ao lado da cidade do festival, e era fácil ver a flora e fauna enquanto eles caminhavam, e tudo era _lindo_.

E, o melhor de tudo, a Doctor nunca estivera aqui antes, em nenhuma de suas vidas.

— Tem alguma razão específica pela qual viemos aqui? — Ryan perguntou em um momento, lhe interrompendo. — Não que eu esteja _reclamando_ , é legal e não precisamos correr ainda, é só… Não parece com um dos seus lugares usuais?

Ela fungou, jogando seu cabelo para trás (e segurando seu chapéu no lugar quando ele começou a deslizar para fora de sua cabeça… apesar de que seus amigos certamente pareciam estar rindo dela quando ela quase o perdeu. Traidores).

— Isso é _rude_ , Ryan Sinclair. Eu gosto de lugares calmos e bonitos também!

— Desculpa, Doc, mas você _realmente_ não gosta. — Graham disse, batendo de leve no ombro de Ryan. — Você é mais… o tipo de pessoa que corre por aí em perigo.

— Por causa disso, eu vou nos levar diretamente a uma armadilha, da próxima vez, — ela resmungou, rolando seus olhos.

Ryan riu. A Doctor sorriu alegremente com o som (e _talvez_ por causa do tropeço que ele deu).

— Mas, sério, mano. Tem?

— Bem, — ela deu de ombros. — Yaz queria algum lugar “bem, bem longe”, eu queria um lugar frio, a Doctor disse “futuro”, e… — Ela deu de ombros de novo, estremecendo de leve quando ela sentiu o cheiro de algo… familiar no ar.

Fumaça, temperos, _zunido_. Eletricidade e ozônio e _poder_ e lar.

Ela cutucou as brasas em sua cabeça de leve, enviando uma imagem da cidade aonde eles quase estavam, e esperou o melhor.

— E, de qualquer forma, eu nunca vim aqui antes! — Ela adicionou, girando para seus amigos com um sorriso. — Então, nada mais justo!

Eles riram, e ela se deixou relaxar. O planeta cheirava doce como mel e _feliz_ , futuro e calmo, e ela dançou de leve ao som dos tambores que vinham de dentro de si e da melodia de sinos que ecoava do festival em sua frente.

— Vamos, fam! — ela chamou, se apressando com felicidade ardendo dentro de si. — Nós temos um festival para ver!

**.**

— Comida de festival é a _melhor_ , — ela gemeu satisfeita, lambendo seus dedos para limpar os últimos pingos de calda que haviam escorrido de seu pão-de-mel. — Então! O que querem fazer agora, fam?

— Dormir por um _século_ , — disse Graham, gemendo alto. — Foi… realmente divertido, eu admito, Doc, mas eu não sou tão jovem quanto costumava ser. Nós passamos o dia inteiro aqui, e eu estou _cansado_.

Olhando na direção do céu, ela percebeu que ele estava certo. Eles _tinham_ passado um dia inteiro aqui. Todos os setes sóis tinham se posto a essa altura, e a oitava lua estava nascendo ao norte enquanto ela observava.

— Bem. — Ela piscou, mordendo seu lábio inferior de leve. — Nós ficamos aqui mais tempo do que eu imaginava. — E nada, ainda. Bem, ela tinha aprendido há muito tempo a não ter esperanças de mais, pelo menos. — Claro, vamos nessa. Todos de acordo, fam?

— Uh, claro, é, tudo bem por mim. — Ryan concordou, bocejando um pouco. — Podemos comprar outro churrasquinho no caminho? Queria mais galinha.

Yaz riu de leve, mas não reclamou, então a Doctor concordou facilmente, lhes guiando de volta pelo caminho que fizeram há algum tempo. O festival estava acabando a essa altura, pessoas indo embora com seus ganhos e conversando baixo entre si. Como que ela não percebeu que o dia estava acabando, ela não sabia.

— Bem, aqui estamos! — Ela disse com um sorriso, gesticulando na direção da tenda de churrasco que Ryan tinha gostado. — Você se lembra de como pagar?

— Sim, mano. — Ryan riu. — Vocês querem alguma coisa?

Depois de todos terem negado, Ryan lhes largou para comprar sua comida, enquanto a Dcotor deu um passo para trás para manter um olho em tudo. Não tinha acontecido nada o dia inteiro em que estiveram no festival e, mesmo nada sendo _impossível_ , isso não era bem _comum_. Ela preferia se manter alerta até estarem de volta na TARDIS só por segurança, visto que seus amigos _estavam_ cansados.

Felizmente, nenhuma ameaça veio em sua direção.

Algo mais veio, porém. Algo que ela passara o dia inteiro esperando.

— Vocês vão para a TARDIS sem mim. — Ela disse para Graham e Yaz, olhando ao redor enquanto tentava identificar de onde, exatamente vinha a sensação. — Eu tenho… algo para fazer.

— Algo? — Graham perguntou, preocupado, mas ela sacudiu uma mão, confiando em seu nariz para pelo menos descobrir a distância entre elas no momento.

— Doctor? — Yaz perguntou, tão preocupada quanto.

— Não se preocupem. Nada perigoso, prometo. — Ela respondeu, virando para olhar para eles. Ela sorriu, dando de ombros facilmente. — Mas eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar. Podem querer dormir antes de eu voltar.

— Doctor?

Ela acenou outra vez, dando um passo para longe, antes de se lembrar de que eles podiam precisar de uma chave para entrar na TARDIS. Ela voltou, retirando uma do bolso interno de seu casaco.

— Certo, aqui! — ela olhou entre eles e entregou para Graham para proteger. — Eu vou dar uma para cada um de vocês, mais tarde. É algo meio especial. Ou costumava ser. Não sei, mais. Mas, de qualquer forma, acho que esqueci disso, então, desculpa. Aqui, uma chave para vocês três conseguirem entrar na TARDIS para o caso de ela não se abrir só por pedirem. — Ela pensou mais um pouco e acenou; isso devia ser tudo. — Ok, então. Tchau!

Ela não saltitou tanto quanto correu, passando entre pessoas e gritando desculpas para qualquer um que quisesse ouvir. Seus corações estavam acelerados em seu peito, uma corrente lhe guiando enquanto ela corria confiando em seus instintos e nariz.

Ela parou — ou melhor, foi parada — com uma mão em seu peito, sendo puxada contra um peito mais frio.

— Olá, — murmurou uma voz quente em sua orelha. — Que estranho lhe ver por aqui, Doctor.

A Doctor deu um passo para trás com um grande sorriso em seu rosto, uma de suas mãos firmes na cintura fresca, e se inclinou para apagar o sorrisinho dos lábios de Missy.

 _:Vaca,:_ ela pensou afetuosamente. _:Eu estive esperando por você o dia todo.:_

Missy riu contra sua boca e sua mente, facilmente recuando do toque da Doctor.

— Nossa, querida, se eu sabia que estava _assim_ tão impaciente, eu teria vindo mais cedo.

A Doctor rolou os olhos, seu sorriso persistindo mesmo com sua falsa irritação.

— Idiota. Venha. Já viu o festival?

Missy ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta a isso, diversão rolando em sua mente.

— Está me convidando em um encontro, Doctor?

— É claro, _amada_ , — ela murmurou de volta, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. — Quando não estou?

Missy riu alegremente, um som que era lindo e livre e que deixou a Doctor maravilhada.

**.**

Elas vagaram pelo fim do festival, aproveitando as atrações que duravam pela noite. Elas comeram doces, dividiram bebidas, desafiaram uma a outra em todos os jogos ainda abertos, e até pregaram algumas peças em alguns alienígenas que ainda não tinham ido embora (Missy queria matar alguns deles, então a Doctor achava que pregar algumas peças neles era uma troca justa).

Era quase meia-noite quando a Doctor percebeu que elas tinham andado muito para longe, se afastando do festival e da cidade e indo em direção ao lago mais próximo. Todas as nove luas estavam no céu, assim como diversas estrelas, e a neve dourada aos seus pés fazia todo o lugar parecer ainda mais etéreo por um instante, banhado na luz noturna e com o cheiro de doces e felicidade no ar, e a brisa fresca chicoteando seus casacos ao redor de seus tornozelos. O lago gelado diante delas também só adicionava à pintura.

Era tudo muito belo; ouro e laranja queimado (as águas desse planeta eram _estranhas_ ; era tudo muito charmoso), azul noturno e preto, luz prateada, e frio. Lhe lembrava de seu lar — não Gallifrey, mas a TARDIS e o universo. Lhe lembrava de tudo que ela amava. Especialmente com Missy ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, _cheirando_ a seu lar e tempo e espaço.

Tanta era a beleza e perfeição do lugar, que a Doctor não conseguiu resistir ao puxão no vínculo entre elas ou em sua mão quando Missy lhe guiou, seguindo uma música que tocava dentro delas e ecoava levemente da cidade à distância.

Essa dança não era como suas danças usuais — não tinha nenhuma adrenalina de rodopios ou inclinações perigosas; em vez disso, era uma dança lenta, seus corpos tão próximos que a brisa fria mal lhes incomodava, seus cheiros se misturando com facilidade.

— Você está sendo terrivelmente romântica hoje, — a Doctor murmurou quando elas entraram facilmente em outra dança, ignorando o chuvisco que começava a cair sobre elas: doce e frio e leve, gotas rosadas correndo por seus cabelos e roupas.

Missy inclinou a cabeça em sua direção com um pequeno sorriso, seus olhos brilhantes com afeição e devoção que ela costumava esconder, e a Doctor estremeceu de leve, inclinando-se mais para perto, atraída pelas emoções em seus olhos.

— Você não gosta disso?

A Doctor precisou de um segundo para pensar sobre a pergunta antes de responder, tão sincera quanto podia ser:

— Eu amo isso. Mas eu tenho medo de que seja apenas meus corações me pregando uma peça. Só… _esperança_. Quando tudo é tão…

Missy suspirou, seu suspiro passando pela bochecha da Doctor como um vento quente e doce que cheirava ao chá que elas haviam dividido no festival, e a Doctor fechou os olhos por um segundo, não querendo ver a expressão da Missy.

— Oh, Doctor…

Pelo menos a voz da Missy parecia estar… afetuosa?

A Doctor abriu seus olhos, e Missy estava _na sua cara_ , gotas rosas de chuva escorrendo por seu rosto e se agarrando teimosamente às pontas de seus cílios, seus olhos naquela mistura tentadora de prata-ouro e tempo-espaço e gelo-fogo.

— Se seus corações estão lhe pregando uma peça, — Missy murmurou, sua voz pesada e terrivelmente familiar. — Então os meus também estão.

Quando Missy se inclinou para lhe beijar, a Doctor ouviu um estouro — alto, intrometido e irritante. Assim como Missy.

E, assim como Missy, terrivelmente _belo_ em seus resultados, a Doctor pensou com um sorriso quando fogos de artifício se abriram no céu, brilhantes e coloridos e em vários formatos, caindo sobre elas como estrelas cadentes que se tornavam faíscas brilhantes aonde quer que caíssem.

A Doctor riu, fechando seus olhos ao toque da mão da Missy em seu rosto e dos lábios da Missy sobre os seus, deixando-se ser puxada para um beijo que era dança lenta e fogos de artifício e chuva doce, juntos.

Como Missy. Como ela mesma.

Como elas.


	29. infinito como o universo dentro de nós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, eu acho que poderia ter terminado a história aqui, mas eu amo o próximo capítulo, então. Tenham a primeira parte do fim dessa fic (ou, se preferirem: tenham o último capítulo, e o próximo é um Epílogo. Combina). Tentei consertar algumas coisas que tinham sido deixadas esquecidas (aka, primeiro capítulo), mas algumas coisas vão continuar... vagas. Desculpa.  
> Bem. Pelo menos é um capítulo feliz. Com muita intimidade (mas nada maior que um T), porque elas precisavam de um tempo só para estarem juntas e felizes.
> 
> **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. Música é “Sun”, Sleeping At Last.**

**Capítulo 29 — infinito como o universo dentro de nós**

A canção da TARDIS era o único som audível ao seu redor, aonde ela estava sentada perto da lareira apagada. Nem mesmo o som de páginas passando lhe acompanhava, o livro em seu colo há muito esquecido enquanto ela encarava o teto vazio sobre o sofá aonde estava deitada.

Os corações da Doctor ainda estavam presos na imagem de Missy, andando para longe dela sob a luz da noite, um pequeno sorrisinho em seus lábios vermelhos e um rebolar em seu passo. Ela tinha pensado que Missy voltaria para a TARDIS com ela, mas não, Missy dissera que ela voltaria em “dois dias”, em vez disso. Não _agora_. Por qualquer motivo que seja.

Oh, bem. Pelo menos dessa vez a Doctor tinha uma data; suas esperanças não seriam _de todo_ à toa, dessa vez, seriam? Ainda assim, ela precisava de algo para fazer _agora_ , algo para lhe distrair de seus pensamentos sobre seu encontro e não-encontro, e algo para passar o tempo enquanto ela esperava seus amigos acordarem.

Uma imagem passou por sua mente, projetada prestativa por sua TARDIS, e ela sorriu, inclinando-se ainda mais para trás.

Sim, bem; isso parecia algo válido, não é?

Era quase engraçado, pensando sobre isso. Tudo tinha começado por causa disso, não é? Ela estivera vivendo sua vida muito bem ignorando toda a merda que tinha acontecido — até a foto. Até _aquela_ foto.

Ela ainda a tinha, guardada em seu quarto agora; trancada na mesma gaveta aonde ela guardava as fotos da River e Susan e Rose (e os pequenos lembretes de Romana). Agora, a gaveta pertencia a Susan, Rose, River, Romana e _Koschei_. As pessoas que ela mais tinha amado. As pessoas que ela tinha amado e perdido. As pessoas que ela uma vez considerara _família_.

(Amy e Rory tinham álbuns inteiros, porque Amy amava fotos e Rory amava dar a Amy tudo que ela podia querer, e a Doctor… a Doctor _os amava_ , e eles tinham sido o mais próximo de _pais_ que ela tinha tido há _séculos_ , mas… mas ela mantinha _eles_ em outro lugar, os guardava como algo diferente. Ela tinha perdido eles, sim, mas não tinha sido tão…)

E aquele que ela tinha encontrado novamente, no miraculoso caso de Koschei, que aparentemente era incapaz de morrer.

(Isso lhe deixava mais feliz do que o pensamento deveria lhe fazer. Mas, bem, ela _era_ conhecida por suas escolhas ruins, não é?)

A caixa foi fácil de achar; Sexy nunca pretendeu escondê-la _dela_ , afinal, só de Yaz e Ryan enquanto eles procuravam “algo interessante” na biblioteca. Para a Doctor, a caixa era como um farol, brilhando forte no canto de seus sentidos — mesmo sendo uma simples caixa de papelão, como sempre fora.

Ela se abriu facilmente sob suas mãos, pilhas de álbuns lhe encarando de dentro. Álbuns que ela havia coletado com cada um de seus amigos, e álbuns da época de _Gallifrey_. Esses eram… mais raros, já que arte em Gallifrey era simplesmente tão _diferente_ , mas tinham alguns aqui, também, a Doctor sabia.

Fotos de quando ela estivera em Gallifrey. Pinturas preto-e-brancas e interdimensionais de seu primeiro corpo e de sua família. De campos aos quais ela havia jurado nunca voltar. Da casa que nunca pareceu ser um _lar_ , exatamente. Da Academia, orgulhosa à distância. Daqueles que ela uma vez chamara de amigos. De crianças, brincando nas ruas.

De Koschei, nos momentos simples em que a Doctor havia lhe tido ao seu lado, sendo _dela_ , amável e gentil e relaxadu ao seu lado.

Ela pegou as melhores fotos; ela queria fotos só de Koschei, pois qualquer foto de Gallifrey sempre era muito _dolorosa_ de lidar com, mas Koschei… Koschei estava começando a ser uma das poucas coisas daquela época que lhe faziam _feliz_ , em vez de amarga.

Ela fez sua pilha — fotos e fotos de Koschei; estudando, dormindo, criando uma Coisa perigosa, sendo tão incrivelmente _inteligente_ —, e estava pronta para fechar a caixa quando seus olhos caíram sobre outro livro.

Um muito mais recente que os outros.

— Oh, Nardole, — ela riu, erguendo o livro com mãos cuidadosas. — Eu não te merecia.

O livro tinha menos de um século de idade. Era azul brilhante, próximo do tom de azul de sua TARDIS, e era incrivelmente _lindo_. Ele a lembrava tanto do diário de River que doía, mas era um tipo de dor boa.

Ela guardou a caixa com um sorriso, mas manteve o livro consigo, seguro em seus bolsos, junto com todas as fotos de Koschei que ela havia salvado para guardar em seu quarto. Ela tinha acabado com essa caixa, mas parece que ela ainda não tinha acabado com sua coleção ainda.

**.**

O nascer do sol (ou o equivalente a isso na TARDIS), o despertar de seus amigos, e um preocupante pedido de ajuda de Londres do século 21 (vindo de Kate) lhe ocuparam por mais tempo do que a Doctor tinha esperado.

De fato, por tempo o suficiente para ela ficar agradavelmente surpresa quando voltou para a TARDIS e encontrou Missy lá, deitada preguiçosa em uma cadeira que ela tinha quase certeza de que não tinha estado nesse cômodo no dia anterior.

— Oh, _finalmente_ , querida! Eu começava a temer que você estivesse tentando fugir de mim!

A Doctor lhe encarou boquiaberta por um instante, piscando lentamente enquanto seus corações cantavam com a sensação de voltar para casa, seus amigos cumprimentando Missy com familiaridade ao seu redor, como se ela simplesmente tivesse dado um pulinho em um bar, em vez de ter sido banida após uma briga. Ela amava seus amigos.

— Já se passaram dois dias? — Ela perguntou baixinho para ninguém em particular. Ela _jurava_ que só havia se passado um. Um e meio, _no máximo_.

Missy sacudiu uma mão preguiçosa, seus saltos estalando altos contra o chão quando ela jogou suas pernas para baixo.

— É claro que não, querida. Eu simplesmente consegui terminar meus negócios mais rápido do que esperava. — Ela sorriu, provocante e charmosa e com um pequeno resquício de perigo. — Por quê? Não me quer por aqui?

Ela sacudiu sua cabeça rapidamente.

— É claro que eu te quero por perto, idiota! — O sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto era automático, e tão fácil quanto fechar as portas com um estalo. — Eu só fiquei surpresa, isso é tudo.

— Ela pode ter acabado de passar uns minutos lhe protegendo da UNIT, também. — Graham disse com um sorriso, passando por elas em direção ao interior da TARDIS. — Eu acho que ela está envergonhada.

— Quieto, Graham! — ela respondeu automaticamente, franzindo o nariz. — Eu não estou _envergonhada_. Eu só estava falando pra Kate que ela não devia mais atirar na Missy de imediato.

— É, e o que foi isso? — Ryan perguntou, olhando da Doctor para Missy com olhos curiosos. — Ela parecia bem veemente de que você não tinha “mudado”, o que quer que tenha sido isso.

Missy sorriu de canto, inclinando-se para frente como se fosse contar um segredo.

— Oh, a Doctor nunca falou? Eu sou uma psicopata. Assassina em massa, na verdade. Tentei queimar a Terra algumas vezes e tudo. Da última vez que fiz isso, foi como um presente para nossa querida Doctor!

Yaz, que estivera seguindo Graham para fora do cômodo e era a única que _sabia_ sobre o passado de Missy, parou e se virou.

— Queimar a Terra. — A Doctor podia ouvir o sutil tom de “ _um pouco pior do que você falou_ ” que acompanhava a cara que Yaz fez em sua direção, e ela deu de ombros com um sorriso envergonhado.

— Oh sim. Até consegui, uma vez. — Missy acenou sabiamente.

— Aquilo _pode_ ser considerado um sucesso? — A Doctor resmungou em resposta, sacudindo a cabeça. — E, de qualquer forma, como eu _falei pra Kate_ , ela mudou! Ela é uma _ex_ -psicopata, ok? Ela… é reformada! Não se preocupem com isso!

Missy fez uma reverência zombeteira em sua direção.

— É _claro_ , querida. — Ela murmurou no que a Doctor tinha quase certeza de que deveria ser algo “fofo e inocente”. — O que você disser, _querida_.

A Doctor bufou, mas estava mais divertida do que irritada. Oh, claro, ela sabia perfeitamente que Missy ainda agia como uma filha da mãe de vez em quando, e que ela sempre seria muito disposta a atacar (e até matar), mas a Doctor também sabia que ela pelo menos _queria_ mudar. Queria ser _melhor_.

Por si mesma, ela havia dito. Não pela Doctor. Não pela promessa delas. Só por si mesma.

E com Koschei, esse sempre fora o melhor motivo que poderia ser alcançado.

— Deixe eles em paz, Miss, — ela disse rindo. — Vão lá, fam. Vocês estavam reclamando de estarem cansados, não?

Pelo menos Ryan e Yaz podiam entender uma deixa. Eles fugiram rapidamente, jogando “boa noite” por cima do ombro enquanto saíam.

Finalmente a sós, a Doctor foi até Missy, lhe puxando para um rápido beijo.

— Eu senti saudades, — ela admitiu facilmente, sorrindo.

Missy riu, voltando a usar Gallifreiano com facilidade agora que elas não precisavam ser compreendidas por humanos.

— Oh, querida, o que eu deveria fazer para lhe compensar?

A Doctor sorriu de volta com um dos sorrisos que ela havia aprendido de Koschei, muitos anos atrás.

— Oh, você sabe, eu tenho certeza de que você vai pensar em _alguma coisa_ …

(Ela pensou)

**.**

Elas se sentaram juntas na cama, de mãos dadas e com as cabeças apoiadas uma na outra enquanto observavam o céu acima delas.

Ou, pelo menos, era isso que a Doctor achou que elas estivessem observando, mas, em vez disso, Missy comentou:

— Essas são novas, — apontando para o armário da Doctor.

A Doctor piscou. Olhando para onde a Missy havia apontado, a Doctor percebeu que ela tinha esquecido suas fotos sobre o armário, em vez de colocá-las na gaveta que havia separado para elas.

— Oh. É. — Ela concordou languidamente. — Estava procurando por algumas coisas noite passada. Achei elas, em vez disso.

Missy se iluminou ao seu lado, se afastando com cuidado e deixando a Doctor bufando quando sua cabeça caiu contra a cabeceira da cama, agora que estava sem seu travesseiro.

— Cruel, — ela reclamou enquanto Missy andava em direção ao armário, passando dedos pelo cabelo para lhe empurrar para longe de seu rosto. — Volta aqui, Miss.

Missy respondeu com um murmúrio indiferente, pegando as pilhas de fotos em suas mãos. E o livro sob elas.

— São… — Missy pausou, sorrindo suavemente. — Somos nós.

— A maioria é só você, na verdade. — A Doctor deu de ombros, impotente.

Missy se virou para ela com olhos suaves e felizes e seu sorriso puxado em um sorriso afetuoso.

— Eu. Eu não achei que você se importasse tanto assim, Thete.

Desistindo de ficar aconchegada na cama, visto que a Missy parecia não querer voltar, a Doctor se arrastou até o pé da cama, tentando pelo menos puxar Missy mais para perto para que pudessem ver as fotos juntas.

— sim, bem, Kosch. Você sempre foi… _tudo_ , não é?

Missy riu, se permitindo ser puxada para perto. Ela se sentou ao lado da Doctor, espalhando as fotos em seus colos com cuidado.

As fotos não faziam justiça a Koschei, não importa quão boas elas fossem. Todas elas faltavam algo, uma luz nos olhos de Koschei, o brilho de inteligência e tempo que sempre pertenceu neles. Em vez disso, era como ver…

Bem. Um corte no tempo. Koschei, paradu e _entediante_.

Theta, quando ela se viu, _presa_.

Coisas que simplesmente _não combinavam com eles_.

Ainda assim, era divertido passar por elas, apontando os lugares dos quais se lembravam, lugares que haviam amado em suas infâncias.

— Oh, e os _robes_ , — Koschei riu em sua garganta, olhando para uma das fotos em que Theta estava _vestida como um Lorde do Tempo_. Era absolutamente ridículo. — Eu certamente não sinto falta deles.

— Nem eu, — A Doctor sorriu suavemente.

Elas não conversaram sobre o que elas _sentiam_ falta de. Elas podiam estar curando, e podiam até confiar uma na outra de novo, mas Gallifrey… Gallifrey sempre foi algo que não devia ser falado sobre. Quer ele tivesse queimado ou não.

Em algum momento, elas terminaram com as fotos que a Doctor tinha coletado para guardar, e Koschei ergueu o livro azul, em vez delas.

— E isso?

— Nardole que montou, — ela admitiu, acariciando a capa com cuidado. — Provavelmente tem algumas… fotos com a River, também. De Darillium.

Seus corações ardiam em tristeza, mas era algo domado. Diluído. Ela nunca _deixaria_ de se arrepender disso, de ter que dar seu adeus para sua esposa, mas ela também havia aprendido a olhar para o tempo que passara com ela e ver as coisas boas. Ver o amor, e os 24 anos que ela havia passado _com River_ , e toda a felicidade que elas haviam compartilhado.

Talvez, em algum momento, ela até fosse aprender a apreciar a efemeridade de tudo isso.

— Eu _sinto_ muito por você ter perdido ela. — Koschei murmurou, soando estranhamente sincera, tanto em sua voz quanto em sua mente. — Eu sei que você a amava. Sua River Song.

Sua respiração prendeu um pouco e ela tentou não chorar novamente, e ela acenou de leve.

— Sim. Sim, eu amava. — Ela sorriu ironicamente. — Ainda amo, mesmo.

— Oh, eu sei. — Koschei concordou com facilidade. — Você provavelmente sempre vai amá-la. Assim como você amava sua Mandona e a garota que eu ouvi sobre; Lobo Mal?

A honestidade e completa falta de ressentimento na voz de Koschei surpreendeu a Doctor o suficiente para ela recuar um pouco, olhando para sua esposa e amiga de infância com novos olhos.

— Oh, Theta, — Koschei murmurou com olhos suaves, lhe encarando de volta. — Eu sempre soube que você se apaixona por _todo mundo_. Eu aposto que você está um pouco apaixonada por sua Yasmin, também. — Koschei deu de ombros. — É simplesmente quem você é, querida. Se você fosse diferente, eu não te amaria tanto, eu mesma.

A Doctor sorriu, sentindo essas palavras aquecendo seus corações, e se inclinou para roubar um beijo.

— _Obrigada_ , — ela murmurou sinceramente contra os lábios de Koschei.

Koschei sorriu de volta, lhe beijando apaixonadamente.

— Sempre.

**.**

Elas passaram a noite vendo o álbum de Nardole.

Estava cheio de fotos — sim, algumas eram de River e o Doctor em Darillium, e elas faziam os corações da Doctor se apertarem dolorosamente e flutuarem de felicidade; também tinham muitas do Doctor dando aulas ou em seu escritório, e da Bill, e, tão importante quanto, da Cripta. A Cripta, com a Missy. E o Doctor tentando lhe “ensinar a ser boa”.

Nardole era um _ótimo_ fotógrafo, a Doctor descobriu. Devia ser parte de ser meio-androide e meio-chantagista.

Ainda assim, ainda faltava nelas o toque de intimidade que o Doctor havia dividido com o Master, uma vez, naquele Ano Que Nunca Fora, e ela e Missy decidiram se divertir recriando aquela intimidade só entre as duas.

Ao fim da noite, o livro parecia completamente diferente — menos um álbum e mais um diário cheio de fotos. Estava coberto do início ao fim com suas escritas, círculos graciosos que passavam um sobre o outro, sem nunca roubar o significado do outro. Olhando para essas palavras, para essas escritas que nunca, _jamais_ mudaram, a Doctor se lembrou subitamente das palavras que ela tinha ignorado com tanta veemência quando ela viu A Foto há tantos meses atrás, e sorriu de leve.

Naquela época, ela tinha tido medo. De vê-los, de _ler_ sobre eles, de… se lembrar. Do amor que eles tinham tido um pelo outro, mesmo quando eles absolutamente se odiavam.

Agora, ela não podia desviar o olhar, absorvendo cada pequena emoção presente nessas palavras, cada aspecto de amor e devoção e ódio e medo e _gentileza_. De serem completos opostos e absolutamente os mesmos, tudo de uma vez.

Ela não conseguia lhes imaginar sendo de outro jeito.

**.**

— Você parece estar feliz essa manhã, Doctor, — Yaz disse quando a Doctor entrou na cozinha na manhã seguinte, Missy ainda ocupada no chuveiro.

— É. Eu estou. — A Doctor concordou, sorrindo felizmente na direção de sua amiga. Oh, ela _era_ linda. Tão gentil, tão curiosa, tão _brilhante_.

Se Missy não estivesse aqui… talvez ela fosse estar certa.

— Isso é bom. — Yaz sorriu de leve. — Então, acho que o Master vai ficar por um tempo?

A Doctor inclinou a cabeça, cutucando de leve o vínculo entre elas.

 _:Oh, Thete. Precisa perguntar?:_ ela recebeu em resposta. _:Dessa vez, eu me recuso a te soltar só porque você ficou um pouco irritada. Se nós vamos fazer isso funcionar, nós vamos ter que passar por cima de raiva, também.:_

— Sim. Sim, ela vai. — Ela concordou ainda mais feliz, quase vibrando de tanta felicidade.

 _:Você está disposta a trabalhar com meus amigos também?:_ Ela perguntou de volta, não ousando ter esperanças, exceto que ela já _tinha_. Ela tinha tantas esperanças. _:Sem ameaçá-los a todo momento?:_

— Nós vamos vê-la mais, então?

Ela recebeu uma impressão de riso afetuoso, e sabia que tinha ganhado mesmo antes de receber sua resposta. _:Oh, se eu **tiver que**.:_

— Sim. Sim, vocês vão. — Ela sorriu brilhantemente.

Ela não estava nem assustada, dessa vez: isso era tudo que ela sempre quis.


	30. você estava no escuro também (então fiquei no escuro com você)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo! Quando eu decidi que daria um nome de verdade pra esse capítulo, eu fui para músicas, claro, porque era o que eu estava fazendo pro resto da fic... mas eu também decidi que dividiria o nome original do capítulo, porque esse era o único capítulo com nome, originalmente. O nome era "O dia do Master", que eu me lembro com perfeição.  
> Bem. Nosso último capítulo. Ou epílogo. Algo assim.
> 
>  **Disclaimer: Doctor Who e personagens não são meus. A música usada é "Cosmic Love", Florence + the Machine.**  
>  _(talvez essa seja uma das músicas mais bem relacionadas ao capítulo da história toda... então, sim, o que eu quero dizer é que vocês deveriam ouvir a música enquanto leem. Acho que combina perfeitamente com o tema, aqui._  
>  Afinal: “I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map / And knew that somehow I could find my way back / Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too / So I stayed in the darkness with you”)

**Capítulo 30 — você estava no escuro também (então fiquei no escuro com você)**

A Doctor se sentia terrivelmente agitada há um tempo já, _de novo_. Oh, ela estava tendo suas aventuras, ela ainda estava extremamente _feliz_ com Missy aqui com ela, ela ainda estava tão _orgulhosa_ do quão melhor Missy estava ficando, ela estava… agradecida que as coisas estavam correndo tão bem.

E ela também estava _inquieta_. Um tipo diferente de inquietação. O tipo de inquietação que uma vez lhe levara a começar uma briga com Missy, que lhe fizera fugir sozinha na época de Gallifrey, que tinha lhe levado a… tantas escolhas estúpidas que não era nem _engraçado_.

Em vez de fazer _isso_ , ela acabou fazendo o que ela sempre fazia quando nada lhe ajudava e ela estava tentando se comportar — ela foi para baixo do console da TARDIS e começou a mexer com fios soltos e simplesmente _torceu pelo melhor_.

Ela estava completamente focada em um de seus experimentos (ou sessões de manutenção; às vezes era difícil de diferenciar entre eles), seu rosto coberto por óculos de trabalho e usando suas Roupas para Experimentar, provavelmente parecendo uma _bagunça_ , quando ela sentiu Missy por perto.

Exceto que, quando ela obedeceu a uma ordem direta e ligeiramente surpreendente de _largar tudo e se levantar_ , ela percebeu que era menos _Missy_ e mais _Master_ — ainda era o rosto da Missy, é claro, ainda era o mesmo rosto com o qual ela havia se casado, o mesmo rosto que vinha viajando com ela pelos últimos meses, mas todo seu _comportamento_ era muito mais… _Master_.

Foi aterrorizante, por um tempo; especialmente quando o Master continuou lhe dando ordens — mesmo que ela não tenha feito nada quando a Doctor demorou um pouco para lhe obedecer, ainda surpresa e perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Mas então, o Master sorriu; algo pequeno, quase imperceptível, nada como os sorrisos que Koschei ou mesmo Missy costumavam lhe oferecer, mas a Doctor ainda _soube_. Vendo ele, ela soube.

Esse era o Master, sim, e elu era muito mais… bem, elu era _o Master_ , e tudo que isso envolvia.

Mas elu era _seu_ Master, e isso _também_ envolvia algumas coisas que não costumavam existir, antes.

**.**

Horas depois, quando ela estava quase caindo no sono, a Doctor se lembrou da pergunta que tinha lhe ocorrido essa manhã.

— O que te levou a isso? — Ela murmurou, rolando até estar pressionada contra o lado do Master.

Os dedos do Master acariciaram sua nuca, puxando de leve em seu cabelo. Ela suspirou em satisfação, e pressionou seu rosto contra seu ombro. Seus olhos estavam pesados, e era difícil manter sua atenção em algo diferente dos dedos em sua pele, mas ela tentou seu melhor.

— Eu podia sentir sua agitação do outro lado da TARDIS. — O Master falou simplesmente. Suas mãos pararam de se mover, pousadas contra o pescoço e as costas da Doctor como uma marca. — Eu achei que isso pudesse te ajudar.

_O que._

— Huh. — Ela piscou, se esforçando para abrir seus olhos novamente após fechá-los. — Por mim?

A carícia voltou, e ela deixou seus olhos se fecharem, simplesmente aproveitando tudo isso.

— É claro, querida Doctor. Você é minha, e eu cuido do que é meu.

A Doctor sorriu, respirando com facilidade de novo. Abrir sua boca para falar requeria muito esforço, então ela simplesmente projetou e torceu que tivesse soado inteligível.

_:Obrigada.:_

**.**

Pelos próximos dias, a Doctor se sentiu muito melhor, o que claramente encheu Missy de satisfação orgulhosa. Ela ainda tinha alguns momentos de inquietação, às vezes, sim, mas eram mais fáceis de ignorar, com todas as aventuras e viagens que ela tinha com sua família e Missy; e quando esses momentos começavam a ser demais, quando ela “começava a projetar”, o Master viria atrás dela, de novo.

Não é como se essa fosse a única coisa que lhe ajudasse, é claro. Mas era algo que ajudava eles dois, e era _divertido_ , além disso, então por que não saciar uma vontade que não colocaria ninguém em perigo? A Doctor certamente tinha deixado o Master fazer coisas piores antes, e outros tinham tido que pagar por suas escolhas na época. Dessa vez, bem; isso ajudava com sua inquietação, ajudava a estabilizar o Master, e a Terra estava completamente segura, dessa vez.

Assim como estavam todos os outros planetas aonde eles tinham suas aventuras; alguns deles acabavam destruídos às vezes, é claro, mas era completamente acidental, e a Doctor só precisou convencer o Master a não matar alienígenas que não mereciam morte (em sua opinião, pelo menos. O Master certamente lhe ofereceu _vários_ motivos para matá-los; nada bom o suficiente para perdoar _assassinato_ , mas a Doctor lhe permitiu um pouco de vingança, de qualquer forma) três vezes durante o processo, e eles até ajudaram a parar dois alienígenas viajantes do tempo que estavam ferrando com todas as linhas temporais, em suas aventuras.

Tudo considerado, a Doctor considerava esses últimos dias bem produtivos — essas últimas _semanas_ bem produtivas, até. Sexy estava em dia em sua manutenção, não tinha anda que precisava reparo ou assistência imediata, a relação entre ela e o Master estava _boa_ , e o Master estava… bem, “ _domesticado_ ” era uma palavra muito forte para um lobo selvagem.

A Doctor nunca achou que fosse confiar no _Master_ o suficiente para lhe mostrar sua garganta enquanto dormia, não depois de tudo que ele havia feito ( _com seus amigos, até. Não depois da última **briga** entre eles_), mas talvez ela tivesse errado. Acontecia, às vezes.

— Vamos, Theta, — Missy murmurou em sua garganta, suave e doce e terrivelmente amorosa contra os machucados que ela havia deixado ali no dia anterior quando elu tinha sido mais Master que Missy e sua mão tinha se apertado ao redor da pele da Doctor. — Foque em _mim_.

Ela gemeu de leve, deixando sua cabeça se inclinar para trás para dar mais espaço para Missy marcar como quisesse, não mostrando qualquer resistência quando unhas afiadas se pressionaram contra suas mãos, prendendo-as ao lado da Doctor.

— Isso mesmo, meu amor, — Missy continuou, lhe olhando nos olhos com sua testa contra a da Doctor, suas respirações se misturando entre elas. — Pare de pensar por um tempo. Deixe sua mente descansar.

Quatro batidas ecoavam alto na mente da Doctor. Os tambores de guerra. O tamborilar de sua música. O fim de sua canção.

 _Koschei. Master. Missy_.

Ela sorriu e fechou seus olhos, permitindo que o som lhe invadisse, focando apenas na sensação das mãos de Missy nela, e da mente de Missy contra a sua, zumbindo preguiçosa com cada pensamento que ela nem tentava esconder.

Ela não se sentia particularmente inquieta hoje — mas ela podia sentir uma ansiedade ardendo dentro de si, um _desejo_ por destruição, uma ânsia de tomar algo em suas mãos e destruí-lo só para reconstruir depois, e ela sabia exatamente de onde essas sensações vinham, e ela estava contente em perceber que Missy finalmente estava lhe permitindo ver quando ela precisava de algo, também.

— Está tudo bem, Master, — ela murmurou, permitindo-se relaxar sob as mãos de Missy e confiando que ela soubesse exatamente quando parar, mesmo que apenas algumas semanas atrás ela teria fugido (não, isso não era verdade. Algumas semanas atrás, ela teria dito que Missy estava falhando em ser _boa_ , de novo. Que ela estava tentando virar um… monstro. E então ela fugiria, e Missy lhe deixaria, e elas provavelmente achariam que era melhor assim. Oh, como algumas coisas mudavam). — Eu confio em você.

Ela sentiu um beijo suave em seus lábios, persistente, mas mais agradecido do que passional, e quando ela abriu seus olhos, a afeição dourada estava escondida por trás daqueles olhos cinzentos.

Um lobo selvagem nunca conseguiria ser domesticado. E, bem, talvez fosse melhor assim. Um viajante nunca descansava, também.

Eles podiam ser mordazes juntos. Eles podiam saciar um ao outro e seus próprios desejos.

Eles podiam viajar e quebrar e reinar juntos.

Eles podiam _tentar_ juntos.

Contanto que eles _permanecessem_ juntos, ou, ainda mais importante, contanto que eles _voltassem um para o outro_ , mesmo quando eles se separassem para passar um tempo a sós, a Doctor estava descobrindo que não tinha nada que eles não pudessem fazer. Os dois últimos Lordes do Tempo. Os dois renegados. Os dois gênios. As duas _falhas_.

Talvez eles tivessem sido feitos um para o outro, afinal.


End file.
